The Wizard and the Lonely Princess
by Harry Leferts
Summary: We all have imaginary friends when we're young right? Well, as it turns out, Harry's might not be all that imaginary at all... Chapters 9-11Rewritten. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is Harry Leferts here in my debut. I got inspired to write this and I can only hope that you guys enjoy._

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>After having been thrown into his bedroom (really a cupboard under the main stairs) a young boy of six named Harry Potter slowly whimpered as the door was locked. Not from pain, because neither his uncle nor his aunt had ever actually hit him, but from something that was just as bad... Loneliness. After all, verbal and psychological abuse also left scars, just not visible ones. As he wrapped the small, threadbare blanket around him, the small boy's green eyes slowly closed as a tear made its way down his cheek. "I... I wish that I had a friend..." Unknown to the boy, at that point the light of the full moon seemed to brighten for a moment as a silvery glow enveloped him as his eyes close...<p>

And reopened to an astounding sight! As he looked around, he saw nothing but gray, powdery ground with large holes in it. It took him a moment for the realization to sink in which was helped by the sight of a familiar orb that hanged over the horizon as his eyes widened. 'Is this... the moon?' A split second after this realization, Harry clapped his hands over his mouth and nose as he ran around in a panic before he tripped on a rock. He laid there for a moment before the he blinked as he realized something important. "I can Breath?" He blinked some more before he got up and then dusted himself off. Harry then cocked his head to the side and scrunched his face up in thought. "Is this a Dream?" Not having gotten an answer, he began walking in random direction.

Not too far away but just a few minutes before his arrival, someone else was also on the moon. A pony with a navy blue coat, a bluish-purple mane, wings, a horn, and what looked like a crescent moon on the background of clumps of clear night sky on her flank. She stared up at the blue-green orb above her and sighed as she hanged her head sadly. 'Sister...' A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. 'Why did I have to...?'

She suddenly stiffened as a silky voice began to whisper to her."_Aw... is the widdle Princess Luna sad...?_"

Luna gritted her teeth before she shook her head violently from side to side."Leave me alone you! This is all your fault! If you hadn't-"

The Voice just laughed darkly before speaking again, mirth carried throughout it. "_If I hadn't what Princess... tried to take our rightful place?_" Luna shivered as she can almost imagine as something softly caressed her making her feel unclean. "_I did nothing but try to make our subjects love us... was that so bad..._"

Luna just grimaced. "You were trying to force them! We... you had no right!"

She suddenly jerked as if struck while the voice venomously snarled in her ear. "_No right... NO RIGHT!_" The voice seemed right next to her which caused her try to lean away. "_We had every right Princess. Our dear sister on the other hand had no right to stick us here... just like she had no right giving us the time when she knew that our subjects would ignore in favor of sleeping... just to hog all the love and attention for herself!_"

Luna began to tremble as she shook her head. "N-no! She's not like that! Celly is not like that! She loves me! Go away!"

The voice was silent for a moment before it chuckled. "_But I can't go away Princess... because I am you._" Luna felt the ghostly touch of a hoof to her cheek before it vanished. "_I am every bit of darkness in you... all your anger, loneliness, sadness... hatred... Vengeance! I AM you Princess... it's you, the old you that's no longer real._" The voice began to laugh. "_You are WEAK! And I am STRONG! You only exist because I allow it! No other reason! You-_"

She is interrupted as Luna screamed. "ENOUGH! THAT'S ENOUGH! Now go away! Leave me alone!" Luna collapsed as she held her head in her hooves as she softly cried. "Lea... leave me alone..." She didn't notice a shadow detach itself from her and rush away toward the dark-side of the moon. For several minutes Luna laid there crying as her stomach felt as if it would expel anything in it, if there was anything in it. "I... I wish that I had a friend..." A tingle like an electric shock ran through her for a moment before it dissipated. As she sniffled, she blinked. 'What was that?' After a few moments, she ignored it to focus back on her downward spiraling thoughts. About ten minutes later though, she heard a gasp and her head shot up in time to catch something as it ducked down behind a nearby crater. She blinked as her mind grappled with the fact that she might not be alone. Her eyes narrowed, she turned her head slightly away from the crater and once she saw movement from the corner of her eye, she jerked her head around to see something duck once more. Luna tilted her head to the side as she blinked. 'Okay... there is definitely _something_ there... but what?'

She turned away and waited until it popped up and then ducked down before she took to the air and flying upward a hundred feet while having left behind an illusion of her being there. Meanwhile, in the crater, Harry blinked. 'Was that... a unicorn? With wings?' He glanced over the rim to see it again. "Pretty..."

Unseen by him, Luna silently landed behind him and looked him over in curiosity. 'What an odd creature... It's like nothing I've ever seen... except maybe those "Monkeys" in that book about the south...' She leaned in closer, smiling as she noticed that the being before her is watching her illusion. 'Hm, it's got hands like a dragon, but with no claws or scales and a mane too! But no fur? Is that why it's wearing clothes? It gets cold?' When she heard it say that she is "Pretty" however, she blushed as she's not used to be complimented on her looks except by her sister. She then began to lean close before she spoke in a soft, shy voice in order not to scare the creature before her. "Um... Hello there little guy..." The being stiffened before it slowly turned, not having noticed that the illusion that he'd been watching wavered before it dissipated into a purplish cloud. The two stared at each other before Luna gives it a shy smile. "Hi?" The being's (green, she noted) eyes widened before leaps onto the other side of the crater lip. Taking a step back in surprise for a moment, Luna leaned forward to see the being's wide eyes as it peered over the rim. She smothered a giggle at the sight as she gave it her best comforting smile. "Er... It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you..."

The little being slowly raised its head over the rim and gave her what she took to be an inquisitive look. She blinked though at the words that came out of its mouth. "You can talk?"

Having seen the surprised look on the beings face, Luna cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Um... yeah. Of course I can, all ponies can talk." She then looked closer, her curiosity having overtaken her for a moment. "But I don't know what you are, so I am a little surprised that you can speak." She then cocked her head to the side as she noticed that the being was slightly translucent and had what looked like a silver wire that came from its back and disappeared about a foot from the body. 'Is this another one of Nightmare Moon's mind games? It would be just like her.'

The being looked at her with an odd expression on its face. "But... Ponies can't talk." It then slowly climbed over the rim and sat down in front of Luna. "And I'm a human!"

Luna raised an eyebrow at this. "An Ooman? What's an Ooman?"

The little being giggled some before it shook its head. "Not 'Ooman', a 'Human!" It seemed as if it thinking something over for a moment before it stuck a hand out. "My name's Harry! What's yours?"

Luna giggled some before she stuck her hoof into its grasp, though slightly puzzled as to why she could feel it grip her hoof. "My name is Luna, Harry. Nice to meet you." Harry smiled as he shook her hoof. A moment later, they let go. Luna then shrugged. "Oh well. At least this hallucination isn't as bad as some of them."

Harry just gave her an odd look. "What's a Halli... hallue..."

Luna giggled some more as she waved a hoof at him. "Hallucination Harry. It means that you're nothing but a figment of my imagination."

Harry just shook his head. "Uh-uh! I'm dreaming this. You're the one that's not real!"

Luna just rolled her eyes. "No, you're not real."

Harry gave her a small scowl. "Uh-uh! You're not real!"

Luna shook her head as she poked him with a hoof. "No, I'm real."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." Needless to say this continued for a bit before finally it stopped with the two having decided that they're right and the other's wrong, but not wanting to argue anymore with a figment of their imagination. After a bit of quiet, Luna decided to just ask something. "Um... Harry?" Harry looked towards her with a smile. "Er... even though you're not real..." Harry crossed his arms at this. "Would you be my friend?" Luna watched as Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. She's about to say something when Harry suddenly hugged her. She blinked as she can feel him as he shuddered against her and could swear that she felt tears as they soaked her pelt. "Harry?"

She could almost "Imagine" his arms a they tightened around her and she almost didn't catch his next words due to how quiet he said them. "I... I never had a friend before..."

She just smiled as she wrapped one of her front legs around him. She continued to hold him for a few minutes before he pulled away. She then laid a hoof on his shoulder. "Feel better now?" Harry just nodded as Luna smiled. 'He may be nothing more than a figment of my imagination... but at least I can experience a little of what it means to have a friend.' She than got shaken from her thoughts as Harry poked her. "Yes Harry? What is it?"

Harry just looked at her with a curious look on his face. "Um... what do we do now?"

Luna blinked at the question, caught off guard by it. She began to think as she considered it. 'What do friends do together anyways?' After a few minutes she shrugged. "I guess that we could... play a game? I don't know what to play, so you can decide."

Harry just looked down as he leaned up against her. "But I don't know any games... Except for Harry Hunting." Luna frowned as little as Harry flinched. After thinking it over and having decided to go ahead with his idea, Harry sudden brightened. "Hey! I know a game! We can play tag!"

Luna cocked her head to the side as she wondered about it. "Um... what's 'Tag' and how do you play it?"

Harry just smiled. "Oh, you just touch someone and go 'Tag! You're it!' and then they chase you, while trying to tag you... Like this." He then tapped her on the snout which caused her to jerk in surprise. "Tag! You're it!"

He then began to run off leaving her as she blinked a little until she realized what he just did. "Oooo! You better run Harry! I'm going to get you for that!" She then lifted off using her wings and started to chase the laughing boy, all the while with the biggest smile she's ever had...


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'm back for another chapter. Hope that you guys enjoy this one!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Having spent most of their time chasing each other or playing Hide &amp; Go Seek, the two new friends laid down with Harry cuddled up into Luna's side. Exhausted from their activities, they both just laid there as they relaxed. After a few minutes though, Harry yawned followed by Luna before she sleepily smiled at Harry. "Thanks for today Harry, I had a lot of fun with you. In fact, it was the most fun that I've had in a long time."<p>

Harry just smiled as he nodded, he buried his face into her fur as he made himself more comfortable. "You're welcome Luna." After a little while longer, Harry spoke up about something that had been bothering him. "Um... Luna?" She just nodded and looked at him. "Can... can you be my friend forever?"

Luna's eyes widened at this in surprise before they softened along with the rest of her face. "Of course I can Harry. As long as you'll be my friend that is." Harry just nodded as she nuzzled him. Slowly, Harry's and Luna's eyes closed as they drifted off into sleep. All of a sudden, Luna's eyes shot open. For a moment, she couldn't understand why and then she noticed something odd: She was in a cramp, dark space. She blinked in surprise, she then felt movement below her and looked down to see Harry slowly moving. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes popped open at this and he reached over to grab his glasses before he hurriedly put them on. He then blinked at the sight of a confused Luna who was sitting on top of him as his jaw dropped. "Luna? What are you doing here? I thought that you were all a dream?" He then noticed something else. "And why do you have a string coming from your back?"

Her eyes wide, Luna moved her head far enough around to see a silver string that came from her back. "What the Hay?"

She was about to say something else when all of a sudden the "Roof" of the room started to shake as if someone was running right above them. Then she heard banging on the door followed by a screechy voice. "Boy! It's time to get your lazy self up and make breakfast!"

Harry just sadly nodded as if ashamed. "Yes Aunt Petunia. I'm up."

Harry then gave Luna a sad look before he left his cupboard. Luna followed a nervous Harry as he made his way into the kitchen, having ignored him when he motioned her to stay where she was. Once they entered the kitchen, the first thing they laid eyes on was a scowling Petunia. "Well boy? Took you long enough to get off your lazy behind!" She then pointed at the stove and fridge. "Now make breakfast right this instant. Diddy-kins and Vernon will be down soon and they need to have a good breakfast to start the day! Maybe if you do a good job you _might_ get a piece of toast."

Luna's jaw dropped as she stood there stunned at the disgust in Petunia's voice toward Harry not to mention the comment about the toast. A moment later she was flapping in Petunia's face with a snarl as she felt a surge of anger run through her, not having realized that something was feeding it. "You poisonous bunched back toad! You sniveling, loathsome horsefly! How _dare_ you talk to Harry like that you disgusting grub of a dung beetle!" Having noticed that Petunia hadn't said a word, Luna got up in her face. "Well! Got nothing you... you... OLD HAG!"

A moment later she just about went into shock as Petunia _stepped_ through her. As she blinked, Petunia placed her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. "Well boy! What are you waiting for! Hard of hearing as well as stupid, just like that _mother_ of yours..."

The last bit was said with more than a little snarl. Luna just twitched as she sees how Petunia's words effected Harry and for once in a long time, she actually wanted to physically hurt something but found herself unable to. Needless to say, when both Dudley and Vernon showed up, Luna got even angrier at the situation. Though Harry ignored her yelling what he assumed to be insults at them. Like having called his aunt "One of the Gryphon Pharaoh's lean kine!" Or when she called his uncle a "Flanderkin" though he nearly stopped when she called Dudley a "Bel-shangle" if only to wonder what that was. She really got angry when she saw Dudley stick out his leg and trip Harry before he got praised for it. Thankfully, Harry managed to leave the house for school ahead of Dudley after he snagged a burnt piece of toast. As he jogged, Luna was flying beside him as she muttered angrily under her breath as her pupils became slitted every few moments and her hair began to move in a non-existent breeze. Finally having swallowed the last piece, Harry glanced over at her. "Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna just looked at him with tears in her eyes, her anger replaced for a moment by a great sadness. "How... how could those... _things_ treat you like that! Aren't you family!"

Harry shrugged at this and slowed down some as he kept a wary eye out for Dudley and his gang. "I don't know. They've always treated me like that."

He just looked away from Luna and she could see a slight shininess to his eyes before he did so. "Harry... Look at me." Slowly, Harry turned to face her and Luna couldn't help but flinch a little at the resignation in his eyes as well as the fear. Fear directed at her. "Harry... What's wrong."

Harry hung his head slightly as he sniffled. "Now that you know... you'll stop being my friend because I-I'm a freak."

Luna's nostrils flared at this for a moment in anger. "Harry, you are not a freak. Those... creatures that call themselves your family are the real freaks." She felt a dark presence in the back of her mind begin to stir and having recognized the signs, Luna fought hard not to lose herself in anger. After she took a deep breath and scrunched her nose at the smells in the air, she floated over and gave Harry a hug, which made him stumbled some. "I won't leave you Harry. You're my first friend after all." She then frowned as she realized that the stirring hadn't gone away. 'Go away! I won't have you harm Harry!'

The same dark voice that had tormented her for centuries answered her back. '_But why should I hurt him Princess? He's someone who truly understands our greatness and adores us. Look at him._' Luna then noticed how, now that they're between two buildings and out of sight, Harry was hugging her back with a happy smile on his face. '_This... this is how those ponies should have looked at us. Shame that he's not a pony of course... but this is a good start as any._'

At this, Luna felt some anger. 'It's not like that!'

The dark voice just snorted in amusement. '_Of course it is Princess. But you can keep telling yourself otherwise if you want_.' Luna mentally widened her eyes as she felt a spike of possessiveness come from the darkness. '_Yes... he's all ours... not our sister's..._'

Luna just snarled at the voice which caused it to retreat. She soon came back to her senses though as Harry disengaged from the hug. "Th-thank you Luna."

For the first time, Harry felt something that he's always wanted. _Acceptance_. After he wiped at his eyes, Harry started walking again. As they were walking, Luna looked around with a thoughtful look on her face at all the stuff around them since in her anger before, she had ignored her surroundings. But once they're back out from between the buildings, Luna got the surprise of her life as a car roared by on the road which caused her to jump. She then shakily pointed at it. "What's that Harry?" She then noticed more going by at high speeds as well as similar objects. "Er... I mean what are they?"

Harry gave her a look as if he's not sure what she was talking about until he realized what she meant. "You've never seen a car before Luna?"

Luna blinked before she cocked her head to the side as another passed. "So... they're called 'Cars' then?' How odd." They once more began walking and as they passed by, Luna realized that they had people, other humans like Harry, inside them. She then turned to Harry with a smile. "So people use cars to transport themselves then? Like carriages?" Harry smiled and nodded with a grin. She then became thoughtful. "So how do they move then? Is there some kind of creature inside them?"

Harry blinked and shook his head. "Um... no. They have engines that burn petrol to move and... er..." He then looks saddened and hung his head. "And that's all I know. Sorry."

Luna just looked at him softly as she softly patted him on the back with her hoof. "It's okay Harry. That's still more then I know." She then turned back to observe the various vehicles. Unknown to her, Harry felt a pang of disappointment in himself at not knowing what his new friend wanted. This feeling began to war with the "Training" that the Dursleys had put him through to suppress his curiosity. But as the minutes passed and he gets closer and closer to school, Harry found that he was becoming more and more curious himself with every question Luna asked that he couldn't answer (which is a number). After a few minutes, Luna looked at Harry. "Harry, once we get to your school, I want you to pretend that I'm not here."

Harry just looked at her confused. "But why Luna? I thought that friends don't ignore each other?"

Luna chuckled some and shook her head. "Harry, from what happened with your... _family_ this morning, it's obvious that no one but you can see or hear me. Now, I don't know about around here, but back in Equestria..." She trailed off for a moment before she continued. "Well, back in Equestria, the sight of a pony talking to themselves wasn't met with much joy, you know? They would think that they were crazy and I don't want that to happen to you, okay?" Harry just nodded as they continued their walk. Once they reached the school, Luna settled down and watched/listened as Harry went through his day. As the day went on, Luna started to wonder about things as she observed the weird world around her. 'What is going on here? At first, I thought that this might be Nightmare Moon's doing... but now...' She then shook her head in confusion as Harry slowly read a book the teacher had passed out. 'If this is nothing more than a dream, it's one with more imagination then I could have thought.' She then looked up at the ceiling. 'Like these lights in the ceiling. I guess that I could dream them up as a non-magical version of those "Solar Orbs" that Celly was designing. But the cars? Television? Airplanes and Helicopters? None of that makes any sense! I could never dream up those things on my _best_ days...' Suddenly a bell startled her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see children leaving and Harry packing up. She then smiled down at him which caused him to smile as well. "So, that's what human school is like, hm? It was... interesting."

Harry shrugged his shoulder as he placed his things in his back pack before he lifted it onto his shoulder. He then began to whisper softly so that only she could hear. "It was okay..."

He then left the class while he looked around, which caused Luna to frown as she guessed why. Harry then began to walk around the school when he saw Dudley and his gang. Unfortunately, they saw him as well and began to chase him. Slowly they started to catch up as they taunted and jeered at him. Luna slowly began to get angrier and angrier and turned around to do something, her horn beginning to glow, when a trash can in a nearby alley started to shudder before it shot out and knocked Dudley and his gang to the ground. Luna blinked at this. 'What the... that didn't come from me!' She then looked at Harry, who was watching the groaning group in shock before he started to run again. She soon caught up though. 'Was that... Harry who did that?' She shook her head as she glanced up while her and Harry entered a building. her eyes widened as she realized what she was in. "A library!"

Harry glanced back and then looked around. "Haven't really been in here before."

Luna looked at him in shock before Harry walked over to the information desk as a germ in his mind sprouted. Once there, a young blond woman in her twenties looked at him and smiled. "Hello there little guy. How can I help you?"

Harry fidgeted for a moment before he took a breath. "Um... do you have any books on how things work here?" The Librarian looked at him for a moment before she asked what kind of things. "Things like cars."

The Librarian nodded for a moment before she got up and walked around the desk. "Well, I know just the books. Lots of pictures so they're not that hard to understand." She suddenly slapped her forehead. "How silly of me. let me introduce myself. I'm Juliet Short." She then reached down and shook his hand as Harry introduced himself. She stood back up and motioned him to follow her. "Now if you'd come with me, I'll show you where the books you wanted are." Harry followed her up a set of stairs into a floor of the library that contained the children's books. She brought him to a small bookcase with a number of books. After a moment, she pulled out three and handed them to Harry. "Here we go Harry. Hopefully these will help."

Harry just smiled and walked over to a desk and sat down as Juliet walked away, leaving Harry alone... except for an unseen Luna. She turned to Harry and sighed. "You didn't have to do this Harry."

Harry just glanced over at her. "I just felt bad that I couldn't answer your questions..." He then looked away and down while he blushed before whispering in a voice so soft, that Luna had to strain just to hear it. "And I just don't want to disappoint you."

Shocked, Luna's jaw dropped at this as she tried to find something, anything to say to this. Finally, she settled for a soft smile as she nuzzled him gently. "Don't worry about it Harry. You'd have to try very hard to disappoint me."

She gave Harry a quizzical look for a moment. Harry guessed what she was about to ask though. "Don't worry about Aunt Petunia." He looked down and fidgeted a little as Luna frowned. "She told me that they're expecting company and they don't want me around where my-"

Luna cut him off right there as her frown became more pronounced. "Harry. Your... _Aunt_... has no right to treat you like that. Neither does your uncle or cousin." For a moment, her mind flashed back to all the times that Celestia ignored her in favor of her duties, and when she had banished her. But then she remembered the good times as well and smiled as she looked at Harry. "While family may have their disagreements, in the end, they love each other."

She ignored the snort in the back of her mind as she turned to the open book and looked over the pictures and diagrams with interest. The two of them spent a few hours doing nothing more than reading the books with Luna helping Harry with some of the larger words that they came across. The encouragement caused Harry to promise himself to make her proud no matter what. Unfortunately when Harry arrived home, he was almost immediately thrown into his cupboard by his relatives because of what had happened with Dudley and his group. As Harry shifted around, he ignored Luna as she snarled at what happened before he reached into a crack in the corner where the stairs met the "Floor" of his cupboard. He then pulled out a bottle of water and some crackers before he shifted around and watched as Luna quietened. Harry then leaned towards her as he whispered. "It's okay Luna. I got these the other day." He then held out the crackers. "Want some?"

Luna just shook her head. "That's okay Harry. I'm not hungry at the moment and you need it more than I do." Harry just nodded as he took one and munched on it as he took sips. Luna just frowned as she started to think over the situation she was in as well as to how to make it better for her new friend. By the time that Harry was done, however, she hadn't come up with an answer as to how she was to fix Harry's situation. At this point Harry got under his covers and Luna laid down beside him, one of her wings covering him as he snuggled into her warmth. The two soon fell asleep and once more woke up on the moon, where they had yet another day/night of fun together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello." -Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>A few weeks after their first meeting, both Harry and Luna were enjoying just kicking back in the sun. After a bit though, Harry began to frown. Having noticed this, Luna turned to him. "Is there something the matter Harry?"<p>

Harry just frowned some more before he answered. "It's just that... Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have been leaving me alone lately. Don't know why, it's just weird." He then became thoughtful. "They also keep giving me these frightened looks."

Luna just nodded at this as she tapped her chin with her hoof. "You're right." She then closed her eyes as she looked down. "Something really weird is going on here. They also look tired all the time. Dudley too." She then yawned a little before she shook herself. "And they're not the only ones." She then became puzzled. 'Is the fact that I'm tired too somehow connected?' She then shook herself free of her thoughts before she smiled at Harry. "Well, I really don't what's going on at the moment Harry. But I get the feeling that it will be revealed in time."

They then began walking back to #4 just talking (well, Harry's whispering) to each other. After they reached the house, Harry walked in to find that his relatives have begun to ignore him. Puzzled, he continued through the rest of his day/evening and eventually went to bed. When he woke up on the moon however, he found a surprise waiting for him... Luna was still asleep! As he blinked, Harry gently nudged her. "Um... Luna? Aren't you going to wake up?" He then nudged her again, but kept getting no response as she kept sleeping. He then poked her before he grabbed her ears and moved them in different directions before he dropped them. He leant down, he opened one of her eyes and only got a snort in return. Harry then stood back up as he scratched the back of his head with a puzzled look on his face. 'Why is she still asleep? She's always awake when I am?' He suddenly stopped for a moment when he heard something. "Wha... what's that?"

He listened and then jerked as he heard something right next to his ear. "_Hello child... I have been waiting for a while to finally meet you... and now that time has come._"

After he whipped around, Harry couldn't see anyone there. "Who's there! Show yourself now!" All he got in return is a giggle that caused shivers to run down his spine. "Where are you!"

All was silent for a moment before the voice began to speak again. "_Now my dear child, there is no need to be scared. I won't hurt you._" The voice then chuckled some. "_In fact, I want to meet you. Then again... I guess that one could say that in a sense that we know each other very well by now._" The voice chuckled again. "_Now... how about we go somewhere for a little chat, shall we?_"

Harry got a stubborn look on his face as he continued to look around. "No. I don't know who you are or where you are! I am not leaving Luna alone!"

A moment later, he heard a sigh. "_I was hoping to conserve some energy... But I guess I have no other choice..._"

Harry was about to say something when he noticed a cloud of purplish smoke that was heading right for him, a moment later his vision was completely filled with it and he felt sleepy before he passed out. About an hour passed and Luna finally woke up to find that Harry's not there. As she looked around she bit her lips. 'What's going on... where's Harry? Does this mean that... he didn't exist?' She began to hyperventilate before she calmed down some. She then took a deep breath. 'Okay Luna, calm down, just calm down... I AM CALMED DOWN! Easy there...' She blinked for a moment as she realized that she was just yelling at herself before she slapped herself. "Get yourself together mare!" She then took a calming breath after she rubbed her cheek. Concentrating, she cast a simple locator spell. After a moment, she started and her eyes flew open as she gasped it told her that he was on the edge before the dark side of the moon. 'What's he doing there! _She's_ there and there's no telling what she might do to him!' With a single beat of her wings, she launched herself into the "Air" before she sped toward where the spell told her that Harry was. "I'm coming Harry!"

Harry meanwhile, woke up to find himself on his back. As he got up on his elbows, he took a look around and found himself just on the other side of a line of shadow. "Where am I...?"

He then heard a cackle and turned to see a purplish-black horse as it walked toward him in the darkened area. The horse was taller than he was and had a mane that looked to be made of space while it also wore several pieces of armor. But what attracted his attention is its eyes. They were an aqua with slitted pupils. "_My, my... it's finally time for us to truly meet, you and I my dear child._" Harry's eyes widened as he tried to back up due to the undeniable feeling of _wrongness_ that emanated from her. She simply gave him a mock sad look. "_Now why are you trying to back away from me child? I promise not to hurt you. I simply wanted to meet you, that's all._"

Harry just gulped as he watched her. "Wh... who are you...?" And then he quickly looked around. "And where am I and how did I get here?"

The horse simply laughed at this before she gave him a hooded gaze. "_Hm, good questions considering that... she never told you of me. As to where you are... you're almost on the dark side of the moon... **my** side of the moon._" She then took a step toward him, which caused him to scoot back as she bent down, a small smirk upon her lips. "_And my name is Nightmare Moon child._" Her eyes then gained a malevolent twinkle as her smirk widened. "_And let me tell you a little story shall I?_"

A little while later, Harry was sitting there long after Nightmare Moon had vanished when Luna arrived. Landing, she took a breath and smiles. "There you are Harry! I've been looking all over for you!" Her smile faltered as she got no response. "Harry... is something... wrong?" After a moment, Harry looked up at her which caused her to startle at the betrayed look on his face. "Harry..."

She took a step toward him only for him to scramble away making her feel as if she was just slapped. He just looked at her with his hands clinched at his sides as he shook. "Why..." He then screamed at her with a small tear in the corner of each eye. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT WHY YOU'RE ON THE MOON!? ABOUT NIGHTMARE MOON!?"

Luna was quiet for a moment before she sighed as she hung her head. "Because I was ashamed... and afraid..." A tear slowly dripped down and hit the ground as her mane covered her eyes. "Afraid that you would act like this..." Harry started at this and was about to say something when Luna sighed and looked up at him with watery eyes. "But I still should have told you Harry instead of you finding out like this."

Feeling as if there was a lump of lead in his gut, Harry looked down. "I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have yelled like that..." After a moment of having bitten his lip, Harry made his way over which caused Luna to shut her eyes as she expected him to do something... but not what he did which was to hug her. This caused her eyes to widened in that for all the time that she had known him, he _rarely_ initiated a hug himself. "I'm sorry Luna..."

Luna just wrapped her foreleg around Harry and held him close. After a few minutes, they pulled away from each other. Luna then sighed and shook her head. "Harry, I'm sorry that you had to find out what you did in the manner that you did..." She then took a deep breath and placed a hoof over Harry's mouth as he was about to say something. She then sighed. "Now... what exactly did she tell you?" Harry told her and she nodded thoughtfully. "She told you... _some_ of it. Not all of it."

Harry just looked up at her. "Um... what don't I know?"

Luna looked up thoughtfully herself before she nodded to herself. "I suppose that it's time for me to tell you about my history. It's only fair since I know yours... or at least what you know Harry." She then motioned to a spot to where Harry sat down. "My tale is quite long so I can't tell you everything Harry that will come at a later point when I'm sure that you can fully or at least better understand my explanations but I will tell you for now what I can. And that will be so that you can understand a little better what happened." She then softly smiled. "I guess that the first thing that I should do is confirm that I do have an older sister, her name is Celestia and she controls the sun." She then became slightly saddened. "Unfortunately, I never knew my parents. They left soon after I was born and all Celly would tell me is that they loved me but had to leave for some reason. Something about them no longer being needed."

She shook her head as Harry held her hoof. "I... guess that neither of us knew our parents then..."

Luna just nodded slowly and nuzzled him for a quick second. "Guess so... that's another way that we're alike." She then cocked her head to the side with a comically confused look on her face. "Where was I again?" Harry just smiled as he pointed out that she had just been talking about her parents. "Right. Thanks Harry." She then cleared her throat while she smiled on the inside at made Harry smile again. "Right. So Celly raised me from a young foal and as time went on, and we had many adventures as we explored what would later be called Equestria. Eventually, we settled down and ruled over a group of ponies..." As she saw Harry's interested expression, she smiled. "I suppose that I should explain the three kinds of ponies since up to now I've only named them, hm? Well... there's Earth Ponies. These ponies are physically strong and while they don't have obvious magics, they have their own unique brand of magic that helps them to grow plants and build. Then you have the Unicorn ponies. They can use their horns to channel magics that can have different effects depending on the spell."

Harry blinked and looked at Luna with a bright look. "Like you?"

Luna nodded as she remembered how hard it was to get Harry to believe that there might be such a thing as magic in the first place... which was harder then it was making him believe that she was real. "Yes Harry, like me." After she took another breath, she continued. "And finally, there's the Pegasus Ponies. They can control the weather using magic." She then leaned toward Harry with a wink. "And me and Celly ruled over them all." She frowned at this as she looked at the orb that seemingly floated above the horizon (which, Harry already knew was Equestria according to Luna). "That... might have been where the problem started." Her expression took on a far off quality as she remembered. "Me and Celly..." Her expression soured some. "Well, Celly for the most part anyways, had a lot of duties that only grew with time. And while she was never lonely ruling the daytime hours, I had no one." Saddened, she looked at Harry. "While I was awake tending to the night, everypony else would be quietly sleeping." She bit her lips some as she remembered the lonely nights where she only had her Guards, who never spoke to her. "I tried everything that I could. I made my nights more and more beautiful, each one more spectacular than the previous one... but it made no difference. Soon, I started hearing a little voice in my head telling me that maybe it wasn't worth it. That maybe I should _make_ them stay awake for my night. Finally, I went to Celly and asked her to take over the day for just a little bit. Just for a day, no more. But... she laughed at me."

Harry scowled at this and growled, a flash of anger in his eyes. "How could she do that to you! I-"

He got cut off by a sharp retort from Luna. "Enough!" He looked at her as she stared at him through narrow eyes before they softened. "I don't want you to go down the same road that I did Harry. I let my anger get out of control and I am _not_ about to let the same thing happen to you."

Harry just grumbled. "But... she hurt you..."

Luna shook her head before she hugged him. "Harry, I've had a long time to think on it and I've realized that she didn't mean anything by it. She wasn't trying to be mean, she merely responded the same way that I would to a young foal wanting to do something that they weren't quite ready to do yet." Harry just nodded and Luna pulled away before she sighed and closed her eyes. "But it was what happened next that pushed me over the edge. One of the Courtiers heard our conversation and I overheard some things... seems that the ponies were scared of _me_. I represented the darkness that terrified them. That... ate away at me. It didn't help matters that at the time weird things were happening around me." Upon seeing Harry look at her with a questioning gaze, she shrugged. "Both me and Celly knew it wasn't me. Sometimes things would happen on the other side of the castle. Nothing too big. Things might go missing, or get thrown around. One of the guards got hit by a flying pastry for example." Both her and Harry shared a laugh at that. But then she became serious. "Near the end though... things got a bit dangerous."

She shook her head and frowned as Harry cocked his head to the side. "How so?"

Luna just sighed. "Fires started to be set all around the castle me and Celly lived in. At first, they were small, like match sized, but they didn't stay like that for very long. Once, Celly was sitting on a cushion and she got up for a moment and when she turned back, it was ablaze." Luna then scowled. "And, of course, I got the blame from our people."

Harry stared before he scowled. "But that's not fair! You had nothing to do with it, so how could they blame you!"

Luna just shook her head before she shrugged. "Ponies, and I suppose humans as well, fear what they don't understand and will place blame somewhere, even if otherwise it makes no sense." She slowly shook her head as she sighed. "But what I heard from that conversation... the Courtier was stating that there shouldn't be a night anymore and that I was trying to take Celly's place. I felt... so angry, sad, frustrated... all kinds of things. I even started to hate Celly as much as I tried not to." After she took a deep breath, she let it out. "So I then threw myself into studying any form of magic that I could get my hands on. Anything to prove that I was just as good as my sister, if not better. Finally, I found what I was looking for in a book that apparently belonged to father. It was a ritual that was supposed to amplify a pony's magical strength. So... I prepared the ritual. I was going to show them all how powerful I was! That I was equal to my sister." As she swallowed, Luna clinched her eyes shut. "I was wrong. By this point I had taken to listening to that little voice in my head that kept pushing me farther and farther. Celly tried to snap me out of it but..." While she sighed sadly, Luna opened her eyes to see Harry for a moment before she closed them, she then felt him wrapping his arms around her as he tried to comfort her. Harry opened his mouth to tell her that she didn't have to tell him anymore, only for her to lay a hoof across it. "No Harry, you need to know this... you need to know the truth of what happened." As she took a shuddering breath, she blinked away some tears. "I performed the ritual and everything seemed to go perfectly, I was _**Powerful**_... until I realized that the ritual also amplified my negative emotions. And... that there was something else in control of my body and power..."

Harry sucked in a breath. "Nightmare Moon..."

Luna nodded. "Yes, _she_ was born in that moment. I still don't quite know what happened... but I do know that there was a fight between Nightmare and Celly and that Celly won. She banished us both here to the moon using the Elements of Harmony that our parents left for us, sealing our powers away so that we're only as strong as a powerful unicorn. It also split us somehow. I live on the light side of the moon and Nightmare rules the dark side of the moon. And that's about the extent to which I know what happened." Luna then gained a sour look on her face. "Somehow though, we can still communicate and sometimes I can hear and feel her taunts even if I'm nowhere near her." She then looked down at Harry, who's had his arms around her neck as a bittersweet smile crossed her muzzle. "But you know what Harry? Somehow it doesn't seem that bad since I now got you for a friend... my _best_ friend."

Harry just hugged her tighter as she reciprocated. He then smiled before he spoke in a voice just barely above a whisper. "You're my best friend too Luna."

Her eyes widened for a moment before they closed as a very large smile stretched across her face as tears of happiness leaked from her eyes. Unnoticed by them, over on a hill on the dark side of the moon, Nightmare Moon was watching them through narrow eyes. A smirk stretched across her face as she chuckled. '_Very good. It worked perfectly little Princess. Now he's more attached to us then he was before. Soon... soon we'll have his complete trust and faith. And then..._' Her smirk turned into a grin as her eyes became hooded. '_Then... we'll make them all pay. Those that hurt and betrayed us... and those who've hurt him. They will be on their knees before us._' An image flashed through her mind of an older, darker looking Harry in evil looking armor as he stood beside a throne where she sat which caused her to purr. She then turned her back and started to vanish into a cloud of mist. "_And now... for some fun. Silly Princess hasn't realized that not **all** our abilities are gone yet..._"

And then she vanished with a dark chuckle. Back with the two friends, Luna suddenly stiffened as a shiver ran down her spine. She then looked around which caused Harry to look up at her. "Luna? What's wrong?" Luna just shook off the feeling that something was not right and looked at Harry with a frown. "It's nothing. Just an odd feeling is all." She then shook her head and put a smile on her face. "Enough of that. How about we head back now, hm?" With a nod, the two began their trek back to where they've been staying. As they did so, they walked mostly in silence until Luna finally couldn't take it and looked toward Harry. "You're awfully quiet Harry. Something you want to ask?"

Harry took a moment before he nodded. "Um... it's about your story..." Luna frowned but nodded anyways. "Well... I was wondering about the weird things that happened around you..."

Luna just chuckled and shook her head. "And you're worried that the same thing might happen to you, am I right?" Harry just nodded as he rubbed his arm nervously. Luna just softly smiled which allowed him to relax some. "There is nothing wrong with you Harry. Nothing. You trust me right?" Harry slowly nodded. "And you've already told me about the weird things that have happened to you right?"

Harry nodded again, slightly confused with the direction that the conversation had been heading in. "Well... yeah." He then looked over at her with a puzzled look. "But... it's like what happened to you, isn't it?" Luna then shook her head which caused poor Harry to become yet more confused. "But what's happening then?"

Luna then took a breath before she let it out as a sigh. "I was hoping that this conversation could wait for a while." She then gabe Harry a serious look. "Harry, remember how hard it was to convince you that magic was real? Let alone that I could use it?"

Harry just nodded and looked down as he kicked a rock by his foot. "Yeah... sorry about that..." He then looked back her. "But... what does that have to do with anything?" He then blinked. "Wait... how did you do that stuff and why haven't I never seen you before?"

Luna shook her head while she rolled her eyes at this. "No Harry... What I want to say is..." She trailed off as she tried to find the words to express what she wanted. After a moment she sighed and stopped. She then looked over at her young friend. "Harry, what you've described to me as happening to you has nothing to do with what happened to me. Understood?"

Harry just nodded. "Then... what is happening around me? If it isn't you..." A puzzled look came over his face as he continued. "And it isn't... whatever happened to you, then what was it?"

Luna smiled slightly. "While it never happened to me personally, I did see it happen." Her smile then dropped. "You see Harry, I believe that _you_, yourself, have _magic_." Seeing Harry was about to protest, she held up a hoof. "Everything that you've told me I've seen and heard of happening to young unicorns that can't control their magic when they get really emotional."

Harry just blinked. "Ba... but that can't be..." He then gained a confused expression on his face as he looked down in puzzlement. 'How... how could I be magical...' He then shook his head and looked Luna in the eyes. "Luna... did you give me magic?"

For a brief moment a completely confused expression covered her face until she shook her head. "Where did you get an idea like that Harry? How could I even _give_ you magic before I even met you?"

Harry just shrugged. "Well... I've never heard of anyone else with magic and you got magic... and you told me that we're somehow connected while in different universes... I still don't understand that." He added the last bit in a whisper before he continued. "So... could your magic be why we met? Somehow I got some of it?"

Luna just looked at him in complete bafflement for a moment before she raised a hoof and took a breath... Only to expel it a moment later as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It..." She then sighed as she held her head between her hooves and mumbled. As she opened her eyes, she shook her head at the sight of Harry as he stared at her. "I... _suppose_ it's _possible_. Highly unlikely though. But it could have happened..." Her eyes grew distant as she stared across the lunar landscape. "When Celly banished me and Nightmare, we did split... maybe there were other splinters of my magic? I suppose if one was inside the rift that brought me and Nightmare here when it closed it _could_ have went to another universe... And that would explain why we met since it would seek out the greatest concentration of magic similar to it... GAH!" As she held her head, she shouted in frustration which caused Harry to back up a step. Upon seeing this, she calmed down. "I'm not mad at you Harry... just at myself if this is true." She then rubbed her forehead. "If it is... then we could have met earlier if I wasn't asleep..."

Harry blinked at this. "Asleep? Why would you be asleep?" Luna just looked at him blankly before she gestured around them which caused Harry to sheepishly chuckle while as he rubbed his neck. "Oh... right. Moon. Nothing to do..."

Luna just smirked. "Pretty much." She then sighed and shrugged a little. "And because of that, I mostly slept. Made time go by faster." Luna then frowned as she looked away. "And I likely made things worse for you if it's true..."

Harry just hugged her which caused a sad smile to reach her face. "That's okay Luna." Soon, the two broke apart and began to continue to walk together. After a little while, Harry looked at his friend. "Um... so what are we going to do then?"

Luna looked up at the stars thoughtfully and then back at Harry with a smile. "Well... If I am at fault, then it's only right that I make sure that your magic doesn't hurt anyone."

Harry just looked at her. "But... it's your..."

He then trailed off as he sees Luna shaking her head. "No Harry, it's yours." She then stopped and laid a hoof on his chest. "After it being in you for so long, it's become part of you." She then frowned. "I should still teach you control. A _really_ bad outburst might do some damage." She then smirked as she held her head up high. "And who better than me to teach you?" Harry's slightly sarcastic reply of her sister caused her expression to comically sour and for another chase between the two to erupt. Luna however was smiling on the inside that he felt close enough to her to actually say something like that in the way he did...


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello." -Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>After Luna told him that she was going to teach him magic, Harry's excitement built though out the day. That night, Harry couldn't take it anymore. "Luna, when are you going to teach me?"<p>

Luna looked at him for a moment as if lost. "Teach you? Teach you what?" Upon seeing his disbelieving stare, Luna could only hold her expression steady for a moment before she gave in and began to chuckle. "Sorry about that Harry. Couldn't resist." As she shook her head at his annoyed look, she sighed. "Now I'm starting to see why Celly always did that." Upon seeing the even more annoyed look on her friend's face, she shrugged before she cleared her throat. "Anyways... I am going to tell you the greatest secret to magic..." Harry leaned forward right before she whispered into his ear. "Self-control."

Harry just stared at her before his jaw dropped in disbelief as Luna giggled at his expression. "Wha..." While he shook his head, Harry scowled a little as he crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean! I can control myself!"

Luna just tapped his forehead with a hoof which caused it to go back. "Exactly what it means Harry." She then motioned for him to sit which he did while he rubbed his forehead. Luna soon followed and after a moment, continued. "I know that you can _hide_ your emotions Harry. But that's not what I mean by control. Magic can easily be affected by a person's emotions. Even the hidden ones." She then scowled. "And no thanks to those _relatives_ of yours, this is going to be a bit harder for you since you're so used to bottling everything up. And when it comes to magic, that's most definitely not a good thing."

Harry blinked at this before he scratched his head. "Why not Luna? I mean... isn't it control?"

Luna shook her head sadly as she sighed. "It's not control in the way that I mean it and those unicorns that think that... well, let's just say that there was one incident involving a town near to the castle that's no longer fit for the _living_ and leave it at that shall we?" She ignored his shiver as she continued. "Bottling up your emotions can cause them to eventually explode... like what happened with me for example." Quiet for a moment, Luna soon cleared her throat. "Anyways, such explosions when involving those with magic are never good because you never know what effects with magic might occur. High stress can also affect magic."

Harry nodded at this for a moment. "So... all the accidents that have happened are because I bottle everything up then?" Luna nodded for a moment as she waited for him to go on. "So I have to... release them somehow?" His friend's smile was all the answer he needed. He cocked his head to the side as he shrugged. "So how do I do that then?"

As she tilted her head back, the pony Princess smiled before she answered. "It's different for every pony... er, person." Harry smirked as his friend sheepishly chuckled. "But for myself... I've found that meditation has helped. Also, so has releasing it over time instead of all at once. Not to mention doing some hard maths like figuring out taxes..." Upon seeing him blink, she shrugged. "Different strokes for different folks Harry." Harry just nodded at this as she continued. "Now then... what do you like to do? What relaxes you?"

As he screwed up his face in thought, Harry cocked his head to the side before he shrugged. "Well... I kind of like gardening... and cooking as well." He then shook his head. "As long as no one is yelling at me that is."

Luna frowned a little before she internally sighed. "That's something I suppose." She then hummed thoughtfully for a moment before she nodded. "I'll also teach you how to sort stuff in your mind."

Harry scratched his head at this in confusion. "What do you mean 'Sort stuff in my mind'?"

Luna giggled a little at this. "Harry, for certain spells, you need to be able to concentrate on various things at once. How the magic _feels_... what effects it should have... how much magic for the spell..." She then looked at him seriously. "It can get very complicated, very fast for the higher spells. And it can be dangerous if you mess up when doing them. So multi-tasking is very important." Harry nodded as a serious expression settled on his face before Luna smiled. "Now, here we'll still play and have fun, but some time will be set aside for theory. In your world is where we'll be putting it into practice. It's simpler that way until we know whether or not you can use magic here." Once she saw his agreement, she nodded. "Good. Now then... What I want you to do first is 'Feel' your magic. This, oddly enough, can be much tougher then learning some of the more difficult spells. Mainly because it's different for everyone. For example I'll use me and my sister. In my case, my magic to me feels like grass covered in cool dew brushing against me. Celly's, on the other hoof, feels like warm morning sunshine falling on her." Harry just looked at her with wide eyes before he asked how he could do it. Luna just chuckled at the inquisitive look on his face. 'At least his relatives haven't killed his inquisitive side... _yet_.'

She shivered some as she imagined Harry not questioning anything that people might told him if they're nice to him. As Luna frowned, she resolved to make sure that he'll question anything someone told him, even from her. After she shook her head, she began to teach Harry how to calm his mind when he asked her a question. "Does that mean that I need to clear my mind Luna?"

She just stared at him before she sighed as she shook her head. "No, no it doesn't. In fact, unless you have plenty of experience in such things it's all but impossible." She then started to explain. "Harry, that particular method only works if the student has some mental discipline already. In fact, I believe that you would call it a 'Sink or Swim' type method."

Harry nodded for a moment. "So it doesn't work then?"

Luna shook her head before she tapped him on the forehead. "I didn't say that now, did I? It works for a few, but it doesn't work for everyone. And that's for us ponies who have somewhat ordered minds to begin with. No offence Harry, but from what I've seen, humans seem to be far more... _Chaotic_ then ponies." She became thoughtful for a moment before she shook it off. "Anyways, enough of that. We'll use the breaks tonight to keep going, but now it's time for some fun!"

They spent the rest of the night just playing as she taught him during the breaks. The next day, before anything else happened, Harry got called into the kitchen by his Aunt. After he took note of how ragged she looked along with his Uncle, he sat down (and saw Dudley jump and whimper). After a few moments, Vernon cleared his throat. "Boy. Me and your aunt have decided that the cupboard is getting too small and that we could have better uses for it. For that reason and that reason alone we've decided to move you into Dudley's second room."

He glanced to where Dudley was sitting with tears in his eyes, but his son stayed quiet. Harry's jaw dropped as beside him Luna looked around with a suspicious gaze. 'What is their game now...'

As she was wondering this, Petunia continued where Vernon left off. "Now, you are not to touch any of Duddykins things in there and you will have a bed and a dresser and that's it." She began to sneer. "And you should be thankful that we're spending the money to buy even that."

Harry just nodded and is promptly dismissed. He then headed outside and hid beneath the kitchen window to listen in on the rest of the conversation. "But Mum! Why does the Freak have to have my bedroom! It's mine and he'll mess it up with his freakishness!"

Harry sighed for a moment and Luna gently laid a hoof on his shoulder. A moment later Vernon growled. "Because otherwise we'll get no sleep! That... _thing_, keeps tormenting us every time we close our eyes! I haven't had a decent sleep in a month! I nearly snapped at my _boss_!"

Petunia also chimed in. "And I very nearly had a breakdown the other day when I saw that Christina girl from #8 walk down the street with that stuffed unicorn! It was purple! It looked like that... demon that's been after us!"

Vernon grumbled just loudly to be heard. "I told you that boy would be nothing but trouble. And now we've been attacked by a demonic unicorn when we sleep..." Dudley then started to whine only for Vernon to snap. "ENOUGH! Remember, it told us to... be _nice_ to the _Freak_ or _else_! So we'll be... _nice_ to the _Freak_..."

Having heard enough, a slightly broken hearted Harry headed for the park with a silent Luna following. Eventually, he reached a small hide-away he and Luna found behind some bushes. Unknown to him and Luna, it was an old Air-raid shelter from WWII. After he slipped inside, he curled up an in fetal position as he slowly shook as he tried his hardest not to cry. As she cried herself, Luna slowly encircled him in her forelegs and rocked back and forth while she made soothing sounds. After a bit, Harry stopped shaking. He then looked up at Luna with red-rimmed eyes. "They... they really don't care... do they...?" Luna swallowed before she shook her head sadly which caused Harry to bury his face into her pelt as his last hopes that they wouldl ever love him and care for him as family were forever shattered. Sniffling, he asked a question he's never had an answer to that he's asked himself many times. "Why... why don't they _care_...? Why do they _hate_ me...?"

As tears still flowed down her cheeks, Luna nuzzled the top of his head. "I don't know Harry. I wish I had an answer that you would like but I don't." She then reached down and laid her hooves on either side of his face before she forced him to look her in the eye. "But what I can tell you is that they are missing out on knowing a very kind, very special person. A person that it is my honor to know and to have as my best friend."

A moment passed while Harry searched her face before he hugged her as if his life depended on it with a happy smile. Luna just softly smiled back all the while she tightened the hug. After a bit, they separated and just sat there in a comfortable silence. After a bit, Harry gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Luna? Can I ask you something?"

Luna just nodded. "Of course. You know that you can ask me anything."

Harry nodded himself before he looked up at the roof. "Can you enter dreams?"

Luna was startled by the question before she slowly nodded. "Well, yes. But I haven't done so ever since I was... sent to the moon. After all with my powers sealed away, I can't."

Harry gave her a questioning look. "Really?" She nodded which caused him to frown. "But then... was it Nightmare that my relatives have been seeing?"

This shocked Luna even more and she searched her memories before she smacked her face with her hoof. "I can't believe that I missed that." She herself then became thoughtful. "But the question is... why? Nightmare never does anything unless there is something in it for her..." Harry shrugged as he looked at the opposite wall. Luna then sighed and joined him before she smiled. "Well... since we have time, how about we continue where we left off?" This did the trick as Harry became distracted by Luna's lesson. Luna, on the other hand, had a triumphant smile mentally as she took his mind off what happened. Soon, the days became weeks which turned into months as summer transformed into fall. One day in October, Harry finally had a breakthrough in feeling his magic. Having tried various methods, Luna finally settled on one made for those unicorns who had trouble even using magic (which to her is odd considering that she _knew_ that Harry had a large amount of it). The two were in his room and in a cleared area of the floor near the foot of his bed. "Ready Harry?" He just nodded with a determined expression on his face.

"Yup. I'm ready Luna." She then told him to close his eyes which he did.

"Okay Harry. What I want you to do now is to let your mind slowly drift as we discussed, all right? Don't focus on anything... simply... drift." After a moment, Harry's breath slowed and Luna nodded. "Now. I want you to slowly close your mind off from your senses. Just keep drifting, not thinking of anything in particular... I'll be right here." She then leaned down and touched his forehead with her glowing horn as she closed her own eyes. To Harry, it seemed like he was slipping into a fog as the world faded away. The only thing he had to compare it to was falling. He finally reached the point where he normally panicked and started to panic as was expected, only for Luna's voice to reach him through the fog. 'Relax Harry. I'm right here and I promise that I won't let you fall. I will be there to catch you...'

Harry slowly relaxed once more, the past few months having seen him trust Luna more and more. He kept falling more and more as his senses dulled and his thoughts slowed, but every time panic started to rise, Luna's voice rang through his head which let him know that she was still there. Finally, his fall slowed and then he could hear it. A buzz like you would hear near a transformer. As he focused on that, he began to feel a tingle, which was almost electric. Later on in life, Harry would describe it as the feeling one would get before a powerful thunderstorm broke, but at the moment, Harry gasped as his eyes fly open with the tingling sensation running all over his body but at the same time it was slowly fading. "I... what..."

Luna giggled a little as she pulled away, a slightly exhausted look on her face. "Congratulations Harry. You've found your magic." She then leaned to the side as a humorous expression crossed her face as she smothered a laugh. "Though that is not a good look for you."

After he blinked, Harry looked at a nearby broken mirror (Dudley having knocked it off the wall during a temper tantrum and lied to his Mum by saying that a truck driving nearby knocked it off). Harry's jaw dropped as his normally messy hair was sticking out even more than usual as if he had just been shocked. He then looked at Luna with a scowl. "That's not funny Luna!"

Luna just giggled before she leaned in with a playful grin. "Well... all we got to do now is get you to the point where you can pull up that feeling at a thought."

Harry just looked at her with a disbelieving look. "That's... going to be even more work, isn't it?" Luna just smirked as she nodded before she collapsed into howling laughter at the dejected look on Harry's face. Harry just scowled for a moment before he jumped at her and started tickling her. Neither of them really noticed the amount of magic in the room while several hundred kilometres away, an old man observed a device which showed a discharge of magic. After a moment, he dismissed it as yet another outburst before he turned back to some paperwork on his desk.

* * *

><p>Fall then turned into winter as the year came to a close. One day, the two were walking to Harry's school on a brisk cloudy day. Luna then noticed that there was decorations being put up. As they passed a storefront, she read the words "Happy Christmas" there. She then looked at Harry with a confused look. "Harry? What's... 'Christmas'?"<p>

Harry looked toward the same sign and rubbed the back of his neck. "Christmas is..." Harry was silent for a moment as he collected his thoughts as they walked before he tried again. "Christmas is a holiday for family. It is a religious one, but from what I hear it's more for families nowadays." Upon seeing her inquisitive look, he shrugged before he looked down. "I've never had a Christmas that I can remember..." Luna frowned at this and was about to say something when Harry continued as he looked up at the gray, cloudy sky. "But... I'm not sad anymore. Because now I got a friend to spend it with."

Luna felt some tears as they prickled at her eyes and shook her head before she smiled. "Thank you Harry. That sounds wonderful."

Harry then looked at her. "Don't you have Christmas where you come from?" Luna then shook her head which caused Harry's curiosity to rise. "Then what did you have?"

Luna frowned some before sighing. "Well, we did have a Mid-winter holiday dedicated to me on the longest night of the year... that no one really celebrated. Then there was Hearth's Warming..." She shook off the feelings of melancholy and continued. "Other than that, winter was full of various holidays and festivals." When she saw Harry's raised eyebrows, she added: "No work at the time for anyone but the Pegasi."

Harry just nodded. "So every day was a holiday then?"

Luna made a thoughtful noise before she chuckled. "Not quite Harry." She then smiled. "Every town and village in Equestria has its own set of traditions, holidays, and festivals. There's very few what you would call national holidays. There's really only five: The Summer Sun Festival dedicated to my sister, the Running of the Leaves Festival, the Mid-Winter Night festival I told you about and the Winter Wrap-Up as well as Hearth's Warming."

Harry blinked at two of them. "'Running of the Leaves'? 'Winter Wrap-up'? What are those?"

Luna softly smiled. "They are when we ponies change over the seasons. The Running of the Leaves is when we knock the leaves from the trees at the end of Fall and Winter Wrap-Up is exactly how it sounds: It's when we end winter."

Luna just laughed at what Harry says next. "Weird..."

After a moment, she got her voice back. "Harry, it's only weird to you because you humans for whatever reason seem unable to bring order to your world."

Harry just rolled his eyes. "So sorry for us human's inability to control the weather." Luna just laughed at this, happy that she could bring out this side of her friend. Later that day, Luna got the strange urge to research the holiday and convinced Harry to take a trip to the library. Once there, she began to devour all she could get her hooves on and read. All this continued until Christmas Eve. As he laid in bed and looked at the ceiling, Harry sighed before he looked at Luna who was settling down. "Happy Christmas Luna."

She just smileed before she nuzzled him. "Happy Christmas to you too Harry."

He just hugged her close as they slipped into slumber only to for them to wake up in a bed. It took Luna a moment to recognize where they were after which her eyes widened. Harry, however, looked around with a wide-eyed look. "Wow... where are we?"

As she swallowed the lump in her throat, Luna eyes kept darting around. "This... is my room in mine and Celly's castle." Already knowing what Harry was about to ask, she shook her head. "This is a dream Harry. If it wasn't, then I could _feel_ Tia's magic and she would feel mine... and be here..." She then narrowed her eyes. "There's only one person that could be causing this..."

Harry gulped. "Nightmare Moon..."

Luna nodded as she got out of the bed and touched down on the floor. She was looking around when she heard Harry step up beside her in his every day clothes. Together, they made their way out of the room and into the hallway where they stopped as they heard music. Luna just blinked as she recognized it as "Silent Night". "Okay... I think that we know where she is... and that something _quite_ weird is going on..."

After they followed the sound, they reached a pair of doors which caused Luna to frown. "Luna? What's in there?"

Luna was silent for a few moments before she answered softly. "That's the throne room for me and Celly." They opened the door and are temporally blinded by a bright light. When they could to see again, their jaws dropped at what they saw: A large hall filled with Christmas decorations and at the center a large Christmas tree. "What in the name of Equestria..."

At that point a familiar voice spoke up which caused the two to whirl around. "_Aw little Princess... don't you like what I've done with the place?_" Nightmare then turned to look at Harry with a smile on her face that caused both of them to blink. "_As to what it is... it is a gift for you my dear child._" As she made a grandiose gesture, she motioned at the room. "Did you not want a Christmas Little One?" She then looked over at Luna with a smirk. "_And I am sure that the Little Princess would not have any problem making that wish come true._"

Her smirk widened as she noticed Luna as the alicorn ground her teeth. 'There is nothing that I can say... I... I can't hurt Harry like that...' She slowly nodded and Harry smiled before he wondered in and looked around. After a moment she faced Nightmare with a look that could have both melted steel and frozen her sister's sun at the same time. "Why... What is your angle..."

Nightmare merely chuckled as she leaned down next to the Lunar Princess' ear. "_Why little Princess? Can't you see? He's becoming closer to us... and you won't ruin it for him because that would hurt him and that's something that you can't bring yourself to do..._" Nightmare then left a shocked Luna there as she made her way toward Harry. "_Hello dear child-_"

Nightmare went into a state of shock as Harry hugged her around her neck. "Thank you..."

A moment later he wiped away a few tears as he rushed off and left the dark alicorn standing there completely paralyzed. Luna then walked past her with a smirk of her own. "Guess that you weren't expecting that now were you Nightmare?" A moment later the dark alicorn scowled before she joined the other two.

* * *

><p>Two years later Harry was sitting at a table after as he had been left home due to Dudley having to go to the doctor's over a broken wrist. He would have blamed it on Harry except for the fact that the teacher had seen him break the wrist after he tripped over a log as he chased someone. "Hrmp! I think that he should have gotten more than a broken wrist after chasing that poor girl."<p>

Harry just shook his head before he heared the toaster go off. "Not like anything could be done Luna. The girl did agree with him when he said that they were playing Tag."

Luna simply scowled. "She only agreed because she knew that she would be beaten up otherwise by that big ape of a cousin of yours if she said anything else."

He shrugged as he grabbed the two pieces of toast and placed them on a plate before he moved to the fridge. "And what good would it have done? You and me both know that the teachers are now watching him. He's going to get caught one of these days."

He then looked over at her with twinkling eyes as he walked back to the table with a jar of mustard and a tomato. Luna just sat there with her head leaned against a hoof. "That's true I guess." She then noticed the knife floating out of the drawer and to Harry with a kind smile. "And you have gotten _much_ better with the levitation spell. Still need to work on that teleportation spell we've been working on." As she saw him grumble as he made his sandwich, she laughed. "Oh Harry. I know you don't like it. But it works and that's all that's needed."

Harry just shook his head. "Yeah, yeah Laugh it up." As he looked over at her, he frowned. "What's the next thing that I'm going to be taught?"

Luna just shrugged as she watched him cut the sandwich in half. "Minor cantrips. Nothing more really until you master that teleportation. Though you mastered the color changing spell after doing that time by accident." The two lapsed into silence until she noticed Harry as he stared first at his sandwich and then giving her glances which caused her to sigh. "Harry, we've been over this time and again. I don't need to eat. As long as I can draw some power from the moon, I can sustain myself indefinitely. I just can't use it for anything else." Upon seeing the stubborn look on his face, she jerked her hoof at his food. "Now eat."

Harry just sighed and looked uncomfortable. "I know all that Luna it's just..." He gave a wave with his arm before he sighed again. "I feel bad for being able to eat while you can't."

Luna just smiled before she blinked away a little mistiness as she hugged him. "And I thank you for that."

She then grabbed a can of soda with her magic and made her way into the living room before she leaped onto the couch, it depressing a little until she stopped using her magic which caused it to go back to normal as if she hadn't been there. As always, Harry noticed it and was about to dismiss it as normal before he stopped. A thought occurred to him as he sat down beside his alicorn friend and he slowly worked his way through both it and the first half of his sandwich. Finally, he stopped and looked at Luna seriously. "Luna? Can I try something?" She nodded with an inquisitive look in her eyes. "I want you to use some magic first. Um..." Upon seeing the other half of his sandwich, he motioned to it. "Use that floating spell to bring it to your mouth as if you were going to eat it." Luna just rolled her eyes as she does so. She was about to say something when Harry closed his eyes and laid a hand on her flank. A moment later her eyes widened as she felt his magic flow into her as his hand gave off a slight glow and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Go... on... Eat."

Grimacing, she scowled. "Fine." She went to bite it expecting to go right through it as normal only for the opposite to occur. For the first time in nearly a thousand years, her taste buds actually tasted something. She moaned as she chewed before she swallowed. A minute later found her licking her lips with only a plate with crumbs before her. She then blinked as she snapped out of it and looked at Harry who's visibly straining from the amount of magic he's using. As she coughed from her dry throat, she didn't get to say anything before Harry jerked his head towarded the soda. At that she frowned. "You're not going to stop until I do, are you?" Harry just shook his head which caused her to sigh in frustration as she drank some of the soda (and quite liking the fizz). She then gave him a glare. "There. Happy?" Harry nodded as he cut off his magic and slumped against the couch which caused an expression of worry to cross Luna's face. "Are you okay?"

As he looked at her through tired eyes, Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just feeling a bit tired and got a small headache."

She just shakes her head with a relieved smile. "That's good..." Harry also smiled and went to say something when Luna smacked him upside the head with a bit of a scowl. "And next time don't try a stunt like that!" Upon seeing Harry holding his head, she went from anger to concern in a split second. "Oh Harry! I am so sorry! I... I.."

She hung her head only to raise it as he chuckled. "I deserved that I guess."

Luna just shook her head as she looked away. "No... no you didn't."

She sadly hung her head until Harry sighed. "How about we say that we both messed up and call it a tie, huh?" She nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder until his next words caused her to glare at him. "Well, at least we know how we can allow you to eat."

She glared at him before she spoke. "**_Harry James Potter. _**" She punctuated each word by giving him a tap on the chest with her hoof. "_**We are not doing that again. Are We understood?**_"

Harry just raised an eyebrow at her using her "Royal Canterlot Voice" which told him that she was really upset at the moment. "But Luna, if it makes you more comfortable, then I don't care if it makes me uncomfortable. If it can help you then I am happy." She just raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Harry grasped her two forehooves in his hands and gave her a wide-eyed look. "Luna, I'm more uncomfortable when I eat knowing that you can't..."

Her jaw hung open at that as she tried to come up with a reply, all the while she heard laughter in the back of her mind. '_Ooo! The Little One has got you there Princess! So then, what are you going to do? Are you going to still say no? Hm...?_'

Luna just internally scowled. 'That is enough from you.' The only reply was more laughter before it faded away. She then looked at Harry and groaned at the look he was giving her before she caved. "Fine..." Once she saw the triumphant expression, she tapped him on the nose. "And only once in awhile... Stop grinning like that!"

Harry just shrugged with the grin on his face before he leaned back into the couch. After a few moments though, he sighed. "You're not mad at me... are you Luna?"

She just shook her head as she too leaned back with her eyes closed. "No Harry, I'm not." She grimaced as she sighed. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

Harry just rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... I'm not hurt, now am I?" At her continued grumbling, he decided to change the subject. "By the way... What are your thoughts on that guy from the other day? The one who rushed up and shook my hand?"

Luna just frowned for a moment as she knew what he was trying to to do by distracting her before she decided to let him do it. "I don't know Harry. And he wasn't the only one." She then shook her head as her frown became more pronounced. "And that tells me that there's more going on then we know and that bothers me."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. They all seem to know me while I have no clue who they are." He then gave her a smirk. "And shouldn't that be a We instead of a Me?"

Luna just gave him a look. "I've only spoken like that a few times you know."

Harry shrugged. "I know." Harry just smiled as he remembered that conversation with Luna after the first few times.

******************** Flashback ************************

A seven year old Harry was sitting in his room as he gave Luna an odd look. "Uh... Luna? Why were you just speaking like the Queen? And loudly at that?"

Luna blinked for a moment before she facehoofed. "I was using the Royal Canterlot Voice. Sorry." Harry blinked at this and asked what it was. "Well... that's how me and Celly spoke to our subjects. Because of our station you see."

Harry just nodded. "So why don't you speak like that more often then?"

Luna looked a little uncomfortable for a moment. "Well... for one thing, you're not my subject. For another, you're my friend. And finally..."She sighed and looked away. "I just don't feel right talking to you like that. Me and Celly _never_ spoke to each other like that... well, never in private you see."

Harry just nodded before he gave her a bit of a teasing look. "Did you wave like this to your subjects?"

He lifted a hand and slowly twisted it from side to side which caused Luna to give him a deadpan look that went perfectly with the tone of her voice. "Let me think... no." Harry just grined before he fell to the floor laughing as Luna to rolled her eyes...

********************* Flashback End *****************************

Having noticed the grin, Luna rolled her eyes as she guessed what he was thinking of. As she settled down, she used some TK and turned on the radio as her and Harry enjoyed the rest of the day relaxing until his relatives get home.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello." -Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>****************** A year later *****************<p>

As he had been looking out the window from where he was laying on his bed at the cloudy, dreary September sky, Harry sighed once more. "At least it's not raining today."

Having heard a snort, he glanced to the side to see Luna as she looked over at him from where she was reading an encyclopedia (which after receiving as a gift, Dudley had never opened). "Harry, the amount of rain we get around here sometimes I forget what dry dirt feels like."

Harry rolled his eyes at this before staring back at the ceiling. "Still boring."

Luna glanced back at the book and then around the room. "Do you have anything that you want to do Harry? Because while we can work on your magic, all that's left is for you to master what I've taught you so far and... well..."

Harry just chuckled a little. "And like me you want a small break but are bored like me." He then glanced at her again. "Library?" Her grin was answer enough as he got off the bed and the two headed out.

Once they arrived at the library, they greeted Juliet before they noticed the stuffed animals on display. Smiling, Juliet walked up and stood behind Harry who was looking them over. "Do you like them?" Harry just nodded. "You know, we're having a teddy week and all of our patrons who have them are encouraged to bring them."

His next words caused her and Luna to frown though. "I don't have any..."

After a moment, Juliet shook it off and gave him a smile. "Well, maybe your aunt and uncle might buy one for you then." When Harry told her they don't have the money for it, her eyes narrowed for a moment before she brightened. "Harry, you told me that you're good with sewing right?" Harry nodded as he had learned that a while ago to repair his clothing. "Well then, how about you come with me then?" Confused, he nonetheless followed as she led him into the Hobby section. After she took a few books down, she handed them to him.

Harry looked over the titles and found that most have to do with making stuffed animals. 'Is she...?'

As she crouched down, she smiled as she looked Harry in the eye. "Now Harry, that should give you the info to make your own little pal. Do you want to check them out, or photocopy them?" Harry got them photocopied (and despite his protests, Juliet paid for them) and then left after he thanked her. As he walked down the street, Juliet watched while the other librarian walked up and stood beside her. "Isn't there something that we can do? It's obvious he that he's being neglected."

Robert, the other librarian, just shook his head sadly. "There's not much that we can do. Unless he tells us or we see him hurting, we have no proof besides the clothing. And that could be explained away as being hand-me-downs."

Juliet scowled before she gave Harry one last glance. Sighing, she headed back inside, the whole time wishing that there was something that she could do.

Harry, on the other hand, was walking with a bit of a smile on his face as Luna watched him. "So what are you going to make then?"

Harry looked up at the sky and smiles. "I have an idea... but I'll need to get some stuff first." After heading back to his relative's house, Harry went up to his room and popped open a loose floor board which revealed a small felt bag.

Seeing it, Luna's eyes widened. "Isn't that the money you've gotten for the last while?" Harry just nodded before they headed out. A few weeks later finds Harry as he slowly worked the stuffing inside a purple alicorn as Luna gave him a deadpan look. "Is there a particular reason that you're creating a stuffed version of me?"

Harry just looked at her with a small grin. "Besides the fact that it's supposed to be my 'Friend'?"

Luna's lips twitched as she watched him pick up the needle and thread using magic as he began to stitch it. "Well, I would think that the fact that your aunt, uncle and cousin seem to freak out a little when they see a unicorn might have something to do with it." She then gestured to the needle as it finished its work. "Though it's been great for teaching you precision with magic and your control has gone up."

Finally having finished the last stitch, Harry wiped away some sweat from his brow. "Yeah, that's true. Never would have thought that it would be so tough to do something like sewing with magic."

Luna nodded before she floated over the strip of fabric with the "Mane" attached to it. "Hence why I had you do it. While it may not seem like it, those unicorns who's talents lay in creating fabrics and clothing have the some of the greatest amounts of control over their magic and can use it with a precision that's neigh unbelievable. Add in that they use their magic to also strengthen the fabrics and well... It's a great skill to learn."

Harry just snorted as he looked up at her before he laid the strip along the doll's back and threaded the needle and thread through it and the doll while he commented dryly. "Somehow I think that creating a stuffed toy is an altogether different thing then making clothing." Harry reached over and grabbed several small pieces of felt and sewed them on as well giving the doll Luna's Cutie Mark.

Luna just nodded as he started placing the black covering for the hooves. "True. I will admit that there's quite a bit of difference between creating a spectacular dress and a stuffed toy. However, it's still rather useful as an exercise." She watched as he floated the two plastic eyes over and then began placing them. "And you are quite good with this."

As he nodded while he concentrated, Harry sewed the last bit. "Thanks Luna." After placing everything aside, he held up the stuffed toy. "There! Done." Looking at Luna, he grins. "So? What do you think?"

As the alicorn looked at the toy, she giggled as it was a plush version of herself. "Looks great." She then made her way beside him and laid her horn on it before it began to glow. "Harry? Would you mind giving me some magic?"

Nodding, Harry channeled his magic into her. "Here you go Luna."

After a few moments, she backed away from it. "There. Whew! I forgot how hard casting those spells could be when you don't have much power." Harry just cocked his head to the side and asked which ones. "Why, preservation spells, self-repair, and a spell to make it resistant to rips and tears."

Harry set it aside and was about to say more when he stopped. "Luna? Did you hear something right now?"

Blinking, she looked around. "Now that you mention it... I did..."

Having heard it again, they turned and watched with wide eyes as the toy stood up on its own, it's originally round pupils now slitted as the eyes glow. "_YES! I NOW HAVE A VESSEL OF MY OWN WITH WHICH TO INTERACT WITH THIS WORLD! SOON IT SHALL KNOW THE MIGHT OF..._" She trailed off as she notices that her voice was slightly high pitched as well as the fact that Harry and Luna seemed much bigger than normal. "_WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS!_" As she pointed at them, she noticed her hoof for the first time and lapsed into silence.

Harry meanwhile glanced at Luna with an icluderous look. "Um... is that _Nightmare_ in there?"

Luna's eyebrow twitched as she nodded before she began to tremble. Seeing this, Nightmare grinned. "_Yes... that's right Little Princess, fear me and tremble before my-_" She got cut off as Luna collapsed into howling laughter. "_WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!_"

Grabbing a piece of cotton nearby, NMM threw it only for it to go through Luna which caused her to laugh even harder as tears streamed from her eyes. Enraged, NMM leaped at her causing Harry to just watch with a completely blank look before he covered his eyes. "All the ponies I know are _crazy_..." He waited a few minutes as Nightmare raged. He then laid down on his bed and faced her. "So..." Noticing he had gotten her attention, he raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason that you're here? In a doll?"

She looked at him and frowned. "_I didn't know that it was going to be a... teddy. All I knew was that you were building a body that I could inhabit outside the Princess._" Hearing a snort, she gave Luna a glare to which Luna just grinned. She then let loose a huff before she looked back at Harry. "_Besides, this gives us a chance to talk._"

Harry blinked at this of course. "Talk?"

Nightmare nodded. "_Of course talk._" She gestured with her head toward Luna. "_After all, despite me giving you those holidays and birthdays in your dreams, you never visit me._" Harry flinched at that. NMM didn't seem to notice, though Luna narrowed her eyes at her. After she jumped up onto the bed, Nightmare gave them both a haughty look, that was somewhat diminished by the fact that she was a plushy. "_So, since you won't come to me, I decided to come to you._"

Luna raised an eyebrow at this as Harry looked at her curiously. "So... you just want to talk?"

Nightmare nodded. "_Of course... well, that and interact with the real world once more._"

Harry gave her a saddened gaze as Luna's own eyes became hooded with suspicion. Harry then rested his head on his arms as he stared into her eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" She just nodded. "Why did you attack my relatives using bad dreams?"

She looked at him silence for a few seconds. "_Because they hurt you. And by doing so, they're attacking me. Because you're mine._" Harry was about to say something before he let it drop. Instead, he pointed out that they had never hit him to which she snorted. "_They still hurt you and that is unforgivable._" Hearing a snort, she turned to see Luna giving her a smirk. "_And what is it that has you amused Princess?_"

Luna just shook her head. "Well... you've tormented them in their dreams and are now in a doll that resembles yourself." She then gave Nightmare a vicious look. "And chances are that they'll tear you apart."

Hearing a gulp, they turned to see a slightly pale Harry. "Not to mention what they might do to me..."

Nightmare just shook her head and walked up close to Harry's face. "_I am not worried about those animals. It's but a simple matter of using an illusion to make them not recognize me._" She then reached up with her hoof and gently brushed some of Harry's hair from his forehead, for some reason, Harry found he can't move anything but his eyelids as a shiver runs through him and his eyes widen. "_I will not allow them or anything to keep me from you Child. Nothing._" Suddenly able to move, Harry jerked back as Nightmare watched with a sly look on her face before she turned and jumped off the bed while she ignored Luna's glare as she flew to Harry's side. '_Yes... things are going nicely indeed..._'

A little while later while Harry was gone to the bathroom, Luna confronted Nightmare by getting into her face. "What is it that you think that you're doing!"

Nightmare merely smirked. "_Moi?_" Leaning forward, Nightmare gave the impression of a toothy grin. "_I am simply insuring that Harry knows that I care._" As she got up on her hind legs, she spread her forelegs wide. "_And now, I can physically comfort the poor boy._"

Luna just snarled. "You're up to something... You want him to yourself and will do anything-" She was cut off as Nightmare began to laugh. "What is so funny!"

Nightmare stopped after a moment and leaned in closely to her counterpart. "_You are._" Leaning back, Nightmare chuckled. "_You seem to think that I have some grandiose plan to make Harry ours and ours alone._" She then chuckled darkly. "_Simple matter is... I have no need for a grand complicated plan. None._"

Luna stuttered for a moment at this. "You... you could do something like... isolate him and..."

She trailed off as Nightmare laughed. "_Isolate him? How? And from whom?_" She then gestured around them as she sneered. "_Seems to me that his relatives have done a fine job of isolating him themselves. Other then ourselves, who has he got Princess? That Librarian?_" She snorted in derision. "_They barely see each other outside of the library. And she likely has an idea as to his life..._" She leaned in close to Luna which caused her to recoil. "_And she does nothing for him._"

Luna started at this. "Well she could-"

She then got cut off by Nightmare. "_She could what Princess? Perhaps she'll find out about his magic and accept him?_" A glint of amusement entered her plastic eyes. "_Perhaps Harry shall help her regain her home from her aunt who kicked her out after her beloved father's death. And then, when those buffoons he calls relatives have to make a run for it due to Vernon being caught by the authorities... I mean, nice boat salesmen, she might convince them to sign adoption papers for Harry. And then the two shall live happily ever after._" She then narrowed her eyes into a glare. "_This is real life and not a book. We are the only ones he can truly rely on. And it shall remain that way for a long time yet._" She then chuckled. "_So you see Princess... why should I bother with a plan when others have already done the work needed? All we need to do is give him comfort... a shoulder to lean on... a friend and he shall be ours. And guess what?_" Nightmare leaned in close. "_You can't help but do exactly that. It's part of whom you are._" Realization crossed Luna's face before she snarled causing Nightmare to chuckle. "_And now... the only question remaining is this: Will he be like you... or will he be like me...?_"

Luna's eyes light up in pure rage. "Harry is _nothing_ like you and never will _be_ like you!"

Nightmare just sneered. "_Such naiveté. Look at him closely Little Princess. He already resented his relatives before we met him. Possibly even hate them a little. I would even hazard a guess that he'd come to resent those around him even if he had never met us._" She then leaned back with a satisfied look at the expression of loathing on Luna's face. "_And now... all we have to do is wait and see who's right in the end. If nothing else... we have patience..._"

Luna just scowled at this. "And yet, for all you say you _care_ for him, you still set it up where one day his relatives might snap and hurt him!"

Now it was Nightmare's turn to snarl. "_I will never allow that to happen!_" Shocked at the vehemence in her voice, Luna recoiled as Nightmare calmed down. "_They are animals and thus can be trained as such._"

Luna is shocked at what Nightmare just said. "But... but they're thinking beings..."

Nightmare sneered in response. "_And yet... they act like animals. Thus, they shall be treated as such._" As she threw her mane back, she looked at Luna with a haughty expression. "_And it is already working_." Seeing the confusion, she smirked. "_What? Did you think that the way they now treat him is because of just that one time. Hardly!_"

Luna looked at her with a slightly sick feeling that she knew what was going on before she replied weakly. "What have you done..."

Nightmare snorted before she spoke. "_Nothing like what Discord would do. Just... training them as the animals they are._" Now Luna demanded an answer in a stronger voice. "_How else? When they hurt our Harry, I punish them harshly in their dreams. When they do the opposite and either ignore him or treat them well, I give them the most restful sleeps with the most wonderful dreams imaginable. And as you've seen... it's worked._" Luna still glared at her which made Nightmare roll her eyes. "_As if you would not have done the same..._"

A few moments later, Harry walked in to see a smirking Nightmare being glared at by Luna. He simply blinked and shrugged it off. 'Somehow... I think that this will be a common occurrence...'

Later that night, Nightmare got up in her new body while Harry was sleeping and jumped off the bed. While she made her way to the door, she smirked a little as she senses that she was the only one awake. '_Now then... let's see what I can find..._' Using her magic, she unlocked and opened the door before she walked out into the hallway. After a moment, she heard the television downstairs on and left to see what was going on. Upon entering the living room, she took a moment to sneer at the sight of Vernon Dursley as he slept in a chair.

She gave a glance to the tele and was about to leave when the next announcement caught her attention. "We shall continue our Late Night Horror Movie marathon with Child's Play coming up next and later with Nightmare on Elms Street..."

Blinking, Nightmare turned with an interested look. '_Now then... that sounds very interesting indeed..._' Later, neither Harry nor Luna could understand why Nightmare asked for a striped sweater for the next Christmas...

September turned into October, and Winter slowly became Spring which turned into Summer. One day about two months after Dudley's birthday (which involved an incident with a boa constrictor at a zoo and Nightmare playing games in the Dursley's dreams afterward), the mail arrived. After a small argument, Harry left to get it when he found a letter addressed to him.

Luna blinked and looked at Harry. "Do we even know anyone who might send us a letter?" The two look at the letter's address and raised an eyebrow at what it says:

_Mr. H. Potter._

_Smallest Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey._

Luna gave Harry an odd look from where she was leaning over his shoulder. "The address is... oddly specific, isn't it?"

Harry just nodded. He was about to open it when Vernon comes in, and upon seeing it, grabbed it from him. "What's this now? Who'd be writing to you now?" Opening it, he read it and started changing colors. "BOY! ROOM NOW!" Harry was about to argue when Vernon grabbed him and shoved him up the stairs. Harry was soon followed by Dudley as they could hear snitches of the conversation downstairs.

Later that night, Harry was laying back on his bed deep in thought while ignoring Nightmare as she grumbled about what she was going to do to his uncle for having dared to touch _her_ Harry. 'I wonder...'

Luna was pacing around the bed as she shook her head. "This is just too strange... who would be writing to you, and why be so specific?"

Hearing a snort, she turned to Nightmare as does Harry. "_It's another piece of the puzzle about Harry._" Seeing the looks, she shook her head. "_We know that his relatives have lied about what happened to his parents, that much is obvious._" She walked over and jumped onto the bed as she gazed at her companions. "_Then you have all those people who seem to know Harry on sight... while he doesn't know them. And, finally, we have this letter which is very specific about where he lives._" As she waved her hoof around, she shrugged. "_They're most likely connected somehow._"

After a moment, Luna nodded and turned to Harry. "As much as I hate to admit it... she has a point." Luna sighed. "It's like that detective from the books said: 'If you've eliminated the impossible, whatever is left, no matter how improbable, is likely the truth.' Everything being a mass of coincidences is unlikely. Possible, but unlikely. So I guess the most likely answer is that they're interconnected somehow... How though is the major question." She then frowned. "All we can do is wait and see if something else happens..."

The next day there was another one, but Vernon got to it before Harry again. "Those freaks..."

Early in morning after, Luna flew out the bedroom door and a moment later returned as she shook her head. "We can't get out the front door. Vernon is there waiting, and he's _not_ in a good mood."

Both her and Harry turned to Nightmare who shrugged unapologetically. "_I'll keep it up until he gives in._" The other two sighed and shok their heads before stopping as she pointed something out. "_Besides... isn't it odd that he's expecting one?_"

Both Luna and Harry blinked before they turned to each other in surprise. The next few days continued to be odd as more and more letters arrived. When 24 arrive rolled up and hidden inside two dozen eggs, Luna just shook her head. "Whoever they are, they're persistent. Give them that... and creative too. Though how the hay did they get those letters in the eggs in the first place..."

The next day though... what had to be around forty letters came down through the fireplace chimney. Once more Harry tried to grab one, but with Petunia and Vernon trying to stop him, and Dudley trying to grab one himself, Harry was unable to and soon both him and Dudley are chucked from the room by his uncle who slamed the door shut. That night found them in a hotel miserable. Beside him, Dudley snored in his bed before his attention was caught by Nightmare poking her head out of the backpack she was in. He was about to comment when Luna practically screamed in frustration. "WHAT THE HAY IS GOING ON HERE?" She then glares at the wall. "Whatever it is... Vernon knows and so does Petunia..."

Nightmare just nodded from where she was laying her head across her folded arms. "_Indeed... and it's a simple matter to find out._"

Luna scowled at Nightmare before she replied as Harry winced. "I don't think that your usual methods might work here..."

Nightmare just chuckled. "_Who said anything about my usual methods..._" She shoved one hoof into the bag with a smirk. "_After all, there's no need since we have... THIS!_" And with that she pulled out one of the letters which caused their jaws to drop. "_Yes, yes. I am truly magnificent._"

She just watched with a smirk as Harry sputtered and Luna stared incredulously. "Wha... but... when... how...?" Dudley started for a moment causing Harry to wince before he rolled over.

At this Nightmare rolled her eyes and grumbled about overweight pigs. She then handed Harry the letter. "_While those oafs you call relatives were busy trying to stop you and that fat pig of a son of theirs from getting one, I managed to snag one that came close to the door and rush upstairs with it before putting it in the backpack when I heard him yelling to get packed._" Seeing Luna about to ask something, she gave her a smirk. "_As to why I didn't mention this... did we really have time before now to look at it?_" Once more, Luna grumbled at Nightmare who jumped onto the bed. "_Now then..._" Her horn glowed for a moment and she let out a sound of exhaustion. "_We won't be disturbed by them. Now with how deeply they're sleeping._" For a moment, her eyes closed in enjoyment as Harry softly stroked her mane. He was brought back when Nightmare taps the letter.

Opening it, he froze after reading the first line.

Intrigued by this, Luna drifted over to look over his shoulder and her eyes widened as she read aloud.

"'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter...'" She read the rest in a soft mumble before she looked at Harry. "Harry... do you know what this means..."

Nightmare spoke up. "_That someone likes their titles?_" The other two blinked and stared at her for a moment before they facepalmed (and hoofed). Seeming to ignore it, Nightmare smirked. "_Hm. Some of those sound interesting. Might use them later..._"

Luna just rolled her eyes. "No... well, besides that." She turned to Harry. "It seems that you're not the only person to use magic."

Seeing the frown on his face, she softly blushed as he grumbled. "But I liked the idea of my magic coming from you..."

She just nuzzled him. "Thank you." She then pulled away with a smile. "But I am glad that it seems that you're not alone in the world besides me."

Harry smiled himself before he frowned. "But... what do we do now? We can't get in contact with them." He then deadpaned as he gestured around the room. "For one thing, I don't have an owl." He then scowled. "Maybe I should confront Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon about it."

Luna shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Actually... let's not." Upon seeing the other two look at her, her smirk became an evil smile. "We know what's in the letters now, so no worry there. And of the people are this persistent, then they're not going to stop anytime soon. Someone might even come and confront them about why the letters haven't been answered. _Then_ you can reveal that you already knew. Just the looks on your relatives' faces..."

Nightmare looked at her with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. Calming down, she gives the lunar princess a approving look. "_Very nice Princess. Very nice indeed._" Luna just nodded. Later that night, Nightmare was watching over Harry as he slept. After a moment of simply staring, she reached up and brushed some hair from his forehead before she glared at his scar. '_One day... one day..._' As she glanced at his face, she closed her eyes and softly nuzzled his neck. '_Perhaps one day..._' She then pulled away and spent the rest of the night, like many others, just watching over him. Then, with first light, she went back into the backpack and went to sleep herself, with her spirit leaving the doll which had taken on more and more of her physical characteristics since she had began inhabiting it as she headed back to her and Luna's moon.

Of course, none of them knew what was just around the corner...


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the new chapter just in time for the Holidays. Also, for those worried it'll be a complete rehash of canon, it won't, this chapter is just because I couldn't think of a better way for the introduction to the Wizarding World. Enjoy. _

_]Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello." -Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

"_Human._"-Gobbledygook

* * *

><p>As he laid back on the floor, Harry shivered for a moment under a threadbare and partially moth-eaten blanket. He became warmer a moment later as Luna settled on top of him, her wings being wrapped around him as much as possible. "Thanks Luna."<p>

She simply smiled and shrugged. "It's cold out and unlike me you're not covered in fur."

Hearing something, they turned to see Nightmare poking her head out of the bag again with a scowl as she glared at Dudley and then the room where both Petunia and Vernon were sleeping. "_Oh, tonight you're going to-_"

She gets interrupted by Harry. "You're not going to do anything at the moment." Upon seeing her stare at him in shock, he gave her a pointed look. "At the moment, Uncle Vernon isn't the most stable I think. Do we really want to take a chance of him going off the deep end?"

Nightmare stared at him for a moment before she sighed. "_I suppose... I'll just hit him with twice as much once he's his regular oafish self._" Both Luna and Harry rolled their eyes as she cackled. Once she stopped, she glanced over at Harry and smiled. "_Ten more minutes and you'll be eleven Child._"

Harry just sighed and shook his head. "Are you ever going to stop calling me child?"

Nightmare looked up at the ceiling as if in thought for a moment. "_Eventually._" Suddenly both she and Luna stiffened as a creaking noise reverberated through the shack. Harry was about to say something when Nightmare held up her hoof for silence. "_Hush._"

Luna nodded as she stared at the door. "Harry... there's someone outside." Her ears swiveled as she looked to the doorknob. "They're at the dock right now. And frankly... I can't think of a good reason why they might have come out here in this weather." Soon, they could hear the sound of rocks crunching under someone's foot. Frowning, Luna stepped in front of Harry with her horn lowed as it started to spark while Nightmare crawled up into Harry's oversized shirt, her own horn lit with a glow.

A minute later the shack shuddered with a "BOOM!"

Vernon came rushing out of his room with a rifle held in his hands. "I warn you! I'm armed!"

Nightmare just rolled her eyes. "_Is that supposed to do something? More liable to shoot himself the foal..._" Other than that, all was silent for a moment until with a great crash the door was knocked off its hinges and hit the floor. A moment later a giant of a man walked into the shack which caused both Luna's and Nightmare's eyes to widen. "_Well... someone's been eating their vegetables..._"

The giant then bent down and picked up the door before he put it back on the doorframe. After he turned, he looked at them all. "Couldn't make us all a cup O' tea could yeh? It's not been a nice journey."

Luna, Harry, and Nightmare all blinked with the same thought running through their minds: 'The hay?'

The giant then strode over to the couch before he looked at Dudley. "Budge up yeh great lump."

With a squeak Dudley jumped off the couch and ran behind his parents which caused Nightmare to snicker as he tried (and failed) to hide behind his parents. "_ Don't know why, but I'm starting to like this fellow._"

He then looked at Harry and his eyes crinkled in a smile. "An' here's Harry!" He then chuckled. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." This caused Luna's, Harry's and Nightmare's eyebrows to shoot up in sheer surprise. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad but have yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

A rasping sound came from Vernon before he found his voice. "I demand that you leave at once!"

Harry just watched the confrontation though he felt his eyebrows shoot up once more as he watched the giant bend the rifle as if it was made of rubber before he threw it in a corner. The giant then turned back to Harry. "Well anyway Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here. Mighta sat on it though, but it should be okay I reckon."

After he opened the box that was given to him, he blinked as he saw a chocolate cake with his name on it. As he blinked, he looks up and asked a question on his, Luna's and Nightmare's minds. "Um... who are you?"

The giant blinked for a moment. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Name's Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before Luna leaned over. "Well Harry. Seems they did send someone after all."

Meanwhile, Hagrid rubbed his hands together. "What about that tea then, eh?"

Harry watched as he first lit a fire in the fireplace (with what him, Luna and Nightmare assume to be magic) before he began making a cup of tea and cooking up some sausages. Dudley whimpered as the smell hit him only for Vernon to grip his shoulder. "Don't touch anything he tries to give you Dudley."

Hagrid simply snorted. "Yer great pudding of a son don' need fattenin' any more Dursley. Don't worry an' more."

Nightmare's grin grew at this as she whispered just loudly enough for Harry and Luna to pick up. "_Now I'm really starting to like him._"

Hagrid then passed the sausages to Harry who eats two of them before setting the others aside on a piece of newspaper he had since he was too interested to eat. "Um... Mr. Hagrid."

Hagrid chuckled before taking a gulp of tea and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Call me Hagrid. Everyone does, Mr. was my father."

Harry nodded as Luna smirked. "Go for it Harry."

Harry tapped his chin as if in thought. "So, um, Hagrid... You're from this school of magic then?"

Harry, Luna, and Nightmare savored the looks on Vernon's and Petunia's faces as Hagrid smiled widely. He was about to say something when Vernon exploded. "WHAT!? HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT FREAK PLACE!?"

Harry simply pulled a letter from his backpack and held it up. "Saw a winged unicorn who gave it to me last night."

Vernon went from a deep red to an almost bone white in a second as Petunia has to grip a nearby wall to in order to keep from fainting. Hagrid caught onto one bit though as he rose full of anger. "WHAT!? WHAT DID' YEH MEAN BY HOW HE FOUND OUT!? DIDN' YEH TELL HIM ANYTHIN'?!" He then turned to Harry. "I thought that yeh weren't getting yeh letters what wit' no replies an' all. But I never thought that yeh knew nothin' about Hogwarts! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents had learnt it all?"

Blinking, Harry shook his head. "Learned all what Hagrid?"

Hagrid seemed to fill the whole hut in his anger as he turned to the cowering Dursleys. "YEH MEAN TO TELL ME THA' HARRY KNOWS NOTHIN' ABOUT ANYTHIN'?!"

Harry, of course, took slight offense to this as does Luna and Nightmare. "Hey! I know lots of things. I am quite good with my maths and sciences!"

Hagrid simply waved his hand. "I meant about our _world_. Yer _world_. Yer _Parents world_."

Harry swallowed a little at this. "My parents..."

The conversation went downhill from there as Harry, Luna and Nightmare learned quite a bit about his parents such as they were murdered and not killed in a car crash among a number of things. It eventually ended with Dudley (who was snagging the sausages that Harry had put aside) getting a pig's tail. After the Dursley's fled into the other room and locked themselves in there, Hagrid sighed. "Shoudn'ta done that." After a moment he shrugged. "Didn' work anyway. Was tryin' to turn him into a pig. Too much a one already I suppose." He then looked outside. "Well, it's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow. Gotta get up ter town and gets yeh books and such." He then handed Harry his coat. "Go on and take a kip under tha'. Just don't mind if it wiggles a bit. I think I still gotta couple O' dormice in there."

Watching as Hagrid laid back on the couch (that collapses under his weight) Harry rubbed the back of his head. "Um... I think I'll be up for a bit. Need to clear the head and all."

Hagrid just nodded. "If yeh want, yeh can have a cup O' tea."

Harry nodded as Hagrid settled in. "Thanks."

The giant nodded and told him that he was welcome before he dozed off. A moment later he was in a deeper sleep, placed there by Nightmare who jumped out of Harry's oversized shirt. "_Well now. This has been quite the interesting night._"

Harry nodded as he made two mugs of tea before he stared into them. "Very interesting indeed."

Sensing his sadness, Luna came up and hugged him. "It's okay Harry. At least we know the truth now about your parents."

Harry silently set down a mug as he cut the cake with some magic. "Yeah..." Luna leaned against him as the two share his magic as they quietly munch on the cake while drinking the tea.

The next day, they were travelling across the water with Hagrid when he turned to them. "Harry, I was wonderin' somethin'." Harry nodded though his eyes went wide with Hagrid's next question. "What's the thin' in yeh backpack moving around."

A moment later, heard by all is "_Ah, horseapples._" Before Hagrid could say anything, Nightmare poked her head out of the backpack. "_I am the magnificent Nightmare Moon._"

Beside them, Luna was facehoofing. "You idiot..."

Hagrid narrowed his eyes some before he looked towards Harry. "Who gave her to yeh Harry?"

Thoughts racing, Harry blinked. "I made her of course... well, her body anyways." Harry then looked at Nightmare. "I met her for real one day when I was stressed out." Silently, Harry gulped. 'Please believe that...'

Hagrid suddenly smiled. "Ah. Never mind the'. I've heard O' toys comin' to life and even talkin'." He then became thoughtful. "Never met one O' course. But I've heard of them." He then gives Harry a pat on the back that nearly caused him to fall forward. "Jus' another sign that yeh'd be a powerful wizard Harry."

Harry just nodded, unsure of what to say. "Um... thanks Hagrid."

Beside him, Nightmare jumped from the backpack before she plopped herself in Harry's lap. "_Good. Then there's no more need for me to hide._" She then scowled. "_I hate hiding. Especially in that back pack. No room to stretch my legs._"

Ignoring her for the moment, Harry turned to look at Hagrid. "So, um Hagrid? You said that my parents' were murdered... who did it? And why?"

Hagrid flinched for a moment before he answered. "I don' know if I'm the right one to tell you abou' this..." He then sighed. "It's only righ' that yeh'd find out abou' wha' happened before going to Hogwarts. Best that I tell yeh wha' I can. Mind, parts of it are a great mystery."

As Harry and the other two listened, the tale of Voldemort and how Harry's parents were murdered unfolded. At the end of it, Nightmare had a fierce look on her face as she mumbled Voldemort's name over and over, as if to burn it into her memory. Beside her, Luna was hugging and nuzzling Harry to comfort him as he saw a green flash and heard high pitched laughing. Finally, Nightmare looked up at Harry and after a few moments he turned and picked her up before he hugged her (and while usually she doesn't like being hugged or cuddled, she makes the exception this one time). She then turned towards the sea with an angry look. '_If you ever return Voldemort... I shall show you what a True ruler of the darkness can do..._'

After a moment, Harry turned to Hagrid and sadly smiled. "Thank you Hagrid. For telling me."

Hagrid nodded with some dampness around his eyes when Nightmare spoke up. "_I got a question for you Hagrid..._" Once he nodded, she continued with narrowed eyes. "_You said that you were there when Harry had been dropped off at the Dursleys._" Both Harry and Luna stiffened as they remembered that (having been too caught up with what happened that night to catch it) as Hagrid nodded once more with a confused look on his face. "_May I ask why Harry was left with those animals?_"

Though he frowned a bit at the animal comment, Hagrid shrugged. "Don' rightly know. Dumbledore made the decision. Great man Dumbledore. Musta had his reasons. Told me that he would be protected there."

Nightmare nodded as her mind was going a mile a minute. "_Thank you for answering that._" She then glanced at the approaching land in thought. '_Well now... there is another name for my list. I do believe that he shall be third. Just under Celestia and Voldemort._' She then glanced at Hagrid. '_As to him... we shall see if he should be on it for his part._'

Having cleared his throat, Harry caught Hagrid's attention. "Um... Hagrid? I don't think I can pay for the things I need..."

Hagrid simply shook his head. "Nothin' to worry abou' Harry. Did yeh think that your parents left yeh with nothin'? First stop for us is Gringotts. Wizard's bank run by goblins it is."

Harry blinked at that. "Goblins?"

Hagrid nodded sagely. "Yeah. Goblins. Yeh'd be mad to try and steal anythin' from them. Some O' their high security vaults have dragons." He then sighed sadly. "Crickey I would like one." Seeing the expression on Nightmare's and Harry's faces, he clarified "A dragon I mean."

Flying beside the boat, Luna crossed her arms. "I wonder if the goblins play rock? Or live in a Labyrinth?" Both Nightmare and Harry stared at her which caused her to blush as she looked away with a huff. "What?"

Harry just shook his head and sighed as he softly mumbled. "Never mind..."

Nightmare just turned back to Hagrid. "_ So then... what else is there protecting Gringotts?_" She pointingly ignored Harry and Luna as they gave her a look. "_Just out of curiosity..._"

Hagrid shrugged, unconcerned. "Lots O' things. Enchantments and spells. And yeh'd get lost in the tunnels unable to find your way out. They're hundreds of miles beneath London see."

Harry gave an odd look at this while he ignored Luna having a victorious smirk on her face beside the boat as she mumbled about someone named Jareth. 'What the? That has to be an exaggeration. There is no way that it could be hundreds of miles below London...' Hagrid then tells him that the only place safer then Gringotts is Hogwarts causing a raised eyebrow from the trio. Hearing Hagrid mumble about a Ministry of Magic as he opens his newspaper, Harry blinked. "There's a Ministry of magic Hagrid?"

He nodded. "Aye. The Ministry O' Magic. The current Minister O' Magic is a bit of a bungler. Pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning asking for advice." Harry then asked what the Ministry does which caused the giant to shrug. "Mostly to keep the muggles from finding out that there's witches and wizards."

Harry blinked at that and this also caught Luna's attention. "Harry, ask him why they're hiding. Maybe it's because of the witch hunts?" Luna shivered a little as she remembered reading up on them after finding out about Harry's magic. 'It must be because of that... right?'

The answer they do get shocked the three. "Why, because otherwise the Muggles would be askin' for magical solutions for every little problem."

A small expression of confusion crossed Harry's face. 'So... the reason why they hide is because they don't want to be bothered to help...' As he looked down, a small expression of distaste crept across his face. 'That's... selfish.' After he shook his head, he raised it in time for the boat to have arrived at the dock. Eventually, they reached London. "Is there really somewhere I could get my items here?"

Nodding, Hagrid stopped. "Aye, and it's righ' through here." He gestured to a grubby pub. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, tis a famous place."

Nightmare snorted softly before she talked under her breath. "_If that's a famous place, then I'd hate see what counts as an infamous place._" As they walked in, they noticed people who nodded and waved at Hagrid "_Huh. Someone's popular._"

Harry was about to say something when Hagrid mentioned who he was which caused him to be swarmed. It took a while, but eventually they got through it. From where she fluttered beside him, Luna laid a hoof on his shoulder. "You okay Harry?"

He nodded for a second before he muttered under his breath. "Yeah... but that was insane." He then looked up at Hagrid. "Um, Hagrid? What was that all about?"

Hagrid simply grined. "I told yeh that yeh were famous."

Nightmare grumbled a little. "_There's famous and then there's **famous**._" She then looked up at Hagrid. "_So... what is the story about that Professor Quil fellow?_"

Hagrid looked down at her for a moment. "His name's Quirrell. Poor bloke, took a year off for a bit O' first hand experience. hasn' been the same sense." He then leaned closer. "Heard he had a spot O' trouble with some vampires in the Black Forest. Not to mention a small bit of trouble with a hag. Scared of everything now. The students, and the subject he teaches."

Nightmare's eyes lit up at the mention of vampires. "_Vampires... really? So they do exist._"

Hagrid didn't notice her evil smile as he nodded and started walking again. Luna just scowled. "How the hay can they expect someone to teach a subject that they're scared of! That will mess up the student's education!" She then noticed Hagrid pull out his umbrella and start tapping a pattern of bricks before they begin shifting and moving out of the way. "Oh... you have got to be kidding... Someone has read too many mystery novels..."

Nightmare just raised an eyebrow and then grinned. "_Hm... I wonder what magic is being used..._" A moment later she facehoofed. "_Diagon Alley... really? they couldn't come up with something better?_" Hagrid gave her an odd look but shrugged it off and began walking toward a slightly leaning building. As they passed by a goblin, it bowed and is slightly surprised as Harry bowed, but said nothing. Taking note of the poem, Nightmare chuckled. "_Ominous and dark. I fully approve._"

They walked through the doors, not having noticed the goblins there as they narrowed their eyes at the group as they passed. They soon arrived at a teller who looked up and watched them with a slight sneer. "May I help you?"

Hagrid nodded as he came up. "Aye, we've come to take some money out O' Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

The goblin nodded. "Do you have his key?" Digging into his pocket for a moment, Hagrid produced the key and handed it to the goblin who looked it over before he gave it back. He then folded his hands in front of him. "There is only one thing left to do. Please stand still."

Before they could say anything the goblin reached under his desk and there was a flash of light. Then they felt a splash of water. As he shook his head, Hagrid looked at the surprised goblin with fury in his eyes. "WHAT WAS THA' ALL ABOUT!"

Clearing his throat, the goblin looked them over with an inquisitive look. "Just a precaution Sir, I assure you. We have had... _others_ try to claim Mr. Potter's money. If you were not who you said you were... well." The goblin snapped his fingers and then the three were completely dry (as Luna was unaffected), though Nightmare was glaring at him with pure murder in her eyes. "Once again, I must apologize for our precautions. We will add your magical signature to make sure that we won't make the same mistake again." They felt a tingling sensation that soon stopped. "Is there anything else I may do to help you?"

Shaking himself, Hagrid nodded. "Aye, I have a letter here from Professor Dumbledore." He leaned in. "It's abou' the you-know-what in vault you-know-where."

The goblin gave him a look but opened the letter and after having read it, nodded. "Very well." He then handed it back. "I will have someone take you down to the two vaults. Griphook!"

Watching as the three visible people walked up, the goblin took note as a guard came up. "_Sir, is there anything we should do about our... guest?_"

The teller thought it over for a moment before he shook his head. "_No, not at the moment. Seems the boy has a spirit following him and he likely knows it. Watch._" Both of them observed as Harry glanced to the side and with their keen eyes they saw his lips move slightly. "_No, do nothing at the moment. It's non-hostile. but if that should ever prove to be... kill the boy. He's what is most likely anchoring it to this plane. And if he isn't?_" The goblin grinned bloodthirstily. "_That is one less human in the world so it's still a win._"

The guard bowed with a grin of his own. "_As you command Sir._"

As the guard made his way back to his post, Harry. Nightmare, and Luna were screaming in joy as the cart went flying down the tracks at a high speed. From where she sat in Harry's lap, Luna held her hooves in the air. "This must be what those roller coasters are like!"

Harry nodded as they shot down the corridors at a high rate of speed. Once they reached Harry's vault and opened it, Harry's and Luna's jaws dropped while Nightmare made an appreciative noise. "_Very impressive indeed._" She then chuckled under her breath. "_More than some of those nobles._"

Getting off Harry's shoulder where she was sitting, she made her way to Griphook who looked down at her with a sneer. "Yes? And how may I help you...?"

Having stamped down the urge to do something to him as punishment for his actions, Nightmare cleared her throat. "_I was wondering a few things about Harry's vault._"

Griphook's sneer only grew. "I am _afraid_ that I cannot do that. Only the vault owner and their guardians if they are underage may know."

Having heard this, Harry looked back. "I have no issues with Nightmare knowing the answers to her questions. It _is_ my vault after all and I am sure it's probably stuff I need to know that I haven't thought of asking."

Nightmare looked pleased as the goblin looked as if he just bitten into something rotten before he motioned for the doll to ask it's questions. "_Can we have an exact listing of what is in the vault as of right after we make our withdrawal?_"

As he nodded, Griphook grunted. "As a matter of fact you can, just see a teller right after your business down here is concluded."

Having made a thoughtful noise, Nightmare nodded. "_Also, what happens if the vault is emptied by us through spending? Does it stay emptied or is it automatically refilled to prevent just that happening?_"

Blinking, Griphook was stunned for a moment before he shook his head. "Once more, ask a teller."

As she rolled her eyes and caused Griphook to glare, she sighed. "_Oh, very well._"

Later, after Hagrid had picked up a mysterious object in another vault (a high security one), Harry was in front of a teller who had been asked the same question. After he looked over some papers, the goblin nodded before he leaned back slightly. "Seems your parents have set it up so that it keeps a certain amount in your school vault. As it empties, the interest from the main family vault is diverted into it, thus keeping it at the present level." He then reached down and handed them a piece of parchment. "This holds the current amount of your school vault. And don't bother asking about the family vault as you won't see it until you get to your majority."

Harry simply nodded before he gave a slight bow and walked away. Coming out from the bank, Harry looked up at the giant beside him. "So where are we going next Hagrid?"

Looking ill, Hagrid took a swallow before he looked at Harry. "Well 'Arry, I'll take Yeh to Madam Malkins to get your robes and shuffle off a little to get a pint." Hagrid shook his head and groaned a little. "I hate them rides..."

As he nodded, Harry followed Hagrid as he lead him to a store and left. He soon found himself being measured and fitted for his robes beside another boy with a pale, pointed face. Upon seeing Harry, he nodded. "Hullo. Going to Hogwarts as well?"

Harry looks around while he nodded. "As a matter of fact yes."

The boy nodded with an air of arrogance around him. "Father is getting my books and Mother is looking at wands." He then gave Harry a raised eyebrow. "So what house are you looking to be in?" Before Harry could say anything, the boy noticed the doll. "And why, pray tell, do you have that dingy toy?"

He was surprised as the _toy_ puffed up and whipped around to glare at him. "_Dingy! Say that to me again boy and see what happens._" Nightmare then looked at his hair and sneered. "_And at least **I** do not look like I used a bucket of grease on my hair._"

Now the boy looked at her with anger. "Have you no idea as to who I am!? Who my parents are!?"

Nightmare just gave him a bored look. "_The King and Queen of England perhaps? No? Don't care then and can't bring myself to care._"

The boy went red and looked like he was about to explode. "Listen here you ratty thing! I am Draco Malfoy! The son of Lucius Malfoy!"

Nightmare just shrugged as she rubbed a hoof on her chest and then looked at it as if it was far more interesting. "_And I care... why exactly?_" She then looked at him. "_And your name... it suits you._" Draco puffed up before she continues. "_Yes, Draco, a legless worm. And Malfoy, Bad Faith. Yes, both suit you._"

Snarling, Draco whipped around to look at Harry. "You better do something about your _toy_ before something _happens_ to it. After all, the Ministry..."

He trailed off as Harry's eyes focused on him, cold as ice. "Are you _threatening_ her?"

Draco just shivered and turned away. Nightmare just stared at him before her eyes hooded some and she purred unheard by all. '_Ooo... very nice._' She then made her way to an unoccupied area and sat down as she watches them get fitted. She then glanced over at the dress robes on another rack. '_Hm... I wonder if any of those might look good on me..._'

Finally, the fitting was over and Harry saw Hagrid in the window with an ice cream cone in one hand. Harry gave a small smile as he's nearly had enough with the boy beside him. After paying, he headed out and took the ice cream from Hagrid with a thank you. After finishing most of it, he dropped his hand as Luna presses up against him, taking magic from him as she finished it off (the two not even giving a thought about such things anymore). "Hagrid, can I ask you something?" After he nodded, Harry continued. "Do you know someone called Lucius Malfoy?"

Having gained a sour look on his face, Hagrid nodded slowly. "Aye, I unfortunately do. Where'd yeh hear that name?" Harry told him getting a sigh from the giant. "Remember those how I was tellin yeh abou' those followers O' You-Know-Who?"

Harry nodded slightly confused. "Yeah... but what does that..." Suddenly he grimaced. "Oh, don't tell me..."

Hagrid nodded. "Aye. Lucius was one O' them. In fact..." He looked around and leaned down. "I heard that he was in You-Know-Who's Inner Circle."

Harry looked at him in slight disbelief. "How the Hay did he get off?"

As he blinked at the odd term, Hagrid shrugged. "A number of the Death Eaters got off. Mos' just believe that they paid their way out o' jail."

Nightmare looked over with a slight smirk. '_And there's the fourth and fifth names for my list..._' She then noticed Harry with a grimace which caused her smile to grow. '_And it seems Harry is disliking this place more and more..._'

As they walked by a shop with a broom in the window, Harry overheard the group of kids talking about something. "What's 'Quidditch' Hagrid?"

He started for a moment and began explaining. "It's a wizard sport. Kind O' like that muggle Football thingy. Except it's played in the air using broomsticks and four balls. Sorta hard to explain the rules."

Harry then brought something up that had been bothering him. "Hagrid, Malfoy mentioned something about Houses... what did he mean?"

As Hagrid explained, Luna gave him a deadpan look as her eyebrow twitched. "What the hay is the matter with these people? Something like that will lead to rivalries and disrupt the learning process..." Soon after they entered the shop and Luna started drooling a little. "So many books..."

Even Nightmare looked slightly excited. During the trip to the Apothecary, Nightmare found something that caused her to shudder with fear and disgust as Luna whimpered and Harry stared. "_U... uni... unicorn horns! What monsters!_"

Hagrid flinched a little as the man behind the counter shook his head. "I know what you're thinking. Usually I get the reaction from Muggleborns, but you're obviously not one." He walked out from behind the counter and picked up a horn. "Most people don't know is that unicorns shed their horns once every three years. We have people like Hagrid here collect them and then we sell them." He then looked down at the horns with a frown and picked one up, showing the base which wasn't cut. "See? If we cut these from a unicorn, there would be marks, but as you can see there are none." He then set it back down. "Unicorns are pure beings and anyone who willingly harms one can look forward to a cursed life."

Harry just nodded, relieved that it wasn't what he had been thinking. Once they left, Harry looked up at the giant beside him. "So where are we going to next Hagrid?"

He looked down at Harry and chuckled. "Why, to get yeh a wand. Can't do magic withou' one." He then smiled and pointed to a shop with a long stick that sat on a pillow in the window. "And there it is."

Having entered the wand shop, Harry glanced around as the hairs on his neck stood on end from the feeling of magic, some of it old, which washed over him. Beside him, Hagrid sat down on a chair. Luna was also glancing around. "Slightly spooky here..." Suddenly she stiffened and looked behind where Harry was with a smile. "Seems we have the owner trying to sneak up on us."

Harry whipped around at that and smiled. "Hello sir."

Hagrid jumped a little as he noticed the old man, who also looked slightly startled before he calmed down. Clearing his throat, he seemed to stare where Luna was for a moment before he looked back at Harry with a creepy smile. "Ah! Mr. Potter... I thought that I would be seeing you soon." He leaned in close which caused Harry to gain a slightly unnerved expression. "Your eyes... you have your mother's eyes. Yes. I seems like only yesterday when she was in here..."

Harry listened in as Ollivander told him about his mother's wand, his father's, and the one that had given him his scar. One bit though caught his attention. "Sir? What do you mean that the wand chooses the wizard? Do you mean that they're self-aware?"

Ollivander looked slightly surprised while also pleased at the question. "Oh no Mr. Potter. Or, at least, not how we would see it." He then glanced at the boxes with a fond look. "Every wand has, in a sense, it's own magical core centered around the core material. This magic, according to theory, resonates with similar magical signatures. Hence why it 'Chooses' a wizard. That's the theory anyways. Those of us who make wands... believe that the magic inside the wand chooses those closest to it in personality." He then shook himself out of it. "Anyways Mr. Potter, which is your wand hand?" Harry replied that he favored his right, but could use his left to some extent. "Hm... most interesting... Now then, let's see..." He then brought out a tape measure that began to measure Harry by itself as he turned to the boxes. "Every Ollivander wand uses a core made of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use Unicorn tail hairs, Phoenix tail feathers, and Dragon Heartstrings. No two wands are the same, just like no two wizards are. And, of course, you will never get the same results with another wizard's wand."

Beside Harry, Luna looked a little ill at using a piece of a dragon's heart in something like this. Harry just gulped. "So... is there a reason you can't use any more items for cores then?"

Ollivander just hummed a little as he looked over wands. "No particular reason actually. But it's just that those cores in particular are the least temperamental as well as stable. The others only really have a use in a custom wand." He turned back to Harry and regarded him with a piercing stare. "Something that you will not need for a while yet." After that came the wands. Most of them didn't seem to do anything, though the unicorn ones would give off a spark once in a while which caused Ollivander to raise an eyebrow. "Most curious... Hm. I wonder if that one would work." He wandered off for a moment and comes back with a box. Having pulled out a wand, he handed it to Harry who felt a slight warmth. Waving it, sparks flew from it. "Oh! Very good. Not an exact match, but I do believe that this may be the closest we can get for now. But... how curious..."

Harry glanced up from the wand in his hand. "What's curious sir?"

Ollivander seemed to lean in. "I remember every wand I have sold Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix that gave the feather in this wand, has given just one other. Just one. And it just so happens that the wand in question... gave you your unique scar..." He then straightened. "With that wand you now hold and how you seem to cause reactions, though minor, in various other wands..." He seemed to smile. "I do believe that you are destined for great things Mr. Potter. You-Know-Who did great things as well. Terrible things yes, but great."

Giving a polite smile, Harry and the group soon left. As they walked, Luna rubbed her head with her hoof. "That... was weird to say the least." She then became thoughtful. "Though it makes sense that humans, lacking a horn to channel magic through would find another way." She then grimaced. "Though I could do without the heartstrings bit. There's several dragons I count among acquaintances."

Nightmare just scoffed. "_He was stranger then a generous dragon. And what the hay is the deal with Harry having a similar wand? Does that mean anything?_"

Luna then noticed Harry as he rolled his wand with his finger tips, every once in a while pushing some magic through it. "Does having a wand related to the one that killed your parents bother you Harry?"

Harry just shook his head as he talked under his breath, low enough that Hagrid couldn't hear him over the bustle of the alley. "While there is that... I'm having trouble sensing the '_Connection_' that Ollivander spoke of. I can feel it but... it's somehow distant. As if far away at the moment..."

* * *

><p>Having gotten all his supplies except for his trunk, Harry was walking beside Hagrid. "Well now Harry, afta this we'll get Yeh a present and then your trunk before we take yeh back home."<p>

Harry just stopped. "I... don't think that would be a good idea Hagrid."

Turning, Hagrid looked at him with a confused expression. "What'd yeh mean it wouldn' be a good idea Harry?"

Taking a breath, Harry let it out. "What I mean Hagrid is that you saw my uncle, right?" Hagrid nodded. "Well... I'm more then worried. he's been under a lot of stress lately and considering that he threatened to hurt you... I was thinking it might be a good idea to give him some time to cool off if you catch my drift..."

Hagrid slowly blinked. "Well... I don' know... Dumbledore said that I should to keep you safe..."

Harry just shook his head as he repeated what Luna was telling him to. "Well, wouldn't it be safer for me to stay somewhere else and let him cool down? After all, with the way he's acting, I might accidentally set him off and place not only me, but my aunt and cousin in danger as well. He tried everything to avoid the letters including having us go to that shack when a storm was brewing. I don't want to know what might have happened if I fell off..."

Hagrid thought it over. "I suppose tha' yeh have a point Harry." He nodded. "Yeh can stay here tonight while I have a talk with Dumbledore, he'll know what ta do." He then smiled. "Anyways, we should go and get yeh, you're trunk fer school."

As they walked into the trunk shop, they were greeted by the salesman. "Hello you two, going to Hogwarts I take it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." He then looked at the different trunks. "Um... why do you have so many trunks?"

The man chuckled as Hagrid looks over one. "We sell many different trunks for different buyers' young man. Some, like Aurors, like to have multiple rooms built into their trunks where they can either hide, or store items they might use. I have a Potions Master who has a trunk that she uses to do potion research in using the built in lab. For most Hogwarts students though, a regular trunk with a enlarged space and lightening charm does the trick."

Harry nodded as Nightmare cocked her head to the side. "_How many rooms can you have in one and how big?_"

Slightly surprised at being addressed by a talking toy, the salesman thought it over. "We could put as many as 10 rooms, though that isn't very common at all. As to size... about the size of a normal sitting room."

Harry nodded. "Are there any extras?"

The salesman chuckled. "Young man, I do believe that you've asked more questions and better ones then most." As he shook his head, he sighed. "As for extras, other than the ones mentioned, we can place a permanent Flame Freezing spell to protect it from non-magical and most magical fires. Won't work a lick against a dragon's fire or some of the more powerful flame spells, but it'll do for most. A cushioning spell is another, helps keep items in the trunk from being jarred around too much. There's a Magical Signature spell to keep others but you and those you choose out, but I would recommend against it due to the fact that since you're still growing, your signature might change slightly and thus stop you from opening it." Harry then asked about items in the trunk rooms. "Well, we have a particular spell for that where it keeps the items where they're left. It basically prevents the motion of the trunk from carrying into the room."

Harry grinned a little. "So it's like a inertial dampener like in those sci-fi shows and books?" He just got a look of incomprehension from both Hagrid and the salesman which caused him to sigh. "Never mind..." He then thought it over some. "I think... I would like the cushioning charm, the Flame Freezing one..." He grimaced a little. 'Just in case Uncle Vernon tries to burn it.' He then continued. "And a single extra room."

Hagrid just shook his head. "Don' yeh think tha's a bit much Harry? I don' think that yeh need that extra room."

Harry took a breath before letting it out. "It's... so I have a private place to simply unwind. Some of the music I listen to, well, some people might not like it." He then blinked. "There is a way to have electricity in there, right?"

Hagrid cleared his throat a little. "Sorry Harry, but them Muggle things don' work at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked and deflated a little as Luna hung her head beside him. "Oh... still let's me have a place where I can unwind though."

The salesman nodded with a chuckle. "Right. We were all young men at one time." He then winked at Hagrid. "Right?"

Hagrid chuckled a little and nodded as Harry looked on in confusion. 'What are they talking about? Whatever... at least now I can practice what Luna's taught me out of sight.'

After having gotten Harry an owl for his birthday (which caused Nightmare to laugh for some reason) Hagrid dropped him off at the Leaky Cauldron and headed back to Hogwarts. As he walked through the doors, the first person he laid eyes on was a sneering Snape. "The Headmaster wants to talk to you."

He didn't even wait for Hagrid to answer before he brushed past him and out the door. After making his way up to Dumbledore's office, he was about to knock when he heard Dumbledore called him. "Come in Hagrid."

As he walked through the door, Hagrid smiled. "Hello there Professor. Happy ta see yeh."

Dumbledore chuckled a little. "Thank you Hagrid." He then engaged in a little chit-chat before he got to the heart of the matter. "And how is young Mr. Potter? Things went well I suppose?"

Hagrid's answer was a scowl. "Those Muggle relatives of his caused problems Headmaster, but I gave them a stern talking to." He then smiled. "And Harry and his friend Nightmare will be comin'."

Dumbledore frowned some in confusion as he tried to place the name and failed. "Nightmare? Who is this 'Nightmare'?"

Hagrid chuckled a little. "She's this winged unicorn doll Harry has. Her full name is Nightmare Moon. Quite the talker too."

Dumbledore leaned forward at this. "Please tell me more?" After Hagrid described the entire day, Dumbledore smiled. "I do not think it an issue if young Mr. Potter gives his Uncle some cool down time. I'll have you escort him to the platform though if it's not too much trouble Hagrid."

Hagrid puffed up in pride. "O' course not Professor!" He then snapped his fingers. "And here I was almost forgetting the errand yeh sent me on." He pulled out the package and handed it to the Headmaster. "Here yeh go Professor, safe and sound."

Dumbledore smiled as he set it on his desk. "Thank you Hagrid. If you wish, I am sure you have things that you feel need doing and I shant keep you with an old man's ramblings."

After a few denials from Hagrid, he was convinced that he could leave and did so. After he was gone, the old Headmaster slumped back in his chair before he looked at some of the instruments as he slipped deep into thought...


	7. Chapter 7

_Well, here I am with a new chapter for the new year! Hope that you guys enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Groaning, Harry slowly sat up which caused Nightmare to fall off the bed from where she had been. "<em>Oof!<em>" As she stood up, she glared at Harry. "_Do you mind?_"

Harry just rolled his eyes as Luna snickered. "Brushy, brushy?"

Nightmare's eyes had lit up at that. "_Do you really mean that?_"

As he sighed, Harry nodded. "Yes, I do. But it'll have to be later." Hearing a sad sigh as Nightmare clapped her hooves and nodded, Harry rolled his eyes. "And I'll do the same later for you too Luna." He simply heard a squeal as Luna tackle-hugged him. After a moment she let go as Harry got up, a book that had been on his bed tumbled onto the floor as he grabbed what he needed and headed into the attached washroom. After he came back out, he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he spotted Nightmare as she had a staring contest with his new owl Hedwig. "Do you really have to do that?"

Nightmare just waved him off. "_Yes. She is quite the opponent._"

Luna gave her a deadpan look. "You're in a _doll_. Your eyes are made of _plastic_. Do you honestly expect to lose a _staring contest_?"

Nightmare snorted, not taking an eye off Hedwig. "_She challenged me. Besides, looking away first counts._" Nightmare then smirked. "_Thankfully she does not have that 'Stare' ability that one Earth Pony we met did._" Luna just flicked a small stone that was on the floor at her head which caused her to whip around. "_WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT..._" She trailed off and glared. "_That was low, even for you._"

Luna just smirked. "Says you." She then turned and flew over to where Harry was looking out a window over the alley. "So are we going to go exploring today Harry? We don't have to worry about Hagrid picking spots for us to go, and with the time we got..." She laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "Well, I think there's so much to see."

Nightmare just grumbled. "_You mean eat..._" Seeing that Harry was about to say something, Nightmare held up a hoof. "_Child, I do not blame you. We have already been over this._" She gestured between herself and Luna. "_While the little Princess can manifest the way she does, I cannot. This is the closest I can come._" She then grinned a little. "_Besides... If I had permission, I could use her senses..._"

Luna's mouth opened and closed several times before she sighed. "Do you promise not to try and possess me?"

Nightmare looked at her with an expression of shock. "_Are you offering me what I think you are...?_"

Luna just huffed. "Well... I don't like to see anypony suffer so..." She then shrugged before she glared at Nightmare. "Do you want it or not?" Nightmare just nodded, still in a state of shock. After a moment, Luna shuddered some and grimaced. "Happy?"

Nightmare nodded with a bright smile. "_Very_." She made her way over and jumped up to the window and then scrambled onto Harry's shoulder. She was about to say something when she turns and glared a little at Hedwig as she landed on his other shoulder. "_And what do you think that you're doing there._" Hedwig barked which caused Nightmare's eyes to narrow as she tapped Harry's shoulder. "_My spot, not yours._"

Harry just shook his head while he tried to keep from laughing. "Well, aren't we in a good mood?"

Nightmare looked away from her glaring contest with Hedwig and gave Harry a smirk. "_But of course._" She tapped Harry on the shoulder as she chuckled. "_We're away from those... creatures you call relatives for the next couple of months at least. So why wouldn't I be in a good mood?_"

Harry just chuckled himself as he headed out the door. "Too true." He then became quiet. "What's your opinion on what's happened so far? We were so tired last night from everything that I forgot to ask."

Both Luna and Nightmare became thoughtful as Harry ordered his breakfast. It was not until it had arrived that Nightmare spoke up. "_I have mixed feelings over it._" Harry turned and regarded her as did Luna. "_On the one hoof, you will get proper training in your species' magic. And so will come to your full potential._" She then lifted up another hoof. "_On the other hoof, it seems that these wizards practice a flawed culture. The fact that they hide from those without magic in order to not have to be asked for help proves it. Not to mention the possibility of bribery..._"

Luna nodded. "I actually agree with her for a change." After she looked over the booth to make sure that no one was watching, and there wasn't, she made her way beside Harry and touched him with a wing as he fed magic into her. "I don't think that we have enough information at the moment to make any real conclusion, but with what Nightmare has pointed out as well as what we know of their schooling system... it's not looking good." Quickly having looked around again, she leaned down and shoveled some eggs into her mouth as Nightmare softly moaned about how it tasted so good. Swallowing, she straightened which caused Nightmare to groan in annoyance. "But all we can do is wait and see."

And with that she went back to eating the portion that Harry had set aside as Nightmare made various sounds. After they were done, Harry looked at Nightmare in amusement. "Well? Shall we?" As she got up, Nightmare seemed to stagger drunkenly over to where Harry was. Harry just picked her up and laid her on his shoulder as Luna laughed. She clamped her mouth shut a moment later with Harry's next words though. "I wouldn't laugh Luna, I remember someone being almost the same after the first few times."

She grumbled a little as she blushed after which Luna gave a little huff as she walked out the door. Upon having entered the alley though, she calmed down as her good mood returned. "So where to first?"

As he looked around the crowds, Harry shrugged. "Let's just walk around and see." He spotted a small kiosk and grabbed a map of the alley from it (after having paid a few knuts for it). "Well, this should help I think."

Nightmare nodded, her next words caused both Luna and Harry to roll their eyes. "_We should stop by the bookstore again, after all that book on curses looks interesting._"

Luna was about to say something when she stopped and points to the side. "I wonder what's down there?"

Having turned to look over to where she was pointing, both Harry and Nightmare raised their eyebrows as they saw the small off-shoot. "Hm, looks interesting." He then glanced at the map in his hands as an eyebrow raised. "And it's not on the map for some reason." He then shrugged. "Well, let's go have a look see shall we?"

As they walked into it, they glanced around as their eyebrows to raised. "_My. The stores here are much smaller than in Diagon._" And indeed they were since most are not even half the size of the ones in the main alley. Also, there was far fewer people there as well. While she looked into one of the windows, Nightmare nodded. "_Nic nacs it seems. No wonder then._"

Luna then fluttered up with a gleam in her eye. "Can we go into that one over there Harry?"

As he shrugged, Harry walked over. Entering, he has to smother a laugh as Nightmare glared at Luna as they've entered a toy store. Before he could say anything though, a slightly motherly looking woman with brown hair and hazel eyes walked up. "Hello sir, may I help you?"

Harry just shook his head. "No, but thank you Ma'am."

He was about to say more when she noticed Nightmare and gasped in delight. "Oh my word! A Pegacorn! How very charming!" She then looked at her closely. "Is she yours?" Nightmare grumbled as she leaned back which made the woman's eyes widen even more. "And one that is animated and intelligent!" She then looked at Harry with a sparkle in her eyes. "You simply must tell me where you got her! I can after all tell that she isn't one of ours."

Harry just blinked. "Um... I made her and one day she kind of... woke up."

A large grin stretched across her face at that. "Truly! That is most impressive. One that comes about through accidental magic is stunningly rare, especially if she is as intelligent as she seems to be."

Harry just slapped a hand over Nightmare's mouth as she went off. Suddenly, he realized what she's talking about. "Wait, you have some like her?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed I do, in fact..." She suddenly stopped and slapped herself on the forehead. "Goodness me! I am so sorry, but I not only forgot to introduce myself, but to introduce you... I mean get your name. My mind can be such a bother." She held out a hand as Harry's lips twitched into a smile. "I'm the owner of this little piece of joy, Winifred Poe. Most just call me Winnie though."

Harry grasped her hand with a large smile. "I'm Harry Potter."

She was silent as her jaw dropped which caused Harry to take a step backwards. "OH MY!" She then grinned hugely. "Not only do I have Harry Potter, _THE_ Harry Potter, but I'm also looking at a toy he made!" She then noticed him slightly freaked out and calmed down. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."

Harry shook his head. "That's okay, no harm done." Harry then looked around. "So... what are the ones like Nightmare like?"

Blinking, Winifred shook her head. "Sorry." She gestured for him to follow her. "As you may well know, you can magically enchant objects to be animate and sentient after a fashion."

Nightmare bristled a little, but said nothing as Harry made a thoughtful noise. "Well... actually I didn't."

Winifred just shrugged. "Well, we can. The most commonly seen ones are the pieces for Wizard's Chess. At Hogwarts, you also have the suits of armor." She stopped in front of several plushies that were moving around in a pen causing Harry's, Luna's, and Nightmare's eyes to widen. "What most don't know is that they're easier to do then to animate stuffed animals or to give them sentience."

Nightmare blinked and looked over at her. "_How so? It's just magic after all._"

Winifred shook her head. "Actually no." She gestured at the pen. "Anyone could enchant an object with animation and sentience. Making it _last_ is a whole other issue. With hard objects like suits of armor or chess pieces, the problem is solved because they have runes carved into them. They allow the spells on them to be permanent." She reached down and picked up a stuffed dog that barked. "Stuffed animals on the other hand, due to being unable to have runes carved into them, have to undergo a complicated process involving a very specific pattern of spells that must be cast. Together, they create a permanency that will last a few decades before needing to be redone." Suddenly she stopped and sighed before she looked at Harry sheepishly. "Sorry, this type of thing I love going on about but... sometimes I forget that some people might not understand what I am talking about."

Harry shook his head with a small smile. "Actually, I understood some of that."

Winifred clapped her hands. "Goodie!" She then placed the dog back into the pen. "So is there anything that I can help you with? With Nightmare there, I'm going to assume that you weren't looking for another toy."

Harry shook his head as Nightmare had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from ranting about having been called a toy. "No, I was just looking around." He suddenly stopped and smiled. "Actually... do you have anything that Nightmare could use?" Nightmare looked at him in shock and surprise as did Luna. Seeing this, Harry smiled even wider. "You've been there for me for a long time Nightmare. Consider this a thank you gift."

Nightmare stared at him for a moment before she looked away. "_While this pleases me, I would like you to know that you don't have to do this._"

Harry just smiled. "I know. But I want to." He turned back to Winifred as Nightmare clears her throat. "So... do you have anything?"

Winifred nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me." Harry followed her and was soon in a section with a selection of toy clothing. "Here we go. Does this help?"

Harry nodded as he looked around. "It does actually. Thank you." Winifred just waved her hand before she left since another costumer had entered the store. Harry then looked over at Nightmare. "So? See anything you like?"

She jumped down from his shoulder and started walking around. "_Hm..._" She suddenly stopped. "_These look good._" Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he saw her gesturing at night themed socks made for dolls.

As he sighed, Harry shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Should have known..." He then smiled. "Well? Go ahead and pick some."

Nightmare's face lit up as she cantered into the isle and began looking at the socks. "_Ooo! This looks good!_" She then gasped. "_And they have multiple pairs of the same socks! YES!_" She grabs a pair and looked it over as Harry watches with an amused expression on his face. "_And the pictures even move!_" A few minutes later found a chuckling Harry walking out the door with a shrunken bag in his pocket and Nightmare on his shoulder as she admired her new socks that she was then wearing. "_Quite nice of her to add the dirt repelling charms._" Luna grumbled a little which caused Nightmare to smirk. "_Jealous much Little Princess?_"

As he ignored Luna glaring at the doll on his shoulder, Harry glanced around with a thoughtful look before he glanced at the map which showed the shops he had visited the day before. Seeing this, Luna turned from her glaring contest. "Something wrong Harry?"

Even Nightmare turned to him as he shook his head in confusion. "It's this map... For some reason it doesn't show this part of the alley..."

He jumped a little as a voice spoke up from behind him. After he whipped around, he was confronted by a boy in his late teens who had long red hair and a tooth hanged from one of his ears. "Something the matter?"

After he blinked for a moment, Harry shrugged. "Um... this place isn't on the map..."

The boy made a thoughtful noise. "Can I have a look at the map?" Harry nodded and handed it over. As he looked it over, the boy chuckled. "You got one of the older ones kid. This one is about three years old." He handed it back to Harry and held out his hand. "Name's Bill Weasley by the way."

Harry smiled as he shook Bill's hand. "My names Harry." Having had enough of every one gasping at his name, Harry decided to leave his last name out of it. "So why are things so different then?"

Bill looked around and gestured back to the entrance of the alley. "They found this portion of the alley about a year ago after a drunken wizard near the Leaky Cauldron got angry and knocked a hole in the wall." He then waved a hand at the alley around them. "Turns out that this place was sealed off from the rest of the alley about little more than 326 years ago during the Great Plague. Apparently the families here were hard hit by it and after the... err, 'cleanup' was done, they sealed it off and eventually everyone forgot about it."

Harry blinked a little but before he could say anything, Nightmare spoke up. "_How the hay could they have forgotten about it? There had to be maps and such. And how do you know so much about it?_"

Bill was a bit surprised at the doll but then shrugged. "There was various wards on the entrance and they only weakened enough recently to allow the place to be discovered by chance." He then chuckled. "And as for how I know about this place?" He then grinned. "I was an Apprentice Curse Breaker at the time and cut my eye teeth as it were on the Wards here. Of course, it didn't take long for several shops to open as people moved in." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small map and handed it to Harry. "Here, I don't use this anymore so you can have it." He then ruffled Harry's hair a little after Harry thanked him. "No worries, hope you have a good day mate." He was about to walk off when he stopped. "Oh, and if you see two red headed twins and they try to give you something, don't take it."

And with those odd words he walked off leaving Harry who glanced over the map. Luna watched him leave and smiled. "He was nice."

Nightmare just waved it off. "_Yeah, yeah. Nice guy and all that._" She then looked at Harry. "_So where to next then?_"

As he rolled his eyes, something caught his eye. "This looks good."

Luna looked at the name and snorted. "'Mundane Emporium'? Wonder what's in there with a name like that?"

Harry shrugged a little as he started walking, Luna right beside him unseen by all but him and Nightmare. "Who knows? Besides, not much more to do then explore." They soon found the shop in question and entered it to find what looked like a normal (thought quite small) second hand electronics store. Having heard a hooting noise, Harry looked up to see an animated owl figurine hooting. "The Hay?"

From the back of the shop, came a voice. "I'll be right with ye'!" A moment later a red headed man walked out from the back. Seeing Harry, he smiled. "Weel now, hello there laddie. How can I be a service?"

As he looked around, Harry could only shake his head in amazement. "For some reason. this I'm surprised about this place being this..."

The man chuckled as he nods. "'Mundane'?" He then glanced around his shop. "Weel, it is out of place, now isn't it Laddie?" He then sat into a chair behind the counter. "Tis' somethin' that I been wanting to for quite a while now." As he looked Harry over, he nodded. "Muggle raised are ye'?" Harry's eyes widened before the man pointed to his trainers. "Muggle shoes Laddie. Only Muggleborn like meself and Muggle raised wear them." He then rubbed his hands together. "Now then Laddie, have a look see around dinnae get many customers around 'ere."

Harry glanced around and Nightmare rolled her eyes. "_Harry, none of this would work at Hogwarts._" Harry was about to say something when the man chuckled. "_What?_"

The man shook his head, still grinning. "This be not normal muggle items ye' see. These be able to work even in Ol' 'Ogwarts they can." He tapped a cassette player near him. "Ye' see Laddie, these not be normal muggle items. Oh, no." The man grinned as he chuckled. "They run on magic." He then waved around the shop. 'What ye' be seeing here is the only shop authorized like ta sell enchanted muggle objects."

Beside Harry, Luna scrunched up her face in thought. "'Authorized'? Why would you need to be authorized to enchant objects?"

Harry echoed her question causing the man to turn solemn. "Ye' do need to be authorized to enchant muggle objects. Tis' many laws for it." He then sighed and shook his head. "'Muggle Baiting' they call it. It's when a wizard enchants an object with abilities it shouldn't have and uses it ta 'Prank' unsuspecting muggles. Usually in various mean-spirited ways." He then leaned back in his chair and nodded. "But I know a thing or two about laws being a former Auror. No laws are broken since none O' these items have a function that they were not designed for. Only difference between them and their actual muggle counterparts is tha' they can be used in places like 'Ogwarts and run off the magic. Everythin' else?" He shrugged. "Th' same." He then leaned forward. "So then Laddie, lookin' for anythin' in particular?"

Harry walked farther into the shop and poked around a little. "Well... do you have any stereos or tapes?"

The man smiled and soon after, Harry left with some less gold on him, but a bag full of items and a smile on his and his companions faces. After a moment, Nightmare turned and regarded Harry with a smirk. "_You know that we've likely been gouged, right?_"

Harry snorted in amusement. "Of course we were. But with him being the only provider of this stuff..."

Luna now looked at the bag with a frown. "Hopefully it works."

Harry chuckled slightly darkly. "Well... if it doesn't and he lied, well... all I got to do is say something..."

Nightmare's face lit up as Luna rolled her eyes and groaned. "_And he would be ruined. Ooo! I am so proud of you!_" Luna just rolled her eyes and mumbled about Harry spending too much time with her...

* * *

><p>That night found Nightmare reading a new book of spells when she heard something. Turning, she noticed Harry shivering due to him having kicked his blanket off. As she shook her head, she walked over and pulled it back up. Watching him for a moment, she smiled brushed some hair from his forehead when she suddenly stopped. '<em>Wait... why am I acting this way?<em>' She then looked at Harry with a frown. '_He's nothing more than a pawn... right?_' She then grimaced. '_Have I... become weak?_' Angry, she glared at Harry's sleeping face for a moment before her anger melted away with a sigh. "_I wonder... what is it about you that affects me so? That makes me want to protect you?_' Silently growling, she hopped off the bed and clambered onto the window sill. As she looked out over the darkened alley, her thoughts turned inward for a time.

'_So like me... dark, twisting and... lonely._' The last thought comes unbiddened to her as her frown deepened. '_Lonely? Where did that come from?_' Her mind flashed back to when she had gone to war with Celestia. 'I was never lonely. I had plenty of subordinates and servants.' She then remembered how while she had many serving under her, she didn't _know_ them. Never talked to them as her, Luna, and Harry talk. They were always distant to her. She suddenly remembered something Harry said to her...

*************Flashback****************

Blinking, Harry looked at Nightmare. "Hm? What was that Nightmare?"

As she rolled her eyes, she sighed and repeated herself again. "_Of course you're not alone._" From where she was beside him, she subtly gestured at the rather crowded dining room of the Leaky Cauldron. "_You're surrounded by people!_"

Harry just shook his head. "A person can be all alone in a crowd you know." Nightmare just scoffed...

***************Flashback End**********************

Blinking, Nightmare repeated what Harry had said. "_'One can be all alone in a crowd...'_" She quietened as she continued watching the alley when she noticed a small light as it slowly made its way through the darkness She became mesmerized as she watched it bob. Unbiddened, her mind began reviewing memories of the times she had spent with Harry. As the light entered the tavern below, a feeling of peace washed over the usually turbulent mind of the dark alicorn as darkness returned to the alley. She then turned to where Harry was sleeping and softly chuckled. She stood there for a moment before she hopped down and headed for the door. '_A nice walk sounds good right about now._' Walking to the door, she used a small burst of magic that left her feeling more than slightly tired which turned the doorknob as she left. Once out, she walked down the hall and into the dark main floor of the pub when she stopped as she saw a grungy man who sat with his head in the fireplace while green flames burn in it. '_Now that is interesting..._'

While she kept to the shadows, she got close enough to hear the conversation which caused her eyes to narrow. "Aye Headmaster. The boy is perfectly fine and sleeping soundly. Visited a number of places today as well. Seemed to enjoy himself."

A moment passed before a voice drifted through the fireplace. "I am glad to hear that he was safe and enjoyed himself Mundungus. Please do keep an eye on the boy but do not interfere unless he is in danger. While I am sure that he is safe at the moment, it is always better safe than sorry."

The now identified Mundungus nodded. "Of course Headmaster. I've got some dealings in the alley anyways so it's no trouble to keep an eye out."

A tone of disapproval entered the other voice. "I do hope that you are not doing anything illegal Mundungus."

Mundungus seemed to chuckle nervously. "Of course not Headmaster. Anyways, I'll keep an eye out tomorrow as well." After a moment, the other voice thanked him and the fire went back to normal after the man pulled his head out. As he reached up to a vase on the mantle, Mundungus took a pinch of something and threw it into the fireplace before he called out an address. After sticking his head back in, he called out. "Oy! Sean, you there."

A low, growling voice soon answered. "Wha's the big deal Dung! Do yeh have any idea as to the time?"

Mundungus just snorted. "Of course I do, but now's the best time since no one's here. So... do you have the money? Grabbing the storage crystal from Geodesic's place wasn't easy I'll tell you!"

Sean grumbled. "Don' have th' money on myself at the moment. But ah should by the 'morrow."

After a little bit, Mundungus pulled out as the flames once more turn back to the same color. He then stumbled over to a nearby chair where he pulled out a bottle and started drinking it. Several minutes later, he pulled out a longish crystal that was softly glowing. Looking it over, he grinned as he slurred his speech. "'Ou'll be making mee a purty knut ye wil..."

As he got up, he started stumbling for the door, unaware of Nightmare before she darted between his legs and tripped him. Flailing, he smacked his head on a table which caused him to be knocked out. Nightmare just strided up with a smirk. "_Well now... that worked better than I thought._" Having spotted a glint, she walked toward it before she realized that it was the crystal. As she picked it up, she looked it over, and took note of the small runes that were etched in the surface. "_How perfectly smart these human wizards are. Creating something that can act as a magical battery. You will be very useful to me._" She then notices a sharp knife on the floor causing her to darkly chuckle.

* * *

><p>As he walked into the main dining room the next morning, Harry glanced up at the tired Nightmare on his shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay Nightmare? You've been moving around kind of... gingerly if you don't mind me saying so."<p>

She just waved him off before she softly grunted, not moving much. "_It's nothing that you should worry about._"

They walked by some witches who were whispering. "Did you hear about this morning? They found a naked wizard down here. Apparently he must have tripped and knocked himself out!"

The other witch scowled. "Those bloody perverts. Probably come to try and peep on us in the middle of the night." Harry gave the woman a weird look since she looked like she was not about to win any beauty pageants (and more likely break any mirrors that she looked into). "Hopefully they threw him in jail! Good riddance I say!"

As he shook his head, Harry sighed. "People are so weird..." Nightmare just smirked before she winced as she placed a hoof on her side for a moment. The action having gone unnoticed as Harry and Luna sit down...


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As he walked back into the room, Harry took a moment and climbed down into his trunk. He smiled as he saw Luna lounging on a slightly beat-up, but still very comfortable recliner chair near the middle of the room while Nightmare was looking over a parchment. "Enjoying yourself Luna?"<p>

While she cracked one eye open, she stretched with a sigh before she gave Harry a smile. "Very much so Harry." She then patted the recliner. "This is so comfortable. Much better than the wooden throne that me and Celly always had to use."

Nightmare looked up which revealed the small pair of glasses perched on her snout and nodded. "_True._" She then smirked. "_We simply must get one for our personal chambers when we return._"

Harry frowned for a second before he hid it. Luna caught it though and made her way over before she hugged him and nuzzled his neck as Harry reciprocated the hug. "I promised you that even if me and Nightmare managed to return to Equestria that I _will_ find a way for you to join us."

Nightmare climbed up onto Harry's shoulders and looked at him over the rim of her glasses. "_The Little Princess is quite correct Child._" She then snorted. "_In this, for a change, me and the Little Princess are in complete agreement._"

Harry swallowed a bit before he nodded, blinking rapidly and tightened the hug with Luna. "Thanks you two." As he took a moment, he then let out a breath as he looked around, taking in the look of the room. Along one wall were several bookshelves with a desk the middle. A good number of the books were second-hand, but still in good condition while being a mixture of mundane (which all three of them prefer to calling it muggle) and magical. On the opposite wall was a table with a stereo, a gramophone, and a small shelf unit which contained a mixture of cassettes and vinyl records. And on the third wall was another shelf unit where Harry, Luna, and Nightmare had stored the nic nacs that they've gathered (Luna's and Harry's favourite being an orb that with the tap of a wand and a command phrase would play various nature sounds like night time in a woodland meadow). Beside it was a crate containing Harry's "Practice Materials" that he used in his magical exercises. In near the middle of the room was the recliner with a small table beside it. A bit in front of that was a mat where he practiced his magics. "It's looking quite nice."

Luna nodded. "It is looking better now." She then sighed a little as she waved a hoof at a bare patch of wall. "Could use a little something to add some color."

Harry nodded a little before smiling. "Actually..." He then turned to Luna. "The train to Hogwarts is tomorrow, right?" Luna nodded a little unsure only for Harry to clap his hands. "Well then, time for me to treat you then."

Luna's eyes widened as she waved her hooves in front of her. "Oh! Harry, you don't have to do that! I can-"

Harry cut her off as he waveed her concern off. "I already treated Nightmare, now it's your turn."

Luna blushed a bit as she hung her head and as she bit her lip. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Nope."

Upon seeing his grin, Luna sighed as she knew that she had already lost the battle. "Oh, fine then." She followed Harry as he left before she stopped and looked back at Nightmare. "You coming?"

As Harry turned toward her, Nightmare waved both off. "_Not particularly interested in the moment actually._" She then shrugged. "_I got some reading I want to catch up on. Besides..._" She gave them a look. "_I am getting tired of being stuck in that backpack all the time._"

Luna just shook her head as she saw Nightmare pick up a book of Edger Allen Poe's works and begin reading in the recliner. "Your loss." Nightmare just grunted as she settled down some more and turned the lamp on the table beside the chair on. After she shrugged, Luna flapped out of the trunk followed by Harry as he climbed up the ladder before he closed it, causing it to lock automatically. She then looked over at Harry as they made their way down the steps. "So where are we going?"

Having weaved past a family with a brown haired girl his age who was talking animatedly with her parents about something she had read, he walked out the front door to Luna's surprise as he talked under his breath. "I saw a shop near here that might have something." He then shrugged. "Might as well check, right?"

As she shook her head, Luna smiled. "Thank you." Harry just nodded as they started walking (well he does, Luna flies above him) through the crowds. As they did so, Luna took a moment and looked around with a thoughtful look. 'Who would have thought that things would turn out like this? Fate must have an odd sense of humour. I... created? Became? Whatever. Nightmare Moon came to be due to me being lonely. And then...' A sad sigh escaped her. 'Then my own sister was forced to banish me. And I thought that I would be friendless forever. But just when I was at my lowest...' She glanced down at Harry and smiled. 'How odd that such circumstances would have me meet my first true friend outside of Celly. Me and him, we're so alike and yet so different. Both in pain caused by loneliness. Both wanting and needing friends. We each are orphans of sorts and have issues with our surviving relatives. And we each can use magic.' At that point, she became thoughtful. 'And yet... that's all that's similar, isn't it? We're different species and come from different worlds.' Having caught herself, she chuckled. 'Both literally and figuratively.' She then let go a sigh as she smiled. 'Alike and yet different... maybe that's why our friendship is so strong?' Upon having spotted Harry looking up at her from in front of a store, she swooped down with a raised eyebrow. "Yes Harry?"

He tilted his head toward a building. "Well, we're here." Luna nodded and is about to say thank you when Harry without turning as he opened the door spoke up. "You're welcome."

Luna blinked for a moment before she shrugged as her and Harry had begun to understand each other without having needed to speak at times. As she looked around, Luna's eyebrows raised as she realized that the store was for pictures, paintings, and posters. She then looked at Harry with a shocked look. "Harry...?"

Harry just smiled before he whispered under his breath. "I know you like art. So..." As he shrugged, he softly chuckled. "I figured that you might like this."

Blinking some wetness away, Luna nodded with a large smile. "Thank you..."

Her and Harry began to walk around as they looked at the different items. Finally, Harry turned to her. "Luna? Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Was art in your time anything like this?"

As she chuckled a little, she shook her head. "Not quite. It was more like the stuff from the this world's Middle Ages. Though I suppose shortly before my... fall happened, we might have been entering something akin to the Renascence that humans went through." She softly sighed. "It was a time of great creativity unmatched since the time before Discord." She then frowned as she looked slightly downward. "There was so much healing to be done after his reign of terror that art fell by the way side. Everything was focused on repairing the damage he had wrought as well as preserving what had survived." Her frown slowly became thoughtful. "A few years before my fall when the arts became something more than a simple past time, I tried to fund several artists."

Having seen her wince, Harry looked around, and seeing no one, softly ran his fingers through her mane. "They didn't accept them, did they?"

Luna shook her head with a sigh as she leaned into his touch. "No, they didn't. I suppose that Discord had something to do with that as the nightime hours were when he had his... _special fun_. I realize now that may have tainted my part of the day." Luna scowled for a moment before she continued. "After the first few times, I decided to simply fund them anonymously. It worked. And the arts began to flourish." Suddenly she stopped in front of a replica of _Starry Night_ by Van Gogh and chuckled. "Sometimes I wish that ponies were more like humans."

Harry blinked for a moment as this was new to him which lead him to raise an eyebrow before he responded with sarcasm. "Always fighting? Prejudicial against those who are different?"

Luna chuckled for a bit. "Oh no, ponies grew out of that a while before what happened." Seeing Harry's wild-eyed look, she smiled. "Remind me to tell you of everything before Hearth's Warming at a later point. Before then, the three types did _not_ get along... and that's putting it mildly. And ironically the Chaos Times just brought them closer together." She then turned back to the replica and motioned a hoof at it. "To ponies, Night was something to be feared. To humans... while they fear it, they also love it and it fascinates them. Humans have so much to deal with the night. To some, it's darkness can be suffocating. To others, it's a warm blanket. So much creativity has used it as an inspiration." A sad expression crossed her face as she sighed. "I just wish that mine and my sister's little ponies could have seen it the same way..." As Luna shook her head, she looked at Harry. "Anyways... enough of that. Let's go and find something."

Harry nodded for a moment before he glanced back at the replica and then followed. 'Hmm...' As he followed her through the small store, Harry gathered the pictures she had chosen. Some are astronomical which showed things such as stars and nebula taken through telescopes. And others were nature scenes. When pressed by her to chose some as well, he decided on a few fantasy ones which caused them both to chuckle. Finally, Harry began to head toward the cash register before he turned to her. "Um, Luna? Could you do me a small favour?"

Blinking a bit, she nodded with a smile. "Of course Harry. What is it?"

Harry gestured with his head. "Could you go next door and check up on the art supplies?" Upon seeing her quizzical expression, he shrugged. "Gives me the ability to do something if I get bored or need a break. Also, it means that if you ever want, you can go into the trunk and do some painting."

Luna smile grew and she hugged him. "Thank you!"

She then left as Harry watched with a smile. Harry then walked towards one particular item and took it before he went up to the cash and paid for them. He did get an odd look from the casher who then shrugged and goes back to reading her magazine as he left.

* * *

><p>A few hours later found them back at the trunk with Nightmare as she watched him pull bags out of his backpack. Smirking, he pulled one out and hands it to Luna who opened it and gasped. "Ha... Harry?" She showed it revealing that the picture is the <em>Starry Night<em> replica. "When did you..."

Harry chuckled a little. "Remember when I asked if you could go have a look for me at the art supplies?"

Luna began to nod before she stopped. She then shook her head in amusement before she walked over and gave him a half hug. "Thank you."

Harry hugged her back while he whispered. "You're worth it." After a few moments Nightmare cleared her throat which caused them both to look at her to see her smirking. A moment later they let go. Harry looked at the backpack for a moment before he looking back at Luna. "By the way Luna, can I ask what you had me gather all those branches for? You did say that we going to use them when we got back."

Luna nodded with a smile. "As a matter of fact we are." She then grinned. "Time for your next lesson."

Nightmare raised an eyebrow for a moment and then nodded. "_So you're teaching that spell to him then?_" Glancing at the pictures, and posters she nodded. "_I suppose that in this case it would be useful._"

As she rolled her eyes, Luna sighed with some exasperation. "Just because I don't teach him flashy spells all the time does not make them useless." Nightmare just shrugged with a bored expression which caused the lunar princess to once more roll her eyes before she turned back to Harry. "Anyways... This is going to be a group of spells you understand. However, they all interconnect." As she gestured with her hoof at the backpack, she asked that he brings out the branches they had collected at a nearby park. After a few moments, a pile of them (most being twigs) were on the floor. As she sat, Luna motioned for Harry to follow. "Now, the following spells are craftspony spells. Remember what I told you about Earth Ponies and the crafts?"

Harry nodded. "They're good at building and creating things."

Smiling, Luna gave him a nod. "Correct. Now, some Unicorn Ponies discovered that their particular talents lay in the crafts as well. They created some spells to help themselves out and that I am going to teach you here." After she grabbed a twig, she held it in front of her using some magic. "Now, the first one I am going to teach you is one that will take the bark off a piece of wood." Slowing she explained the steps, she eventually handed the one that she had been holding to him. "Now. Go ahead and give it a try."

Harry did so, but all that happens was that it splintered into pieces. He did this to a few more and was starting to get frustrated when he stopped. 'Okay... remember what Luna said.' He closed his eyes before he took several deep breaths to calm down and then he opened them and began examining the one he currently was holding. 'Now... how to do this...'

Both Luna and Nightmare looked on in pride as Harry continued to examine it. Luna, especially, had quite a bit of pride in her friend/apprentice. 'That's it Harry. Don't get frustrated.' Having spotted him look at her, she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Harry gave her a look before he sighed. "You didn't tell me everything I needed to know."

Luna just chuckled at this. "I told you all the steps for the _spell_. But not everything needed to make it work." She then gestured at the twig. "Can you tell me what I missed? Consider this a test of sorts."

As he thought it over for a moment, Harry's brows scrunched together. "I need to be completely calm and focused in order for the spell to work..." Harry saw Luna smile and nod before he continued. "And... I shouldn't be trying to take it off all at once?"

Luna raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to the side. "You tell me."

Having taken a breath, Harry nodded. "I don't take it off all at once." As he thought it over, he blinked before he looked at Luna. "I should peel it? Like an apple?"

As she clapped her hooves, Luna nodded with a smile. "Very good Harry." She picked a twig up with her magic and then unwound the bark from it leaving only the wood. She then turned to Harry. "While I could explain every little bit of the spell, I find it much more rewarding, for both me and I think for you, for you to figure out some of it. A much better way of learning then to have every little bit explained."

Nodding, Harry pointed something out. "But what if the spell is dangerous? Isn't it better to explain everything then for the student to get hurt trying to figure it out?"

Having closed her eyes, Luna sighed. "It is indeed." She then opened them as she gave him a soft look. "However, when dealing with something that will not hurt the student, it's better to leave them question some of it in order to build a better knowledge base. After all, you will have a better understanding of the spell if you figure some out yourself rather then have to have it told to you verbatim."

Though he gave her that, Harry still gave her look. "But that method does not work with everyone though."

Luna nodded as she acknowledged the point. "True. But for you, it's the perfect method to teach." She then gestured to the pile of sticks and twigs as she smirked. "Now then, get peeling. Chop! Chop!" Despite him rolling his eyes, Harry nonetheless did so. Soon, there was one pile of peeled bark and another of bare pieces of wood beside him. As he reached for another piece after he wiped his forehead free of sweat, he was stopped by Luna. "That's enough Harry." As she saw him about to protest she poked him in the chest with her hoof. "You're exhausted. Time. To. Stop."

Her last three words were each punctuated with a tap which caused Harry to sigh. "Fine..."

As she shook her head, Luna moved to his side and draped her foreleg around his shoulder. "Harry, you're still young and for whatever reason your magic seems to need a lot of work to do these spells. That's probably why your people use wands, their magic being to... turbulent to easily be controlled like this. From what I can see, it takes more work for you to do this without a magical foci of some sort." She then looked a bit haughty. "Good thing that I know how to teach Unicorns that have had similar issues with casting magic."

At this, Harry looked at her at her with some surprise. "There's Unicorns like that?"

Luna slowly nodded. "There are. They're rare, but not so much that they don't exist." She then leaned in conspiratively. "I personally blame inbreeding among those idiot nobles myself. Ever since they've begun having foals with the other Pony types and the 'Lower Classes' the issue had been cropping up less and less." She then leaned back. "Oddly, like wizards, they would sometimes use a foci known as a Horn Ring."

Harry looked at her questioningly as he blinked in confusion. "'Horn Ring'? What's that?"

As she took a breath, Luna tilted her head some. "A Horn Ring was made of a magically conductive metal. Most were silver or Electrum for the less powerful nobility and gold for the higher ones. The highest used Platinum. Most were decorated with gems to make them seem ornamental." As she rolled her eyes. Luna looked at the ceiling in exasperation. "It was an open secret among Unicorn Ponies that they hid so that they would not seem weak way back when. Though they are also used when a Unicorn is performing _extremely_ powerful magic..." She stopped for a moment in remembrance before she shook herself out of it. "The usage of them was dying out though when I left Equestria." Seeing his tired look, she closed her eyes before she channelled some of her own magic into Harry which caused him to relax. After a moment, she stopped and let out a deep breath. "There we go. Feel better?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks." As he got up, Harry leaned back before he looked at the scraps of bark. "I should be getting rid of this though."

Luna shook her head. "No, keep them, we'll be needing them later." She glanced at the watch on his wrist before she nodded. "We should be getting to bed anyways. It's starting to get late and we need to be up early tomorrow to get everything ready." The three headed to bed and the next morning found Harry as he sipped a mug of tea as he watched Luna go all out. "Okay, let's go over this."

Nightmare rolled her eyes, but still nodded with a sigh as she placed her pair of glasses on her snout and picked up a roll of parchment and a pen. "_Ready._" Hearing nothing, she looked to see Luna as she facehoofed. "_What?_"

As she massaged her forehead to ward off the coming headache, Luna gave her a deadpan look. "Why the Hay are you wearing those glasses?"

Nightmare looked at her uncomprehendingly. "_Because they make me look quite intelligent and distinguished._" She then gave Harry an innocent look which caused him to snort. "_Do they not Child?_"

As he chuckled, Harry nodded. "Quite."

Nightmare nodded her head haughtily and gave a disbelieving Luna a smug look over the rim of her glasses. "_See?_"

Luna just scowled and shook her head for a moment. "Never mind that." She then cleared her throat as she looked at Nightmare. "Ready?"

Rolling her eyes, Nightmare sighed dramatically. "_Quite ready to get a move on._"

After she grumbled for a moment, Luna just continued. "Right then. Hogwarts text books?"

Having looked over at the bookcase, Nightmare turned back to her list and made a mark. "_Check._"

Luna began to pace. "Parchment, quills, ink?"

Nightmare checked and continued to make marks. "_Check, check, and check!_"

Harry continued to listen in as the two check items off the list until he heard one from Luna that he'd been wondering about for a while. "Mundane Textbooks?"

As Nightmare checked them off, Harry decided to satiate his curiosity. "Why did you buy those anyways Luna?"

Luna stopped her pacing and scowled deeply. "Because those idiots at Hogwarts don't seem to have any non-magical courses!" She threw her hooves up into the air in exasperation. "How the Hay their students are supposed to function in the real world I have no idea! You need to understand math if you are to manage your finances correctly!" She then looked at Harry directly. "There is no way in Equestria that I am going to let you fall behind in your non-magical studies!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow. "You do know that I'll never graduate from mundane school... right?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "We'll get to that when we get there. Besides, I'm sure that if need be there is some way for you to sit for your grade level." As she shook her head, she turns to see Nightmare as she rolled up the parchment and laid the pen back in its place before she took off her glasses. "We're done already?"

As she snorted, Nightmare rolled her eyes. "_Of course we're done. And about time too._" She then walked over to Harry and she let him pick her up and set her on his shoulder before she continued. "_Anyways... we should go and grab something to eat. And maybe something for lunch later depending on how long this train ride takes._"

While he nodded in agreement Harry looked to Luna. "That's a pretty good idea I think." Also having gotten agreement from her, the three left the trunk and headed downstairs. Still early, there was not many around though with all the people having come to the tavern/pub the night before they knew it wouldn't be that way for long. Having sat down in a private booth, Harry ordered their breakfast and once it arrived, him and Luna began to eat. At one point though, Harry looked down to see a piece of bacon missing and then when he whipped his head around he saw Luna pop it into her mouth. "Luna? I've been wondering something..." Still chewing, Luna gestured him to go on. "Horses don't eat meat... and yet you sometimes eat some."

Luna stopped chewing for a moment as if she had suddenly realized what she just did. After a moment though she resumed chewing. Swallowing, Luna took a sip of tea before she answered. "And you're wondering why I take it?" Harry simply nodded as she leaned back for a moment. "While Celly was usually diplomatic, there were those times that made her _extremely_ uncomfortable. Usually it was when she had to deal with carnivores. That was where I came in." Having taken another sip, she set the cup down. "I had never had much issue with meat eaters unlike sister and so I was placed in charge of diplomatic meetings with them. For example, the griffin clans in the mountains to the north of Equestria. Remember what I told you about them?"

Harry nodded as he remembered. "Yeah, they were originally serfs to the 'Royal' Gryphons in the Southern Desert. They used the distraction of Discord's arrival and managed to escape into the mountains while their former masters were nearly killed off."

Luna smiled before she nodded. "Yes. Oddly that was one of the few things that Discord was responsible for that were good." After she shook her head, she sighed. "Anyways... after Discord's defeat, we didn't bother with them for about three hundred years. Mainly because we had other issues to deal with. But once raiding parties came into Equestria in search of resources, in particular gold and gems, we had to act." Luna shrugged a little. "Celly was uncomfortable around them so it fell to me to deal with it with as little bloodshed as possible. So with a small entourage of pegasi, due to the area being mountainous, I went and began meeting the various clans and began to work out agreements. Both with us and between the clans. That took several years and one of the things the griffins would do is hold massive feasts. Of course..."

As she trailed off, Nightmare took over. "_They were carnivores mostly though they could eat plants. Being in the mountains though limited the amount of agriculture. So that meant that at their feasts it was almost all meat of various kinds from fish harvested from the alpine lakes to a small, rabbit like animal they used as livestock._"

Luna once more took over as Harry bites into a hash brown as he listened with interest. "They never had anything truly... objectionable like a Equestrian cow or pony thankfully. But just the same..." As she sighed, Luna shook her head. "While the rest of my entourage could get away with not eating any meat, I, as the leader on the other hoof, could not. Not if we wanted peace as not doing so could be seen as a sign of both weakness and as a insult to the griffins." Having taken a piece of toast, Luna munched on it a little before she continued. "At first I had to force myself to eat it. Hay, I even had to force myself not to get violently ill." She took another bite and swallowed as she remembered. "But, after so many years, I got used to it to such a point that it didn't bother me anymore and I didn't honestly really take notice. Sometimes I would even grab a piece or two out of habit which I guess I'm still doing." Upon having seen Harry's look, she chuckled. "Harry, I know that the various animals that are intelligent in Equestria aren't here, hence why it doesn't bother me that you eat them."

Nightmare snorted as Luna began to eat some eggs. "_Though you eating meat really didn't help your reputation any._"

As she turned to Nightmare, Luna rolled her eyes. "Honestly. You would think that some of them would think that since I could or would eat meat that I might eat a pony for Equestria's sake." She then shrugged. "Helped out though when I had to deal with the Diamond Dog packs in the east though."

With that the three continued their meal while they made small talk until they were finished. Once done, Harry walked up to Tom and paid for the meal before he asked him about possibly getting something to eat later to which Tom chuckled. "As a matter of fact Mr. Potter, I have just the thing."

After he reached under the bar, he pulled out what looks like a cardboard box causing Harry's eyebrow to rise. "What is it?"

Smiling, Tom gave a chuckle. "I call it a 'Hot Box'" Not having noticed Harry's deadpan expression, he continued. "I took Runes in my Hogwarts years and got the idea from a Muggleborn part timer about two years ago." He opened the box to reveal that inside there were a few markings. "See, these Runes create a combination Heating Charm and Stasis Charm. I place food into it and it keeps it fresh and piping hot. I also have a version that replaces the Heating Charm with a Cooling Charm."

Harry's eyebrows raised at that. "Wow! That actually must be pretty expensive."

Tom shook his head however and decided to let Harry in on it since he had gotten to know him over the Summer. "Not expensive at all. The box costs almost nothing and the runes are written using ink. They're not made to last more than twenty-four hours so they can be ready made." He then shrugged. "I always have some on hand as not many want to use them or need to really." He then grinned. "So then Mr. Potter. What shall you have?"

After he gave his order, Harry piped up as Tom turned to collect it. "You know, you could make a killing if you sell them to other Hogwarts students that pass through to the train."

As he stopped for a moment to think it over, Tom nodded with a small smile. "You just might be onto something there Mr. Potter. I might just do that, thank you."

Once Harry collected his order and walked off, a woman who had listening in spoke up. "Quite the large order for a lad that size."

Cleaning a glass, Tom nodded. "Aye. And yet he never seems to gain a lot of weight." Tom then leaned toward the witch and winked. "I know more than a few wizards who would wish they could do the same." This caused the two to begin to laugh...


	9. Chapter 9

_And we're going to really be heading towards Hogwarts this chapter. _

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' -Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>While he stood near the door to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry glanced down at the watch on his wrist and sighed. Then as he looked around, he grimaced. "Where is Hagrid? If this keeps up we're going to be late."<p>

From where she hovered above him, Luna smiled as she looked down. "He's coming this way."

Harry nodded as Nightmare was tucked into the backpack, grumbling some. "_Took him long enough._"

A moment later, a red-faced Hagrid walked up. "Sorry about being late Harry. Have to do some errands for Dumbledore today and fell behind."

Harry shrugged after a moment. "No worries Hagrid."

He then went to grab his trunk only for Hagrid to take it and pick it up as if it weighed a feather. "Here let me take tha' for yeh 'Arry." As he shrugged, Harry takes Hedwig's cage before they started off. As the two made their way, Harry looked up at the giant and thanks him for having retrieved his stuff from the Dursleys. "Not to worry 'Arry. Those great lumps of muggles wouldn't bother me at all."

Frowning at the words, Harry quickly covered it up and began to ask some questions (a few of which are actually Luna's which she has Harry ask for her). Mainly they were about the teachers and what subjects they taught which Hagrid enthusiastically answered. One of them bothered Harry though as Hagrid barely said much about him at all. 'Hm... I wonder what the issue with this "Professor Snape" may be?'

Suddenly Harry realized that he was at the station and Hagrid was setting down the trunk onto a trolley. "And here we are 'Arry." After he had pulled out a pocket watch and checked it, Hagrid jumped a little. "Blimy! I'm really late!" As he glanced around, Hagrid pointed in the direction of the train stops. "Sorry tha' I can't stay 'Arry, but I still got a number of errands to run for Dumbledore in the next little bit. Platform 9 3/4 is jus' ta about tha' way a little."

He gave Harry a hearty clap on the shoulder (which nearly knocks him down), after which Hagrid turned and walked off, Harry's shout to wait was drowned out by noise as a train arrives however. Soon after, Hagrid vanished into the crowd which caused Harry to grit his teeth. "Of all the bloody stupid things..."

Luna shrugged. "Not too surprising. He seems to be a bit..."

Nightmare's voice popped up from the backpack. "_Scatterbrained._"

Both Luna and Harry looked at the bag before Luna grimaced. "Well... yes. I suppose so." She then looked at Harry. "And with his loyalty to this Dumbledore..." After she shrugged, she sighed. "Well, at least his heart is in the right place."

Harry grumbled a little. "And how much do you want to bet that he's used to wizards and witches knowing where the platform is?"

Once more Nightmare spoke up just loudly enough for only the two to hear alone. "_No bet. Besides, you owe me money._" Almost sensing Harry's expression, she chuckled. "_You should have known better then to bet against me in a game of chess._"

She stopped a moment later as Harry shot back under his breath. "Like you know to never bet against me in a game of poker?"

As she rolled her eyes, Luna sighed. "While you two continue this conversation, I'll go and check out the area to find it, okay?" Harry nodded and Luna took off, flying just below the ceiling of the station until she came upon the platforms where she frowned as she alighted upon a ledge near the train platforms. "Now then..." Looking down the row, she frowned. 'I see Platform 9 and Platform 10... where's Platform 9 3/4?' She scowled as she glared at the offending area of wall. 'It has to be there, stupid wizards and needing to hide. Now what's the trick...' Suddenly, she saw a rather stern looking woman in a black cloak and a monocle as she slowly walked up with a young redheaded girl in a similar cloak to Harry's uniform that was pushing a trolley. 'Well now... this looks informative.' From her vantage point, Luna watched as the girl and the woman stepped up to the wall and then seemingly vanished causing her to blink. "Wha...?" She then saw another older woman, this time with a large hat with what looks like a stuffed vulture and a young boy beside her start in that direction which caused her to facehoof. 'And they're trying not to attract attention...' And, once more they reached the wall and vanished. "Must be a trick to fool Mundanes I suppose... Wonder what is with them and fake walls?" As she shook her head, she flapped over toward where she knew Harry was only to find him already having begun making his way through the crowd toward her. Having dove down some, she came to rest on Harry's back (that being the only open place) which caused him to stumble some as she wrapped her forelegs over his shoulders. "Found it and guess what?"

Harry looked up at her. "It's a wall you can walk through?" Upon seeing her confusion, he rolled his eyes. "I heard you say as much."

Luna furrowed her brows some. "I didn't know that I said that out loud... And you heard me? Over this noise?"

Harry shrugged a little. "It was really faint. Could barely even hear it." Harry then glanced at her. "Could you please get off my back? You're kind of heavy."

Her next comment caused him to gulp as he could feel her glare. "Are you calling me _fat_?" Rapidly paling, Harry shook his head which caused Luna to smile as she patted him on the cheek. "Good boy." Ignoring the glare, she waved on. "Tally ho!" As he rolled his eyes, Harry made his way through the crowds and stepped through, though Luna turned her head as she heard someone loudly asking which platform goes to Hogwarts. She noticed that it came from a woman who was leading a group of red headed children just as Harry stepped through the wall. A moment later she forgot about it as she caught sight of the train. "Well... that's impressive."

Looking the train over, Harry simply nodded before he answered. "Yeah... it is." Pulling the trolley behind him, Harry got onboard and Luna hopped off and glares as Harry playfully sighed in relief before she shook her head. As he gestured down the empty hallway, Harry smirked. "Well shall we your Highness?"

Giggling some, Luna made a small motion with her hoof. "We are most pleased kind Sir. If you would lead Us to our cabin?" The two laughed as a snorting sound was heard before they turned to see Nightmare as she poked her head out of her backpack which caused Luna to raise an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Nightmare just shrugged. "_You seem awfully excited. That's all._"

Luna rolled her eyes before she gave a small glare to Nightmare. "Considering that we'll be somewhere new where we can learn new knowledge... I think that we can be excited."

As the two bickered, Harry rolled his eyes and opened a cabin door to find a bushy brown haired girl reading a book that he recognized as "Hogwarts: A History". Also there was a slightly pudgy boy and an older, teenage girl with hot pink hair who was hurriedly writing on a piece of parchment while she was mumbling to herself. 'Hm. Doesn't look that full...'

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Nightmare as she pointed with her hoof at the pink-haired girl. "_What the hay is up with your hair?_" She then shook her head as Harry faceplamed while the people inside turned towards them. "_Seriously? Pink? And hot pink at that?_"

The pink haired girl scowled at her for a moment before she glared, her hair seemingly getting spikier. "And what, exactly, is wrong with pink?"

Nightmare held her gaze for a moment before she sneered. "_Don't like the color and that's all you need to know._"

The girl sneered as well which showed rather large canines that Harry hadn't notice before he blinked as her nose scrunched up, looking almost like a pig's, before he blinked and it was gone. "Too bad you little raggedy Ann wannabe."

Nostrils flared and eyes wide, Nightmare rose to her full (rather unimpressive height) on Harry's shoulders. "_DO YOU NOT REALIZE TO WHOM YOU ARE SPEAKING YOU FOAL!? I AM THE MAGNIFICENT NIGHTMARE MOON! MISTRESS OF THE NIGHT AND -_"

She got cut-off as Harry grabbed her muzzle and held it shut as she struggled to get free. "Please don't mind her. She's... kind of grouchy at times." Ignoring her glare for the moment, he used his free hand and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about this. My name's Harry."

As she gave one last glare to Nightmare, the pink haired girl shrugged before her face seemingly transformed as she smiled which caused the others in the cabin to blink. "Name's Tonks and that's all."

The bushy haired girl (who up to this moment has been watching with her jaw open) shook her head and looked at him with it held high before she introduced herself with a slightly bossy tone. "Name's Hermione. Hermione Granger."

The final occupant, the shy pudgy boy and wringed his hands for a moment before adding his own. "Um... my na-name is Neville. Neville Lon-Longbottom."

Harry just smiled for a moment before he gestured to the empty seat. "Mind if I join you?"

As the other two his age just shrugged, Tonks leaned back before she pointed at Nightmare. "Sure, as long as you keep Raggedy Ann over there away from me."

Still ignoring as Nightmare struggled, Harry pulled out his wand to hide the fact that he was using the Levitation spell Luna taught him to put his trunk on the overhead. Hearing a whistle, Harry turns to see Tonks as she watched him with a huge grin as Hermione and Neville looked in shock. "What?"

Tonks just chuckled. "A silent Levitation Charm? Not bad for a little Firstie." Seeing his glare, she held up her hands in a warding gesture, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Hey, didn't mean anything by it. Kiddo."

It was at this point that Neville spoke up with some awe. "Wow! That was... incredible. Some of my relatives can't even cast a spell silently."

As he swallowed nervously, Harry just gave them a slight smile. "Well... you know what they say... practice makes perfect!"

While the others took that at face value, Tonks narrowed her eyes some. 'Yeah, but the amount needed to not only silent cast but also barely have to move a wand to cast... You are a very intriguing person.'

At that moment a red headed boy with a smudge on his face looked in before moving on as Harry sat down with the now freed (and freely scowling) Nightmare Moon who plopped down beside him. And, unseen by anyone other than Nightmare and Harry, Luna positioned herself on the rack above them as she examined each occupant. That is until a clearing throat caught their attention which caused Harry to turn to Hermione. "Yes?"

As she shifted a little, Hermione took a breath. "Can I ask you where you got your... er, stuffed toy? Never heard of something like that and I've been reading a lot of books on magic."

Using a slightly stuttering voice, Neville spoke up. "Um... they're uncommon but not rare. Pretty expensive too depending on how intelligent they are."

Harry just shrugged before he leaned back with his eyes closed. "Well, I made her when she was only a stuffed doll and it wasn't for a while before she... 'woke up' if you will." A small, sad smile crossed his face. "I... didn't have many friends."

The other three occupants nodded, but made no comments. After a while, Neville freaked out a little. "Trevor!"

Seeing this, Tonks blinked. "Problem kiddo?"

Neville nodded a bit while he blushed. "Ye... yeah. My toad, Trevor, he's gone!"

Seeing that he was panicking, Harry laid a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We'll look together and find him, right?" Hermione and Tonks both nodded with them having getting up. "Okay then, guess that we'll head out?"

As she walked to the door, and opened it, Tonks jerked her thumb toward the front of the train. "I'll head up this way and check, you guys go towards the back, okay?" Seeing their nods, she walked out. "Meet back here in about two hours."

As Harry and the others walked out, they continued to chat as they made down the halls with Nightmare who checked the spots they couldn't (and grumbling about it). Coming to an entrance to a cabin, they opened the door and peak in to see the red headed boy from earlier with a rat in his hand with the wand poised over it while a young girl watched on. Hermione took charge of the conversation before anything could have been said. "Have you seen a toad in here, Neville's lost his."

Having caught sight of the wand out, she was about to say something when Harry laid a hand on her shoulder which caused her to slightly flush at his small smirk before he turned to the occupants. "So, have you seen Neville's toad then?"

Scowling, the boy shook his head. "Nah, haven't seen any toad."

Of course, Hermione interrupted as she wanted to see some more magic and after the boy showed off his "Spell" which didn't work, Harry shakes his head as Hermione kept lecturing before he grabbed her shoulder. "Anyways, thanks for helping. Got to keep looking after all!"

Harry then guided her out of the cabin and back into the hallway where she gave him a scowl. "What was that for?"

Harry simply sighed. "He was starting to get angry and I would rather not start a confrontation before getting to school..." He then noticed a familiar boy walking down the hallway and groaned. "Sadly, doesn't seem like I'll be getting my wish..."

Spotting Harry, Draco sneered as two large boys stepped up behind him. "Well, well, what do we have here? The ragamuffin and his raggedy doll. Do you wear a pretty dress as well?"

Raising an eyebrow at the insult, Harry was about to retort when Nightmare did it for him. "_Hm. I did not realize that it had rained enough for the worms to be crawling out of the mud now. How strange..._"

As he contorted his face in rage, Draco gripped his wand tightly. "Watch what you say doll. Or you might just find yourself where you belong... in the trash."

Now it was Harry's turn to sneer. "You know, the dress comment is a little weird coming from you..." He then looked over the two large boys. "Tell me something? Do your little _friends_ there follow you _everywhere?_"

Caught off guard for a moment, Draco went back to sneering. "Of course." He then looked at each one of them with a nasty smirk. "Afraid are we? Wish you had the same I suppose?"

Harry gave a small snort and shook his head. "I just found it odd that... someone like you would be walking around with two large strapping lads behind you at all times is all. But, that's your lifestyle I suppose."

After a moment of confusion Draco snorted. "You only wish that you could have the same lifestyle I enjoy."

His lips twitching as he fell for the bait, Harry just shrugged non-commitively. "Not really, no. Not into that kind of thing."

Draco was about to retort when he heard Hermione smother a snort causing him to focus on her. "And who might you be?"

Slightly off-balance, Hermione answered. "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Her eyes widened a moment later though. "'Granger'?" As he made an expression as if he just got something dirty in his mouth, Draco's sneer got worse. "You're nothing more than a Mudblood that doesn't belong in our world."

Harry was about to do something when Tonks walked into view. Upon seeing Draco, she scowled pretty fiercely which caused him to step back. "Well, well. Why am I not surprised that you're here causing trouble? Why don't you go back to dear ol' daddy cuz."

The others (Harry, Hermione, Neville, Nightmare, and Luna) all whipped their heads around to stare at her incredulously) as Draco looked as if he bit into something sour. "How disgusting. Mudbloods and Blood Traitors in the same-"

He got cut off as he found himself and his two body guards shoved up against a wall and held there a few inches above the floor as Harry glared at them, his wand out and glowing slightly. "Want to say that again? _Please_ continue..." For once, Draco listened to that little voice in his head which told him to keep his mouth shut and didn't say a word. After a few moments, Harry dropped Draco and his bodyguards to the floor before he snarled. "Get out of my sight, _now_."

Watching as the three took off down the hallway, Harry kept breathing deeply before he turned and stumbled. Thankfully, he caught himself before he would have fallen. A moment later he found Tonks as she hoisted his arm over her shoulder before she smiled at him. "Here, let me give you a hand there kiddo." Her eyes widened a bit but then she shook her head. "Seems I got something to ask you about." As she looked at Neville, she shook her head. "Couldn't find your toad. And I don't think that we should bother going in the direction that the Three Stooges left in, do you?" Seeing Neville shake his head, she nodded. "Well then, let's head back." Soon after they got back and once Harry was seated, Tonks gave him a frown. "Now then... when were you going to tell us that you were Harry _Potter?_ I thought that we had something."

Shocked, Hermione turned to look at him with amazement, "You're _Harry Potter?!_ I read all about you in a number of books. Like _Modern Magical History_, _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts!_" She then noticed Nightmare was glaring at her, and behind the possessed plush unseen by all bar Harry and Nightmare, so was Luna, which caused Hermione to jerk back a little before she gave the doll a puzzled look. "What?"

Nightmare just scowled causing Hermione, Neville, and Tonks to step back a little. "_That kind of reaction was exactly why he didn't say anything little girl._"

Harry just shrugged as Hermione looked at him in shock. "Pretty much what she said. I _hate_ that kind of attention. And, before you asked, I honestly looked at the books and what they said and I think that they're probably complete rubbish for the most part. And don't get me started on the story books either."

As her jaw dropped a little, Hermione sputtered a little bit. "Bu-but the books!"

Before she could say anything more, Harry gives her an amused look. "Can you tell me something Hermione? According to those books, the only people in my parents' house that night besides me and them was Voldemort, correct?"

Having ignored their flinch, he waited until she nodded in slight confusion before her face lit up a little. "Is this because they weren't there?" She then frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose then they wouldn't know..."

Harry just chuckled. "It's actually not so much that they weren't there, though I will admit that plays a part, and more like the fact that they wrote a _hypothesis_ as _fact_ that I have an issue with." He then gave a half-shrug. "Not to mention that they never showed any proof for their hypothesis of what happened."

Neville blinked at this. "A... um... hypo what?"

Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Nightmare all stared at him with an incredulous look before Nightmare put her thoughts into words. "_You mean to tell me... that you have no idea what that is?_" At Neville's blushing headshake, Nightmare facehoofed. "_The more I find out about wizards and witches and the more I wonder how the hay you even survived to this point..._"

As he flushed furiously, Neville gave her a slight glare. "Hey!"

Nightmare just waved him off though. "_Eh, I suppose I can leave you pass. You are a young foal after all._" Unable to determine if she had just insulted him or not, Neville stayed silent and sat down as Nightmare turned to Tonks. "_You, on the other hoof, have no such excuse._"

Tonks just upturned her nose at Nightmare, which made said Alicorn blink since she could swear it had just changed shape... "I don't make such excuses. Besides, I know some muggle stuff thanks to my Pops' being Muggleborn."

Harry was about to respond when a knock at the door caught his attention. Opening it, he spotted an elderly witch who was pushing a cart full of various sweets and pastries. "Would any of you like something from the trolley dears?"

Not having had much of a reason to treat himself before (and seeing Luna drooling at the treats) he bought some for several Sickles. As he laid them out on the table, he looked at the others before he pulled out one of the Hot boxes from the Leaky Cauldron, as Hermione did the same across which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "You got some too?"

She just nodded as she opened it and the smell of roast beef wafted into the air. "Yes. Was quite a surprise to come downstairs for breakfast and see him writing an advert for it on a chalk board." Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thermos. "He said that someone gave him the idea and I was lucky to notice as soon after there was a line as you would not believe."

As he hung his head to hide his smirk, Harry opened his which let the smell of the vegetable soup drift out along with the smell of fresh bread and ham. He placed the bowl of soup and dinner rolls behind some of the treats and his bag on the part of the seat beside him, along with his own thermos, filled with Hot Chocolate to Hermione's tea, which put them out of sight. Unseen by the others, Luna had come down and, after touching Harry's arm with her wing, began to eat the soup and some of the bread. Seeing the amount of food, Tonks snorted. "Hungry much?"

Harry simply shrugged as Nightmare disappeared under his cloak. "Very."

Tonks shook her head in mock exasperation. "I suppose that you're a teenage boy and all."

Harry just chuckled some as he rubbed the back of his head before he took a bite of his ham. "Well... I am a growing boy."

He continued to distract them with small talk until Luna was half way finished with the soup before he placed the potatoes that had come with the ham into the box and takes the bowl and the rolls, (some of which were gone). He then placed the still opened box where Luna was which caused her to smile. "Thanks Harry."

She then began to eat the potatoes as Harry nodded. After he took a bite of a roll, he swallowed and looked at Hermione who was looking at the treats with slight distaste. "Um... is there a problem?"

Hermione started a little and flushed. "Well... not exactly." Seeing the interested looks shot her way, Hermione sat a little straighter before she explained. "My parents are dentists you know. Sugary treats are... in short supply in my house."

Neville was about to say something when Nightmare poked her head out of Harry's cloak. "_So your parents are professional torturers then?_"

Upon catching sight of the annoyed look on Hermione's face as well as Neville's slightly horrified one, Harry scowled before he admonished her. "Nightmare. That's enough."

Huffing a little, she held her nose up before going back under the cloak. "_Not my problem that it's true._"

As he sighed at her attitude, Harry turned to Neville as he could see that he was more than a little disturbed. "She's joking. A Dentist is a mundane tooth doctor."

Blinking, Neville flushed some. "oh... so... um... they're like a mediwizard or witch who works on teeth then?" Harry just nodded as Neville slumped in his seat with an embarrassed expression. "Oh..."

Hermione on the other hand scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Why do people always do that?!"

As she headed off into a rant, no one but Harry noticed several of the pastries going missing as their attention was focused on her. Finally done, Luna made her way back up to the luggage rack before she settled down while she licked a stray bit of frosting from her lips, her head peeking out from over Harry's trunk where she was laying on top of it. "Oh, that was good."

Hermione's rant soon wound down and, other than some small bits of conversation, the trip passed in quiet. Eventually, Hermione was about to reach into her bag but stopped as she saw Harry and Nightmare pull out two books themselves (with Nightmare having placed a pair of glasses on her snout). Harry's being _Redwall_ didn't cause much surprise, though Nightmare's... "Why are you reading Lovecraft?"

Nightmare just gave her a look over the rim of her glasses before she snorted. "_Because I find his stories interesting of course._" She then shrugged. "_He is one of the first, and greatest Masters of the Macabre after all._"

Hermione scowled deeply. "He was a racist, sexist bigot."

Nightmare chuckled and shook her head. "_As were many an author from that time and before. He is still a great author in my opinion despite it._"

Hermione grimaced for a moment before she shot back. "He's not that great an author since his views are easily seen in his stories."

Harry and the rest of the occupants watched as Hermione and Nightmare got into a debate with both eventually throwing thinly veiled insults regarding each other into their arguments. As her lips twitched, Luna leaned in close to Harry's ear. "She seems to be enjoying herself."

Harry smirked as he whispered under his breath while acting as if he was reading a bit out loud to himself. "She certainly is."

Once he turned back to the book, Harry started reading from where he had left off as Luna laid her head on his shoulder as she read alongside. After a few minutes things quietened down and a few hours later Harry stretched as he looked up before he saw a sight that caused him to grin. Which was a sleeping Tonks who was leaning on a heavily flushed Neville who looked like he was about to faint. Hermione also looked up and, upon seeing what was going on, rolled her eyes before she got up and shook Tonks awake. "Wha..."

Hermione then gestured at the clock in the cabin and gave a bit of a bossy look to everyone. "We're starting to get close so time to get changed." She then looked at Harry and Neville. "So you boys get out so we can get ready."

As he shook his head slightly as he knew this was something he couldn't win, Harry left with Neville along with their clothes. "Come on, I think the washroom is nearby."

Once they were out, Hermione gave a slight glare to Tonks. "That was mean you know."

Tonks gave her a mock innocent look in return as she started to get changed. "Whatever do you mean by that?"

Hermione just huffed a little in response. "I know that you were awake the whole time, I saw you smirk."

As she shrugged, Tonks grinned saucily at her. "So? That kid is so fun and easy to tease. Besides, it's all in good fun."

Both froze as a new voice piped up. "_True._" As they turned, they saw Nightmare Moon who gave them a questioning stare. "_What?_" A moment later she was thrown out the door and it slammed shut. As she shook her head, she got up and dusted herself off before she glared at the door as she shouted. "_I don't know what your problem is. Not like they're very impressive. Quite the opposite!_" The door started opening a moment later and she opened her mouth to say something when she started having to dodge spells which caused her to cackle. "_Oooo! Hit a sore spot did I?_"

In the bathroom down the hall, Harry sighed as he overheard the shouts and yells. He then saw Neville about to head over and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't bother. Nightmare is up to her usual tricks right now." A few moments later the sounds ceased with one last screech of rage before a door was slammed shut. They finally left and stood outside the door as Nightmare slinked out of some shadows with a massive grin on her face which caused Harry and Luna to sigh. "Do you really have to do this?"

Nightmare's grin just grew even more at that. "_Yes. Why? Because I want to and it's fun._"

While he shook his head, Harry just sighed. "This... may be a _long_ year..."


	10. Chapter 10

_Well folks, time for the sorting. I know that some of you won't like how I do it and I am sorry for that. However it is something that I had decided on when I had made an outline. Anyways, hope that you all enjoy the chapter and continue reading._

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As he stepped through the doors of the train, the cold night air hit Harry's face which caused him to sigh. "That feels good."<p>

Above him, from where she stood on the roof of the train, Luna nodded as she closed her eyes in contentment. "It does." A slightly sad and thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Reminds me of Equestria at night actually..."

Nightmare frowned as she looked down from her spot on Harry's shoulders. "_It does..._"

Grimacing for a moment, Harry reached up and gently ran his fingers through Nightmare's hair, partially to cause her to smile again, and partially to calm his own nerves. "Well, enough of that I think."

He didn't have time to do anything else as Tonks came up and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well kiddo, here's where we part for a while." She then jerked her thumb over at Hagrid as he started calling for the First Years while Neville and Hermione walked up. "Ickle Firsties like you go a different way than the rest of us big kids."

Her grin soon disappeared as Nightmare widened her eyes comically before she commented. "_Should you go that way then? Because I'm not too sure that you're that mature._" She then looked Tonks over. "_Nope. Not mature at all. Or big._"

Harry could have sworn that Tonks' eyes turned black as she clinched her fist around her wand but passed it off as it being dark out as he admonished his Alicorn friend. "That's enough Nightmare."

He apologized to Tonks only for her to wave him off. "Nah, don't worry about it Kiddo. Besides, that doll's mouth is amusing... as long as it's not directed at me." After giving one last glare at the smirking Nightmare, she waved as she walked off. "Have fun. It'll be one heck of an experience."

As he shook his head at her in partial amusement, Harry turned to the other two. "So then? Want to head out?"

They nodded and began walking towards Hagrid who grinned as soon as he caught sight of Harry. "Yeh all right there Harry?" Having gotten a nod and a smile from the young wizard, he looked around to see that the rest of the First Years were there and nodded. "C'mon! follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yeh step, now! Firs' Years follow me!"

As they headed down the slippery path, Harry noticed Hermione as she rubbed her arms through the thick cloaks they were all wearing as well as her shivering which caused him to frown. "You cold Hermione?"

She just nodded as she shivered. "Yeah, it's colder than In thought it might be." A moment later she found that Harry's cloak was being placed around her shoulders which caused her to look at him with wide eyes. "Harry! What are you doing!? Aren't you cold?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Actually no. It's a bit brisk mind you, but not that cold."

Beside him, Neville looked at him stunned and with a little bit of awe. "Really? Because I'm freezing too."

Harry just gave him an amused look. "Sorry Neville, got only one cloak and being a gentleman, I'm giving it to Hermione."

Neville and Hermione blushed, though with the cold it was hard to tell, but for different reasons. As she flew close, Luna smiled at him. "Want me to land and cover you up?"

Harry shook his head slightly while he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Not at the moment. It's not nearly as cold as it was in that shack right now." He then cocked his head to the side. "In fact... it's not too much different than a cold spring day."

Luna made a thoughtful noise before she looked up at the sky. 'How odd... It's nearly as cold as that shack was and yet now he's barely noticing it. Strange that...' She was distracted from her thoughts as Hagrid called out that they'll be within sight of Hogwarts. Grinning, she dropped down to just above head height. "Well now, let's see what all the fuss is about then, shall we?" As they turned the bend, her jaw dropped as she stumbled in mid-air as around them gasps arose. "I..."

Nightmare just nodded, her own mouth open. "_Yeah... now I'm impressed._" She then closed her mouth and noticed the boats on the lake shore before she smirked. "_Ready for a little boat ride kids?_"

Hagrid motioned to the boats with a smile. "Come on then! No more than four to a boat now!" As they got into a boat, Harry and his group were joined by a young girl who Luna recognized as being the one she had seen with the elderly witch wearing the monocle. After he looked around, Hagrid nodded before shouting. "Everyone in?" Seeing as there was no one else, he smiled as he jabbed his umbrella in the direction of the castle. "Well then, FOREWARD!"

With a jolt, the boats began their journey across the glass-like surface of the lake. Turning, Harry smiled as he held his hand toward the red-haired girl who had joined them in the boat. "Hello there. We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Harry Potter, the girl next to me is Hermione Granger and the boy sitting there is Neville Longbottom."

Shocked at being in the same boat as the Boy-Who-Lived, she jerked a little in her seat which caused the boat to rock a little. After she calmed down, and seeing the welcoming smiles, the girl smiled as well before she shook the offered hand. "I'm Susan. Susan Bones."

Neville's eyebrows shot up as he straightened. "Bones? You woul-wouldn't happen to be Amelia Bones' niece would you?" Upon seeing the questioning looks from the other two, he blushed some out of embarrassment. "She's an old friend of my Gran and happens to be the head of Magical Law Enforcement." They both nodded in response and Neville was about to say something else when he noticed something. "Um... Harry? Nightmare looks like she's about to fall off the boat..."

Whipping his head around, Harry spotted her as she leaned precariously over the side of the boat, staring into the lake's dark depths. "Nightmare!"

She just scowled, as none of them noticed the attention they're getting. "_There's something down there. Can't quite make it out though..._" After she quickly glanced around the boat, Nightmare spotted a stick that laid in the bottom and grabbed it before she leaned over the side once more. "_Now then... what's down there I wonder..._"

Sighing as she shook her head, Luna stood upright in the air as she crossed her forelegs across her chest as she watched Nightmare hit the water with the stick. "You were likely seeing things." She rolled her eyes as Nightmare dipped the stick in the water and swirled it around, she shook her head as she glimpsed skyward. "Honestly. If anything it was a... big... fish..." Having caught sight of Nightmare frozen with wide eyes, she looked down before she screamed as she saw an eyeball the size of a dinner plate. "WHAT THE HAY!?"

As she dropped the stick, Nightmare yelped before she scrambled under Harry's shirt as he watched with wide eyes as a tentacle rose out of the water to screams from the other boats. His head slowly turned to Hagrid who was nearby laughing in his own boat. "Ha... Hagrid! What the Hay is going on!? What is that!?"

While he flicked a tear from his eye, Hagrid took a breathless sigh. "I needed that I did." He then looked at Harry with his grin visible. "Tha' was the giant squid Harry."

Harry blinked once and then again before he looked at the now sinking tentacle. "A... giant squid..." Hagrid nodded as he still shook with suppressed laughter. "Is this lake freshwater or salt water."

Giving him an odd look mixed with both confusion and mirth, Hagrid snorted. "Why freshwater of course Harry! It is a lake after all."

Harry just continued to stare as Hermione gapped before she shook her head. "A giant squid... living in a freshwater lake..."

Hagrid nodded. "Yup! Got him off this American chappie from Oklahoma. Turns out that he was breeding fresh water giant octopus and tried it first on a giant squid he did." Hagrid then became thoughtful "I wonder wha' ever became of him...?"

Nightmare just stared at him before she looked back at the water. "_You have a giant squid... an animal that is one of the biggest and meanest predators in the ocean... in a lake... next to a school for children..._" When Hagrid told her that he was harmless, she stared at him some more before she sank down into Harry's sweater while mumbling. "_I'm... just going to stay here. Yes. Right here away from the water until we get to land... nice... dry...safe land where there are no giant squid..._" Soon, they made it to dry land where Hagrid handed Neville his toad (which had been hiding in his boat) and they were escorted into the school by a stern looking middle aged woman who was identified by Hagrid as Professor McGonagall. After a moment she looked them over and raises an eyebrow at Nightmare, who's head was poking out of Harry's sweater. Having noticed this, Nightmare gave her a deadpan stare. "_How about you take a picture, it'll last longer._"

Seeing the raised eyebrows and look of surprise, Harry grabbed Nightmare's muzzle and held it closed as the plush struggled. "Sorry about that. She's in a mood since we got surprised by the squid."

A moment of silence passed before McGonagall nodded. "Very well." She then glanced down to see Nightmare still glaring at her defiantly. "Perhaps next time she should be left with the rest of the luggage?"

She's surprised as Harry gave her a quick glare before he shook his head. "Sorry Ma'am. She goes just about everywhere with me."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Well, I am sorry young man, but she will not be going to classes." She then turned so that no one could see the slight smile on her face. "Now then, if you would follow me?"

They followed her into the castle before they came to a stop by a large door from which hundreds of voices could be heard. She went on about the Houses and asked them to wait to be brought in before she left. After overheard that there was a test where they would sorted, Harry frowned a little. 'A test? Of what sort I wonder...' Seeing that Neville was nervous, Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Something the matter Neville?"

He slowly nodded as he gulpped, Hermione beside him quickly reciting what Harry believed to be spells. "It's just... what if I fail?" Neville paled even more as the red head from earlier mentioned that his brothers told him they have to wrestle trolls. "Tro... trolls..."

As he facepalmed, Harry turned to see the red head from before. "Uh... I'm sorry but earlier I didn't catch your name?"

The red haired boy blinked for a moment before he shrugged. "Name's Ron Weasley. Your's mate?"

Harry just smiled. "Harry Potter." Seeing the gasp, he rolled his eyes. "Anyways... about the troll, I think your brothers are putting you on." He then motioned around him at the other kids. "I doubt that this 'Test' is very difficult. If no other reason than a number of us don't know any magic and we're children."

Ron just groaned. "And those two would do just that."

Neither of them got to say anymore as a bunch of ghosts drifted into view discussing someone by the name of "Peeves". They were a bit startled when they saw the students and seem curious around Harry, particularly giving glances at where Luna was, though none of the three noticed. A few moments later McGonagall arrived and asked them to follow her. Once they were through the door, Nick frowned thoughtfully before he turned to the Fat Friar. "Do you have any idea what is following that boy? There's something there but..."

The Friar shook his head and was about to answer when another, more chilling voice spoke up. "It was not a ghost. Of that you can be sure of." Turning, both of them watched as the Bloody Baron gazed at Harry's back calmly. "No... not a ghost but something... _else_ entirely." He then turned to the other ghosts. "However, it is not a threat. That much I can tell. None of you though are to do anything to make that change... _understood?_" They nodded and underneath his hood he smiled before he looked back at the line of First Years as he passed on his way to the Slytherin table while they looked around in astonishment. 'Seems that we might have a interesting next couple of years...'

Upon seeing the eyes and faces that were watching them (which to him seem to be staring at him, judging him) Harry gulped before he glanced up and had his breath taken away by the sight of the ceiling which showed the velvety black night sky outside speckled with stars. Beside him, he heard Hermione whisper that it's enchanted and how she had read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_. Slowly nodding, Harry whispered back. "Reading about something is one thing... seeing with your own eyes however is another..."

He could feel Nightmare as she nodded while she stuck her head out of his sweater as behind and above Hermione, Neville, and Luna did the same thing. As she still stared at the ceiling, Luna softly smiled as she whispered to herself. "I have to learn how they did this. It would be perfect for mine and Celly's throne room..."

Having heard her, Harry just smiled as he glanced at her. 'And if need be I'll learn it myself for you.' He turned back to the head of the line having not seen Luna turn to him with a partially puzzled, partially thankful glance before she shrugged it off. He then spotted an old man at the head of the professor's table which caused him to frown as he recognized him from a chocolate frog card. 'So... that's Dumbledore...'

Her head poking out of Harry's sweater, Nightmare gave a quick glare at Dumbledore before she rolled her eyes at his appearance. "_For Equestria's sake, is he trying to perpetuate the stereotype of old wizard mentors?_" She then noticed him looking at her which caused her to shoot him an acidic glare, which, if anything, causes an enormous amount of amusement for him if his expression was anything to go by. "_Stupid old man..._" Her attention was soon caught as McGonagall brought out an old stool and a ratty looking hat which she set down on top of the stool which caused the possessed plush to snort derisively. "_What? Are we supposed to pull a rabbit out of it or something?_" Her expression soon changed and her jaw dropped as the hat begans to _sing_ of all things. "_What... the... bucking... Hay..._"

That snapped Luna out of her shock and she gave a slight slap to Nightmare's head which caused the doll to turn and glare at her. "Language." Her eyes suddenly widened and she seemed to pale quite a bit as the pieces from the song fell into place. "Oh Hay." She then turned to Harry only to see the nervous expression on his face as he too realized what was going to happen. "This... isn't good..."

As Nightmare looked between them, Harry shook his head before he grimaced. "No it isn't..." Nightmare now realized the same thing which caused her to shudder, more afraid for Harry then herself. Harry watched as first Susan heads up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry waved to her despite the sick feeling in his stomach, Harry gave her a smile and a wave. A few names Later Hermione was called up and was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Neville was sorted into the Lion's House as well, though Harry had a brief chuckle at his expense when he ran away with the hat from the stool. Finally though, it was his turn. Once his name was called every eye in the school turned towards him as he heard conversations about himself being begun. As he reached the hat, he took a deep breath before he sat on the stool. 'You can do this Harry...'

His last sight before the brim of the hat covered his eyes was that of a worried Luna standing in front of him. After what felt like only a second, Harry could feel... _something_. It took him a moment to recognize the feeling of someone else's magic trying to enter him and pushed back only for a voice to whisper next to his ear impatiently, a moment later he realized that the voice is _in his head_. 'Oh, enough of that boy. I am not going to hurt you.' Harry gripped the stool's edges tightly and a moment later, heard a scoff. 'Is that what you're worried about child? That I might tell someone about your friends? Fear not because I am unable to speak to anyone about what I see except in the case of danger to the school itself.'

Harry relaxed some and let out a breath that he hadn't know he was holding. 'Sorry about that. It's just...'

He heard a soft snort. 'Yes, I can just imagine how people might react, so no fear for that young man. Now then, to sort you...' A moment or two passed and he could hear an interested tone from the hat. 'Fascinating. Simply Fascinating. Haven't had one like you child in _years._. You could fit in many different houses. You have a thirst for knowledge as well as a keen mind, otherwise you would not have figured out that you could talk to me through your thoughts. But not just for magical knowledge! Oh no! You also have a thirst for non-magical knowledge as well. I haven't seen something like this since that Albert fellow came here for independent studies back in... 1894 I believe. He was here for a few months but with the help of a... well, enough of that.' After a few more moments, the hat continued to make comments. 'Yes, lots of loyalty here as well. A fountain of it as a matter of fact. And a thirst to prove yourself as well. And a lot of courage as well. Hm... most difficult. Wherever shall I put you now? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff perhaps? Maybe Slytherin-'

Harry cut him off there. 'Please don't.'

The Hat was silent before a interested chuckle comes through the voice. 'Not Slytherin eh? I see that you truly don't have any of the usual prejudices against that House. So then. What particular reason are you asking for you not to be placed there?' The Hat then caught something. 'Something about Mister Malfoy eh? Don't like him?'

Harry sighed a little. 'I could deal with him easily enough. But I'm more afraid what might happen if he were to make a... _misstep_ if you would.'

This, if anything caught the Hat's interest. 'Oh-ho! Something about your two companions hm?'

Harry just responded weakly. 'Well... yes and they're my two best friends...'

The Hat chuckled as a feeling of amusement grew. 'Yes, you're quite close. And I can see that you got more from your father then just his looks.' Having felt the confusion from Harry, he chuckled. 'Ah, the young. Now then, let's see...' The hat suddenly grew silent for a moment before Harry could feel it yell into his head. 'ARE YOU MAD BOY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT THING IS!? WHAT IT'S DONE!?'

Angered by its insinuation, Harry shouted back. 'THAT "THING" IS A "SHE" AND HAS A NAME! DON'T YOU _DARE_!'

The Hat just growled at him. 'THAT THING IS NOTHING MORE THEN A RUTHLESS MONSTER! SHE HAS EVEN TOLD YOU THAT SHE WANTS TO RULE HER WORLD! HOW COULD YOU OF ALL PEOPLE BE NEAR IT!? SHE'S NO BETTER THEN THE MAN WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS!'

Everything in Harry's head froze for a moment and the Hat was about to continue when it was hit with the mental equivalent of a sledgehammer. Having dazed it, Harry began speaking in a voice that sent chills down the Hat's metaphorical spine. 'Don't... don't you _dare_ compare her with that vile creature. She and it are _nothing_ alike. And so help me if you go on...'

After a moment of silence, Harry could feel a quite feeling of anger directed at him, which he beared the brunt of with his own helping him brush it off. 'I don't think that you quite understand what's going on here _boy_.' The Hat continued as Harry mentally glared at it. 'I am in charge of sorting and identifying possible dangers that students might present. And this... _Nightmare_ is most certainly a danger to the whole school. If I so wanted, not only could I have you booted from this school, but also make sure that the Aurors arrive to take you and your _friend_ away. You would likely never see the light of day from outside an institution ever again while that being would be taken away and destroyed as the vile thing it is.'

Harry was silent until... 'Go ahead.' The Hat reeled from shock as Harry continued with a edge of steel. 'Go ahead and I swear that you will be gone first. I will fight with everything I have for them.'

The Hat mentally blinked. 'And you would die. At least one here would kill you to prevent a possible great evil from escaping.'

Harry just snarled. 'As... I... Said... Go... right bucking ahead!'

A silence seemed to stretch until the Hat sighed. 'And so you are willing to face death itself for the two...' He then snorted before full blown laughter erupted. After what seems like hours, he settled down. 'Loyalty and pure utter balls as I believe young ones would call your courage. I see though that nothing that I say will move you. Also, I can feel that you honestly believe that she won't harm anyone not deserving of it...' Another moment of silence passed. 'Very well then. I will stay silent as long as you can keep her under control. Now then... with what you've shown only two Houses can possibly hold you. Hufflepuff due to loyalty and Gryffindor due to bravery. Either would fit, neither more than the other. So where...' Harry could feel amusement from the Hat while his own head was still spinning. 'Good thing that we have... _extenuating_ circumstances in the case of your... friend. Hufflepuff might not be able to deal with her. But... the House of the Lionhearted should! So better be GRYFFINDOR!' Shocked as he knew that last bit had been shouted out, Harry could only nod as the Hat gave him one last bit. 'And do not worry. As long as you keep her under a semblance of control, I will not say a word about her. If you can't...'

Knowing the hanging threat, Harry gave a mental nod. 'Very well. I'll not have a problem then.' Harry then mentally sighed as he can feel the Hat being taken off. 'Thank you.'

The Hat said one last thing to him before the connection was cut. 'You're welcome.' As Harry got up and walked to the table before he was grabbed by the Weasley Twins, the Hat tilted slightly. 'Your anger allowed me to see more in you then you thought child. Seems that Gryffindor gave me quite the amount of his own gambling instincts. Show me that I was right to allow this. Show me that you're right...'

As he sat down next to Hermione, Harry was surprised that what felt like hours was in fact just minutes. Soon after a feast began and Harry, using skills gained during his stay with the Dursleys, slipped small pieces of food down to Luna where she was under the table. The feast soon passed with only a few moments of excitement (such as when Nick shows off why he's nearly headless to the fascination of Nightmare and disgust of Luna). The warnings also caught their attention and before they knew it, all the students were trudging off to bed. As he fell back unto the bed after having closing the curtains, Harry sighed as he stretched while Nightmare examined the bed before she nodded. "_Yes, this shall do nicely._"

Suddenly having remembered what happened, Harry sat up and listened only to hear snores and other sounds of sleep from the neighbouring beds. As he took a breath, he motioned Luna and Nightmare close. "I... got something to tell you..."

He went back over the conversation with the Sorting Hat, as he learned it was called, and watched as the various expressions crossed Luna's face while Nightmare's stayed unreadable. As he finished, Luna just snarled. "You mean to tell me that _Hat_ threatened Nightmare and you?"

Harry just nodded. "Yeah. And-Oof!" He fell back on his back and looked up to see Nightmare as she stood on his upper chest, her eyes glowing with anger. "_You are the biggest foal I have ever met Harry James Potter..._" Stung slightly by her comments, he began to hang his head, only for Nightmare to grasp his chin as she forced him to look her in the eyes. "_That situation could have gone so wrong for you in a number of ways. Thankfully you're luckier then anypony I have ever met._"

Harry just gaped a bit as Luna turned to her with surprise. "Wait... you're _not_ angry with him due to the danger you were put into?"

Nightmare merely snorted. "_I was and am in no real danger._" She then looked away. "_You on the other hand placed yourself in great danger._" A moment later she found herself being held in a hug by Harry. "_What do you think you're doing?_"

Harry just smiled at her. "Thanks."

As she scowled, Nightmare looked away. "_Yeah, yeah. Whatever._"

A moment later, Harry's arms fell away as he stares up at the top of the bed as Nightmare stayed where she was. After a few minutes he frowned and took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes which caused Luna to come down. "Your eyes bothering you again?"

Harry sighed as he let his hands drop. "Yeah. Got a headache again as well."

The two Alicorns frowned at that as Luna picked up the glasses with her telekinesis and examined them. "Maybe you need a new pair of glasses? Because you've had this pair since before we met."

Nightmare nodded. "_Yes, getting headaches from stressing your eyes is not good Harry._" As she ignored the looks of shock from her having used his name, she continued. "_I wonder if the school nurse could help us..._"

Harry looked at Nightmare in shock. "You... called me by my name..."

Nightmare started and then scowled as she twisted around. "_Yeah well, I decided to be nice and do so since you did stand up for me. Sue me._" Having noticed him wince, she sighed before she got off him and made her way to his head. Manuvering, she sat with her back legs on either side of Harry's head and began rubbing the sides of his forehead. As she channelled her magic into her hooves, she smiled slightly as he sighed in relief. "_Don't count on me doing this often._"

Harry nodded with a smile. "I won't." Closing his eyes, he relaxed as he felt Nightmare's magic. While Luna's could have been said to be like a calm, clear night, Nightmare's magic was more like a foggy, windy night. After a little bit he opened his eyes and chuckled. "You know, it's odd. I could almost swear that at times I can see better with my glasses off then with them on. Even if it's only slight."

From where she was beside him propped up on her "Elbow", Luna shook her head. "That's all just in your head Harry." Seeing that he was about to say something, she held up a hoof. "Harry, you've never worn glasses on the moon since you never needed them. So, your mind is used to being able to see without them and tricks itself." She then fell onto her back. "Besides, with how your eyes seem to be strained at times, I'm more willing to bet that it's because you need a stronger prescription, not less of one."

Not wanting to argue at the moment after the long day he had, had, Harry simply shrugged before he leaned back. Eyes still closed as Nightmare used her magic to help his headache, he smiled. "Hey, Nightmare?"

She simply nodded. "_Yes Harry?_"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "When me and Luna head to the moon tonight, are you going to join us?"

A look of shock passed over Nightmare's face before she looked at Luna and saw a pleading look before she understood. '_I see... what happened frightened you with how close it came, didn't it?_' She then smiled and nodded. "_Very well then. I'll join you two shortly._" Harry just nodded as his and Luna's eyes closed and they both drifted off. After a minute, Nightmare realized something as she looked him over and saw him still in his uniform and on top of the bed sheets which caused her to gain a deadpan expression. "_Oh... you have got to be kidding..._" A rather large amount of magic later as well as care not to wake him up, Nightmare managed to get him into the bed before she sighed as she slipped under the covers and fell asleep too...


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As he paced one of the study rooms just off from the Slytherin dorms, Draco snarled as he clenched his fist. "I can't believe that... that ragamuffin was Potter!" Stopping for a moment, he slammed his palm down on a desk. Staring to pace once more, Draco bit his thumb. "The signs were all there and I missed it!" Stopping for a moment, Draco hissed. "The perfect opportunity and I missed it."<p>

From where he stood near the door, Crabbe scratched his head in confusion. "I don't get it..."

Draco just rolled his eyes before he waved him off. "It would have been a coup for our side if we brought him to our views." Suddenly frowning, Draco let out a breath. "Thankfully Father should not be _too_ displeased..."

**************Flashback*************

Having walked into his father's office after being summoned, Draco found him standing in front of the fireplace. Once he was fully inside, he shut the door and stood there while waited for Lucius to acknowledge him, the only sounds being the crackle of the fire and the tick of the mantel clock. Minutes passed until his father nodded. "Very good Draco. Now then, take a seat. What I have to say to you is very important." Making his way over to the seat in front of Lucius' desk, Draco waited as his father stayed near the fireplace. "Do you know why I sent for you Draco?"

Not long after he took a breath to calm himself, Draco answered. "No Father, I don't."

After a moment, Lucius nodded. "Hm... yes." Reaching over and grabbing a fire poker, Lucius stirred the glowing embers. "I was disappointed in you the other day Draco. Letting a stuffed toy rile you up as it did." As he placed the poker back, Lucius sighed. "But I suppose that you're young yet. Still, do practice not letting such things faze you and act as befits a Malfoy. Or else I might become... _annoyed._"

As he gulped, Draco nodded as he gripped the chairs armrests. "Of course Father."

Having finally turned, Lucius nodded as he looked at his son with a cold mask of indifference. "Good." After he walked over, he stopped in front of Draco as he let a sigh escape his lips. "But that is not what I called you here for Draco." Having waited for a moment to see if his son would respond, he continued. "I have a... consider it your first mission for our side."

As he cleared his throat, a house elf appeared with a platter with a tea cup on it. Not even acknowledging the being's presence, the elder Malfoy took the cup and brought it to his lips. As he wetted his lips some as he watched his father, Draco took note that he was to reply. "May I ask what mission Father?"

Pulling the cup away from his mouth, Lucius nodded. "You may Draco. As you know, tomorrow you are to head to Hogwarts. I expect you to carry yourself as a Malfoy should. We are one of the Purest of the old Bloodlines after all." While he took another sip, the elder Malfoy noticed the slight confusion on his son's face. 'More work to be done I think.' Once more he took the cup from his mouth before he set it down on his desk. "All that you already know. But there is one last thing I wish for you to do." Another moment of silence passed. "And that is to become... friendly... with Harry Potter."

Draco's head shot up at this. "But why Father!? Because of him, our Lord is-" He suddenly froze as he notices his father giving him a cold look. "I... am sorry Father for my unbefitting behavior. I was simply... shocked is all."

After a moment, Lucius nodded. "I can understand that Draco." A moment later, he began to explain. "You see Draco, we are now being presented with an opportunity we cannot waste." He started to walk behind his desk. "The Potter child represents a rather large amount of political capital. However... he is also more than that,"

Seeing that it was his turn to speak, Draco did so. "How so Father?"

As he stopped behind his chair, Lucius reached out and grasped it as he looked at a painting. "I have a source in the Ministry that has told me that there has been a rather large number of magical surges wherever he is. Not enough if it continues to see him expelled for breaking the underage laws, but enough to show up. That shows that he might be quite powerful. And, more than that, he might hold the secret within himself as to how to defeat the Killing Curse. Listen close Draco, information is power. And the knowledge to defeat something unblockable would secure our Family's position among our... _associates_." He then looked on with a slight smirk. "And if we turn him to our side? _All the better for us..._"

****************Flashback End*******************

As he stared at the wall with his hands clasped behind his back, Draco let out a sigh. 'At least Father should understand why I failed due to previous circumstances...'

While he walked for the door, he placed a haughty expression on his face . A moment later he was out the door and heading into the dorm. A few minutes had passed when an eleven year old strawberry blond girl appears from a nearby alcove before she tapped her ear which cancelled a spell. 'How intriguing. Seems that the Malfoy family wanted to draw Potter into their sphere of influence and failed. That knowledge might indeed be worth something to the right person...'

After she made her way into the girls' dorm, she noticed another girl leaned against the wall who was watching her with a smirk. "Well now Daphne. You certainly took a while."

As she smirked herself, Daphne Greengrass shrugged. "Let's just say I found something profitable and leave it at that." Walking to her bed, Greengrass' smirk grew. 'Yes. Very profitable _indeed_...'

* * *

><p>As she slowly woke up, Nightmare blinked as she took note of the lunar landscape around her. '<em>Beautiful desolation indeed...<em>' She then sighed as she started to get up. '_But even this beauty gets old..._' She grunted though as she found herself stiff before she pondered that for a moment. '_Hm... now that was different._' Soon she was walking across the shadowed landscape of Equestria's moon as she headed to the border between the dark side and the light side. Upon reaching it, she looked around for Harry and Luna only to find no one. '_Must be somewhere else..._' Sighing she turned and was about to keep walking along the border when she stopped as she could hear Harry shout her name and tell Luna to hurry it up which caused her to sit and wait. Five minutes later Harry came out from behind a boulder with a grin on his face as he was puffing for breath. "_Took you long enough. I could hear you shout._"

Harry gave her an odd look at this. "You heard me?"

As she rolled her eyes while Luna landed, Nightmare sighed. "_Of course I heard you._" She shook her head a small bit. "_But I'll give you leeway as I barely heard it as is so you must have been quite a distance away._"

Both Luna and Harry gave each other a confused look before they shrugged it off. It was at this point that Luna noticed that Nightmare was still sitting over the line separating the halves of the moon. "Any particular reason that you're still over there?"

Nightmare raised an eyebrow before she smirked. "_Well Little Princess, you don't come onto my side without asking first. So I suppose that I should offer you the same courtesy._"

Luna's eyebrow twitched some as she was both complimented and insulted. "Do you mind not doing that...?"

Nightmare raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side in false confusion. "_Do what Little Princess? Not ask for permission?_"

As she ground her teeth together, Luna hissed. "Calling me 'Little Princess'." She then waved a hoof at an amused Harry. "You call him by his name now."

Nightmare just blinked while still having false confusion on her face. "_But you are little. And a Princess._" She then just waved a hoof. "_Just calling it as I see it._"

Her smirk faded a moment later as Luna shot back. "We then, guess I should call you '_Moony_' then."

Nightmare glared at her as neither noticed the confused and disturbed look on Harry's face as face as he looked at the ground. 'Moony... why does that sound so _familiar_...'

Luna just snorted and held her head high. "Very well, how about Ni? Or Moomoo?" Nightmare growled for a second. Smirking, Luna waved a hoof at her. "Something the matter?"

Nightmare just snarled. "_Don't... call... me... that._"

Luna was about to say something when she suddenly stopped. "Oh... I forgot about that." Seeing Nightmare turn away, she sighed and walked up. "I'm sorry..."

Nightmare just nodded. "_Yes well...Anyways... may I?_" Luna nodded before she looked down as Nightmare stepped over the line. About to say something, Nightmare stopped as she felt two arms wrap around her neck which caused her to blink and look down to see Harry as he hugged her around her neck. "_Harry?_"

He just stayed like that for a bit before he sighed. "Just thought that you needed a hug."

Nightmare looked at him before she nodded. "_I did not, but I appreciate the thought all the same._" She then watched his expression before she sighed and looked into the starry night sky. "_Go ahead._"

Harry pulled away with a confused yet amused look. "Go ahead and what?"

As she looked back at him, Nightmare's expression became deadpan. "_I know that you thought up a nickname of your own. Go ahead and let it out now rather than later._"

Harry's lips twitched as he held his hands behind his head. "I was thinking... Nim."

Luna stared at him with a confused expression as did Nightmare. "Nim? What does that have to do with the moon or her name?"

Nightmare also nodded as she wanted to hear this as well. For his part, Harry rolled his eyes before he knelt down and wrote "NmM" in the lunar dust. "Her initials of course. Nightmare Moon, N-M-M. Nim. See?"

As she cocked her head to the side, Luna slowly nodded. "Huh. That's interesting." She then gave the other two a smirk. "And she does have a secret or two."

Facehoofing, Nightmare groaned. "_That was bad Little Princess. Haven't I been punished enough as is?_" That set off a round of groans from both Luna and Harry. "_Yes, I am a baaa-d mare who should feel sheepish about it all._"

Luna just held up her hooves in surrender. "Okay, okay. I give up. Enough with the puns already Nim!" Nightmare just gave her a deadpan look. "What?"

Nightmare just snorted. "_You're not allowed to call me that Little Princess._" She then gestured at Harry. "_He's allowed though._"

Luna's eyes widened for a moment before she glared. "What!? You call me 'Little Princess' all the time! Why shouldn't I be allowed to call you that!?"

Putting on a thoughtful expression, Nightmare smirked. "_Well, for one thing I don't like it when you say it. For another, Harry created it. And last?_" Nightmare shrugged and leaned in close. "_I just like him better then you._" She smirked and ducked as a glowing ball of lunar dust flew past her head. "_My, someone is a little testy today..._

Ducking another, she galloped off with a chuckle as she had gotten on Luna's nerves again and "won". Luna growled and was about to take off after her when she heard a snort. She slowly turned to see a gulping Harry who gave her a sheepish grin. A moment later he took off as "Dustballs" are also swung at him. "HARRY!"

As he ran, Harry just groaned. "I should have known better... I really should... have..."

A laughing Nightmare Moon soon dropped back so that she was right beside him. "_Enjoying ourselves?_"

Harry gave her a dry look between breaths before he answered her in a voice just as dry as the dust around them. "Oh yes. Very much so."

Nightmare snorted as her grin widened. "_Good then._" She then looked back and chuckled. "_The Little Princess is so easy to rile up at times isn't she? Almost takes the fun out of it at times._" She then looked at Harry who was struggling to keep up. "_Hm... perhaps we should leave the Little Princess time to cool off?_"

The young wizard rolled his eyes for a moment as he answered, ducking under another dustball as more flew through the air. "You _think?_"

As she snorted in amusement, Nightmare looked over her shoulder at the chasing Luna, also having taken note of the grin on her face. A moment later, she watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. "_Do you trust me Harry?_"

Harry just gave her an odd look. "Of course I do Nightmare, why wouldn't I?" Not having heard anything in reply, he turned and was about to say something when he found himself wrapped up in Nightmare's mane for a moment before he was deposited on her back. "Wha...!?"

Nightmare just grinedas her mane wraps around his wrists. "_Oh, and please don't pull too much._"

With that, and a flap of her wings, she went airborne. Harry tightened his grip for a moment before it loosened as he looked around as the landscape passed below them along with Nightmare's shadow. As he leaned forward, Harry grinned as he whispered into the dark Alicorn's ear. "This is amazing Nightmare!"

She looked back at him with a small smile. "_Glad that you think so._" She then saw something that caused her to narrow her eyes and smirk. "_And this is about to get slightly more exciting..._"

Harry gave her a slightly confused look. "What?" A moment later he got his answer as a dustball shot past, and, upon looking behind them, found Luna as she flew with several other dustballs following in her wake. "Aw... hay." What followed is an aerial chase across the face of the moon as Luna triec to pelt the two with dustballs while Nightmare dodged, ducked, and weaved to avoid them. Harry spent the whole time holding on in an adrenaline fueled excitement. After a while, the three landed laughing (well, Harry and Luna are, Nightmare is gave off a chuckle). As he stretched for a moment, Harry slowly got off Nightmare's back and gave her a grin. "Well that was awesome." He then gave a sly look at Nightmare. "And you seemed to have enjoyed yourself for a change."

Nightmare blinked and Harry could swear that she was blushing. "_Yes. well..._" Upon seeing the amused looks the other two were giving her, she looked away while clearing her throat with a cough. "_Got caught up in the moment there is all._"

Luna just winked at a grinning Harry, her own grin having nearly splitted her face in half. "_Sure_ you did Nightmare... we believe you." Seeing Nightmare grumble caused the grin to widen if it was possible. A moment later she frowned as she watched Nightmare rotate her wing joint with a slight wince. "You okay?"

Nightmare just grunted. "_Yeah, fine._" Noticing the concerned look from Luna, she grumbled. "_It's nothing okay..._" She trails off as she saw Harry cross his arms and look at her with a raised eyebrow. "_What?_"

Harry just gestured to the ground. "Now sit."

In response Nightmare narrowed her eyes. "_I am not a dog._"

Harry gave her a look in reply. "_Nightmare..._"

As she grumbled some, Nightmare turned away and slowly sat down with a scowl. "_Better no-_" She jerked a little as Harry walked up beside her and started feeling where her wings joined with the rest of her body. "_What are you... uhhhh..._"

Whatever else she was going to say disappeared into a groan as Harry began to massage that area with his fingers. "Man you're tense. When was the last time you moved around like that?"

Slowly as she seemingly melted under his fingers (with sparks of magic coming from them), Nightmare murmured. "_Not for a long time..._" Harry just rolled his eyes as she laid down, with him still working. "_How *Oooo* did you get *Mmmm* so good *ahhh* at this...?_"

Harry just snorted. "Luna. Sometimes she woke up stiff so I learned to help."

Seeing that Nightmare was giving her an inquiring look, Luna flushed deeply and looked away with a small grin. "What can I say? His fingers are excellent for this type of thing..." Her lips twitched a little. "One could say that he has...'Magic Hands'." Both Harry and Nightmare groaned at that which caused her to smirk. "It's the truth."

Nightmare just rolled her eyes as she sighed. "_So how often...?_"

Luna thought it over for a moment before she shrugged. "Not that often..." She gave Harry a playful glare a moment later as he snorted. "What?"

Harry just rolled his eyes as he moved on to one of Nightmare's wings which caused her to coo. "I know that you weren't actually that stiff that often you know."

Once more Luna's flushed until she looked away with a huff. "Yes, well... those fingers of yours are quite useful."

Harry's lips twitched as he smirked before he faked a sob. "I knew it! You only care for me for my fingers!"

Nightmare just lazily stretched out like a cat before she mumbled. "_Who cares. I'll have to come here more often just for this... and make you the Royal Massager..._"

Her cat-like image was completed a moment later as she began to purr like one which caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. 'Okay... she _really_ likes this...' After a while Harry finished up and soon lied against the still deeply relaxed Nightmare. "So... now what do we do?"

Having opening her eyes. Nightmare gave him a glance. "_What do you and the Little Princess normally do here?_"

Luna just shrugged. "Usually we just perform discussions on magical theory, Equestrian History, maths... stuff like that." As she tapped her chin, Luna sighed. "Now what are we going to talk about tonight..." Her thoughts were interrupted by Nightmare as she cleared her throat. "Yes?"

Nightmare cracked her neck a little before she answered. "_I do believe that I should handle tonight then._" She then raised an eyebrow at the astonished looks before grumbling. "_I did say that I would help some._"

Harry sat up and looked at her. "So what are you going to teach me Nightmare?"

She gave him a raised eyebrow. "_Well, seeing as the Little Princess has been teaching you spells that can affect the physical world, I on the other hoof will teach you spells that affect that which is immaterial. The mind._" Upon seeing Harry's widened eyes, she grined. "_Yes. I shall teach you the magic of illusions._" She then gave him a small smile. "_Can you tell me what an illusion is Harry?_"

Harry blinked at the odd question. "Uh, making people see things that aren't there?" As he saw Nightmare slowly shake her head, he frowned. "Am I wrong?"

She shook her head again. "_Not... fully._" She crossed her forelegs before she continued. "_While making people see things is part of it. That is all it is. Not the whole thing._" She smirked. "_A true illusionist can ensnare the mind and senses, or affect the senses individually. They can make one feel fear for no apparent reason. One can do many things with illusions. From something as flashy as a phantasm, to something as hidden as the feeling of being watched. All these can be considered illusions..._" As the night moved on, Nightmare gave an overview of illusionary magic and before they knew it, Harry started feeling tired and they went to sleep. Once they woke up in Harry's world, Nightmare took a peek out of the curtains and saw that the sun had barely risen yet. Lips twitching, she turned to a stretching Harry. "_Well now, seems that we're in luck since it's still early so we can actually get some practice in._"

As he stopped for a moment, Harry frowned. "How? I'm the only one up right now." He then poked his head out the bed's curtains and sighed. "You know, I get the feeling that I'm going to hate the fact that I'm so used to getting up early that I do so automatically..."

Luna just laid there with her head propped up on one hoof. "Actually, that might be a good thing." Seeing the looks, she shrugged. "Well, you won't ever have to worry about oversleeping and missing some appointment." She then cocked her head to the side. "Though you needing less sleep is surprising."

Harry just shrugged before he turned back to Nightmare. "So how am I supposed to practice then? No one else is awake here after all."

Nightmare, for her part, rolled her eyes and tapped her chest with her hoof. "_I'm the one that you're going to test it on Harry._" Once she saw the shocked look on his face, she sighed. "_Harry, no matter what, your illusions are not going to affect me to any great degree and even then, I'll be easily able to break free of them. Then, having gone through them, I'll be able to tell you how to improve upon them._"

Harry just gave her a worried look. "Are you… sure about this?"

As she rolled her eyes with another sigh, she gave him a deadpan expression. "_Of course I am._" She then cleared her throat. "_The one that I am going to teach you right now is of a group of spells. They're called 'Ghost Spells' or 'Stage Spells'._" She added the bit with hoof quotes. "_These are relatively simple illusionary spells sometimes used in plays as a form of sound effects. They're also used quite often in pranking._" At her chuckle, both Harry and Luna gave her a deadpan look which caused her to roll her eyes. "_Anyways… The first one we're going to practice is one used to throw your voice making it seem to come from another direction from where you are entirely…_" After having explained the spell, she closed her eyes and had him perform it before she shook her head. "_Hm… not a bad try, but not quite there._" She has him do it a few more times until she opened her eyes. "_Harry, where are you concentrating your magic?_"

Clearing his throat a little, Harry shrugged. "My voice box, why?"

Nightmare just facehoofed. "_Harry, it's not your throat, but rather your lips that's where the magic is focused._"

As he slapped himself in the forehead, Harry sighed. "I should have guessed…" Trying it again, Harry watched Nightmare. "Better?"

Opening her eyes, she nodded. "_Much better. You sounded like you were about a foot to the right._" Seeing Harry's disbelief, she chuckled. "_That is in fact quite good Harry. For the amount of time you've spent on it that is._" She then noted the sounds coming from the other beds. "_Anyways, your room mates are waking so it is time to head down to breakfast…_" After she hopped onto Harry's shoulder, she tapped the side of his head. "_Well? Aren't we heading out now?_" Only shaking his head in amusement, Harry headed out of the dorm and toward the Great Hall for breakfast…

* * *

><p>As she grumbled from her spot on Tonks' shoulder, Nightmare snarled. "<em>I can't believe that, that old hag is preventing me from going with Harry.<em>"

Upon hearing this, Tonks rolled her eyes before she glanced at her. "She is doing it for a reason you know."

Still glaring, Nightmare huffed at her. "_And her reasoning is flawed as I do not see me as being disruptive in her classes._" Her glare increased as she sees Tonks' amused look. "_What?_"

Her lips twitched as Tonks shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Tonks then rolled her eyes. "You're lucky that I'm heading this way anyways to my first class."

Nightmare raised an eyebrow. "_You're first class?_"

Tonks simply nodded. "Yup. Ancient Runes. Don't really need it to be an Auror, but it should help if I ever need it."

Nightmare cocked her head to the side in confusion. "_Auror? And by Runes I assume you mean those old ways of writing?_"

Tonks chuckled a little. "Well, to answer your first question, Aurors are... well, magical policemen. They take care of Dark Wizards and criminals." She then waved her hand. "As for Runes, yes, they're old ways of writing, but they have uses." As she gave Nightmare a smirk, she continued. "Have you ever heard the old saying 'Words contain power'?"

Nightmare nodded. "_I have. Certain phrases can cause powerful magic. But I'm assuming that it also counts for the written word then?_"

Tonks tapped her on the nose much to her annoyance. "Indeed." As she ignored her growling, she continued. "A single rune, such as the one for 'Fire' can create a magical effect. For example, the one I mentioned is used in magical lighters. And if you string out the right runes in the right pattern... the possibilities can be endless. You can create traps or break them. Create powerful wards... protection spells in other words, by inscribing them onto stones. However..." She became serious. "Messing them up the wrong way can also have dangerous effects for the user if anything happens at all."

Nightmare nodded thoughtfully. "_Interesting..._"

Tonks gave her an odd look before she shook her head. "Anyways, we're here."

Seeing that she was right, Nightmare jumped off Tonks' shoulder. "_Thanks Pinky._" She opened the painting and looked back one final time. "_Oh, and lay off the tissues._"

Tonks blinked as the painting closed as she tried to piece together what she had meant. Suddenly, she got it and growled as her hair goes blood red and her eyes pitch black. Twitching, she gripped her wand tightly enough that it was under quite a bit of strain. "That... damn... _doll!_" Punching a nearby suit of armor, she gained a nasty smirk. "One of these days doll... one of these days..."

Inside the Common room, Nightmare looked around but other than a few older students on their off periods, nothing caught her interest. Suddenly, she remembered the conversation with Tonks and headed upstairs before going into the trunk. She spent the next hour as she jumped from one book shelf to another as she looked them over before she grabbed two books, a binder filled with loose-leaf, and a pencil. As she settled into her chair, she placed the open binder to one side before she opened "Rune Dictionary" and "Beginners Guide to Runes: Grade 1". A moment later the whole trunk lapsed into silence as she began to read, only the scratching of the pencil against the paper and the flipping of pages breaking it...


	12. Chapter 12

_And here's the next chapter folks! Just to let you all know, I'll likely start another story soon where I'll place side stories stories for "The Wizard and the Lonely Princess". Well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall with his backpack hanging off his shoulders, Harry watches a slightly gleeful Hermione with an amused look. "Well now Hermione, aren't we excited?"<p>

Hermione just smiles as her eyes sparkle. "Of course I am! First day of school and a new class! I just can't wait to learn something!" She then looks at him. "Aren't you excited? It's all so new!"

Harry shrugs as he places his hands in his pockets. "Excited to learn something new? Sure." He then smirks. "But I'm not jumping around like a humming bird on meth."

Hermione stops before glaring at him. "What _exactly_ is that supposed to _mean?_"

Harry shivers for a moment as beside and above him Luna giggles at her friend's predicament. "Um... nothing, nothing at all... heh... heh..."

Hermione gives him a raised eyebrow for a moment before nodding. "Good. That's what I thought." A moment later they enter the Transfiguration class room causing her to frown as she doesn't see Professor McGonagall anywhere. "Where is she?"

Harry just shrugs as he walks past her and up to the teacher's desk where a cat is sitting. "No clue. Maybe she had to make a quick run." Gesturing to the cat, he turns to Hermione. "What do you think? Is it the Professor's?"

Hermione looks over the cat with an inquiring gaze before shrugging. "I... really don't know. Maybe?"

Harry turns back to the cat with a frown. "Kind of unfair then since I can't bring Nightmare." Sighing with a shrug, he starts scratching the cat's head. It's about to move away from his hand when his fingertips glow some causing the cat's eyes to widen before they close, loud purring coming from it. "Aw, aren't we a pretty lady."

Hermione's eyes widen as she watches as Harry scoops up the cat before hissing as he continues to pat it. "What are you _doing!_That's Professor McGonagall's cat!" She then notices the small glow. "What is that that you're doing with your fingers!"

Harry just gives her a raised eyebrow as the cat's purrs reach a higher volume. "Well, I don't think that Professor McGonagall will really care about petting her cat. And as for my fingers..." Harry shrugs. "It's a trick I came up with from days spent in my babysitter's Mrs. Figg. She's a... er... cat lady for lack of anything better." He then smiles down at the cat as he heads to a seat and sits down, Hermione doing the same beside him. "For some reason cats love it."

As Hermione shakes her head in disbelief, Luna's watching the cat through narrow eyes. "Harry... there's something about that cat. Can't put my hoof on exactly what, but something."

Harry gives her a glance before shrugging. "I wonder if she's a magical cat..."

As Luna cocks her head to the side, still watching the cat as she cross her forelegs in thought. Hermione, on the other hand, gives him a thoughtful glance before nodding and giving her opinion. "Does seem likely I suppose. It is a witch's cat after all." The two soon lapse into silence as Harry keeps patting the content cat in his arms and Hermione takes her supplies out of her knapsack, other students passing by give Harry an odd look but then shrug. Once she's done getting ready for class, Hermione turns to Harry and rolls her eyes. "Honestly, can't you stop patting that cat and get ready? You don't want Professor McGonagall angry that you're not ready"

Harry just gives her a look as he stops petting the cat, the last students arriving (with Neville sitting on the other side of Hermione) as a bell like sound lets them know that class has started. "Hermione, she hasn't arrived yet and I'm sure that she won't mind." The cat in his arms stops purring as it comes out of its daze. Hearing the door open, Harry turns towards it. "That might be her now."

Only it's not her as Ron Weasley tries sneaking in, though once he sees that McGonagall isn't there he sighs in relief. "Oh, good. Professor McGonagall isn't here yet, is she?"

Harry is about to answer when the cat in his arms jumps out of them transforming into said professor as it does so, causing everyone's eyes to widen and then to look at a red-faced Harry (though McGonagall herself has a barely visible redness on her cheeks). "I must say Mr. Weasley that perhaps you should make sure to get to class on time from now on? Hm?" Her piece said, she turns and makes her way back to her desk. "Now then class..."

Luna stares at McGonagall in sheer amazement. "What the hay was _that!_"

She then notices Harry's expression and soon cracks up laughing as she falls to the floor causing Harry to hangs his head as he flushes with both embarrassment and annoyance as he mumbles. "Sure, go right on ahead and laugh it up why don't you."

Finally, Luna's laughter settles as Harry begins paying attention to the lesson. She then looks at McGonagall again, only this time with a thoughtful look. 'How incredible. She was able to transform into an animal and still keep all her faculties... when not being petted anyways.' She then looks at Harry. 'I wonder if all wizards and witches can...' As images of Harry as first a Unicorn and then a Pegasi before finishing up with him as an Alicorn go through her mind, places her hooves against her face before shaking her head as she tries to imagine it. "Gah!" She develops a heavy blush as she notices Harry turn slightly towards her with an odd look at her behavior before waving him off. "It's... nothing, just had a thought is all." She waits as he rolls his eyes and turns back to his matchstick (which she recalls is to be turned into a needle). Still with a slight blush, she looks up at the ceiling. 'Still, something to keep in mind I suppose...'

Harry meanwhile is slightly glaring at his matchstick. 'Why won't this work? I know that I'm doing it right but... it doesn't _feel_quite right for some reason...' By the end of the lesson, he manages to give his matchstick a slight metallic sheen as Hermione's becomes somewhat pointy and silver and with both their help, Neville's becomes a bit pointy. Once they're leaving, Harry turns to Hermione. "So how did you manage to get as far as you did?"

Hermione looks at him for a moment before nodding. "Well..." She soon launches into an explanation that gives Neville a slight glazed look at how complicated it is. Harry just nods as she finishes up. "... Does that help?"

Harry gives her a small smile. "It does as a matter of fact. Thanks." He then pulls out the paper in his pocket and looks at it. "Let's see... seems we have Charms next. Should be interesting."

Luna just claps her hooves in excitement. "I can't wait! The bit with Transfiguration was quite interesting and informative. Particularly when she transformed her desk into a pig." A moment later she shivers though. "But that dead look in its eyes... brrr."

Harry glances at her before whispering under his breath to low for Hermione and Neville to hear. "Any idea why? I was kind of creeped out myself."

Luna glances at him and sighs with a nod. "I think it had to do with the fact that it had no actual soul... or at least I couldn't sense one within it." She then shakes her head. "I'm more intrigued with the fact that so _little_magic was actually used." Seeing the glance, she smiles as she knows what he non-verbally asked. "Harry, that type of spell normally uses a lot of magic for a Unicorn. Me, Celly... and Nightmare as well could pull it off rather easily at full power. It would take a Unicorn of at least Starswirl's or Clover the Clever's power levels to manage it if by themselves, and even then they would be rather tired from it. And ones like that are rare indeed. Otherwise it would take a group of Unicorns due to them literally creating a form of life from nothing." She then shakes her head. "Even if it's temporary."

Harry's nodding for a moment in thought before he notices Hermione giving him a raised eyebrow. "Something the matter Hermione?"

She rolls her eyes and huffs a bit as she crosses her arms. "I _was _asking you what you were thinking about, but then you ignored me."

Harry's eyebrows rise for a moment before he starts rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that Hermione. I was thinking about the previous class and in particular that demonstration with the pig."

Now it's Neville's turn to give him an odd look. "What's so interesting about that now?"

Harry raises an eyebrow and gestures with his hand. "Well, the whole 'Creating life from nothing' bit is... well..."

Hermione's eyes widen as her mouth becomes an "O" of surprise. A moment later she nods as she looks down. "I never thought of it that way... it does smack a little of playing god, doesn't it?" She then smiles. "That is a very interesting viewpoint Harry..." She then frowns. "And a little disturbing now that I think about it."

Harry just nods before deciding to change the conversation. "Anyways, any idea what we might expect in Charms Neville?"

Neville has a deer caught in the headlights look for a moment before clearing his throat. "Um... well, I do know that Charms are actually the largest branch of magic. A lot of household spells are Charms for example."

Harry then sighs as he runs his hands through his hair. "Yeah, I noticed." Seeing the odd looks, he shrugs. "I found a book on household charms for cheap and bought it out of interest. I'm honestly amazed at the amount that wizards and witches rely on magic. There's even a mop animating spell for Pete's sake." He turns as he hears Hermione try to muffle a snort of laughter causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Hermione just waves him off. "Oh, it's nothing really..."

Ignoring her (and the strange tune she's humming), Harry turns back to Neville. "Why are there so many household spells? I can understand some of them like the cleaning spell to take care of messes... but a knitting spell? _Really?_" He then sighs and shakes his head. "Knitting is something you do to pass time. And to use a _spell_to do it..."

Seeing Harry shake his head as Hermione looks on in some bemused confusion, Neville blinks. "Um... what's the problem? If magic can make your life easier in anyway, why not use it?"

Both Harry and Hermione stare at him as Luna facehooves. "Oh Equestria, tell me that he's joking or that isn't what the actual view is..." Soon after they reach the Charms class and during the roll call, when Flitwick falls off his chair, Luna snorts with a shake of her head. "Oh... the wonders of fame."

Harry can't help but have his lips twitch at the biting sarcastic tone in her voice. A moment later, the class continues with Professor Flitwick using Neville's toad as an example as he sends it zooming through the air around the room at high speeds. Harry blinks at the sight before becoming thoughtful. After the class is finished, Harry decides to walk up to the teacher's desk as the other students file out. "Um, Professor Flitwick? Can I ask you a question if it's not too much of a bother."

Somewhat surprised, Flitwick smiles. "Of course Mr. Potter. Just ask away."

Harry smiles some himself as he finds himself relaxing some. "I was wondering about that spell you used on Neville's toad..."

Blinking in surprise for a moment, Flitwick's smile widens. "Why, it's nothing more than a variant of the Levitation Charm Mr. Potter." He then chuckles good naturedly. "Grant you, I was using it a little unconventially as its normally used in magical duels to fling around items and objects as makeshift shields."

Beside him, Luna cocks her head to the side in interest. "'Duels'? Of what kind I wonder...?"

Harry echoes her about the first part causing Flitwick to grin. "Why, it's much like sparing in various forms of muggle fighting sports like boxing Mr. Potter. It is, after all, a very demanding sport in the wizarding world."

Harry nods with a slightly surprised look. "Huh, did not know that. interesting." Shaking his head though, he smiles. "Well, actually I was wondering if you could teach me how to perform it. Or any other ways to make something fly."

Leaning back thoughtfully in his chair, Flitwick hums to himself for a moment. "The spell I used was an advanced version of the charm that's normally at least Third Year level. Other spells or, as I am assuming you're speaking of, enchantments are much more advanced. And to make them last is another issue. Sadly, as much as I may wish otherwise, I can't truly spend the time to teach you at the moment as the start of the year is a bit of a busy time and it will have to wait until later." Reaching into his desk for a moment, Flitwick takes out two pieces of parchment and writes on one before handing it to Harry. "Now this Mr. Potter is a list of books in the library that you might find of help." He then softly smiles. "You may look like your father but much of your mother is apparent Mr. Potter."

Both Harry's and Luna's eyes widen at this as Harry's voice trembles a little. "You... knew my mother Professor?"

Flitwick nods as he sighs and a sad expression crosses his face. "I did indeed Mr. Potter. Lily was one of my best students and was well on her way to becoming a Charms Mistress when... well, she went into hiding." He looks at Harry with a small smile. "She, like you are right now, came up and asked me a few questions between classes." He then glances at the clock and shakes his head. "Perhaps you should head on out Mr. Potter? After all your lunch isn't quite _that_long."

Harry looks up himself and nods before giving the small professor a smile. "Thanks Professor." He then looks around nervously. "Um... if possible... would I be able to..."

Knowing what he's about to ask, Flitwick nods. "If you ever want to, you can always ask me to tell you more about your mother Mr. Potter. Nothing would please me more then to help you know your parents, even if it's from stories that an old teacher like myself." Despite Harry's protests that he's not that old, he waves him off. Soon after Harry leaves, Flitwick sighs as he holds a cup of tea in his hands. "Well Lily, seems that your son may walk in your footsteps... and hopefully not his father's when it comes to pranking."

As they're walking towards the Great Hall for lunch through the deserted halls, a smiling Harry looks over at Luna who's walking beside him. "Can you believe it Luna? He'll tell me stories about Mum."

Luna just smiles herself. "That's great Harry. And I'm so happy that you'll finally get to know who she was and what she was like." She then notices Harry's thoughtful face. "Harry?"

He slowly shakes his head. "Sorry about that Luna, just thinking about what she might have been like and what she might think of me... silly, I know."

Luna just shakes her head before hugging him while softly nuzzling his neck. "Harry, I may not know her, but I am certain that not only would she love you, but would be _very_proud of the man her son is becoming." She softly chuckles. "I know that I am proud to call you my best friend."

Harry looks around to make sure that no one is watching (there isn't) before hugging and (to her surprise) nuzzling her back. "Thanks Luna."

Separating, they start walking again and after a few moments of silence Luna speaks up. "By the way, why so interested in flight? Do you want to fly under your own power?"

Harry shakes his head. "Not... exactly..."

Luna gives him a raised eyebrow before sighing as she facehoofs. "Let me guess... it has to deal with a certain stuffed annoyance...?"

Harry just shakes his head. "You got to admit... she's not anywhere as bad as she was."

Luna frowns slightly. "I know and I can't figure out what game she's playing at... and that scares me to be personally frank."

Harry's next statement catches her completely off guard. "What if she's not playing a game though?"

Luna stutters a little as she nearly trips. "Wha... what do you mean by that?"

Harry just shrugs. "It's something that I've given some thought to ever since we really have gotten to know her. That's all."

Luna raises an eyebrow before gesturing him to continue. "Go on..."

Harry runs his hand through his hair as he continues. "Well, here's the thing. According to you, Nightmare pretty much popped out of nowhere yes?" The lunar princess slowly nods. "And yet she has an entirely different personality from you."

Luna furrows her eyebrows as she puzzles over this. "What are you getting at?"

Harry glances at her from the side and sighs. "She from what I could see was acting like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum." Luna suddenly stops and opens her mouth only for Harry to cut her off. "Let me finish." Seeing Luna nod, he continues. "Now then, you've always looked at her as _being_ you. But... what if that's not _quite_true?" He then looks at Luna with a serious expression. "Me and you always looked at her as a mature adult, ignoring the fact that she was, for lack of any better words, just born."

Luna raises an eyebrow as she points out something. "And yet she has all my knowledge and memories."

Harry grins. "Ah! But here's the million bit question, _does she consider them hers or yours subconsciously?_" He then frowns. "There's a number of differences between the two of you both personality wise and physical looks." Turning towards Luna, he sighs. "Imagine it for a moment. You come into being in a moment. You have pretty much all the memories of this person, all her knowledge and more power then what she had. But you don't have her personality. And you look quite a bit different from her as well." He then runs his hand through his hair. "And to make things even more complicated, you can still feel and hear the person who's memories you now hold. Would you, deep down inside, still consider the two of you as the same person? And how would that confusion make you act since your mind only, at that point, knows the darker emotions..."

Luna's silent for a few moments before softly speaking. "That's... an interesting way of looking at it I suppose." She then gives Harry a look from the corner of her eyes. "But are you trying to make an excuse for how she acted? To make it where she was not to blame for her own actions?"

Shaking his head, Harry sighs. "No. I'm not." He turns to regard the Alicorn beside him. "Rather, I'm trying to understand her. Some of what I am hearing makes no actual sense from either perspective and from my own." He then sighs once more. "There's also the fact that even you've admitted that she was manipulated by some of the nobles who were using her as part of their own power play to gain more power for themselves. However, that doesn't excuse her actions. Just... explains them a little better is all I think." He then shakes his head. "And it could explain why she's changing as she's been... growing as a person since she's been interacting with people."

Luna just nods. "I guess..." Now it's her turn to sigh. "You've given me a rather lot to consider and think about, so I'll have to get back to it later."

Harry just nods and the two slip into silence before they notice Tonks up ahead. Smiling, he calls out to her. "Hello Tonks."

She startles a little before looking back and smiling at him. "Wotcher Harry."

Harry shakes his head. "By the way, thanks for taking Nightmare back to the Dorms..." He trails off as he sees the sour look on her face and sighs. "Sorry about her, I shouldn't have asked."

Tonks, for her part, just waves him off. "Nah, never mind it." She then snorts. "Besides, I find her amusing for the most part... as long as it's not me she's after." Hearing Harry's snort, her lips twitch a little before she continues. "Anyways Kiddo, how'd you enjoy your first day?" Harry tells her and eventually asks about McGonagall's transformation. "Oh that? She's an Animagus."

Harry's eyebrows furrow as he thinks this over. "Animagus? Can any wizard do this?"

Tonks sighs a little before running her hand through her hair. "Just about. But most don't because the process is hard and can be dangerous to attempt. And some like me can never do it anyways."

Harry looks over at her in surprise. "What do you mean you can't do it Tonks? What could possibly prevent you from becoming one if most can?"

Tonks gains a small smirk before answering. "Simple Kiddo. The fact that I already _have_a transformational ability prevents me from doing so."

Harry blinks as does Luna who looks at Harry. "Ask her what she means."

Harry does so making her laugh. After a moment, she calms down, though a twinkle of laughter is still visible in her eyes. "I'm a Metamorphmagus Harry."

Harry blinks at this before giving her a confused expression. "A _what_?"

Tonks rolls her eyes before causing her hair to lengthen and then spike up. A moment later, her entire facial structure changes to the point that Harry has to blink as he could swear that he's looking at an older, _female_ version of himself. "A Metamorphmagus has the ability to change their _human_appearance to some extent. For example, we can change our height a couple of inches, but not much more than that." She then shakes her head as she goes back to 'Normal'. "Because of that, we're unable to become Animagi. The two abilities being incompatible." She then chuckles as she places her hands behind her head. "Of course, that also means that we're immune to such things as lycanthropy." She then notices Harry sighing. "Something the matter Kiddo? Not interesting enough?"

Harry waves his hands around a little. "Oh no! I'm kind of amazed it exists! It's just..." He then sighs. "I was thinking about becoming an Animagus and guess I can't now..."

Tonks raises an eyebrow in surprise at this. "Wait. You mean to tell me that you think that you're a Metamorphmagus as well?" At Harry's nod, she shakes her head. "Why do you think that?"

Harry points to his hair in reply. "Well... once I got a bad hair cut that pretty much shaved my head. Next day, it was all grown back." He then shrugs. "Also, my hair has never grown enough that I actually needed it cut." Tonks just blinks before bursting out laughing causing Harry to scowl. "What's so funny?"

Calming down slightly, though still chuckling, Tonks shakes her head. "Is that all?" At his nod, she places her hands on his shoulder and kneels some. "Harry that does not mean that you're a Metamorph. In fact, that kind of thing is rather common." She smiles some as she ruffles his hair. "So don't worry, you can still become an Animagus if you want." She then gives him a serious look. "But promise me that if you do, you do so under supervision, okay?" At his nod, she stands back up. "Anyways, we should get going. Lunch isn't going to last forever after all."

As they're walking, Harry begins asking various questions. "So, how did you know that you were a Metamorphmagus then?"

Tonks just shrugs. "Mainly because I started changing how my face looked when younger..." And so they go on.

* * *

><p>As the days go on, Harry goes through each of his lessons (with Astronomy being an obvious favorite of Luna's and Nightmare's. Out of all of the teachers they've met, Luna only has an issue with Quirrell and Binns (for the obvious reasons that they don't actually <em>teach<em>anything...). Finally, the day comes where Harry has to head down to his first potions class. He's eating his some bacon with Nightmare on his shoulder and looking over Hermione's to read her paper (much to said girl's annoyance). "Do you mind?"

Nightmare merely raises an eyebrow. "_Not at all. Just stop turning the pages so quickly so I can actually finish some of the articles._" She then sniffs. "_You're being quite rude doing so._"

Hermione sputters for a moment. "_Rude!_Me?"

Ignoring as another bickering session starts between the two, Harry looks at a nervous Neville. "Worried about something Neville?"

The young wizard slowly nods. "Yeah, we got a double with him first thing and I heard that he favors Slytherins and positively _loathes_Gryffindors."

Harry simply shrugs. "Guess that we'll find out then." He then sighs. "Honestly I doubt it'll be that bad." Seeing Hedwig fly into the Great Hall, Harry looks up drawing attention as he slips some egg between pieces of toast under the table to where Luna is which she happily eats. Noting that she's carrying a letter, he holds out an arm that she lands on. "Thanks girl." Using his finger to rub her chest feathers making her bark, he carefully takes the letter from her before giving her some bacon (that she quickly eats). "Now then, I wonder who's writing to me?"

Finally stopping their bickering, Nightmare leans back and reads. "_Seems that Hagrid wishes to speak with us at three today._"

Harry nods a little. "Sounds interesting." He then looks at Hermione and Nevile. "Want to come down with me?" They look at each other and nod before he scribbles a quick note to a Hagrid letting him know. Ignoring as Nightmare gets a lift from Hedwig, Harry swings his bag over his shoulder and starts heading down into the dungeon. "Wonder what potions is like?"  
>Luna hums to herself thoughtfully. "I wonder if it's like what Zebras do?"<p>

Of course, the day goes downhill from there as Snape finishes roll call. "Ah, yes. Mr. Potter. Our newest... _Celebrity._" Harry simply ignores this as he already has a bad feeling while Snape begins pacing in front of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making..."

As he continues his introduction, Luna frowns. "Not a bad one... but..." She scowls at the ending. "Oh yeah, I can already see that he's a good teacher."

Snape suddenly whips around and looks right at Harry. "Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood!"

Harry has to think for a moment before remembering it from a study session he had with Luna before leaving for Hogwarts. "You get a powerful sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death Sir."

The potions teacher just sneers. "Where can I find a bezoar Potter."

Harry raises an eyebrow at this. "In the stomach of a goat Sir." Deciding to add a little, he nods. "Though you can find also find them in the stomachs of humans and those are the most powerful."

A slight look of surprise flashes across Snape's face for a split moment before disappearing as fast as it appeared. "What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry's answer comes just as quick. "They're the same plant Sir, they're also known as Aconite."

Snape glares as his sneer grows. "Seems that we have a know it all. Though you forgot that bezoars also help against poison so I guess fame doesn't count for everything. Perhaps you should ask for some help from that stuffed dolly you carry around." He ignores the derisive laughter from his House before shouting. "Well! Why aren't you all writing this down!"

Needless to say, the rest of the class goes downhill from there as Snape just throws up the instructions on the board before stalking around. Luna just becomes enraged as all he does is praise the Slytherins while sniping at the Gryffindors. The top comes as Neville has an accident and he decides to blame Harry for it even though he was on the opposite end of the room (Snape having separated them). An hour later as they walk out of the classroom, Luna is _still_ ranting about him. "The _nerve_ of that man! How the bucking hay can he be called a teacher!" She then gestures back at the class room. "He explained _nothing_ at all and just was an _ass_the entire lesson! You could have 'Learned' just as well from a textbook as you did from him! Heck! A Textbook wouldn't be insulting you all the time so you might learn even more!"

As he's listening, Harry looks over at a slightly depressed Hermione. "Hey, don't let him phase you okay? Besides, want to go and check up on Neville to make sure he's okay?"

Looking up, she flashes him a slight, grateful smile. "Thanks. And I think Neville could use the company."

As she speeds up a little, Harry slows down a bit as he whispers towards his Alicorn friend. "I know what you mean Luna. Did you get the feeling that he hated me for some reason?"

Luna stops her ranting and takes a breath before letting it out and answering. "Caught that did you? Yeah, he seemed inordinately focused on you in particular." She then frowns as she looks back. "I wonder why that was...?" Harry just shakes his head they continue talking...


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about taking so long, RL got in the way as the place where I have people proof read was down for a spell. Hopefully this chapter will make it up!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Having stopped by the hospital wing to pick up a healed Neville and the dorms to pick up Nightmare, the group heads out onto the grounds. As they're walking they tell Nightmare (with Luna adding her own observations) causing the Alicorn plush to scowl."<em>That insolent foal!<em>" She then looks over at Neville before looking him up and down. "_Are you alright?_"

Despite his surprise (a sentiment shared by the Harry, Luna, and Hermione), he slowly nods. "Well, yes." He then looks away slightly. "Madam Pomfrey is very good at what she does."

Nightmare nods before finishing her look over. "_Very well then._" She then shakes her head. "_There should be better safety gear and procedures if it's that easy to get hurt._"

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

Nightmare just gives her a look. "_Have you ever been in a muggle chemistry lab? Protective gear such as that would be of great help._" Her scowl comes back full force. "_Not to mention actual safety procedures._" She then notices that Neville was about to say something before he stopped. "_Yes? Well out with it._"

Swallowing, Neville looks down. "Well... muggle stuff wouldn't be very good for something like this. After all they know nothing about... well, magical stuff."

Nightmare gives him a raised eyebrow for a moment making him cringe before she snorts. "_Perhaps. But then they also deal quite a bit in dangerous substances like acids._" She then taps her eye. "_After all, what would have happened if that potion had gotten into your eyes?_" Seeing Neville flinch, she nods. "_Something like muggle goggles or a face shield would prevent that._"

She soon trails off into grumbles as they continue their walk towards the cabin where Hagrid apparently lives. Looking at the others, Harry shrugs. "Well, here we go."

Knocking on the door, they soon hear Hagrid seemingly struggling with a dog. The door soon opens to show Hagrid smiling while he holds back a massive boarhound. He's about to say something when Nightmare speaks up. "_Well, we came, we saw you, so let's leave._"

Harry just snorts in amusement as Hagrid blinks. "Now wh' would yeh leave now?"

Nightmare gives him a deadpan stare until she points at the dog. "_Big dog._" She then gestures at herself. "_Stuffed toy._" She then points back at the dog. "_Big dog._" And then at herself. "_Stuffed toy. See where I am going with this? Dogs chew stuffed toys.__** Especially**__ big dogs._"

Hagrid just laughs. "Yeh got nothing to be worried about 'Ightmare. Fang won't hurt a hair."

Still not totally convinced, Nightmare watches Fang who, once Hagrid lets go, bounds up to Neville and begins licking his ears causing him to sputter. Gesturing first at Hermione and then Neville, Harry introduces them. "Hagrid, this is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

Hagrid nods at Hermione before shaking Neville's hand causing him to shake. "Nice ta meet yeh Neville. Remember yeh parents when they went here. Shame what happene' ta them."

Neville shakily nods as the others (besides Hagrid) look at him curiously. "Um... thanks."

Hagrid smiles before gesturing them inside, only for Fang to come bounding up to Harry and nearly knock him down... and to knock Nightmare off his shoulders. "_Oof!_" Shaking her head to clear it, she looks up into the face of the now massive boarhound causing her eyes to widen as she takes off with Fang in hot pursuit. "_GAH! AWAY WITH YOU, YOU GREAT MUTT!_"

She runs through the hut with Fang hot on her heels before Hagrid goes to grab him... only for him to trip as the two rushes through his legs. After a little bit, they finally get Fang to stop only to realize that Nightmare is nowhere in sight. Harry looks around with a frown. "Nightmare?"

He stops as he hears her. "_Up here._"

As one they look up to see her holding onto a pheasant that is itself hanging from the ceiling. Watching her glare at the happily grinning and tail wagging dog, Hermione opens her mouth for a moment before closing it. Trying again, she gets her question out. "How did you get up there?"

Nightmare tears her eyes away from Fang and gives Hermione a glare that causes the girl to take a step back before raising an eyebrow. "_Magic._"

Hermione just gives her a deadpan stare. "Magic."

Nightmare smirks a little. "_Exactly. Don't have to explain anything._" Ignoring Hermione's glare and huff, she waits until Harry's right below her before dropping into his hands. Before he can blink however, she scrambles into his shirt and soon all that can be seen is her two front hooves and her head/neck sticking out his collar. "_Much better._"

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiles at Hagrid. They soon launch into a conversation about how their first week has been with Hagrid agreeing with them about how they hate Mrs. Norris (Nightmare full heartedly approves of his idea to introduce her to Fang... leading to them all agreeing it's not a good idea to her displeasure). However, when the conversation turns to the Potions class, Hagrid tells him not to worry about it. That alone causes Harry and Nightmare's expressions to mirror each other as they raise eyebrows. "Hagrid, he truly seemed to hate me. Heck, I'd say that he _despised_me."

Looking distinctly uncomfortable, Hagrid just clears his throat. "Now Harry, I'm sure yeh be exaggerating. He doesn't 'ate yeh."

Now Hermione's brow raises as well. "Hagrid, he continuously... for lack of better words, sniped at him the whole class. I find it hard to believe that he doesn't hate Harry for some reason."

Hagrid looks _really_uncomfortable. "Rubbish. He's jus'... rough around the edges he is." He then turns to Nightmare. "So what's this I've been 'earing about yeh gettin' rides from Hedwig?"

Nightmare's silent as she considers the fact that he's trying to change the subject before shrugging. "_Bacon._"

That answer causes everyone to blink at how random it was. Harry just looks down at her with a confused expression. "What?"

Nightmare sighs before rolling her eyes. "_I pay her in bacon to get me back in the tower. She's got very decent rates compared to most of the school owls._" Seeing everyone staring at her, she raises an eyebrow. "_What?_"

Hermione opens her mouth only for a strange sound to come out of it. She then closes it with a snap as Harry clears his throat. "They... er... got rates?"

Nightmare sighs with a nod. "_Yeah. Apparently their normal rates are taken care of by the caretakers here in the school. But since I'm not faculty or a student I got to pay. Flock rules or something._" She scowls deeply. "_Price gouging I call it! They wanted five mice a trip! FIVE BUCKING MICE! That's 20 mice per day!_" She then grumbles. "_At least Hedwig's three pieces of bacon per trip were more reasonable terms. And since she's privately owned, she's not a flock member or something._"

Everyone just keeps staring at her in disbelief for a few moments before deciding that they're not going to ask anymore. Looking around, Harry looks for something to turn the conversation away from owl rates. He then notices a newspaper article on the table. "What's this?" Reading it, his eyes widen as he looks at Hagrid. "Hagrid, this break-in happened on the same day we were there! Maybe at the same time..." Hagrid just grunts a little before offering a rock cake to them. As he does so, Harry reads it over again as he connects the fact that the vault that had been broken into was also emptied earlier that day with the vault that him, Hagrid, Nightmare, and Luna had visited that same day and emptied. 'I wonder...'

His attention is caught as Nightmare speaks up. "_Can I ask a question Hagrid?_" At his nod, she gestures at the article. "_Any particular reason you have an article from a newspaper printed a week ago on your table?_"

Hagrid shrugs as he reaches over and grabs a large book-like object on the far end of the table. "I keep articles that interes' me in this here alblum." He opens it to reveal a number of articles on various things like dragon attacks and the like. "I took it out to read an' was jus' goin' to put it back when yeh arrived."

That night inside the trunk where he can't be overheard, Harry explains his theory to Luna and Nightmare. "... And I think it has something to do with the third floor corridor."

Both Nightmare and Luna share a proud look. Luna then turns to him and gives him a nod. "Very good Harry. Seems all those lessons we gave you on how to form connections have taken root."

Harry smiles a little before turning to Nightmare and giving her a confused look. "By the way... what was the deal with asking Hagrid about the article?"

Nightmare raises an eyebrow. "_Let's see... lonely article cut out from paper with no others visible anywhere else. Eyup! No reason to be suspicious at all._"

Harry just rolls his eyes, though he recognizes that in some cases her paranoia could be a good thing. Shaking his head, he turns to Luna with a smile. "So then, what are we doing tonight?"

Luna gestures over to the sticks and twigs on the floor nearby. "Time for a little test on those craft spells. If you've come far enough along, I'll teach you a new spell, but I expect you to fully master the craft spells on your own time. Understood?"

Harry nods. "Of course Luna." Walking over, he concentrates as one by one the twigs and sticks rise up into the air before him and have the bark stripped from them. After that is done, they slowly intertwine with each other forming a frame. Finally, the strips of bark interweave to form the backing for the now obvious picture frame. Wiping a little sweat from his brow, Harry smiles as he looking over towards Luna. "Done. How did I do?"

Luna glances at a nearby stopwatch and nods. "Took you ten minutes. A _very_good time considering all the parts that you had to keep track of."

Chuckling, Harry smiles as he leans forwards. "So what's next?"

Luna looks at him very seriously. "Harry... what we do next is _very_important. Understood?" Harry nods as she leans towards him. "What we must do next is... varnish the frames to prevent issues from forming." Harry blinks before giving her a deadpan expression causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry Harry, but it was too easy and your expression..."

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before they open at the sound of snort. Looking beside him, he can see Nightmare screwing up her face in an attempt to prevent from laughing. Of course, as she's a stuffed doll she looks quite a bit of something which Harry points out with a vengeful smirk. "You know that you look like a Muppet, right?"

Nightmare suddenly stops and glares. "_What did you just say...?_"

Harry's smirk grows as he answers. "A Muppet. With your face like that, there's an uncanny resemblance..." Dodging the stick thrown at him by leaning, he snorts as he cocks his head to the side. "Or maybe Lamb Chop..."

He gets cut off as Nightmare launches herself at him, clamping her legs around his face. "_WHAT WAS THAT!_"

Harry tries to get her off as she smacks him with her wings, her eyes full of rage. "GET OFF! GET HER OFF!"

Luna, for her part, collapses trying to breathe as she cries from laughing so much. "Oh... oh dear Equestria make it stop... it hurts too much... Can't... breathe..."

Later that night finds Harry once more giving Nightmare a massage on the moon as he grumbles. "It was just a joke..."

Nightmare just turns her head and looks at him threw hooded eyes while making small sounds of enjoyment. "_You should... oooohhh... never insult... Mmmm... a lady's looks..._" Harry rolls his eyes as he continues to channel magic into his hands and thus into Nightmare as she lays back down with her head on her forelegs. '_Mmmm... his magic feels so warm..._' She then sighs in bliss as she remembers how when Harry channeled his magic into Luna to let her eat, she used to get some very small bits and they nearly burned her though it lessened over time. '_Hm, must of gotten... oh yeah... used to it..._' She groans a little as the heat penetrates deep in her muscles causing them to relax...

* * *

><p>Walking around outside, Harry sighs as he walks beside Hermione and Neville, Nightmare perched on his shoulder and Luna flying just behind him. "Great. And I was looking forward to actually learning to fly and I find out we have the class with the Slytherins. <em>Great<em>."

Nightmare rolls her eyes a little and sighs. "_Don't let those idiotic foals bother you. Any of you._"

Once they come into earshot of Malfoy regaling about how he out flew a helicopter, Nightmare snorts attracting his attention. "And what do you want dolly."

Nightmare gives him a bored look. "_Mainly how you're obviously an idiot._"

Draco takes a step towards them causing her to smirk as he sneers at her. "Oh? And how so?"

Smirking, Nightmare slowly waves a hoof in the air. "_Well, for one thing, I have some doubts that a foal such as yourself could even outrun a helicopter and two..._" Her smirk turns vicious. "_How big of a fine did daddy dearest have to pay for showing yourself using magic to a mundane? Hm? Because last I checked, something like that costs quite the pretty galleon._"

Draco clinches his fist as nearby Ron slowly shuts his mouth from where he was talking about his own flying experiences. "My Father had to pay nothing. We had no fines."

Nightmare just blinks in mock surprised. "_Really now?_" She then taps herself on the chin as if in thought. "_He must have given quite the bri- I mean donation then._"

Hearing snorts from the various kids, Draco turns red. Beside him, a pug-faced girl walks up with a looks of fury and disgust. "Please, as if such things matter to the right people." She then gives the group an expression of superiority. "Not to mention those of the... proper breeding."

Nightmare gives her a bored look before raising an eyebrow as she looks her up and down. "_Yes, I suppose that a talking pug would count as an example of good breeding..._"

Harry then gives her a mock surprised look. "I thought that she was a human?"

Nightmare theatrically blinks before facehoofing. "_Never mind. I take back what I say about good breeding then._" She then sighs. "_And here I was thinking that wizards finally bred talking dogs._"

Shaking her head, Luna sighs. "You two have been hanging out with each other too much lately." Catching the simultaneous flashes of smirks she throws her hooves into the air. "They got me surrounded!" The group then proceeds to walk past the sputtering Pansy and heads towards where there are a number of brooms on the ground. Sighing, Luna closes her eyes in bliss as she feels the breeze blow her hair around. Opening them again, she looks over from where she's flying lazily beside him. "A perfect day for a flying lesson I think."

Harry just sighs as he very softly whispers. "Yeah, I can't wait to be able to fly alongside you."

Lips twitching, Luna chuckles. "I can't wait either Harry." Ignoring Nightmare's slight grumbling, she winks at him. "Maybe I'll show you some tricks."

If anything, Harry's grin grows as he looks over the brooms. "Might be fun." Having overheard him, both Hermione and Neville give him unnerved looks. As he notices the teacher, he raises an eyebrow. 'At least she looks professional.'

Once she arrives, Madam Hooch looks over her class while in thought. 'Hm... some of them might do well. Like the Weasley boy if he's anything like his brothers.' She then gives Harry a glance. 'Or Potter. That is if he takes after his father in more than just looks.' She then sighs as she notices a smirking Nightmare looking at her. 'And there is that Merlin-forsaken toy Minnie has been complaining about...' Clearing her throat, she gives them a raised eyebrow. "What are you waiting for? Every one pick a broom and stand beside it. Come on then, hurry up." Once they do so, she holds her hand out over a broom. "Now, stick your right hand out over a broom and say 'Up!' forcefully and with command."

As the word "Up" leaves her lips, the broom jumps into her hand. Watching as everyone else gives it a try, Harry looks down and narrows his eyes making Luna blink before she notices his smirk. "Oh Hay no..."

Giving a quick clear of his throat, Harry takes a breath. "_**UP!**_" The broom seems to almost teleport from the ground and into his hand as the rest of the class (including Madam Hooch) also jump, straightening their backs as they do so. Seeing that, he gives them an innocent look as he raises an eyebrow. "What?"

As Nightmare falls from Harry's shoulders howling with laughter, Luna gives him a deadpan look as her eyebrow twitches some. "The Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice Harry? _Really?_"

Harry's lips twitch a little as he whispers to her, his answer causing Nightmare to howl even more. "She did say to say it with _command_after all..."

Once they're all recovered, Hooch goes around correcting their grips (Harry chuckles alongside Luna while Nightmare laughs when she tells a red Draco that he's been holding the broom wrongly for years). Nightmare then smirks at Draco and Hooch. "_And here I thought that he would know the right way to hold a broom, what with his lifestyle and all._" She then sighs. "_Then again, he's likely used to much smaller broomsticks._"

Remembering the train ride, Hermione is chocking back laughter while giving Nightmare a scandalized look. "Nightmare!"

Nightmare just cocks her head to the side and is about to answer when Draco sneers at her. "Father has always made sure that I only got the best broomsticks that money could buy." He then gives her a triumphant look as Nightmare looks like she's struggling with something. "Not that you would know of course."

Harry just nods with a straight face. "Of course." He then raises an eyebrow at the smirking Draco as beside him Luna begins choking in laughter. "Compared a lot of broomsticks did you?"

Full of arrogance, Draco upturns his nose at Harry. "Certainly. More then you'll ever see."

Nodding, Harry smirks. "Oh, I would certainly hope so." Harry then turns to Hermione who is shaking before she snorts. His smirk soon grows as he drawls. "I'm betting he has a favorite length as well."

That does it as Hermione collapses against him laughing. Hooch blinks for a moment before remembering some of her days as a Quiditch player causing her to snort. "Enough of that. You've had your fun Mr. Potter." As Harry nods with a massive smirk, she turns to the rest of the class. "Now then, mount your brooms." As they do so, she nods. "When I blow the whistle, kick off from the ground hard." She gives them another once over. "Keeping your brooms steady, I want you to rise a few feet and then come down by leaning forwards slightly. Understood?" At their nods, she raises the whistle to her mouth. "Now. on th count of three... one... two..." Her eyes widen as Neville, being jumpy, pushes off too soon and rises upwards. "Come down here now boy!"

As the rest of the class moves forwards, Harry narrows his eyes as he sees Neville begin slipping. 'Horseapples.' Slipping behind the others, he looks to the teacher to see her rushing towards a student's broom when a shout draws his attention and he looks up to see Neville fully slip off the broom twenty feet up. 'Buck!'

Focusing, Harry watches as his magic grabs hold of his falling friend, slowing down his fall considerably. He notes in part of his mind that Nightmare had just grabbed his wand and slapped it into his open palm, not seeing two pairs of eyes widen as they look at him. Catching the shell shocked Neville, Hooch looks around. "Who did that" She then notices that only Harry has his wand in his hand and gives him a nod. "Good job there Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor for your quick actions."

Ignoring the looks, Harry strides over and looks Neville over. "You okay there Nev? Nothing hurt?"

Neville just shakes his head as he looks at Harry in something approaching awe. "N-no. Thanks."

Hooch's lips twitch until she gets Neville onto his feet. "There we go." Frowning, she gives him a look over. "You look quite all right, but best we take you to Poppy." She grimaces as she notices him still trembling. "At the least get some calming potion into you." Turning, she gives the class a glare. "None of you move. I'll be right back and any that decide to go flying will get a one way ticket out of this castle. Understood?"

It doesn't take long until Draco begins mocking Neville... Only for Harry to step in. "Malfoy... I am warning you."

Blinking at the cold tone in Harry's voice, the sneer soon comes back to Malfoy's face. "Or what?" Suddenly he grins and darts forwards, pulling a clear ball from a tuff of grass. "Look at that! It's that stupid thing that Longbottom's gran sent him."

Harry narrows his eyes even more as Nightmare tenses on his shoulder as Luna growls. "Give it here Malfoy." Seeing Malfoy glaring at him and guessing the answer, Harry goes to use his magic. Only to stop when he realizes that his wand is not in his hand. 'Dammit.'

Seeing Harry start to reach for his pocket, Draco smirks. "How about I put this down somewhere...? Like, say, in a_ tree_?" Hopping onto his broom, Draco takes off until he's hovering above a nearby oak tree. "Come and get it Potter."

Snarling, Harry gets on his own broom only for Hermione to grab his shoulder. "Don't do this Harry, let it go." She then shakes her head. "I don't want to see you hurt."

Harry looks at her calmly for a moment before gently prying her hand from his shoulder. "I am not about to let my friends get bullied for any reason if I can help it Hermione." Seeing as Hermione has stepped away, Harry glares at Malfoy and in a moment has flew up to his own level, surprising Draco with his speed as Harry himself ignores the feeling of pure joy rushing through his veins. Giving Draco an even stare, Harry holds out his hand. "Give it here Malfoy. _Now_."

Swallowing the small bit of worry, Draco puts on the best sneer he can. "Oh? And why should I then?"

Harry smirks before looking down. "No Crabbe and Goyle to help you." And to punctuate the statement, he listens to his instincts a little and flies past the stationary Slytherin like a javelin before stopping and turning. After a glance to make sure that Nightmare is still hanging onto his shoulder as well as noting that Luna is right beside him, he glares. "Now, I am not going to ask again."

Looking around frantically, Malfoy looks back with a pissed expression. "Then catch it if you can!"

Twisting, he throws it as far as he can. Eyes widening, Harry takes off after it. Smirking, the blond Slytherin turns only to get a face full of Nightmare as she grips the sides of his face with a pissed expression. "_You're mine foal!_"

Draco starts struggling to try and pry her from his face while yelling. "GET OFF YOU TOY!"

Nightmare nastily smirks as he continues to struggle. "_How about no foal._" A moment later, Draco's struggles cause him to fall off the broom with Nightmare hopping from his face and landing on the broom. Thankfully for Draco, he manages to grip the broom with his hands causing Nightmare to give him a faux sad expression. "_Can't have that._"

Walking over to his fingers (and causing the broom to tip forwards) Nightmare grins as Malfoy gulps. "Lo-look! Don't do this!"

Nightmare taps her chin thoughtfully as she notes from the corner of her eye Harry catching the ball. She then shrugs. "_Nah!_" Going to the first finger, she starts prying it off. "_This little piggy went to market._" She pries it off and moves the next one while using a leg to hold it up. "_This little piggy stayed home..._" She continues while holding the fingers she pries off, off the broom until she gets to the last one. "_And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, __**all the way home.**_" Getting the last one pried off, she leaps and comes down on Draco's head causing him to let go of the broom and fall screaming... five feet to the ground. Smirking at the still hyperventilating boy, she chuckles. "_Silly foal._" Seeing McGonagall heading towards Harry, she starts galloping towards them...


	14. Chapter 14

_To answer several questions I've gotten, Luna has her Season 1 appearence as the seal on the moon locks away most of her's and Nightmare's powers. And without that power, her appearence is that of a younger pony._

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. _"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"-Nightmare Moon speaking

'Huh.' -Normal thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Walking behind the fastly striding McGonagall, Harry sighs as he places his hands in his pockets while mumbling. "At least it was fun while it lasted."<p>

Luna just sighs and shakes her head. "Harry, I am so sorry."

This causes the other two to turn their heads and give her identical expressions of puzzlement. "For what?"

Keeping an eye on the female professor in front of them, Luna grimaces. "I should have done something... or maybe stopped you from going up."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry gives a soft snort, causing McGonagall to look at him for a few seconds before tuning away. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Harry just grumbles under his breath. "Yeah, like that would have stopped me Luna. Particularly in defense of a friend."

Any response that Luna might come out with is stopped as McGonagall stops in front of the Charms classroom and knocks before opening the door. "Fillus, sorry to bother you, but I need to borrow Wood for a moment."

Luna stiffens as she remembers that Wizarding society is a bit backwards compared to mundane society. Realizing that, she glares at the witch in front of her. 'If she thinks that she can beat Harry, she's got another thing coming.'

Harry gives Luna a glance when a large burly boy comes out into the hallway and greets them. McGonagall turns to Harry and, after giving a slight glare at Nightmare, gives Harry a small smile. "Mr. Potter, this is Oliver Wood." She then turns to the other boy. "Mr. Wood, I do believe that I found ourselves a new Seeker."

Oliver slowly looks over the boy before him and nods. "Well, he does have the right body type for it. Small and lanky." Not noticing Harry fuming a little (and Nightmare smirking while Luna tries to smother a snort), he begins to muse. "We'll need to get him a new broom of course... Either a Cleansweep or a Nimbus."

McGonagall is nodding herself and is about to say something when Harry clears his throat causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

Harry just gives her an even stare making her feel uncomfortable. "Am I correct in assuming that by 'Seeker' you mean the position on the House Team, correct?" She slowly nods as he gives her a look. "I don't remember asking to join."

McGonagall's eyes widen as she stares at the boy before her. "Well, I assumed..."

Harry just shakes his head as she trails off. "Professor, you should never assume things."

Seeing the lost look on the professor's face, Luna leans towards Harry's ear. "Harry, tell her you need a moment to think about it. Then we'll go a bit down the hall, okay?"

Harry doesn't glace at her as the two people in front of him are watching, but he slowly nods. "Can I have a moment to think Professor? I came here expecting to be punished, only for this to happen instead. I'm a little... disorientated at the moment."

McGonagall just gives him an understanding look. "Of course Mr. Potter. I am sorry that I may have given you the wrong idea."

Harry gives her a nod before walking down the hallway and out of ear shot. Leaning beside a suit of armor, Harry grimaces. "What is it Luna? Something the matter?"

Shaking her head, the blue Alicorn sighs. "I think that you should go for it." Seeing that both him and Nightmare are about to explode, she holds up a hoof. "Let me explain my reasoning first. Okay?"

Taking a breath, Harry let's it out in a slight hiss while Nightmare gives Luna a partial glare mixed with some curiosity. "Okay, go ahead."

Smiling, Luna nods. "Right." Looking down the hall, she begins. "Harry, at the moment as you know, everyone in Gryffindor associates you with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' right?" At his nod, she continues. "If you go with this, if, you have the chance to become known for your own abilities and not for something that you have no real memory of. At least here in the school."

Nightmare then makes a thoughtful sound. "__It would also have the effect of increasing his social standing in the House's hierarchy as well I suppose. Not to mention within the school's.__"

Luna simply rolls her eyes. "I was thinking more along the lines it gives him another method to socialize." Seeing his raised eyebrow (as well as Nightmare's) she then reaches up and rubs the back of her neck, her expression becoming serious. "Harry, you need to learn how to socialize with other_ _humans_ _and joining a school sports team is one of the better ways we've got."

Rolling his eyes, Harry gives her a sigh. "Luna, I already socialize with a large number of people."

Luna just raises an eyebrow in reply. "__Really__now?"

Harry raises one of his own eyebrows as well. "Well, yeah. I talk to my classmates and dormates as well as my friends."

Taking a slow breath as she closes her eyes, Luna shakes her head. "Harry, that's not what I meant and you know it." Opening her eyes, she fixes him with a steady stare. "Harry, while you have Hermione, Neville, and Tonks as friends, that's not enough." Gesturing with her hoof, she continues. "Harry, I am far from an expert in humans and I have never claimed to be so. However, I can tell you that humans are social creatures by their nature like ponies." Grimacing, she sighs. "And I can tell you, if they're anything like ponies that being a loner, which you act like, can be more trouble then it's worth. Especially if said loner is of some... __renown__let's say."

Blinking, Harry can feel his eyebrows raising. "Well, hasn't seemed to be an issue as is..." He trails off as he sees the annoyed look on Luna's face. "What?"

Luna slowly shakes her head. "Harry, they've already been talking about you being a loner as is."

Now Nightmare's looking at her directly. "__Wait, what? This is the first I've heard of this.__"

Snorting, Luna rolls her eyes. "Yes, because they're going to be discussing things within earshot of Harry or his stuffed toy who would report things to him."

Swallowing, Harry asks the question on his and Nightmare's mind. "What __kind__of things are we talking about here...?"

Biting her lip, Luna shakes her head. "Nothing really bad yet." She then shrugs. "Most of the things right now being that you seem to look down on everyone as being less then you and you being distant as well as being unapproachable."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry grumbles. "I'm none of those things."

Rolling her eyes, Luna gives him a dramatic sigh. "And that is why I think that you should go for this." She then waves her hoof in the direction of where McGonagall is. "By joining a sports team, you'll be seen as no longer being as much as a loner, your standing in the eyes of your peers will increase as you'll be seen as __doing__something for your House, and you'll increase the pool of people that you'll be socializing with as well as possibly getting more friends of your own gender to chew the cud with."

Nightmare facehoofs at this. "__Please tell me that you're kidding...__"

Rolling her eyes, Luna lets out a long suffering sigh. "I'm not." She then places her front hooves on her hips and glares down at the Alicorn plushy. "Out of Harry's five friends, how many are co- I mean boys? One." She then looks slightly uncomfortable. "And having more male friends might come in handy if he has any other... male issues."

Wincing as he remembers the time when he hit puberty and Luna had to explain things, Harry nods. "Okay, I can see that." He then gives her a small smirk. "But that's not everything, is it." Chuckling at her expression, he shakes his head. "Luna, I know you too well."

Now even Nightmare is giving her a smirk. "__Indeed Little Princess. There's another reason, isn't there?__"

Huffling a little with a heavy blush at being caught, Luna turns away. "Yes well..." Clearing her throat, she shrugs a little. "The fact that they're apprently willing to buy you a broom, one of the better ones at that from what I've heard, and that they'll be throwing out that silly rule about First Years having their own brooms and flying makes the offer ****_very_****tempting indeed." She then floats down and nudges the ground with the tip of her hoof. "And while flying on my moon with you is great, it's just not the same as flying through the clouds next to someone you care about. Not to mention that I want to show you the majesty of the vista that is the sky at night with the moon above instead of below."

Softly smiling, Harry sighs as he decides to make one last protest. "And my studies? I won't have enough time for all this you know."

Oddly, it's Nightmare who answers. "__Please Harry.__" Seeing that the attention is on her, she waves him off with a hoof. "__You need how many hours to get a restful sleep?__"

Harry blinks for a moment. "Well... I always do feel fully rested after about 6 or so hours sleep... Mind, I do have issues with waking up in the hours in between..."

Nightmare nods with a victorious look. "__Exactly. So either way, you'll have enough time for your practical studies while if needed, we can use your dreams and speed them up for the theoretical parts.__"

Harry raises an eyebrow in response. "I would have thought that you of all people would be against this."

Nightmare snorts as her smirk grows. "__Why? It offers us a number of advantages with few disadvantages that can be solved simply enough.__" She then grins as she spreads her forelegs wide. "__And with some luck, you might get written permission to 'Practice' flying that would allow you to get off scot-free if caught outside the House after curfew.__"

Luna just gives her a look half way between amusement and exasperation. "That would only work if he was caught within an hour or two of curfew you know. And only with some of the teachers at that."

Shrugging, Nightmare smirks again. "__So? All he has to do is not get caught by those teachers and it would allow him to head out into the school proper earlier then normal.__" A small glint enters her eye. "__As I said, a number of advantages for few, easily worked around, disadvantages.__"

Harry just sighs theatrically. "Two against one is unfair you know." Grinning to let them know that he's kidding, he continues. "So you're both of the mind that I should go for this?" They both nod causing Harry to shrug before he starts walking back. 'Well, lets go give Professor McGonagall the good news..." Heading towards McGonagall, he notices her turning towards him. "Professor? After some thought I decided to go with it."

McGonagall sighs with some relief. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

Nodding, Harry rubs the back of his head. "Yes, well... I do have some conditions."

Raising an eyebrow, both McGonagall and Wood look at each other before the Transfiguration teacher clears her throat. "What _kind_of conditions...?"

Ignoring the glare that Wood is giving him, Harry sighs. "This is the big one." Seeing that he has their attention, he continues. "I want all the team together to evaluate me. If I am going to be on the team, I want that much at least."

For the first time in a while, McGonagall finds herself speechless. Swallowing, Wood gives him an icluderous look as Luna looks on proudly. "Uh... Harry, I can call you that, right?" Harry nods. "Why?"

Slightly enjoying the confusion, Harry's lips twitch as he raises an eyebrow. "Why what?"

Wood scratches his head for a moment before answering. "Why would you want to go through a tryout? With Professor McGonagall's say so you're already on the team! This..." He throws his hands up into the air. "This type of thing is what First Years __dream__ about! Bloody hell kid, __I__dreamt about such a chance!"

Crossing his arms, Harry shakes his head. "Because I want in on my own merits and to prove so. Not just be given the position for something that just well might be a fluke. Otherwise, how could I say with pride that I wasn't just given it due to favoritism."

Snapping out of her shock, McGonagall narrows her eyes for a moment before nodding. "I can see how someone might get that idea Mr. Potter." She then raises an eyebrow as she gives him a intrigued look. "You do realize of course that such a... tryout would only be a formality?" Harry simply shrugs causing her lips to twitch. 'Fillius was right, he does take after Lily a great deal.' She clears her throat. "And the other conditions?"

Taking a breath, Harry lets it out. "The only other two is a increase to my curfew as I might need to use the library for my homework and being allowed to leave the dorms earlier."

Giving it some thought, McGonagall slowly nods. "I see no issue with either of those." Giving him a small smile, she nods. "I will increase your curfew to that of the older students. 9 O'clock. That should give you the time you need. As for the morning..." Humming thoughtfully, she shakes her head. "I will allow you out of the dorms no earlier then 6."

Harry just smiles. "Thank you professor, that's perfect." She's about to leave when Harry suddenly smirks. "Well... there is one last thing that I would like, but it's not a condition..."

Slightly suspicious, McGonagall turns and raises an eyebrow. "Yes Mr. Potter? And what might that be?"

Harry just points at Nightmare. "I would like for Nightmare to accompany me to classes at times. Not often mind you, and certain classes she wouldn't be allowed in of course..."

Giving a bit of a stare, McGonagall grimaces at the thought of it. "I shall give it some thought. Now, I need to gather the rest of the team. If you would take Mr. Potter to the Pitch, Wood?" As she walks off, Harry, Luna, and Nightmare can all her mutter how the Weasley Twins and Professor Snape are both going to be happy for them getting out of potions. A little while later finds the rest of the Gryffindor Team coming out onto the pitch as Wood finishes his little lesson to Harry. Her lips twitching, McGonagall clears her throat to catch their attention before turning to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I would like for you to meet the rest of the team."

After she introduces them, George gives the professor a raised eyebrow. "Professor, why,"

Fred takes over. "Is there a ickle firstie here?"

Slightly annoyed, McGonagall is about to reply when Harry does. "Well you see"

Then Nightmare takes over as they talk back and forth. "__The good professor here.__"

"Just so happened to catch me today."

"__Doing an incredible stunt in Flying class today.__"

"And so decided to have me join the team."

"__But my good friend Harry here decided out of his own code of honor.__"

"That I wanted to try out instead of just being given it."

Both Fred and George grin at him as McGonagall starts feeling a headache coming on. "Yes, well. I want you to put him through his paces as if he was trying out." Walking over to a nearby bench, she conjures up several golf balls and hand them to the chasers and Wood. She then sits down for a moment before narrowing her eyes and looking to the side where Nightmare is innocently sitting down. "May I help you?"

Glancing over at her, Nightmare cocks her head to the side before going back to watching Harry try and catch the balls being thrown around. "__Just wondering a few things.__"

McGonagall slowly raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Nightmare nods, not taking her eyes off Harry as he dodges and weaves. "__Yes. See, there's this one little thing that I don't quite understand.__" Taking her eyes off Harry, she gives McGonagall a piercing stare. "__Why would you possibly go this far to get Harry on the Quidditch team? With your personality I would have thought that you would be against this.__"

Looking up at Harry, McGonagall slowly sighs. "I would not say that my reasons are altruistic. Did you know that Gryffindor has not won a single match for a few years now. Slytherin's won both the Quidditch and the House Cups for that time. And while I dislike speaking ill of my co-workers..."

Nightmare keeps her expression blank as she comments. "__So... you're basically doing this to both annoy and get one over Snape?__" At her slow nod, Nightmare grins widely. "__Now ****that**** is a reason that I can get behind!__"

Needless to say Harry passes the teams expectations and is excepted on the team. Just as he's about to leave, McGonagall makes one last comment. "Your father would be proud Mr. Potter as would your mother."

Eyes wide, Harry turns towards her. "Really Professor?"

She nods as a small smile makes itself known on her face. "Your mother would be proud due to you not wanting to be just given the privilege of being on the team. Your father would be proud about you being on the team. He was on the team himself when he was in school, as Chaser as a matter of fact and later Captain."

Harry gulps for a moment before asking the question on his mind. "Why are you telling me this now and not before?"

McGonagall shakes her head. "Because after the issue with my misconception, I did not want to say anything that could sway you too much." A sad expression then crosses her face as she sighs. "And for a child who grew up without parents, following in their parents' footsteps can be a great motivator."

Even Nightmare is impressed with this as she finds her respect (what little she has) rise a little. "__Our thanks for that.__"

McGonagall nods and is about to leave herself when she stops. "If you ever wish, perhaps you should have a look at the Trophy Room. The Quidditch Cup is there and has your father's name inscribed on it." And with that, she soon leaves the group...

* * *

><p>Shaking her head as they head down together towards the Great Hall, Hermione sighs. "Honestly Harry, I was expecting you to get expelled." Seeing his frown, she holds up her hands in a warding gesture. "Not to say that I'm not happy to see that you weren't... I mean I am happy that you weren't..." Seeing the slight twitch of Harry's lips, she rolls her eyes. "Just the same, I was worried you know. When I saw you diving..."<p>

On Harry's shoulders, Nightmare rolls her eyes. "__And here I was thinking that you would have more faith in him girly. After all, he was in no danger.__"

Unseen by either Hermione or Neville is Luna nodding from where she's trotting before she looks at Harry with a wink. "After all, not everyone has a invisible goddess ready to cast a protection spell at a moment's notice."

Harry snorts causing Hermione to look at him. "She's right Hermione."

Before Hermione can say anything, Neville just shakes his head in amazement. "It's still incredible Harry. You have to be the youngest Seeker in a century."

Harry just shrugs. "I guess." He then sighs. "It's just not that big of a deal to me, you know?" Reaching the Great Hall, Harry sits down and pulls his arms out of his cloak, leaving it draped over him like a cape. "It's a just a sport." Seeing the looks, he rolls his eyes as Luna pops her head up from under the table, the cloak covering where she is. "Okay, it's an interesting sport, possibly a very exciting one. But it's one being played at the __school level__ not the __Professional Level__."

Hermione nods as Harry starts eating (and using the positioning of various things to hide him feeding Luna). "That's true." Thinking it over, she sighs as she starts eating. "In fact, it's even more true as it's not really at the school level as we're not talking about matches between schools."

Swallowing the piece of pie in his mouth, Harry nods. "Exactly." Pointing the fork at her, he smiles. "It's nothing to really get all that worked up about."

Beside them, Neville sighs. "You two are odd, you know that?"

Harry smirks before clapping him on the shoulder causing him choke a little. "No worse then anyone else here."

Neville swallows hurriedly and glares at the messy haired wizard and is about to say something when Draco walks up followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "So Potter, enjoying your last meal before catching the train?"

Finishing chewing, Harry looks over at him with a bored look. "Do you really want to spend your last meal here heckling me Malfoy? Really?"

Draco simply sneers before replying. "They're not going to dare expel me due to father."

Making a circle in the air, Harry just drawls. "So once more you go running to daddy-dearest. How expected." He then turns to Neville and shakes his head. "Might be calling in a lot of favors he might need later on I think if what's happened so far is a sign of things to come." He then turns back to the rapidly reddening Malfoy. "Also, I barely had to do much to convince Professor McGonagall not to expel me."

Clinching his fist, Draco suddenly smiles. "Potter, I challenge you to a duel tonight!"

Harry slowly raises an eyebrow before twisting around, making sure to knock a couple of knees as he does so and drawing attention to what's happening. "I'm sorry, but what was that again?"

Malfoy slowly smirks. "I said I challenge you to a duel tonight at midnight in the Trophy Room."

Harry slowly nods as he notices more and more eyes from the Gryffindor table on him. Very well..." He then smirks before standing up. "_****_I FULLY ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE TO A DUEL DRACO MALFOY!_****_"

Rapidly blinking from the wind generated from Harry's usage of the "Traditional Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice", he doesn't have time to react before Professor Flitwick followed by Snape and McGonagall arrive at the table. "What is this about a duel Mr. Potter?"

Harry gives the paling Malfoy a glance before answering the small Professor. "Professor Flitwick, Draco here just challenged me to a duel tonight in the Trophy Room at Midnight."

Turning to Malfoy, Flitwick narrows his eyes. "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?"

Puffing himself up, Draco snorts. "Of course not Professor." He then gestures at Crabbe and Goyle. "And they can back me up."

His smirk falls a moment later as Katie Bell stands up from where she had been sitting across from Harry. "Professor, I heard him say so as well."

A number of others also nod and throw in their bit only for Snape to sneer at them. "Considering he's a member of your House, of course you Gryffindors would say as much."

Before he can say anything else, one last voice speaks up. "Then maybe you should listen to me?"

Turning, the three teachers are surprised to see Tonks standing there with a slightly annoyed look. Snape just narrows his eyes at her. "And why would you be at a table not of your House?"

Tonks crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow before shrugging. "I heard what happened today at the Flying Lesson so I was coming over to talk to Harry here." She then gestures at Malfoy. "And when I saw Draco here heading towards the Gryffindors, I hurried up and caught him challenging Harry here."

Snape looks like he's bitten into a apple and found a worm there before he glares. "Five points from Gryffindor for interrupting Dinner with your voice Potter and five points from Hufflepuff for leaving your table in the middle of dinner Nymphadora." Nightmare glares at the other two teachers as they don't speak up as Snape turns to Malfoy. "Draco, head back to your table."

A moment later, Flitwick speaks up. "And Mr. Malfoy? Ten points for leaving your table and causing a disturbance." Gritting his teeth, Snape leaves, but not before catching Flitwick continuing. "Miss. Tonks, ten points for showing one of the virtues your House is known for. And ten points for you Mr. Potter for an excellent usage of the  
>Sonorus charm."<p>

McGonagall looks over her House with a proud look before nodding. "I am proud of all of you."

She then leaves and Flitwick is about to as well when Harry stops him, whispering. "Professor, I wasn't using that charm you know..."

Flitwick's lips twitch a little before he whispers back. "I figured as much." He then gives him a raised eyebrow."However, I could tell that you used magic somehow and so it's similar to the Sonorus charm. So I can give the points. Also Mr. Potter, you're not the first I've seen who's done something similar. After all, I had a visit from your mother shortly after your birth and she caught your father taking you up on a school broom." He then chuckles a little. "You weren't close to your mother's volume."

With that he walks away leaving behind three confused people as Luna turns to Harry. "Your mother was able to use the Traditional Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice?"

* * *

><p><span>AN:<span> I decided to do an author's note because of some reactions from my pre-readers. Now, I know that some of you are likely disappointed that I went ahead and had him join the Qudditch Team. I realize that it seems like it's going too close to canon, but I do have reasons for doing so. Some will show up soon, others will appear later on. But I can say that Harry won't become obesssed with the sport as he did in canon, he'll see it as something fun to do and nothing else.


	15. Chapter 15

_And here's the next chapter everyone! Sorry it took so long but real life interfered with my writing for a bit (as well as working on several other projects). Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Interesting...<em>"- Nightmare Moon speaking.  
>'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.<br>'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Flopping back on his bed with a sigh, Harry shakes his head as he rotates his shoulder. "Ugh. This has been a <em>long<em>bloody bucking day."

Rolling her eyes, Luna taps him on the shoulder. "Language Harry."

From where she's laying beside him, Nightmare scoffs. "_He's perfectly right Little Princess, it **has** been a long day._"

Grumbling, Luna crosses her forelimbs. "Not the point..."

Lips twitching in amusement, Harry looks between the two. "By the way... I was wondering what you two think of them." Seeing the slight confusion, he clarifies. "The team that is."

Luna becomes deep in thought alongside Nightmare as they think over the encounter. Finally, Luna sighs and shakes her head. "While this Wood fellow seems like an okay person, he's too much like those football fans we've seen. Completely and totally obsessed with the game."

Harry slowly grimaces. "I noticed that too." He then gives her fake puppy dog eyes. "You'll make sure that I never get that bad, right Luna?"

Snorting to hold back her laughter, Luna nonetheless shakes her head as a smile of amusement stretches across her face. Her smile becomes a grin as she shakes her hoof at him. "And don't you forget it mister." Laughter bursts out of the two before Luna leans back with a sigh. "I needed that."

Harry chuckles as he shakes his head. "After today, you're not the only one."

Nightmare just rolls her eyes as she lays her head on one hoof. "_Yes, yes. Laughter is the best medicine and all that._"

Luna also rolls her eyes before frowning. "But really Harry, I don't know how to feel about you being on a team with a fanatic as a captain." She then slowly shakes her head. "I can understand loving a sport, hay, I loved going to Tourneys for example." Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she sighs. "But the single-mindedness some have for such things still boggles. It's a game and thus meant to be enjoyed. So how could you enjoy it if you're obsessing over every single detail?"

Harry just shrugs. "Don't ask me. I haven't the foggiest."

Nightmare rolls her eyes and gives Luna a look. "_And yet **whom** was the one who was making the argument that he should join the team? Kind of late for this type of thought now don't you think?_"

Luna rolls her eyes some. "One person. That's all."

Nightmare snorts a little. "_More like most of the Wizarding world if some of the reactions we got were anything to go by._" Ignoring Luna's grumbling, Nightmare sighs. "_Those three mares though..._" Nightmare scowls a little as she crosses her forelegs. "_I suppose that they're somewhat attractive by some colts' standards... But that did **not** give them the right to throw themselves at you!_"

Harry facepalms a little and sighs. "Nim, I already told you, they were happy to have me on the team. The most they did was hug and ruffle my hair, which is not in any way 'Throwing themselves at me' Nim."

Nightmare's scowl, if anything, just grows. "_They shouldn't be laying their hands on you anyways!_" She then grumbles. "_Going to be keeping an eye on those three in case they try to take advantage of you._"

Harry rolls his eyes for a moment and sighs. Luna on the other hand frowns a bit before turning to her friend. "Harry, I'm in the mood for some reading before we go to sleep, mind getting me a book?"

He gives her a look before shaking his head. "Sure." Getting up, he looks back at her. "Anything in particular?"

She just smiles. "A Sherlock Holmes one please." She waits until he's gone inside the trunk and closed it before turning to look at Nightmare with narrowed eyes. "Okay, what is going on exactly with you?"

Nightmare gives her a glare, only to look away when she gets one in return. "_There's nothing going on with me Little Princess._"

Luna narrows her eyes for a moment before jabbing Nightmare with a hoof. "The bucking hay there's not!" She then leans towards a defiant Nightmare. "Ever since we came here, you've done your best to try and drive people away from him and I want to know what the problem is right bucking **now**."

Nightmare meets glare with one of her own. "[i[I have not as per our agreement. Or have I done so with Neville?[/i]"

Luna opens her mouth, only to shut it as she thinks it over. 'She's right... she hasn't really tried to drive Neville away except for her usual personality... but...' She then gives Nightmare a raised eyebrow. "True..." Nightmare gives her a triumphant look, only for it to vanish with Luna's next words. "However, you have when it comes to girls..." Seeing Nightmare stiffen, Luna glares. "So what exactly is the problem?"

Grimacing, Nightmare scowls. "_I am only doing the same thing as you should be Little Princess and protecting him._"

Luna blinks at this. "What?" She then shakes her head. "What the hay are you going on about now?"

Sneering, Nightmare shakes her head. "_Don't pretend that you do not know. I've seen the looks he's garnered from the mares here, even a few of the younger teachers._" She then snorts with a small smirk. "_While he may yet be a colt, our Harry will become a fine example of stallionhood once he grows into an adult._" She then snarls. "_And more than a few of those wenches are already planning to sink their talons into him._"

Luna just raises an eyebrow. "Don't you think that you might be over reacting _just_a little He won't have to be concerned with that for a few years yet."

Nightmare scowls as she folds her forelegs across her chest. "_No._" She then shakes her hoof at Luna. "_Most of them would act all nice to him only to try and grab him later on. And I, for one, am not about to let that happen!_" She then begins to pace on top of the bed. "_Most of those mares are not interested the true him, but rather the fame and fortune attached to him! It would be just like when-_"

Seeing Nightmare cut herself off, Luna blinks. 'Just like when...?' Suddenly another piece falls into place. "Nightmare, we're not dealing with a medieval culture like we had to when me and Celly became rulers of Equestria you know. No nobles are going to trick Harry since there are none outside of pretentious titles. And outside anything that his parents might have set up, there's no arraigned marriages for him."

Nightmare scowls a bit. "_No, but the culture itself seems like something from the Victorian Era with trappings of the modern day attached. And with the Victorian Era comes all the romanticism that was a part of it._" Stopping her pacing, she looks at Luna. "_And when you add the fact that he's rich, famous, and going to be quite attractive for his species-_"

Luna just looks at her scandalized. "NIGHTMARE!"

Nightmare gives her a bored look as Luna looks back at the closed trunk. "_What? It's true after all._"

Looking back at her, Luna hisses. "Nightmare!"

Rolling her eyes, Nightmare looks at her dryly. "_Look, I'm not afraid to admit, and there's nothing wrong with admitting, that by at least humans standards that he's going to be a very attractive stallion._" Ignoring the still gaping Luna, she scowls. "_And that makes matters worse as they don't see our Harry for who he is, but rather just see his looks, fame, and money._" She then pokes Luna with a hoof snapping her out of it. "_And those are the ones that we need to keep away from him because they're unworthy of him._" She starts grumbling. "_Far too many like that..._"

Rubbing her forehead to ward off the gathering headache, Luna welcomes the slight mumbling she knows is coming from Harry. "Harry's coming, so we'll finish this later." She then glances at the still closed trunk with a frown. 'Maybe we should put a better sound-proofing charm on it, the one we have doesn't seem to be working.' Later, as she's reading before heading to bed, she glances over at Harry with a thoughtful frown as she thinks over what Nightmare had said. 'Maybe she's right, he has been getting some odd attention from some of the females here. Perhaps it might be a good idea to keep an eye out.' She then looks at her book with a chuckle causing Harry to look at her. 'At least there are no worries about someone creating an arranged marriage...'

******************* Flashback **********************

Closing the book on Wizarding Law, Luna rubs her eyes before looking at a glaring Nightmare. "Well, seems like we were worried over nothing really."

Nightmare merely raises an eyebrow in curiosity before tilting her head. "_Oh? How so?_"

Luna just chuckles as she leans back into the recliner, Nightmare jumping up and situating herself on the arm of said chair. "While there are arranged marriages in Wizarding Society and they might be common among some families, there's a number of laws regarding and limiting how they're created. Ones that mean that we have nothing to worry about."

Curious, Nightmare blinks before resorting to her usual sarcastic tone. "_You mean to tell me that a **wizard** or **witch** actually came up with reasonable laws?_" She leans over the side and looks down. "_Using the human expression 'Hell must have frozen over'._"

Knowing the derision that the two of them share for some of the laws they've found, Luna nods. "Quite amazing actually. Guess that even a broken clock can be right once in a while." She shares a slight smile with Nightmare before tapping the book on the side table where she placed it. "The biggest one, and the one you and me were most worried about, is the law regarding magical guardians creating them."

Nightmare nods with a frown. "_And?_"

Luna sighs as she shakes her head. "Roughly translating the legalise involved, what it comes out to is that the only if the magical guardian is immediate blood kin, no farther than a uncle or aunt, or grandparent. The only exception is that the family head can create one. Other than that, if you're not related, you can't do anything."

Nightmare nods. "_That's a relief._" She then frowns. "_What if his family has outstanding contracts though? Or, considering how our research has shown how interrelated families are, if he was the recipient of a will could he be roped into one that way?_"

Luna shakes her head. "Once more, nothing but good news on that front. First, there's a two generation limit on marriage contracts. So anything older than his Grandfather's generation is null and void. And he can still refuse to accept the contract being male."

Both her and Nightmare scowl at that before the plush Alicorn shakes it off. "_I suppose that in this case since it's Harry we should be thankful._" Luna nods as Nightmare continues. "_And the will situation?_"

Luna chuckles. "Marriage Contracts are one of the few things non-transferable via wills. If all members of a family die, then all marriage contracts with them are automatically null and void. So once again we have nothing to worry about. And within families, a contract between two specific people is also on-transferable."

Nightmare sighs in relief. "_Good. That means that Harry's safe... from that direction at least._"

Slowly nodding her head, Luna also sighs. "That seems to be the actual purpose." She sees Nightmare turn to her and continues. "These laws from what I'm reading were created specifically to prevent families gaining control of other families unless all participants agree. The one about contracts between two specific people seems to be to prevent one member of a family from killing another in order to get the contract."

Nightmare rolls her eyes a little at that before once more sighing as she smirks. "_Guess all we need now is to find out exactly how much influence a magical guardian has and when Harry could emancipate himself..._"

************************* Flashback End *********************************

Shaking her head free of her thoughts, Luna sighs. 'Well, that was one thing down anyways...' She glances at Harry and slowly smiles as she turns back to her book. 'But somehow I don't really mind so much...'

The days pass and one evening as he's heading back from the Library close to his curfew, Harry suddenly stops drawing Nightmare's attention. "_Something the matter Harry?_"

He shakes his head before bring out his wand. "Not really, _Tempus_." Looking at the time, Harry nods as he sees he has forty minutes. "Do you two mind if we make a stop on the way?"

Luna and Nightmare look at each for a moment in confusion before turning back and shaking their heads as Luna replies. "Of course not Harry."

Harry lets out a breath and nods. "Thanks you two." They start walking as Harry shakes his head. "I've been meaning to do this for the past few days, but just haven't found the time to do it in."

Nightmare raises an eyebrow from where she's trotting beside him. "_Oh?_"

Harry just nods. "Yeah"

They soon reach their destination and Luna blinks away a small bit of mistiness from her eyes. "The Trophy Room, huh?"

Harry nods a bit before licking his lips. "Yeah..." He then looks at them and shakes his head a little. "I just need to see this for myself."

Luna hovers in the air behind him and places her hoof on his shoulder. "I know Harry. We're here for you."

Harry just nods and taking a breath, steps into the room and makes his way over to where there's a large trophy on a pedestal. Around it as handles are each of the Four Houses' animal mascots and on top a wizard flying a broomstick. Nightmare raises an eyebrow and snorts a bit. "_Could you make it any more obvious what it is I mean **really**!_" With a deadpan expression, Luna points at the bottom which causes Nightmare to facehoof as its inscribed with "Hogwarts Quidditch Cup". "_Ask a stupid question of the Wizarding World..._"

Harry snorts in order to not laugh before he starts looking over the plaques on the pedestal until he comes across the one he's looking for. "Here it is..." Both Nightmare and Luna come over and look where he's pointing to see his father's name. "She's right..."

Luna just rubs his shoulders some as Nightmare taps him on the leg. Both him and Luna just look at it as Nightmare walks off only to look in her direction a few minutes later. "_Harry, I think that you should see this._"

Looking at each other, Harry and Luna head over as Harry cocks an eyebrow. "What is it Night..." He trails off as he notices where she's pointing, right at a wall full of plaques. The one she's pointing at in particular causing a lump in his throat.

'Lily Evens, Headgirl.  
><span>James Potter, Headboy.<span>  
><span>Class of '78.<span>'

Licking his dry lips, Harry reaches out with his finger and slowly traces the words. "Mum... Dad..." As Luna nuzzles him, he turns and looks at Nightmare. "Nim... thanks."

Looking away, she grunts some. "_Well, I remembered something about them being Headboy and Headgirl so I figured that they might be over here is all._"

Reaching down, Harry picks Nightmare up and holds her while nuzzling the plush Alicorn. "Thank you Nightmare."

Grumbling, she looks away to Harry's and Luna's amusement. "_Yeah, yeah, whatever._"  
>Luna looks over at Harry who's still looking at that one plaque. "You okay Harry?"<p>

He slowly nods with a slight smile. "Yeah, I think I am." Shaking his head, he lets out a sigh. "It's just that... I know my parents existed because I'm here and I hear stories about them, but this..." Harry gestures at the plaque. "Everywhere else I've seen them mentioned besides that one trophy is in relation to _me_. But this..."

Nightmare looks up from where she is in his arms with a single raised eyebrow. "_People have told you stories you know._"

Looking down, Harry shakes his head. "But that's all they are. Stories." He then gestures at the plaque. "This is something though that I can hold in my hands and say 'My parents accomplished this.' This is proof that my parents did far more than just give me life. It makes them..."

Having figured it out, Luna nods. "It makes them real people. More than people that just happened to have you as a child. It gives them dreams and expands on their lives."

Harry slowly nods. "Yeah..." He stands there for a few minutes before smiling as he traces the names. Nodding once more, he turns to the other two. "Anyways, we should be getting back now."

Nightmare raises an eyebrow at this as she cocks her head to the side. "_Oh? I would have thought that you would want to stay here for a little bit._"

Harry chuckles a bit before looking at the plaque. "Nightmare, I love my parents and always will, but you know what?" He then turns back and looks at her. "It's my past. And while I want to know more about them, nothing will change the fact that they're gone." A sad smile on his face, Harry tilts his head up to the ceiling. "And somehow, I don't think that they would want me obsessing over them."

Luna smile as she lays her hoof on his shoulder. "That's a very mature way of looking at it Harry."

Harry swallows the lump in his throat and grasps her hoof. "Thanks." He then takes a breath before nodding. "Come on, we don't want to be late after all."

Nightmare just nods. "_And I know just the way to go in order to shave off some time._" She takes a few steps and then stops to look back. "_Well? You two coming?_"

Harry mumbles some to Luna as he starts following Nightmare. "I got the feeling that Nightmare is up to something..."

Luna just whispers back. "When _isn't_she up to something?" Harry just gives her a nod at that as the lunar Princess looks around. "I must admit that I like some of these armors here."

Nightmare looks back with a small snort. "_I Prefer the Teutonic Knight ones myself._"

Harry and Luna share a look before looking back at her with identical deadpan expressions and saying the same thing at the same time. "You would."

Nightmare huffs a little before holding her head up causing the other two to snort. It doesn't take them long to realize what Nightmare is up to causing Harry to facepalm. "The hall near the Third Floor Corridor Nightmare? Really?"

Nightmare raises an eyebrow and smirks. "_What? Don't say that you're not curious about what it is._"

Rubbing the bridge of her snout, Luna sighs. "Nightmare, does the words 'A most painful death' mean anything to you?"

Nightmare sniffs a bit. "_And him saying that in front of a school full of children as well as the fact that it's forbidden is not asking for students to have a peek?_" She then gestures at the door. "_No one is stupid enough to put something deadly in a school full of children and teens and then all but tell them to go have a look._"

Harry rolls his eyes as he continues walking down the hall with Luna who's shaking her head. "Just because they're not that stupid, doesn't mean that there isn't a reason to go looking." Harry then looks back to see Nightmare casting what he recognizes as an unlocking spell most young Unicorns know. "NIGHTMARE!"

Beside him, Luna facehoofs. "Aw, horsefeathers Nightmare, how do you know that they're not watching the door. They could be trying to catch troublemakers using this."

Nightmare just grins as she telekinetically opens the door. "_And? I'm a doll, not a student._" She then sticks her head into the open door and stays there for nearly a minute before closing it with an odd smile and wide eyes. "_Well, I came, I saw, and now it's time to head back to the tower._" Both Harry and Luna look at each other and take a step towards the door, only for Nightmare to show that she has quite a bit of magic to her as she grabs hold of them and floats them beside her as she trots back to the Tower. "_Sorry, but no time left. Need to get back before curfew ends and all that._"

Now the two are really worried as Nightmare is behaving way out of character. Clearing his throat as soon as he can walk again, Harry gives her a confused look. "Something the matter Nim?"

She just shakes her head, her eyes still wide as she hums a happy little tune. "_Of course not!_" Harry and Luna share another look before trying to needle out more info, but Nightmare keeps her mouth shut or deflects the questions. Until, that is, when they're on the moon. Looking up at the orb which is Equestria, Nightmare has this weird smile on her face before she looks at the two. "_Remember how I said that no one could be as stupid as to place something that can kill children in a school full of children?_" They slowly nod. "_I was right. They're not that stupid..._" Her face then warps into a complete snarl. "_BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE THEM SMART!_"

Looking on as Nightmare descends into a fit of swearing and cussing (and noting that besides the pony and human ones that she's also using a few from other species including on that sounds like a dragon's swear word), Harry blinks. "I think that something's angered her big time."

Luna just rolls her eyes. "You think?" She raises an eyebrow as she notices Harry move behind the still ranting Nightmare. 'Now what is he doing...'

She nearly laughs as she sees him reach up and start massaging the black Alicorn's muscles stopping her mid rant as she whines. "_No... Uh... That's not... *Whimper* Fair..._"

Harry just smirks. "Maybe not, but we'll never find out what the problem is if you keep ranting."

Nightmare tries glaring at him only to shut her eyes as she groans. "_Curse you and your fingers..._"

Harry chuckles. "Yes, yes. I've heard that from you a lot." He then frowns. "So what's the issue then?"

Nightmare just gestures at Luna with her hoof as she lies down, Harry coming down with her. "_First... I want the... Mmm... Little Princess right here..._" She taps a spot right beside her and Harry. "_Because... oh yeah... She's going to need you to... Ohhh... do this to her..._"

Luna raises an eyebrow, but nonetheless gets into position and lays there as she looks at Nightmare. "Well?"

Nightmare opens one eye and looks at her with a slight sparkle of amusement. "_There's a Cerberus in the room... Hmm... full sized one too..._"

Both Harry and Luna stare at her. "WHAT!"

Nightmare growls a bit at Harry having stopped before he restarts with an eyeroll. "_Oh Yes... Ohhh... there's a massive three headed dog... *Groan* and it's guarding a trap door... Mmm..._"

Luna grits her teeth and starts snarling. "Of all the stupid, idiotic, bucking dangerous things to- HARRY... Ohhh..."

She gets cut off and trails off her rant as Harry reaches over with one hand and starts working his fingers. 'At this rate, my hands are going to fall off...' He then glances from one Alicorn to the other and rolls his eyes skyward. "Sometimes I have to wonder if my hands are the biggest benefit here."

Nightmare just rolls onto her back so that Harry is now rubbing her belly. "_Oh nooo... just a... Mmm... major one..._"

Harry once more rolls his eyes in askance as Luna gives Nightmare as questioning a look as she can. "What... Ohhh... spell did you... Ummm... use?"

Nightmare sighs as she stretches. "_The cookie cupboard... Oh yeah... one..._"

Luna smirks a bit. "The one we made to... right there... to unlock the cookie cupboard?"

As Nightmare answers, Harry stops to snort in laughter as the image of a filly Luna inside a cookie jaw eating cookies comes to his mind. He stops as both mares glare at him. "Sorry. Funny image." They both keep glaring until he restarts using his hands as he rolls his eyes. "So you opened the door and looked in..."

Nightmare glances at him a bit. "_And there it was..._" She takes a deep breath and holds up a hoof. "_As much as I enjoy this... Oh, and do I ever... Please stop so I can fully tell... Mmm... tell what I saw._" Harry stops and uses the time to flex his hand as Nightmare sighs. "_Thank you._"

Harry glances up from his aching hand and gives her a glance. "Okay, so there was a Cerberus there?" He then looks up with a confused frown. "And I _still_ don't understand how the hay you guys have a place called _Tarterus_ which is used to lock away horrors that's guarded by a three headed hell hound... _Way_too big a coincidence right there."

Luna sighs as his fingers continue to work their magic. "Perhaps a long time ago... Um... There was somepony else who had a... uh... a connection like we do..."

Nightmare just shrugs. "_Maybe._" She then sighs. "_Back to what I saw._" She gives a glare to Harry (who holds up his free hand with a smile) and Luna (who mumbles) before continuing. "_Yes, well, the Cerberus in question is a full sized one. And considering that the lock in question was easily unlocked by magic..._" Seeing the other two shudder some, she nods as Harry slowly stops massaging Luna. "_Quite. It's a death or deaths waiting to happen._" She then narrows her eyes. "_And there was one last thing I noticed..._"

Now sighing as Harry fully stops, Luna looks at the dark Alicorn with a frown. "And what was that?"

Nightmare grimaces and shakes her head. "_The Cerberus was sitting on a trap door._"

Harry and Luna share a look before Harry turns back to her. "So it's guarding something? What the bloody hay could possibly need a Cerberus guarding it?"

Luna starts scowling as her brows furrow. "And why would you have it in a school full of children with a door that was so easily locked? And then tell the whole school that something was there?"

Nightmare nods with a thoughtful expression "_And that is the one million bit question right there._"

Harry crosses his arms as he thinks before cocking his head to the side. "You think that it might have something to do with whatever it was that Hagrid was sent to get from Gringotts?"

The other two look at him in surprise before thinking it over. Nightmare then shares a look with Luna. "_And he did say that Hogwarts was the safest place outside Gringotts..._"

Luna slowly nods. "And later that day there was that break-in..."

At that point Harry scratches his chin. "And If that was not safe, then that means that the Cerberus is likely the first of a number of such protections."

Nightmare slowly takes a breath and lets it out with a scowl. "_That still does not answer the question of **why** you would tell the students about that hallway or give it such a lousy lock..._" She then frowns. "_Could it be a trap of some kind and whatever it is elsewhere? But... that makes no sense either as anyone else might assume so..._" The three lapse into silence as they think it over...


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Interesting...<em>"- Nightmare Moon speaking.  
>'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.<br>'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Sitting across from Harry, Luna has her horn lit up as she watches him slowly work on a spell. Finally, she smiles. "Very good Harry. You don't have very much farther to go before you'll be able to use the cloud walking spell in the outside world and have it work."<p>

Harry grins as he leans back on his hands. "I can't wait to see if clouds really are as comfortable as you say they are."

Looking up from her notepad, Nightmare gives a snort as she looks at him over the rim of her glasses. "_It'll be a while yet Harry before you can do anything like sleep on one._" She ignores his grumbling as she turns to Luna. "_By the way... how's your research into Arithemancy going?_"

Luna grins as she clasps her forehooves together. "It's amazing! Understanding the underlying principals of magic using mathematics!" Her grin slowly widens as she continues on. "It's truly beautiful in it's simplicity!"

Harry just raises an eyebrow as he mutters. "Simplistic for you maybe..."

Nightmare for her part gives the lunar Princess a look. "_And yet it's mainly for fortune telling._"

Luna scowls before shaking a hoof at her. "Using mathematics to try and map out trends into the future and come out with probabilities is something that is being done even in the non-magical world. It's just that the magical world has been at it for longer." She then goes starry eyed as she puts her front hooves together once more. "And if one takes into account Chaos Theory and adds it..."

Both Harry and Nightmare roll their eyes together at Luna's schoolgirl squeal. Nightmare then waves a hoof. "_I, myself, am more intrigued by its usage in spell creation._"

Snapping out of her imagination, Luna nods thoughtfully. "That is true. It does have a purpose there and helps make spell creation both easier and safer by predicting how different components of a spell might react when added." Luna then makes a circle in the air with her hoof. "It's also a needed subject for spell deconstructions."

Nightmare shrugs. "_I guess it's somewhat useful then..._" She then looks at Harry over her glasses before tapping several rolls of parchment beside her. "_And I checked over your homework Harry. I noted where you made mistakes, but not how you made them._"

Harry smiles as he walks over and opens the rolls, looking them over. "Still out to make me work, hmm?"

Nightmare just smirks. "_Of course, after all how else are you going to learn?_" As Harry starts making corrections, Nightmare spots Luna gesturing for her to come over. Raising an eyebrow, she trots over to the lunar princess. "_Something you want Little Princess?_"

Rolling her eyes, Luna nonetheless leans down towards Nightmare's ear. "Look, I want to check out that trapdoor you saw the Cerberus standing on."

Nightmare blinks and looks back at Harry for a moment before leaning in herself. "_Are you sure that you wish to do this Little Princess? Who knows what other traps might be down there after all..._"

Luna sighs and shakes her head. "Its been bothering me and will continue to do so until I go have a look." She grumbles a little. "What the hay could they possibly be hiding there that's important enough for a Cerberus..."

Nightmare shrugs a little. "_Guess that you're going to find out. But keep our connection open and don't get into trouble._" She then gestures at Harry. "_He would never forgive himself if something happened to you._"

Luna nods with a slight smile and soon afterwards heads up and out of the trunk causing Harry to blink as he watches her. "Where's she off to?"

Nightmare waves him off as she sits beside him, going back to her own notes as she looks over several books on the paranormal written by non-magicals. "_She needs to look in the library for something is all._"

Harry nods his head as Luna has done the same thing before. "Okay then." He turns back to his work, though he glances at what Nightmare's reading about. 'Count St. Germaine...?'

With Luna, however, she reaches the door beyond which is the Cerberus. Poking her head through the wall, she sees it still there sitting on top of the trapdoor causing her to frown a little as she realizes just how little room it has. 'Poor pup...' To her surprise, however, the guardian turns and watches her causing her to blink. "Well now... seems that you _can_ see spirits then, doesn't it?"

For it's part, the Cerberus watches the little spirit thing as it observes it, growling softly as moves from one spot to another.

Cocking her head to the side, Luna narrows her eyes. "Well then... let's see if you can keep up with this..." Poking the tip of her tongue out the side of her mouth, Luna crouches down with her muscles tensing. A moment later she leaps into action pulling various aerial acrobatics she ducks, dodges, and weaves past the Cerberus' three heads before diving through the trap door just as the massive dog's middle head smashes into it. Below, Luna winces a bit and gives the "Ceiling" above her a sympathetic look as she hears the yelp and whine. "Sorry Poochy..." She then continues downwards until she reaches a ring planter embedded in the wall with several vines growing from it making her raise an eyebrow. "Plants? Okay..." Shaking her head, she continues on through the rooms including one filled with what looks like flying keys and another with dark shapes that she ignores. Finally, she enters one room and wrinkles her nose as a powerful order hits it. Clapping her hooves over her muzzle, she gasps a bit as she looks around before a thumping sound catches her attention. "What the hay...?" Turning, she's confronted with a massive being that's shaped like a human, but has a wrinkly head that's too small for its body. It takes her but a moment to place what she's seeing. "A... troll... they have a _troll_ down here..." Looking around, her scowl grows as she sees that like the Cerberus, it's trapped in a small room. "They have a sapient being imprisoned as a glorified security guard! _WHAT THE HAY IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!_"

A moment later, she can feel Nightmare looking through her eyes as well as a mental shrug. '_What do you expect with these people? Out of all of them besides Harry, only Tonks, Neville, and Hermione are worthy of any respect._'

Luna just scowls as she continues on. 'I _was_ expecting something different. The Cerberus could be waved away since me and Celly have one guarding Tartarus. But we still give it more room and let it out once in a while with either me or Celly taking over for a time.' She then gestures back at the striding troll. 'However, that is a thinking creature! It is sapient!'

She looks back at it only to see it pick it's nose and eat it. Nightmare gives a mental eye roll. '_Yes, they're obviously Einstein, now aren't they?_'

Luna just grumbles. 'That wasn't what I meant...'

Back in the trunk, Nightmare glances at Harry who leans back. "_Done already?_"

Harry nods as he passes her his work to look over. "For the moment at least. So, better?"

Nightmare picks up the parchment and reads it over, mumbling under her breath as she nods. After a few minutes, she smiles and lays it down. "_Much._" She then feels a jolt causing her to turn her attention back to Luna. '_Something the matter Little Princess?_'

Luna slowly looks behind her at the wall of magical flames and then in front of her at the other wall. She gulps a little as she looks around. 'I'm... trapped...'

Nightmare blinks for a bit as she watches Harry stretch a little while also seeing out of Luna's eyes. '_How the hay are you trapped? You're a spirit after all._'

Luna sighs before reaching towards one of the flame walls only to wince in pain as she pulls it back. She tries the same with the other only for the same thing to occur. 'Whatever these flames are, they seem to be able to affect spirits.' She then frowns before landing as if to go through the floor only for her hooves to meet solid stone. She then flaps up to the ceiling and presses her hooves against it, only to feel the solid rock. Lighting her horn, she frowns as she prods at the spell there. 'Its some kind of necromancy spell... very dark magic.' Her eyes then shoot open with a frightened look. 'And there is some kind of alarm spell!'

Nightmare then grimaces before looking at Harry and smiling as she sees him yawn, a plan forming in her mind. "_Well now, looks like someone is a bit sleepy._"

Through bleary eyes, Harry looks at her and shrugs. "Maybe. Long day and it's..." He looks at the watch on his wrist. "Wow, nearly twelve thirty."

Nightmare nods. "_Well then, time for bed._"

Harry just shakes his head. "I'm going to wait until Luna gets back like I usually do."

Nightmare clinches her metaphorical teeth for a moment before she feels Luna's rising panic. '_What is it Princess?_'

Deep below the third floor, Luna gulps as she looks back the way she came. "I can sense the Headmaster coming. He's nearly here."

Nightmare's eyes widen unseen by Harry before she assumes her usual expression. '_I got something planned, but while I work on it, use the Remote Sensing Spell on the other room if you can._'

Luna slowly nods. 'I should be close enough... but I don't know if I have the power.' She suddenly feels the rush of a very familiar magic rushing through her non-existent veins. 'Nightmare?'

Nightmare just gives a grunt causing Harry to look at her. '_You got this far, use that and have a look._' Despite the rising panic as she has no idea if the Headmaster will be able to see her due to the spells interwoven into the room, she closes her eyes as her horn lights up. A moment later she casts the spell which begins to penetrate the last room. Nightmare for her part, gestures to the reclining chair in the middle of the room. "_Well, since we're waiting Harry, how about we go and sit there._"

Harry slowly nods as he gives her a raised eyebrow at her slightly odder then normal behavior. "Sure I guess." Getting up, he walks over before sitting down in the chair and reclining back. "Any idea how much longer she's going to be by the way?"

Nightmare shrugs as she watches him getting comfortable before her horn glows some. "_Anyways... I think a bit of relaxation might do you some good._"

Harry just nods as his eyelids flutter some, Nightmare's sleeping spell helped along from the exhaustion from his practice. "Mmm..."

In the fire room, Luna finishes the spell before realizing that the Headmaster is just two rooms away and closing fast. Suddenly a wave of sleepiness hits her as she drifts to the floor. "What...? I..." Her own eyelids begin to slowly flutter close as she tries to fight it off. "No..."

Back in the trunk room, Nightmare notices Harry starting to go into full wakefulness as the spell is being fought off. '_Dammit..._' Scowling, she increases the power of the spell causing Harry to slump back in the chair as he falls fully asleep. Panting, she looks at him as she tries to sense where Luna is. "_Did it work...?_"

Down in the space between the two walls of flames, Luna slumps over fully asleep and vanishes a full minute before Dumbledore opens the door causing the flames to go out as he enters. He then pauses as he looks around and casts a revealing spell. Once more, there's no sign of anything though there is still the tingling of foreign magic present causing him to frown. "Hmm..." Walking through the room and passing the test, he enters the next where there's a small ruby like stone sitting in the middle of a spell array. His frown deepens as he feels the foreign magic here as well, but rapidly disappearing as if being sucked somewhere else. Casting a spell, all he can find out is that the magic was tinted by darkness before the trace vanishes completely. "Well Tom... seems like I may have underestimated you..."

Up on the moon, Luna suddenly awakes with a gasp as she looks around. She looks to the side to see a confused Harry scratching his head as he looks at her. Luna begins to calm as she remembers how Nightmare had told her that when she fell asleep on the moon that Harry's 'Spirit' would vanish. She then realizes what Nightmare did causing her to smile as her heartbeat slows. 'So that was your plan then...'

It takes a few minutes to fully calm down as Harry watches her with a worried look. He's about to say something when he feels a stiring behind him and turns to see Nightmare waking up. As soon as she stretches and smacks her lips, he gives her a glare. "Mind telling me why you cast a sleeping spell on me!" Seeing the surprise on both mares' faces he sighs. "I recognize your magic Nim. Now why would you pulls a stunt like that? Poor Luna here was frightened out of her wits."

Luna winces and looks down guiltily and is about to explain when Nightmare beats her to the punch. "_I was conducting an experiment to check something that I've been wondering about our connection._"

Harry narrows his eyes and once more interrupts Luna just as she's about to say something. "Oh? And you couldn't let me know before because..."

Nightmare shrugs unapologetic. "_You knowing might have caused a difference in how the experiment performed as you might not have faught it._" Seeing that he's about to say something, she continues. "_And I couldn't say anything to the Little Princess as I knew that she might not agree._" She then shrugs again. "_At least now we know that if you were to be knocked out that automatically Luna would show up here. So that means we can plan in case it happens if you're attacked._"

Harry just scowls. "So? Next time _ask_."

A moment later, both of them find that their mouths are glued shut as they turn and look at Luna who glares at one and then the other. "Enough of that you two." She then sighs as she looks at Nightmare and softens her glare. "Nightmare, no matter how much I may appreciate it, I don't need you to get yourself in trouble for my sake." She then turns to Harry. "Harry, she knocked you out to save me. I was trapped below the Third Floor Corridor because I wanted to check it out. By making you fall asleep, she dragged us both here at the same time."

Nightmare scowls at her after dispelling the spell that was keeping her from talking. "_Stop lying Little Princess._" She then turns and looks at Harry. "_Don't mind the Little Princess Harry, she just wants the fighting to stop and so she came up with that story._"

Watching as they start to bicker, Harry sighs as he slowly massages his temples as they continue. After a moment, he holds up a hand. "Stop it you two." He then scowls. "I swear that you two bicker like sisters at times."

That brings the two of them up short as they look at each other for a moment then turn away with a huff. "_WE ARE __**NOT**__ LIKE SISTERS!_"

He gives them both a raised eyebrow. "Riiiight..." Sighing, he shakes his head. "One of you two is lying to me, now to find out which one." He then leans forwards. "Now, look me right in the eye and tell me your excuse." Both Alicorns fidget as they look at each other before sighing as they take their turns. A moment later, Harry rubs the bridge of his nose. "Nightmare, why the hay would you lie to me? About this." Nightmare squirms a bit as she looks away and mumbles something. "I'm sorry, I don't speak mumblese."

Nightmare scowls as she looks away. "_I can deal with... people... being angry with me and mad at me. It would hurt me less then it would the Little Princess._" She then notices Luna giving her a smile before said smaller Alicorn wipes something away. "_What?_"

Luna then grins before jumping over and glomping the larger Alicorn around the neck. "Aw! I didn't know that you care Nighty!"

Nightmare starts wiggling to get out of the (what she thinks) mad Alicorn's grasp. "_GAH! LET GO!_"

Luna just shakes her head as she nuzzling the still squirming Alicorn. "Don't be like that Nighty! I always knew that you were a big softy!"

Nightmare's eyes bug out a little as her fighting increases. "_I AM NOT A SOFTY!_"

Luna grins as she tightens her hold as she speaks in a sing-song voice. "Aw, sounds like somepony needs a _hug!_"

Finally throwing her off with the help of her magic, Nightmare scrambles behind an amused Harry and uses him as a barrier as she points a shaking hoof at the lunar Princess. "_WHAT THE HAY IS __**WRONG**__ WITH YOU!_"

Luna just grins as she takes a step towards the larger Alicorn who tries to place as much of Harry between them as possible. "I just want to show how thankful I am for what you tried to do Nighty!" Luna then gets up on her hind legs and holds her forelegs wide. "Now come here and give Lulu a hug!"

The reaction is predictable as Nightmare scrambles and starts running away as fast as she can with a laughing Luna in hot pursuit. "_GET THE BUCKING AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY MARE!_"

Harry just shakes his head at their antics as he sighs. 'Yeah, like that's going to distract me...' He then grins as he gets up and starts running after them. 'I wonder if Luna has forgotten that I know her ticklish spots...' Down on Equestria for the next few hours, many note that the moon is glowing brighter then it has in a lifetime. And more then one Equestrian has a dream filled with laughter and joy as Celestia herself ponders on exactly why her sister seems to be full of mirth on this night. Later that night, while the three are lying on their backs trying to get their breath back as they gaze at the stars, Harry sighs. "You two know that all you had to do was let me know what you were doing, right?"

The two Alicorns look guilty before Luna clears her throat. "Well... we thought that you might get worried because of me going to look."

Harry raises an eyebrow. "And I didn't anyways?" Seeing them look away, he sighs. "Just do it next time, okay?" Seeing them beside him, he pokes them in the sides just under the ribs since they haven't answered causing the two to jerk. "I said-" He blinks as he's lifted into the air by magic, the two Alicorns getting up with matching grins. "What are you two..." Feeling his shirt lifted some, his eyes widen as he shakes his head as he sees them each spread one wing. "Oh no..."

Nightmare grins as she wiggles the feathers on the end, her eyes lighting up. "_Oh yes!_" She then laughs a little. "_You forget that we know __**your**__ ticklish spots as well Harry._"

Luna chuckles darkly before using the TRCV. "_**THE TICKLING HAST BEEN DOUBLED!**_"

"Noooo!"

A week later, Halloween dawns bright and clear as Harry lays back in bed, staring at the ceiling as the fingers on one hand work their magic behind Nightmare's ears. After a while though, Nightmare opens her eyes as she gives him a sad look. "_And how are you feeling today?_"

Looking between Nightmare and the saddened Luna, he shakes his head. "A little down I suppose, but not that much."

Luna then shakes her head. "Maybe it hasn't sunk in fully yet."

Harry then sadly smiles. "Or maybe it has." He then looks at Nightmare who's lying on his chest and then at Luna. "I would likely be a lot more depressed then I am if I didn't have you two here to knock it out of me."

Nightmare just closes her eyes as she enjoys the fingers in her mane. "_Perhaps. But that might be giving you enough credit Harry._" A few hours later however, her good mood is gone as she snarls while on Harry's shoulder. "_That foal!_"

Harry gives her a glance and a raised eyebrow. "Which one?"

Nightmare just scowls. "_Both of them!_" She then looks at Harry as she tightens her hold on his shoulder. "_That Weasley child for snapping at her for helping him when that was why they were partnered up and Hermione for reacting as she has._" She then huffs. "_I am most disappointed in the mare._"

Harry raises an eyebrow as he whistles. "Is that why you want me to take you to the washroom she's in?" Seeing Nightmare nod with a determined look on her face, Harry rolls his eyes as he points towards a door. "Besides, we're there."

Still scowling, Nightmare hops off. "_Good._"

Ignoring her, Harry knocks on the door. "Hermione?"

A moment later, he hears her yelling back. "GO AWAY!"

Harry sighs and is about to say something when Nightmare gestures for him to leave with a grunt. "Um... Nightmare, I don't think-"

She just cuts him off right there. "_Harry, I do not need you at the moment. This is between me and her so go a distance down the hallway._"

Harry opens his mouth when he feels Luna's hoof on his shoulder making him turn. "Harry... I don't think that either of us wants to interfere with this..."

Giving in, Harry walks back down the hallway and turns in time to see Nightmare kick the door in as she roars. "_WHAT THE BUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FOALISH MARE!_"

Harry blinks as she enters the washroom as the two begin yelling at each other. After a a few minutes, Hermione is shouting loudly only for Nightmare to override her voice with the TRCV, which is itself almost loud enough that Harry can hear what's being said. Gulping, Harry takes a step forwards only to be stopped by a hoof on his shoulder causing him to look at the blue Alicorn beside him. "Luna?"

She sighs a bit before cocking her head towards the door. "Harry, you don't want to get in there between them. Trust me on this."

Harry is about to say something when all of a sudden it goes quiet with no more shouting to be heard coming from the washroom. A minute then passes, then two, and then three and still nothing is heard. Nervous, Harry looks towards Luna and the next words out of his mouth causing her to facehoof. "You think that they killed each other?"

Rolling her eyes, she sighs. "No Harry, I am perfectly sure that they did not kill each other." She then notices something causing her to smile. "Besides, here they come now."

Harry blinks as he sees a smiling Hermione and Nightmare walking out of the washroom just chatting with each other softly. "Wait... how...?"

Luna just giggles some and shakes her head. "Don't try Harry."

Harry shakes his head in confusion. "But..."

Hermione by this point is close enough to hear him and gives him a smile as she wipes at her eyes. "Come on Harry, we got to get to the feast."

Her and Nightmare walk past him and Luna flies beside them, giggling every once in a while. Harry stands there for a minute before throwing his hands into the air. "I will never understand females of any species!" He then follows them as they continue walking. It doesn't take them long to reach the Great Hall and from there they begin to enjoy the feast (Harry slipping various things under the table to Luna). All of a sudden, the doors open and Professor Quirrell comes running in. "Okay... something going on?"

Professor Quirrell stands there for a moment as Dumbledore asks what the problem is. His next words cause everyone to panic. "Troll. In the Dungeons. Thought that you should know."

He then falls back into a "Faint" as Nightmare narrows her eyes at him. Seeing people freaking around him, Harry clears his throat and takes a breath. "_**QUIET!**_"

In the ensuring silence, Professor Dumbledore gives him a smile before it turns grim. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to your Dormitories immediately."

Nightmare just scowls before shouting. "_ARE YOU BUCKING INSANE!_"

McGonagall does a fish impression for a few moments before she can speak. "Miss Moon!"

Nightmare just glares at her before turning it to Dumbledore. "_You're going to split the students into smaller groups which could be picked off and send them out when you could keep them here in a central location. With all the Prefects and the older students, I'd say that they'd be safer here._"

Harry rubs the back of his neck as murmurs begin. "She has a point. And um... also, isn't the Slytherin Dorms in the dungeon... where the _troll_ was sighted?"

A pin could drop and unseen by anyone, a small smile crosses Dumbledore's face before it's gone as he strokes his beard. "You both bring up very good points Miss Moon and Mr. Potter. Good points indeed."

McGonagall turns to him with a slight look of shock. "Albus..."

Dumbledore gives her a slight smile. "Minerva, under most circumstances, the Prefects escorting the students back to their dorms would be the right decision. However in this one, Miss Moon and Mr. Potter may well have the right idea. And the safety of the students is our responsibility after all."

Flitwick nods a bit. "And having them all here rather then roaming the castle does have the benefit that means there's no chance of students becoming separated and meeting the troll."

Dumbledore just nods. "Yes, this would make more sense I suppose." He then turns to the Groundskeeper. "Hagrid, would you and Silvanus please stay here and help guard the students? Once we find the troll, we can move them to their Common Rooms."

Hagrid nods as does a heavily scarred older man, who looks relieved. "Of Course Headmaster."

Harry just stands there slightly uncomfortable though he frowns as he sees a scowling Tonks come walking up before she smacks him on the back of the head and does the same to Nightmare. "_Ow! What the buck was that for!_"

Tonks just glares as her hair turns red. "_That_ was for being rude to the Headmaster." She crosses her arms for a moment before sighing as she shakes her head. "However, you did have a point."

At that point, another voice speaks up. "Indeed they did." They all turn and see two Slytherin first year girls standing there, the one with the strawberry blond hair nodding as she continues. "I for one am thankful that we weren't sent into the area that the troll was seen in."

The blond female Slytherin looks him over before giving him a slight smile as she ignores the glare being sent to her by Nightmare as she shakes his hand. "Unlike Dephne here, I can say things a lot shorter. So thanks. I'm Tracy Davis by the way." She then gives him a curious look. "Odd to see a Gryffindore sticking up for Slytherins."

Harry rolls his eyes as he looks up at the ceiling. "If you're willing to put fellow students and classmates into a dangerous situation over something as stupid and silly as House rivalry, then you are deserving of no respect."

Dephne gives him a raised eyebrow before nodding. "Well put." She then smirks a little. "You are... quite the interesting person Potter."

Harry just shrugs a little. "Perhaps."

Raising an eyebrow as Dephne holds out her hand, he does take it and afterwards, she lets it fall along his side before leaving alongside Tracy. Harry watches them go and catches sight of Draco confronting them, only to get smacked on the back of the head by a older Slytherin who upon seeing Harry gives him a nod. Tonks just shakes her head in amazement. "That was odd."

Harry nods as he places his hands in his pockets, a brief look of surprise crossing his face before he masks it. "Yeah, really odd indeed."

As the night wears on and the group eats some of the food, eventually the teachers return with news of the troll's capture, though Hermione does go white and start hugging Nightmare and thanking her profusely. Of course, the reason being that they had found and cornered the troll in the very same washroom that she had been in earlier that day. Later, as he's lying in bed, Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the note he had found in his pocket. He then hands it to Luna. "'Potter, I can't explain much in this letter, but beware, while the younger Malfoy is easily taken care of, you must watch out for the elder. You feature in some of his designs, but what they are I cannot safely say in this format. Consider this what the Muggles call a freebe.'" She then looks up at Harry. "And you think that this came from the Slytherin girls that came over?"

Harry just nods. "Yeah, I found it in my pocket after they left."

Nightmare then closes her eyes. "_And when added to the fact that Professor Quirrell faked his fainting spell..._"

Harry turns to her. "He did?"

Nightmare opens one eye to look at him as she nods. "_He did. A person fainting will fall __**forwards**__ while a person faking it will fall __**backwards**__._"

Harry frowns as he processes this. "But why...?"

Nightmare then spreads her forehooves in the air in front of her. "_I don't know. However, on a guess I would say that he was hoping that they would forget about or take pity on him and so he wouldn't have to go looking himself._" She then looks at the letter with narrowed eyes. "_Still... something is going on around here..._"


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Interesting...<em>"- Nightmare Moon speaking.  
>'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.<br>'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts  
>'<span>It's beautiful...<span>' Luna broadcasting her thoughts

* * *

><p>Two days after the troll incident finds Harry flying on his broom looking for something in the night. Finally spotting his target, he heads towards it before stopping and looking the cloud over. "What do you two think? This good enough?"<p>

Flapping her wings beside him, Luna taps her chin as she slowly looks the over the ball of condensed water vapor. "Seems good enough." Flying over, she examines it more closely and nods as she pokes it with a hoof. Nodding, she turns back to Harry. "Yes, this one will do nicely indeed."

Feeling something, Harry turns to see Nightmare just behind him looking up at his face with an emotionless expression. "_Are you ready Harry? If you're not confident that you have the spell down..._"

Harry just smiles at her and nods. "I am Nim. As long as you two are here to catch me if I fall."

As a small smile crosses her own face, Luna shakes her head. "We'll always be here to catch you Harry." She then becomes serious. "Okay then Harry. We've taught you every bit of the spell inside and out. Now comes the point where you need to use it yourself."

Taking a breath, Harry nods. "Okay, let's do this then." Closing his eyes, his brows furrow in concentration as he casts the spell. Once he feels it completed, he opens his eyes and nods at Luna. "Ready?"

Nodding, Luna smiles. "Ready."

Nightmare just snorts from where she is. "_Been ready._"

Gulping, Harry maneuvers the broom over the cloud and takes a breath. "Okay..." Closing his eyes, he moves around and starts lowering himself off the broom. He stops as with his knees still bent, he can feel something squishy and soft under his feet making him open his eyes to see a smirking Nightmare who's pointing downwards. Looking, he blinks as he can see that he's now supported by the cloud and slowly straightens before giving a hop (while still holding onto the broom). Hearing a giggle, he turns and gives Luna a small confused look. "What?"

Smothering her giggles for the moment, Luna gives him a smile before landing beside him. "I think that its safe for you to let go now." Giving her a slight glare, he does so and then looks down at his feet on top of the cloud and taps them a bit causing Luna to break out into another batch of giggles. "See?"

Rolling his eyes, he gives her an exasperated look. "Yeah, yeah."

From her perch, Nightmare watches as he gets down on his knees and presses his hand against the cloud's form. "_Is there something the matter Harry?_"

He just looks up at her and shrugs a little. "It's nothing but..."

Nightmare raises an eyebrow. "_But...?_"

Harry shrugs again. "It odd. Kind of like damp cotton balls but... that's not quite either..."

Giggiling some more, Luna shakes her head. "Don't try to think about it Harry, a cloud feels like a cloud and nothing really else." She then shapes some of the cloud into a small backing before patting her hoof in front of it. "Harry, could you come here for a second?"

Blinking, Harry carefully makes his way over (still causing Luna and Nightmare to chuckle) before sitting down and leaning back against the cloud. "Is something the matter?"

Luna shakes her head and sighs. "It's about your lessons."

Hearing that, Harry starts to become worried. "Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing the worry and hearing it, Luna waves her hooves in the air. "Oh no Harry! Nothing like that!" She then smiles as she lays a hoof on his shoulder in a comfortingly manner. "In fact, you've made me proud to call you my student. Not once have you given up learning something no matter how hard it is. And you've succeeded with learning what I've taught you."

Nightmare snort as she maneuvers the broom right above the cloud and within hands reach of Harry before hopping off and snuggling in. "_And I am proud as to the progress that you have made in mine._"

Harry just stares at her and opens his mouth before closing it. He then tries again with better results. "You can walk on clouds too Nim?" She just gives him a look as if questioning if he's stupid. "What?"

Nightmare grumbles some before poking him in the chest as Luna tries to keep a straight face. "_This body is animated and saturated with **my** magic. And being an Alicorn, my magic allows me to walk on clouds._"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry clears his throat a bit. "Sorry about that."

Shaking her head at their antics, Luna sighs before giving Harry a slightly serious look. "Harry, me and Nightmare have been discussing something since we discovered the Cerberus. And Halloween made our decision for us."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looks between them. "Really? And what is it?"

Nightmare gives a snort and shakes her head. "_As you now have a decent foundation of magic to build upon, the fact that there are monsters within the school, as well as close by..._" She gestures towards the Forbidden Forest just as a howl splits the air making all three shiver and punctuating the point. "_Er... right. As I was saying, with those facts and the recent incident with the troll, me and the Little Princess have decided on training you on more combat orientated spells._"

Luna then continues. "And I will teach you some support spells. In fact, one of them is a healing spell that requires no real control, just letting the magic flow from you into a victim to heal them. The more magic used the better and more healing that you can do."

Harry looks between them and grins a bit. "So what's first? HEY!" Together the two Alicorns poke him in the sides. Rubbing the places, he scowls. "What was that for?"

Nightmare just wiggles a hoof in front of his face. "_We felt that you should be told now, not later. And as for why we did that... tonight is for relaxation and enjoyment. Not lessons..._"

Luna then cocks her head to the side thoughtfully as she looks at the night sky. "At least... not magic lessons." Both Harry and Nightmare look at her, only for Luna to smile as she lays back with one wing outstretched. "Come on you two, lay here with me for a bit."

Harry just shrugs and then lays back on top of her wing, Luna taking some magic to make it more solid as the two stare up at the stars. Nightmare joins them a moment later on Harry's other side. Harry slowly smiles as the stars twinkle and the moon covers the area in a soft light. "Beautiful..."

Luna nods beside him. "It is as always." She frowns before smiling and chuckling a bit. "Even if it's not my night." The three lapse into silence when Luna frowns in thought. After a few minutes though, she turns to Harry still in thought before finally nodding. "Harry?"

Blinking, he turns to her. "Yeah Luna?"

She takes a breath before letting it out. "I want to share something with you. Its something that I've only ever shared with Celly before."

Harry's eyes widen at this. "Um... you don't have to..."

Shaking her head, Luna gives him a smile and a nod. "Harry, I _want_ to share this with you."

Smiling, Harry nods. "Okay Luna. If that's what you want."

Luna smiles as well before pressing up to his side and wrapping her tail around him. Taking a breath, her horn softly begins to glow. She then smiles. "Now Harry, I need you to close your eyes and open your mind and drift okay? Just like how you were when I was teaching you magic."

Harry raises an eyebrow and then looks at the cloud that they're on. "Um... won't that cause the spell we're using to fail?"

Luna shakes her head. "No Harry, the cloudwalking spell once cast will continue to work whether or not the caster is conscious or not. And Nightmare can keep track of the time for us." Simply nodding, Harry gets comfortable and slowly closes his eyes. After a moment Luna does the same as the glow around her horn increases as she lays it against his head, a barely visible one around both their bodies as Luna's voice echoes in Harry's head. 'Just relax Harry... relax and listen...'

Harry mentally blinks. 'Listen...?' All of a sudden he can hear something. Barely noticeable at the first the sound slowly grows until he can hear it clearly, a sort of thrumming. 'What is that?'

He can feel Luna's smile before she answers. 'That's the Earth Harry, the song of the planet.' Slowly other sounds are also added creating a intertwined melody. 'And there are the other planets, the moons and the asteroids as well as the comets.' Finally, other ones join creating a orchestra of music. 'There. Those are the stars themselves.'

Mentally blinking, Harry gulps as it surrounds him. 'How...'

Luna chuckles echo throughout his mind before she answers. 'All things in the universe are connected by magic, each with their own resonance. For those like I and my sister who are attuned to magic, we can 'hear' the resonance as a song. However, normally me and Celly can only hear that which we have the most connection to. Me, to celestial objects. And Celly can hear the beautiful song of life, the resonances within magic that all living things create...' She the sighs as Harry continues to listen. 'Long ago me and Celly created this spell to allow the other to hear the songs we can. And, once, we listened to the combined spells...it was... even with all the years I have lived there can be no words to describe it.'

The two of them just listen, some of the strains of music slowly building into a crescendo until suddenly fading away signifying a star just died, while at the same time, new ones burst onto the scene showing that a star was just born. Eventually, Luna tells him that it's time to leave and the music slowly fades as Harry's consciousness is pulled back to the waking world. Opening his eyes, he wipes at the wetness there before hugging Luna tightly. "Thank you."

Luna just hugs him back just as tightly. "You're welcome Harry."

After a few moments they hear the sound of a throat clearing and turn to see Nightmare giving a raised eyebrow as she taps her "Wrist". "_As nice as this moment is, Harry's got about ten minutes before the spell ends and I don't think that he would enjoy falling hundreds of feet._"

Sighing, the two look at each other and chuckle a bit before Harry gets up and walks to his broom. The ride back to the open window of the Gryffindor dorm is silent, each of the three in their own thoughts. Hopping off the broom, he gives the other two a smile. "Thank you both."

Nightmare and Luna just nod, the two sharing the same thought, happy to see him smiling since the anniversary of his parents' death had just passed. 'After Halloween, you needed this.' 

* * *

><p>The day of the first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin dawns bright and clear. Reading a book, Luna looks up and smiles as she sees Harry stepping out from the showers already dressed in his Quidditch Team Uniform. She starts grinning and shaking her head. "Well, look at who's looking sharp." She then leans forwards. "You look, dare I say it, like someone who's actually going to play."<p>

Rolling his eyes, Harry gives her a look. "Luna..." Luna only snickers at him. He then frowns as he looks around. "By the way, have you seen Night... mare..." He catches sight of something and then slaps his face with his open palm which echoes through the room as he groans. "Nightmare..."

Blinking, Luna looks in the direction he was looking in and facehoofs herself. "Dammit Nightmare..."

Nightmare for her part just stands there in her tiny version of the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform and raises an eyebrow. "_What?_" She then points at Harry. "_If I'm going to support him, and by extension the team, might as well look the part._"

Harry just takes a breath before slowly letting it out. "And you couldn't do it a normal way like, say, _cheering_ for us?"

Nightmare just snorts. "_I'm not cheering for the rest of the team, just for you. For them it's a bonus. And as for cheering..._" She starts grinning. "_That's why I used those galleons you bought me to get my delivery._"

Remembering the package Hedwig delivered a few days before that had Nightmare doing an evil laugh before she took off with it, Luna narrows her eyes as she looks at the possessed plush. "What did you get...?"

Nightmare grins before jumping under the bed and diving under the bed. As Luna and Harry share a unnerved look, Nightmare pokes her head over the top of the bed before hopping onto the bed... revealing the large air horn in her hooves. "_Why cheer when I have this little thing?_"

Seeing the grin widen, Harry's eyes widen as he remembers that he's the only one awake in the First Year dorm, and perhaps the entirety of the dorms. "No... Nightmare-"

He doesn't get any farther then that as Nightmare presses on it causing it to go off... with the expected results as the rest of Harry's dorm mates leap from their beds in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"GAAAHHHH!"

"THE HELL?!"

Harry just pinches the bridge of his nose to ward off the oncoming headache as he can hear yells and shouts as well as swearing from the rest of the dorm. Looking at the still grinning Nightmare, he takes a calming breath. "You just couldn't bucking resist, could you...?"

Nightmare just laughs. "_NOPE!_"

She's still laughing and ignoring the glares a few minutes later when a pissed Hermione bursts in and sees the airhorn and puts one and one together. Harry's headache gets worse as he remembers her staying up late the night before studying and groans as the angry witch launches herself at the laughing plush. "Ugh..."

Nightmare dodges Hermione and cackles as she rushes out of the dorm and down the stairs... only to run into McGonagall and various other members of the dorm who all glare at her. Blinking, she looks from them to the can and then back to them before giving a smile. "_Lovely morning we're having._"

McGonagall just keeps giving her an unamused look and reaches down and grabs her before bringing her to eye level. "Miss Moon. Would you mind explaining your actions?"

Nightmare looks at the ceiling and then at McGonagall. "_Well... I wanted to make this day special for Harry._" She then smiles at the others. "_Besides, you wouldn't want to sleep through the game, right?_" Seeing no change in the expression except for the them getting angrier, Nightmare looks at the airhorn still in her hooves and grins... 

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Nightmare is grumbling from where she is sitting on the benches on the Quidditch pitch beside Hermione. "<em>I can't believe that she took it away...<em>"

Hagrid gives her an raised eyebrow. "Took wha' away?"

Hermione rolls her eyes and sighs before answering him. "Her airhorn with a built in Sornous charm that she was going to bring. She used it first thing this morning and woke everyone up." She then glares at Nightmare. "And she took it away after you blew it right in her face from less then a meter away!"

Nightmare just snorts and gives her a glare. "_Still wasn't reason enough to take it._"

Suddenly she grins as she dives under the benches causing Hermione to sigh as she rubs the bridge of her nose, Hagrid watching in amusement. "Nightmare, now what are you... doing..." Seeing the plush crawl out with something, Hermione has to bite back the urge to hurt something. "What... the... bloody... hell?!"

Nightmare's grin grows as she shakes the airhorn in her hooves some. "_What? Did you honestly think that, that was my only one? I got them stashed all over the place now!_" She then nuzzles it. "_It's okay... Mama won't let the mean women take you away._"

While the grinding of Hermione's teeth are almost loud enough to be heard, McGonagall just glares at her from where she is behind the announcer's desk. Down below, the Gryffindor team is getting ready as Luna is giving Harry a little pep talk. "Now Harry, there is nothing to worry about, just play and enjoy yourself win or lose."

Harry just nods as he whispers from the corner of his mouth. "I know that Luna. But still, with how seriously some of these guys seem to take the sport..."

Luna rolls her eyes at this. "Harry, they're not about to do anything to you for something like that." She then lays a hoof on his shoulder as she smiles. "And also, I will be right there beside you the whole time..." She then gives him a playful glare. "Just don't expect me to help you win."

Harry's lips twitch some as he glances at her, the knot of nervousness in his stomach loosening. "And I wouldn't expect you to Luna. Wouldn't feel satisfying or right in any case."

Luna nods and the two lapse into silence for a few seconds. She's about to say something when a hand claps itself on Harry's shoulder causing him to turn and see Fred Weasley. "Hey there mate."

Another hand claps down on his other shoulder as George continues. "I and my twin here want to speak to you about your stuffed toy."

Harry sighs and shakes his head. "Look, if you're angry about this morning..."

Both twins look at each other before turning back to Harry with massive grins. "Of course not our dear friend and fellow dorm mate!"

George nods as his grin widens. "Thought it quite brilliant in fact."

Fred nods before shrugging. "Not quite as brilliant as most of ours of course."

George then turns to his twin and shakes his head. "Sadly there's not many who do."

Turning back to Harry, Fred's grin comes back full force. "And we were wondering if."

George takes over. "She might be open to discussing some ideas of ours."

Fred nods as he crosses his arms. "We could use someone like her in our..."

The twins look at each other and then back at Harry before leaning in whispering conspiratory. "Endeavors."

Harry blinks before giving them a deadpan look. "You want her help in playing pranks..." Seeing them nod, he shrugs. "Ask her, not me."

The twins are about to answer when Wood interrupts them that it's time and they head out. The game goes well for both sides as it's played. Of course, things don't stay okay for long as soon Harry is holding onto a jerking broom for dear life. Beside him, a slightly panicking Luna is trying to keep him calm. "Harry, don't worry, I am right here and I will catch you if you fall."

Harry glances over at her and grits his teeth as he tries to hold on. "And I'd rather not fall in the first place as then people will wonder why I am flying without a broom." He then looks around as well as he can as the broom keeps going to and fro trying to throw him. "Can you see any clouds Luna?"

Her eyes widen as she catches on to the idea, she nods as she points to the side. "Right there!"

Looking in the direction she's gesturing in, Harry nods as he sees the cloud drifting just outside the pitch where it would be just below him if he went in that direction. "Got it!" He then grimaces as he focuses everything he can on the broom, slowly getting it to move in that direction as he fights the spell. All of a sudden, the broom jerks to a standstill and won't move any farther in that direction. "Bucking dammit!"

Down below, Flitwick sighs as he keeps his wand trained on Harry's direction. "That was a close one Minerva, if he continued in that direction and fell off, then we couldn't catch him in time. Whoever is causing this is serious."

McGonagall nods as she glances to where Snape is mumbling under his breath as he holds his wand in his hand. "Are you sure he's trying to help?"

Flitwick glances in the same direction before going back to watching Harry. "Yes. I can recognize the wand movements as a counterspell." He then grimaces. "I may be a Charms Master but Severus does know more about the Dark Arts and how to counter them then me." He then shakes his head slightly while muttering. "I'll have to brush up on that just in case..."

Up above, Harry watches as Luna starts moving around the stadium quickly. "What are you doing?!"

Luna glances back before stopping right under him, what looks like a wispy bunch of smoke between her hooves. "Since you can't come to the cloud, I'll make one right here!" All of a sudden, the jerking of the broom stops causing her to blink. "Wait... it's over?"

Harry takes a breath and smiles as his shaking arms relax some. "Seems like it..." He then spots something and grins. "Luna! The Snitch!"

Luna then grins herself. " GO FOR IT!"

As Harry dives for it, she's right beside him as he catches it. However, just before he's about to head back to the dorm for a victory party, Harry notices McGonagall and Flitwick coming towards him. " Professors."

McGonagall nods at him with a small, barely noticeable smile. "Mr. Potter. May I say that you were quite impressive in this game."

Flitwick also smiles, though wider then McGonagall's. " Quite. In fact I am looking forward to the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw match to see how well you do."

Harry smiles wider. "Thank you." His smile then disappears as Nightmare climbs up and perches herself on his head. "But that's not all you want, is it?"

Sighing, Flitwick shakes his head. "No Mr. Potter."

McGonagall purses her lips as she continues. "We would like to have your broom so that we can examine it."

Harry sighs with relief. "So you can try and see who cast the spell on it, right?" He then holds it out and raises an eyebrow as they both look shocked that he's just handing it over. "What?"

Flitwick recovers first. "Thank you Mr. Potter. We'll endeavor to get it back to you as soon as we can."

Harry simply shrugs. "Take as long as you need professor if it gives you a better chance to find out who did it."

Seeing him glance back at the gathered Gryffindors, McGonagall waves him him on. "Go ahead Mr. Potter and enjoy yourself."

Harry gives them both one last smile and nod before leaving. "Thanks."

Watching as he jogs to the group, Flitwick shakes his head before looking back at the broom in his hands. "Definitely has Lily's maturity."

McGonagall nods as she looks at her co-worker. "Indeed." She then chuckles as she shakes her head. "So strange to see someone so much like James acting so much like Lily."

Flitwick nods before turning to the broom and frowning as Madam Hooch walks over and stands near them. "Quite." He then sighs. "Down to work then I suppose."

Hooch and McGonagall stand there for the next few minutes as Flitwick runs his wand over the broom in various patterns while mumbling. Eventually he stops as his eyebrows knit together and his frown deepens causing the Deputy Headmistress to sigh. "Nothing Filius?"

Flitwick shakes his head. "I'm afraid not Minerva." He then looks up at her with worried expression. "Whoever did this was an expert and hid their traces well."

Hooch shakes her head with a scowl. "Which basically allows for most of the former Death Eaters that were here today to watch."

McGonagall turns to her with a frown. "We can't yet point fingers Rolanda."

Hooch just glares at her, her hawk-like eyes increasing the severity of it. "You and I both know that it was the perfect chance for those creatures to pull such a stunt. And that most would not think twice if it meant revenge for their fallen 'Master'." She then frowns a bit and sighs at seeing McGonagall's shocked expression causing her to rub her face. "Sorry Minerva, you didn't deserve that." She then looks around. "It's just that this had to happen on my watch and..."

McGonagall just softly smiles and lays a hand on her colleague's shoulder. "It's nothing Rolanda. I, myself, would likely react much the same way in your shoes."

Flitwick nods himself. "Indeed. If something happened under my watch I know that I would be much more..." He gestures his hand in the air. A moment later, Hooch asks him if there were any other spells besides those built into the broom by the manufacturer causing him to shake his head. "No, why?"

Seeing the expressions, she first glances at the broom and then the sky. "I've been a flying teacher here for many years now and a expert on brooms for even longer." She then sighs and frowns. "And I know exactly how fast a Nimbus can go as well as how to tell a broom's speed even when it's in the air."

The other two share a look as she lapses into silence and McGonagall raises an eyebrow. "Did you see something wrong with Mr. Potter's broom speed?"

Silent for a moment, Hooch finally answers as her frown becomes thoughtful. "Wrong? No." She then turns and looks back at the broom. "However, Mr. Potter's broom was going a little faster then it should have..."


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking  
>"<em>Interesting...<em>"- Nightmare Moon speaking.  
>'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.<br>'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Sitting in Hagrid's hut as he sips some warm tea the day after his match, Harry watches the argument between Hagrid, Hermione, and Neville. "Hagrid, he had his wand out and pointing towards Harry while moving his lips! I remember reading that, that type of jinx needs continuous eye contact to work and as soon as we set fire to his robes and he broke eye contact, it stopped!" Slightly amused with the thought of his least favorite teacher being set fire to by someone as rules orientated (not to mention placing teachers on pedestals) as Hermione, he softly snorts into his cup causing Hermione to turn her attention to him. "What?"<p>

Harry doesn't say nothing though he smiles as he polishes off his tea. Hagrid pours him another cup before looking towards Hermione with a scowl. "Now I keep tellin' yeh. Professor Snape would not do something like that! Dumbledore trusts him."

Poking her head out of Harry's sweater, Nightmare raises an eyebrow as she leans her head against her hoof. "_So let me get this straight... we should trust him, **because** Dumbledore does? Am I hearing you correctly?_"

Slightly flustered, Hagrid sputters a bit. "Dumbledore is a great man and-"

Nightmare cuts him off and jabs her hoof in his direction. "_Exactly. And that is something that you have seemed to have forgotten._" She shakes her head as she explains. "_For all his age and wisdom, **he is but a man** and so is not infallible. He can be as wrong as the rest of us._" Seeing that she has caused him to be flabbergasted, she nonetheless throws Hagrid a bone. "_That said, I agree with Hagrid that Snape was not trying to kill Harry._"

Hermione whips around and glares at her. "How can you say that!? You were right there with us when we got close! You had to see him standing there looking at Harry while having his wand in his hands!"

Nightmare rolls her eyes at that. "_Let us look at that piece by piece shall we?_" Glancing towards where she can see fang, she gestures with a hoof. "_First, him standing up. I will note that he did not do so **until** Harry started to have problems on his broom. And he was not the only one. Same with keeping his eyes on Harry. Almost all of the people there were too, unless you're suggesting that they were in on it._"

Hermione just scowls. "He still had his wand in his hands and was moving it."

Cocking her head to the side, the Alicorn plush smiles. "_And? From what I can see, most wizards would and did go for their wands while mumbling. Perhaps he was considering what spell he might use under his breath. Or perhaps he praying that Harry would fall off?_" Seeing the looks, she shrugs. "_**That** I would not put past him._"

Gulping some, Neville takes a short breath. "And what about the fact that as soon as he noticed the... er... fire, he was distracted and looked away? And then all of a sudden Harry's broom was back to normal?"

Nightmare regards him for a moment and then smiles. "_Very good Neville. However there is an explanation there._"

Crossing her arms, Hermione gives a slight huff. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Smirking, the dark Alicorn chuckles. "_Simple. We don't know at what point the spell on Harry's broom was undone compared to when he was lit up._" She then shrugs. "_Could have been just before, just as, or just after he was lit up._"

Hermione sputters a bit before finally getting it out. "But the jinx! You have to keep eye contact and-"

Jabbing her hoof towards the bushy haired girl, Nightmare snorts. "_Exactly._" She then leans back and crosses her forelegs across each other. "_And how many people did you bump into or knock over in your rush to get to Snape? Hmm?_" Seeing the heavy blushes on Neville's and Hermione's faces, Nightmare smirks. "_Exactly. And then you have the fact that, I don't know about you, but for me seeing someone on fire would be distraction enough to pull my eyes to it._"

Now grasping at straws, Hermione tries to say something. "Bu... but... he hates Harry!"

It's Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes Hermione. And that is a fact that just about everyone in school knows about." He then jerks his thumb at Hagrid. "Even _Hagrid_ as much as he doesn't want to say it, knows about how Snape dislikes me." Leaning forward, He doesn't see Nightmare try to get deeper into his sweater as she notices Fang looking at her. "And since everyone knows his personal feelings, he would be the first one to be suspected with the way he was acting." Harry then shakes his head as he leans back, not hearing Nightmare's sigh of relief. "And despite everything, I can't see Snape being that stupid."

Seeing the scowl on Hermione's face, Nightmare taps Harry's neck causing him to look down to see her wink at him. Harry's lips twitch as he nods before Nightmare speaks up. "_I am still surprised that someone as into the rules as you..._"

Harry nods. "Who worships the ground the teachers walk on."

Nightmare shakes her head. "_And who adores authority figures..._"

Harry shakes his head as well. "Would do such a cruel..."

As Harry trails off, Nightmare takes up the slack. "_Horrible thing..._"

"Like setting a teacher on _fire_."

"_We must be..._"

Harry finishes as he shakes his head sadly. "The most awful influence on you." Hermione glares at him before glaring at Hagrid who snorts, not noticing Neville trying to hold back one of his own as he turns away. Turning back, she glares at the amused duo of Nightmare and Harry while unseen by her Luna is snickering.

* * *

><p>Not too long afterwards, the group is walking through the halls as they head back to Gryffindor Tower. Rolling his eyes at Hermione's continued grumbling, he sighs. "You're not still hung up about my disagreement with you, are you Hermione?"<p>

Huffing, Hermione turns her head away. "You didn't have to be so dismissive of it." Placing her hands on her hips, she gives Harry a slight glare. "You could at least not have dismissed it out of hand like you did. Snape could have been trying to kill you."

Harry just rolls his eyes as neither him, Nightmare, or Hermione notice Neville freeze up with his eyes widening. "Come off it Hermione. Snape would never try to kill me with something so obvious as jixing my broom in the middle of a match with him standing up and a wand in his hand." He then waves his hand as Neville turns towards them panicking. "If he actually wanted to kill me, he would likely use a poison in my food that would be undetectable and likely have symptoms akin to food poisoning or an allergy so no one would think about the possibility of poisoning." He then frowns thoughtfully. "Perhaps something that would decay rapidly with warmth so that the heat in my cooling corpse would destroy it."

All of a sudden him, Hermione, and Nightmare (as well as Luna) stiffen at a familiar voice. "Indeed Potter." They slowly turn to see Snape looking at them with a raised eyebrow. "I would never do something as obvious as jinxing a broom in full view of people." He then looks at Hermione with a small glare. "Ten Points from Gryffindor Granger for your accusations." He then turns and takes a few steps before stopping. "And five points to Gryffindor Potter for correctly theorizing a method by which I would kill you."

Watching as the potions professor walks out of view, Harry becomes thoughtful before looking at his friends. "I'm confused as to whether I should be amused by what happened or paranoid and worried that he agreed with me..." He then scratches his chin as Hermione and Neville stare at him. "Of course, he's unlikely to use that method now that he's admitted that it would be one way he could kill me." He then frowns. "Unless of course he wants me to think that so that I'll let down my guard and because no one would think that he would use that method due to what just happened..."

At that moment Tonks walks up and sees the stares and looks at Harry. "Wotcher Harry." She then jerks her thumb at Hermione and Neville who are still staring ludicrously at Harry. "What's up with them?" Harry tells her what happened and his thoughts only for her to give him a deadpan look before her enlarged hand covers her face in a facepalm. "Gee, I wonder what might be wrong with them..."

Amused by the whole thing, Nightmare leans her head against one hoof. "_The world may never know._"

Harry ignores the glare as he sighs. "Do you guys think that if I added methods of him killing me to my essays that I might get better marks?"

Hermione and Tonks exchange a looks before the metamorphmagi's hand comes up and slaps Harry in the back of the head, with the same answer coming from both her and Hermione's mouths. "No."

Hovering in midair, Luna can only shake her head in amusement. "Only you Harry, only you..."

* * *

><p>Sighing happily and with some pride as she closes her book, Hermione smiles. 'There, all done.' Stretching, she looks around and soon notices that most of the tower has gone to bed besides Neville (who's currently dozing in his chair) and Harry (who's looking over one book as he writes on some paper). Blinking and feeling curious, Hermione gets up and walks over. "Not done the homework we were assigned?"<p>

Harry just shakes his head as Nightmare watches him write with a pencil to Hermione's surprise. "Oh, I got that done a bit ago. Just working on something extra is all."

This catches Hermione's attention so she leans over his shoulder excitedly. "Something extra? Did you find a way to get some extra credit?" She then blinks as she recognizes what book he's looking over. "Harry... that's a muggle textbook..."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looks up. "So?"

Hermione just gives him a weird look before gesturing around them. "Why are you doing work problems from a muggle text book in a magical school?"

Looking at her with a 'What are you, stupid?' expression, Harry rolls his eyes. "Maybe because I'm planning for graduating in the muggle world once I graduate here? And maybe going to collage or university afterwards?" He then shrugs. "I had plans for my life before getting the invitation to Hogwarts you know."

Opening her mouth for a moment, Hermione soon closes it as she looks down in thought. "I take it that you'll be using the excuse that you were homeschooled then?"

Harry just nods. "Pretty much." He then sighs. "Professor McGonagall was pretty confused as to why I would want to continue my mundane education, but told me that something could be arraigned through the Ministry. If I work hard, then I should be able to sit for my GCSEs sometime around Fourth Year. Maybe the summer before it if I can."

Hermione just stares at him for a few moments as if in equal parts shock and awe. "You're... serious about this, aren't you?"

Leaning back in his chair, Harry nods as he clasps his hands together. "Very Hermione." With a sigh, he looks around. "When I graduate Hogwarts, I could very likely get any job I want. But would be because of me..." He then turns to her. "Or because my fame?" He then shakes his head before smiling. "Besides, I'm eleven Hermione, my future isn't set in stone." He then gestures at the papers on his desk. "And all this? This is just keeping my options open is all." Hermione just stands the for a moment and then looks back at his work before looking at him again with a thoughtful expression. Seeing this he raises an eyebrow. "What?"

Sighing, she gestures for him to move over. Still slightly confused, though figuring it out, Harry does so and she sits next to him before looking over his work."Where exactly are you?" She then raises an eyebrow. "And who's checking your work?" In reply, Nightmare raises her head and gives Hermione a look over her glasses causing the bushy haired girl's eyes to widen as she stares. "_YOU!?_"

Nightmare's smirk just causes her fists to clinch. "_Who else did you think that it would be?Father Christmas perhaps?_"

Harry just shakes his head. "She doesn't need to sleep Hermione. So she can check my work more then once."

Nightmare just chuckles. "_Just to let you know, I don't explain exactly what you might have done wrong, just that you did and which question._"

Raising an eyebrow, Hermione gives her a look. "Any particular reason for not telling me what I got wrong?"

Snorting, Nightmare shakes her head. "_How else would you get better if I just up and told you? It's better in my view to make you work at it and through it._"

Looking over the work, Hermione's eyebrows rise as she realizes how far along he is before she looks at Harry. "Harry... where are you finding the time for this? And how do you schedule it?"

Harry shrugs a bit before answering with a reply he had made a while back just in case. "I have a type of insomnia. So I find myself with plenty of time before I can fall asleep." He then taps his work. "As for scheduling it, I have a single subject that I work about two hours on a night. On weekends, I basically do a random choice of subject for about three hours or so." Seeing Hermione's jaw drop, he blinks. "What?"

Waving him off, Hermione sighs. "Nothing... nothing at all.' Internally, she shaking her head. 'I'm going to need tutoring over the summer if I'm going to keep up...' Suddenly she turns to Harry as she realizes something that he said making her worried about her friend's health. "Harry... is your insomnia really that bad?"

Harry simply rolls his eyes before replying. "Hermione, it's not that bad."

Scowling, Hermione waves a finger in his face. "Harry you need sleep! Too little sleep over a long period is unhealthy!" She then frowns. "Have you had Madame Pomfrey check it out? Ooo! I hope it's not a sign of something serious!"

Harry just internally groans at that. "It's nothing special Hermione and I've been dealing with it for years now. It's just something that's part of me I guess." He then gets a fake shocked look on his face. "Maybe it's one of the first signs of a superpower that was given to me by the killing curse!"

Hermione just watches him tiredly for a moment before she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Harry, first of all that's something from a badly written novel." She then glares at him. "Also, it's late, I'm tired, and I most definitely do _not_ appreciate you being sarcastic to me over this. Not to mention that a part of me wants nothing more right now then to take a page out of Tonks' notebook and slap you upside the head." She then gives him a pleading look causing him to flinch. "The fact that you're having trouble sleeping and it's normal enough for you to joke about worried me Harry."

Sighing as he shakes his head, Harry runs his hands through his hair before talking. "Look, I'm sorry that I was being flippant about you worrying Hermione. I really am." He then shrugs before opening his arms wide and giving her a hug. "Did you know that for the longest time I thought that being able to run on five hours sleep was normal? It was only when I read about the normal amount of sleep a person actually needs."

Hermione pulls away slightly and shakes her head with a worried look. "Only five hours Harry? That's nowhere near the amount of sleep you should be getting."

Disengaging from the hug, Harry gestures to his eyes. " Do you see any bags or rings around my eyes Hermione?" He waits until she shakes her head to continue. "I don't know why, but for me, five hours sleep acts like... I don't know, twelve hours for as normal person." He then shrugs. "I've never had issues with tiredness as long as I get that much." He then frowns a little. "Though apparently I sleep deep enough that nothing can wake me when I do."

That catches Hermione's interest. "Could you be somehow sleeping at a different level? I remember reading somewhere that very deep sleeps are the most restful I think." Harry just shrugs in reply before she frowns and places a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll let this go... for now anyways, as long as you promise me right now that if you get any issues due to your sleeping habits that you'll seek help." Seeing Harry about to reply, she glares. "And I don't mean in a sarcastic way Harry. Promise me."

Sighing and rolling his eyes (and stopping as the witch in front of him, glares at him) he nods. "Okay Hermione, if anything major happens due to my sleeping habits, I'll seek some medical help, okay?"

Seeing her nod, Harry glances around before his eyes fall on an amused Nightmare causing him to snort. Raising an eyebrow, Hermione first looks at Nightmare and then back at Harry. "What's so funny?"

Harry glances at her and chuckles. "Well... remember that comment about the killing curse giving me superpowers?"

Slowly nodding, Hermione gives him a look while drawling. "Yes..."

Harry smirks. "At first I was going to suggest that it came from being bitten by a magical horse."

Grumbling, Nightmare looks away as Hermione gives a unlady-like snort. "_You bite someone the once and no one will ever let you forget about it..._"

Blinking Hermione looks at her. "Should I even ask who..."

Harry rolls his eyes and snorts. "Seamus." Seeing Hermione's stare, he jerks his thumb at Nightmare. "Ask her, not me."

Grumbling as Hermione looks back at her, Nightmare sighs. "_The foal was going to wake Harry up by dumping a bucket of water on him when he was asleep. So... I bit him._" Hermione just keeps staring as Nightmare scowls and looks away. "_Not my problem that he screamed like a little filly and tripped and hit his head with the bucket._"

Hermione just shakes her head as she mutters under his breath. "Must have been from surprise." She then looks up and for a split second could swear that Nightmare was grinning with a mouthful of fangs before they disappear causing her blink and rapidly shake her head. 'I must be tired, my imagination is running away with me.'

She doesn't notice Harry give Nightmare a small look, only for her to return a "butter couldn't melt in my mouth" smile. Harry then sighs. "Anyways, to get back on track, I wouldn't worry Hermione, my sleeping ability is likely some kind of magical ability."

Hermione just looks at him. "Well, it's possible I guess..." She then bites her lip as she thinks. "Considering that Tonks' can physically manipulate her appearance and Professor McGonagall can become a cat as well as some others I have read about..." She then massages the side of her head and sighs. "I guess being able to run on far less sleep would look positively _mundane_ next to those..."

Harry then shrugs. "Maybe it's not that common. Who knows?"

Rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms, Hermione grumbles some. "I wouldn't go quite that far Harry..." She then sighs and shakes her head. "Still though... I suppose it would still be a neat ability to have. Imagine all the books I could read or the amount I could study..." A slight sparkle comes to her eyes. "And I would have to be worried about being too tired after pulling all nighters either!"

All of a sudden they all jump as a sleepy voice speaks up. "That's great and all I suppose but..." Neville turns and looks at the clock on the wall as he stretches. "It's midnight. I'm heading to bed."

Hermione frowns as she glances at the clock and then glares after turning back to see Harry sorting his work and putting it away. At her expression, Harry chuckles. "Hermione, he's right. It is late after all and we got Potions first thing." He smirks as he sees both her and Neville wince. He then turns to Hermione directly. "If you want to join in, I can give you my notes tomorrow so that you can catch up. Sound good?"

Hermione thinks it over for a moment before nodding and holding out her hand with a smile. "Sounds good."

After shaking hands, they go their separate ways with Neville heading straight to bed. After waiting until the Dorm is once more quiet, Harry and the two Alicorns head into his trunk and soon after finds them sitting on the floor. Glancing between them, Harry gives a slight cough. "So... er... what's on the list for tonight?"

Nightmare rolls her eyes a bit and sighs. "_Tonight we'll be working on two spells. One, as per usual is a distraction and the other can be used in battle._"

Shifting a little, Harry glances between them as Luna settles next to him. "Which spells?"

Nightmare's horn lights up briefly to Harry's confusion only for him to jump at the sound of heavy footsteps right behind him. Twisting, Harry turns as the plush smirks. "_That's the first. It's called 'Specter's hooves'._" She then gestures at the spot where the sound came from. "_With it, one can copy the sound of any kind of footstep and make it sound as if it was coming from wherever the caster chooses. Quite useful when sneaking around and you need a distraction._"

Harry just grins. "Wicked." He then turns to Luna and blinks. "So what's the other?"

Luna shares a look with Nightmare before taking a breath. "Harry, in order to teach you this, I have to use it on you first you understand?"

Confused, Harry nods. "I understand Luna, I do trust you after all."

Grimacing, Luna sighs. "And that's what makes this hard..." She then gestures at his arm. "Roll up your sleeves and hold out your arm."

Raising an eyebrow, Harry does so only to yelp and pull it away after Luna reaches out with her hoof and a small bolt of electricity leaps from her hoof and into his arm. "OW!" Rubbing his now numb arm, he grimaces. "What the hay?"

Reaching out once more, Luna's horn glows as she runs her hoof over his arm, restoring feeling. "That was a simple spell called 'Shock'." She gestures at her hooves once she's done. "Unlike many animals, Ponies do not truly have what you would call natural weapons outside of horns for a Unicorn and those are not suited to be used as such. To this end, the Unicorns created a simple series of spells designed around the idea of touch." She then taps his arm. "Shock creates a small bolt of electricity. It has two effects."

Harry gives her a deadpan look. "It hurts and numbs, right?"

Luna nods. "Correct." She then frowns as she notices him still rubbing his arm. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

Harry just shakes his head before letting his arm go. "Nah." He then frowns. "So... you're going to teach me how to numb a person's arm?"

Shaking her head, Luna frowns. "No." She then taps his arm. "The power behind the spell depends on control and the amount of magic being used. In this case, I used a moderate amount and managed to cripple one of your arms for what would normally be a few minutes." She then leans back and sighs. "But there is a drawback, can you tell me what it is?"

Frowning in thought for a moment, Harry's eyes widen as he looks at Luna. "You have to get right up close."

Luna nods. "Yes." She then smiles and holds her hooves about five inches apart. "This is as far as you can get it not matter how much power you throw into it." She then drops her hooves. "And even then, it's weakened by a lot due to distance." She then smiles as she sees the slightly worried look. "It is, however, pretty much non-lethal except in the most extreme cases." She then shakes her head. "And this is but the first spell of many that is used to help a Unicorn get used to manipulating the elements around them." She then steps in front of him and sits down as Nightmare curls up and starts checking his work. "Now, I'll start off the lesson tonight and then Nightmare can take over. First thing you do is..."

By the time Harry moves onto Nightmare's lesson, he's arms are a little sore needless to say...


	19. Chapter 19

_Sorry for having taken so long, for a while my muse decided to up and leave town (as well as my HP book), but now my muse (and book) has returned with a vengeance. And while this chapter is filler for the most part, the next chapter should be out sometime later this week with any luck._

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As he slowly settled into the chair at the head of the table in the teacher's lounge, Dumbledore smiled as he laid his hands on top of each other. "Now then, with every thing pertaining to the recent incident now wrapped up, we can get started on beginning of the year reports."<p>

Her lips turned down in a frown as she shares a look with the other teachers beside her, Sprout clears her throat. "Headmaster... could we know what happened to the troll?"

Albus nodded as he just looks at her with a smile. "I had a talk with the Ministry and they agreed that since the troll merely wondered in and had not attacked any students, that it was to be escorted back to it's tribe with a warning." He then frowned. "As to why it wondered in... according to it, it smelt a troll and really wanted to find it." Several of the teachers and Hagrid looked amongst themselves as others just gave confused expressions at the idea that the troll had smelt another in the school. After he cleared his throat to catch their attention, Dumbledore continued. "In any case, the issue has been dealt with and to that end, I wish to hear about how the First Years are doing to start off with."

As the teachers gave their reports one by one, Dumbledore listened intently to each one, sometimes closing his eyes in thought. When it's McGonagall's turn, he watched her. "... And Mr. Weasley seems to be having some trouble in class."

Having raised an eyebrow, Dumbledore looked at her for a moment. "Oh? Is he showing signs of becoming like the Weasley Twins?"

McGonagall shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "He simply shows no drive in getting his work done. Mr. Weasley seems to do barely the minimum to pass and that is all. I would be worried about him failing, except that I went to the twins and explained to them what is going on. They assured me that they would make sure that he straightened up and would do his work."

Septima Vector just gave the Deputy Headmistress an odd look, as if not quite sure that she's not unhinged. "The twins? Surely Percy would be a much better choice then those two."

Flitwick chuckled a bit before shaking his head. "Say what you want about those two and their pranks, but dumb they are not." As he leaned back, he smiled a bit. "While they do the bare minimum required of them in classes unless it is something that interests them, they will not allow a family member to fail whether said person likes it or not." He then waved a hand in the air in a gesture. "With Percy, Mr. Weasley would likely shrug it off as it would fit for Percy to do so anyways. But the twins?"

Watching as the Charms Professor chuckled, McGonagall nodded. "Quite. And at the least they get their assignments in on time." She suddenly frowned. "There is one other thing though..."

As he leaned forward some, Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him. "Yes?"

After McGonagall cleared her throat, she shook her head. "Mr. Potter came to me a few weeks back with a request for him."

Having snorted, Snape sneered. "Let me guess, the golden boy wanted a smaller workload then the rest of his classmates due to his... fame."

Ignoring the glares directed at the Potion's Master, Dumbledore looked at him over his glasses. "Severus..." He then turned to his Deputy as he gave her an interested look. "And what was it that Mr. Potter requested?"

While she turned away from where she was glaring at the younger Head of House, McGonagall frowned as she looked at the Headmaster. "As a matter of fact Headmaster, it was quite the opposite of what Severus believed." Seeing the raised eyebrows, she continued. "Mr. Potter came to me to ask if it was possible for him to continue his muggle education as a self study and if he could later sit for his muggle grades."

As everyone stared at her, Albus leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful look. "It seems that young Mister Potter has inherited more then his mother's eyes as I do remember that Lily started some self study after she graduated." Pointingly having ignoring Snape's wince, he smiled as his eyes twinkled. "I do not see any issue with allowing Mister Potter to continue along this path as long as it does not interfere with his schoolwork here." Suddenly he frowned. "Has there been any other issues with Mister Potter?"

Snape sneered a little at that. "Potter's little doll is a major one." He then gave Dumbledore a slight glare. "And as you already know my feelings on that, I shall not talk any more of it."

Dumbledore just looked over his spectacles as he leaned forwards. "And as I have told you Severus, due to the fact that Ms. Moon is apparently self-aware in the way that a portrait is in, it is forbidden in the school's charter to confiscate her or for a teacher to in any way, shape, or form to harm her."

One of the younger teachers then spoke up. "Why would the school charter have that in it?"

Flitwick chuckled a bit as he smiled. "Centuries ago, it was common practice for students coming to the school from well off magical families to be given a portrait that would act as both an overseer of the student as well as a connection to the family. They were also advisers to the students in a number of cases."

Albus nodded a bit before he smiled. "And due to some... incidents, it was written into the school charter that self-aware objects cannot be harmed or confiscated by the faculty. As such, Ms. Moon, though not a portrait, does not count as a object but more akin to a personal servant."

Flitwick then gave Snape a slight smirk. "Also, I do believe that I have told you that I am currently studying the magic animating her. And I _do_ have tenure over you." Allowing his smirk to grow some as he saw the slight redness in Snape's face and the clinched muscles in the potion master's face, Flitwick allowed himself a moment of slightly vindictive pleasure before he frowned. The rest of the meeting passed until it was done and the other teachers left. Soon, all that's left was the House Heads, Madam Pomfrey, and the Headmaster. "Albus, I did notice something about Mr. Potter though..." Raising a bushy eyebrow as he was about to get up, Albus motioned him to go on as the others took their seats again. Flitwick took a breath before he leaned forwards. "While I am sure that he's positive that no one has noticed, Mr. Potter seems to have some issues at times with performing magic."

Albus slowly nodded. "I can see now why you wished to wait." Leaning back, he regarded one of his longest serving teachers for a moment. "In what way is Mr. Potter having issues."

Flitwick looked at the others before he shook his head, a slightly confused expression on his face. "Mr. Potter seems to have some problems with casting certain spells." Seeing Snape about to comment, he cut him off by continuing. "That's not to say that he can't do them, but the way he does is different then what the others do."

_That_ caused more then some eyebrows to raise as Sprout cleared her throat. "In what way is he casting them then?"

Flitwick looked at her for a moment and sighed. "From what I have seen, he's somehow capable of just focusing his magic through his wand and casting the spell that way, silently and without moving it." His frown grew a second later. "And even more, he seems to realize this and tries to hide it by mimicking the wand movements and sounds. If I wasn't a dueler in my youth, I might well think that he was casting the spell the normal way."

As she blinked a little, McGonagall felt her eyebrows as they had seemingly rose to merge with her hairline as she stared at her colleague in slight shock. "However could you have possibly realized that?"

As he chuckled, Flitwick shook his head. "The spells worked when he did so, _but not in the way that they should have._" When he noticed their confused expressions, he elaborated. "I have been a Charms teacher for many, many years and a Charms Master for far longer then even that." He then tapped the table in front of him with a finger. "In many ways, the spells he cast were all a little _too_ perfect for the methods he used to cast them."

Having raised an eyebrow, Albus gave a slight smile. "I'm afraid that you shall need to explain things a little bit more old friend."

The diminutive Charms teacher nodded. "Very well." He leaned forward as he began his explination. "One thing to understand is that each field of magic's spells act and react in different ways unique to that specific 'school' that are quite specific. When a spell is first invented, it is tested by special officials at the Ministry, I believe in the Department of Mysteries now, to see where exactly the spell belongs." He then gestured at both the Headmaster and his Deputy. "As you or Minerva could attest to Headmaster, Transfiguration depends heavily on visualization of what you wish to happen as much as anything."

The Head of Gryffindor nodded slightly lost as to where exactly this is going. "That is a very simplified explanation as to how it works, but nonetheless is quite correct in the basics."

The Ravenclaw Head, having proved why he was in charge of the House of Intelligence, smiled with a bit of pride. "Thank you Minerva." He then summoned a drink before he wetted his throat. After he cleared it, he continued. "Now then, Charms is quite different in the aspects of casting. Tone, Pronunciation of the incantation, and the wand movements all play very important parts in guiding how the spell is shaped." Having noticed that Snape was about to interrupt, Flitwick shook his head. "Even in silent casting one states the incantation in their head as they perform the wand movements Severus. And if you don't make the wand movements, you imagine them in your head as you verbally state the incantation. You can do one or the other within your mind to cast the spell, but not both. Therefore, you still have all three occurring."

The Potions Master just gave him an even look. "I still don't see what this could possibly have to do with Potter."

As he held up a finger, Flitwick smiled. "I was getting to that." He leaned back in his chair and intertwined his fingers before he continued. "Now, what most do not know is that differences in how one waves a wand as well as such things as tone and pronunciation will create slight variances as to how the spell acts as I said. A true Charms Master can, with decades of experience and study, manage to predict how a particular combination of those will act and effect a spell's final expression." He then frowned as he leant over. "However, when Mr. Potter used whatever method he did after failing to cause an reaction the with the normal methods, even if they _should_ have worked. But when he used whatever method it is that he does, the spells come out _perfectly_." The professor then shook his head. "Especially when his movement, or lack there of, combined with the tone and pronunciation that he used _should_ have led to a markedly different effect.

Sprout blinked a bit. "You said that you caught him actually casting both silently and without moving his wand?" After she saw the Charms Professor nod, she nervously looked around the table to the others. "Does... that mean that he might be casting them wandlessly? That he can perform wandless magic?" She flushed though as Flitwick snorted before he turned it into a snort. "What? As you said yourself, he's performing spells both soundlessly and without even moving his wand! What else could you possibly call it as you already said that one must either cast silently or without moving a wand, but not both at the same time?"

Flitwick held up his hands as he tried to calm her. "I did not mean anything about it Pomona." Having spotted the redness in her face subside a bit, he continued. "The simple fact is that him possibly casting spells wandlessly, to say nothing of no practice is simply impossible." He then sighed as he shook his head. "It takes much practice, sometimes years, in order to cast something as simple as lumos wandlessly. And that's with knowing how to cast wandlessly in the first place which takes many years of study before hand."

Still slightly flushed, the Head of Hufflepuff glared at Flitwick a little. "But what else could it be? And you still have not said anything about what I mentioned in regards to how he seems to do without wand movements or sound."

Thoughtful, Flitwick leaned back as he considered it and what he knew. "It's possible, though extremely unlikely, that young Mr. Potter may in fact have discovered the same process used by some other magical societies throughout history which allows for the casting of spells through a medium suitable to channeling magic without sounds, or at the most a whisper which is the same thing, nor wand movements. While as I said unlikely, it is possible and with the preponderance of wizards doing little more then using a staff to cast spells by pointing them and focusing within Muggle fiction and fantasy, it is possible he used them as examples to emulate when he first started displaying accidental magic..." He nodded a bit as he slipped deeper into his thoughts. "Yes, that is possible and more likely then him having somehow gained the ability to cast wandless magic and fits the signs..." Flitwick's lips turned upward in a fond smile of remembrance. "Yes, I have seen such methods before. Why, I remember one of the surviving Mayan Priestesses that I had met back in... about 1928 in Bolivia. I was _quite_ adventurous in my youth and she was... well..."

As he watched one of his oldest Professors chuckle in fond remembrance with an odd grin on his face, which caused the rest of the professors there to shift uncomfortably, Albus allowed his eyes to twinkle in mirth. After letting him have a few moments, the Headmaster snapped him out of his thoughts. "I am sorry to interrupt old friend, but I believe you think that Mister Potter might well be using a similar method?"

Having shaken himself out of old and pleasant memories of his youth, Flitwick slowly nodded. "Hmm... yes, as I said it does fit a rather surprising number of the signs. And a child in the Muggle world and thus exposed to Muggle fantasy fiction might well rediscover such a method..." He then frowned. "And the fact that he rediscovered such a fact is of some interest as it begs the question of if others in the world have and how many might well now be doing so due to the slow increase of the numbers of such fiction." After a moment more of reflection, Flitwick shook his head. "But that still does not manage to explain away exactly why he has issues with casting spells the normal way, though it does do so for how he manages it otherwise."

A throat being cleared echoed and the professors turned to look at the until now ignored school mediwitch. She looked at each member of the group. "I may... have an explanation for it as a matter of fact."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers as he gave her a small nod, interested in what she may have to say. "Please go on Poppy."

She took a breath as everyones attention focused onto her, she soon let it out as she began. "As you likely already know, after the recent... _incident_ at the game, I was asked to do a complete checkup of Mr. Potter to make sure that there was no curses placed on him." Poppy then grimaced in distaste as she remembered some of the results. "One of the things that I found out was that his magical signature had changed from how it was when I had performed a checkup on him when he was but a babe."

The Headmaster raised an eyebrow at this as he remembered some things. "Correct me if I am wrong, but is that not to be expected though? A magical child's signature does change noticeably as they age after all."

Poppy gave him a small glare. "Yes, but normally such a change is small as it is caused by the slow blending by what amounts the parents' signatures in the child as they age. In Mr. Potter's case, it most certainly is _not_ a small change." She waited for the mumbles to die down before she continued. "When I performed his checkup, besides signs that he had suffered from malnutrition for a good portion of his early childhood and perhaps beyond, there were some major descripencies between his magical signature as an infant and how it is now..." Madam Pomfrey shook her head as she ran a hand along her hair. "I would swear that it belonged to someone else with what I saw and how it might not belong to someone totally human..."

Needless to say _that_ little bit of information caught everyones' attention, especially Dumbledore's as his expression turned serious while his eyes narrowed. "By that, do you mean in a way akin to a vampire or werewolf. Poppy? Because Mister Potter seems completely human to the eye and while the Potter's have non-human blood running through their veins, it should be such a small amount as to cause a negligible difference."

Snape just barely held in a snort of contempt. "Yes, go ahead and tell us what is wrong with the golden boy's magical core."

He shifted back though in partial surprise at the fierce scowl and glare that Poppy gave him. "I wish to Merlin that, that damn myth that DeGuile created would just curl up and die as it should." She then proceeded to wag a finger at him. "Wizards and witches do _not_ have a magical 'Core'. That is a foolish idea that was created in the 13th Century by an equally foolish wizard." She then sighed. "We do not have a 'Core' as the majority would think. Magic is both created within our bodies as well as having been absorbed from the world around us. it then enters a circulatory system of sorts much like the bloodstream. Oddly, the veins and arteries are among the major parts of this system as blood acts as a conductive fluid for magic." Poppy shook her head. "Yes, well, anyways the magic that's in the body is redistributed throughout it, but the 'Magical Core' is nothing more then where it collects for a time and is a core as much as the heart is a 'Blood Core'!" She's snapped out of it by a throat being cleared and flushes some. "My apologies, Severus. It is something of a sore point for many mediwitches and mediwizards."

Albus just smiled at her her. "Quite all right Poppy. Merlin only knows how many times that I, myself, have had to reign in the urge to correct a common misconception of some sort or another!" He then turned serious once more. "Now then though Poppy, what seems to be wrong with Mister Potter's magic? And is it harmful to him?"

The mediwitch grumbled a bit before she got up and began to pace. "Not... _wrong_ Albus. Just... _different_ is the only word that I can use." She then put her thoughts in order before she gestured with one hand. "Normally in a witch's or wizard's body, their magic will flow in a certain manner. This flow can be quite chaotic when younger and only calms down some as the person in question ages. It will fluctuate widely in both strength and amount throughout the human's lifetime in much the same way that a swollen stream will experience increases in the strength of it's currents and the amounts of water flowing through. To continue the analogy, a witch or wizard's magical flow will experience relatively quick, but even, rises and falls in both the amount of magic and it's strength. Much like how a stream will rise or fall depending on how much water is entering it upstream. When young, a magical child's stream magic can experience a surge in times of stress like how a stream can suddenly have more water than it's banks can deal with. In the stream, it would overflow it's banks and cause a flood and in a magical child, the magic can burst out of them in accidental magic."

Flitwick closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "I think that I heard a similar description back when I was learning magical healing during the war against Grindlewald." He then opened his eyes and frowned as he looked around. "From what I remember, our wands and spells can and do make use of this. The lower the spell though, the more affected it can be."

Poppy gave him a slight smile as she nodded. "Yes, our wands due to how they work even out this magical flow even more as it's expelled through them. And the more powerful spells have more, for lack of better words, padding to handle any large amounts of magic being channeled through them."

Snape gave a sneer at this. "As... _fascinating_ as this discussion is, I fail to see what it has to do with Potter's many_ inadequacies_."

He is silenced a minute later by Poppy's glare. "I am getting to his issues, which are not inadequacies at all as you will see." She then took a breath and continued. "Now then, where an ordinary wizard's magic is like an open stream, Mr. Potter's is more like an enclosed and covered stream or perhaps stream going through a tunnel of some kind. So of course, when one of these pulses occur in his magic..."

Albus finished. "It comes out as one gush rather then a constant rise and fall as would be normal."

The diminutive Charms teacher nodded as he thought it over. "And with the way most spells are constructed, such would cause their matrices to overload during the casting and at best fail." He then frowned. "Or at worst backfire some."

Poppy nodded some as she gave him a slight smile. "Quite." She then sighed and shook her head. "It may be because he's so used to forcing his magic to do something that when he casts a spell, he puts too much into it subconsciously. Thankfully, as he ages his magic should even out more and he'll have less problems though a number of spells will be tough for him to cast."

Confused, McGonagall frowned. "But what does that have to do with mentioning that he had something not human about his magic? Seems human enough to me."

The mediwitch grimaced at that. "That has to do with something in particular that I found within his magic itself then anything." She made her way back to her chair and sat down heavily. "There were odd... bits, I suppose that you could call them or perhaps blobs, that kept showing up during my scans of his magic. They'd only be there for a few minutes before becoming dissolved into his magic as a whole and creating a slight surge. And both types had a distinctly non-human signature about them."

Spout blinked, despite being somewhat lost as her field of expertise did not have much to do with understanding spell casting, she caught that bit. "What do you mean by 'both'? There were two?"

Poppy surprisingly for her just shrugged, confusion on her face. "They're subtly different from each other, though obviously related somehow." She then shook her head in slight bemusement. "Of all things they're female and resemble those of magical horses, but one is darker then the other. Sadly, I can't identify which type."

As he leaned back (and steadfastly ignored his Deputy's comments about Petunia Dursley), Albus frowned in thought. "How interesting... I wonder if..." He shook his head. "Keep an eye on that, will you Poppy?"

McGonagall suddenly straightened. "There is _one_ possibility that I know of that might explain it." At the Headmaster's nod, she continued though she looked highly uncomfortable. "As much as I don't like speaking of the dead in such a way, Lily being possibly an unregistered animagus might explain where the odd magic is coming from."

Dumbledore nodded as he thought it over. "Yes, that certainly seems plausible. I remember a few cases where mothers, not knowing they were pregnant, spent time in their animagus forms for periods of time. In such cases the child weren't unknown to develop traits based off the mother's animagus form. If Lily had a magical horse as a form, not rare but still uncommon, and spent time early in the pregnancy in it... yes. That might explain a few oddities about Mister Potter indeed. And with her having laid protection on him when she died with her magic providing power for it for the first few years..."

There's silence from everyone until Flitwick made a comment that got more then a few chuckles. "Well, with how Lily acted when she got truly angry with James, her having a thestral form doesn't seem quite that far fetched..."

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled as he scratched his nose in annoyance. "Someone is talking about me... I know it."<p>

Nightmare blinked at the random comment as she raised her head from where she had been looking over Harry's work and watched him over the rims of her glasses. "_What are you talking about now, Harry?_"

As he picked up the ancient Egyptian knife that he had been cleaning and resumed doing so, Harry shrugged. "My nose keeps itching like nobody's business. I remember hearing that, that's a sign that someone is talking about you behind your back somewhere."

Luna looked at him from where she had been reading a used university textbook on physics before she commented dryly on the matter. "Harry, your famous. Someone is _always_ talking about you behind your back." She ignored his even look as she continued. "Besides, sounds like an Old Mare's tale to me." She then turned back to her book. "So it's likely nothing."

Nightmare nodded. "_The Little Princess has a point Harry._" Her lips twitched as she chuckled some. "_Besides, everyone knows that Old Mare's tales are never true! What type of person sees an Old Mare's tale and honestly believes it?_" Harry grumbled a bit but the room once more descended into companionable silence as they turned back to their separate pursuits...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> As you can see, I wrote this in past tense. So I am going to be transfering over the previous chapters into past tense as well to better fit._


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As the month of November slowly became that of December, the weather where the castle was located became colder and colder. While this was not an issue in the Common Rooms or the Great Hall, what with the fires that roared in those places (literally in the Gryffindor House's case due to a prank done by Nightmare and Harry as part of a lesson on Equestrian magic which was blamed on the Twins). The corridors and hallways on the other hand were an entirely different issue. In such places, the true age of the school became apparent as they became bone chillingly cold from drafts as the bitter winter winds rattled the windows. Harry often times drew looks as he would shrug off his thick winter cloak and place it over Hermione's. and sometimes, Tonks', shoulders. When asked, he would simply shrug non-commentatively as he spoke. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do. Besides..." And here his lips always twitched though some could see the slight confusion and thought in his eyes. "The cold doesn't bother me as much as others."<p>

One time, Luna snarked at him as she hung off him, her wings wrapped around him to fend off the chill best that she could as she leaked some magic into him alongside Nightmare to keep him warm. "That might have to do with the fact that we're helping with that you know."

Harry had just whispered out the side of his mouth. "For which I've thanked you every time." He then frowned. "Though oddly for some reason I _know_ that the cold really doesn't bother me quite to the same extent as the others for some odd reason..."

One morning in December, Harry walked around the Potion classroom as he handed out a pair of small wooden disks the size of dimes to everyone, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. Having picked one up, Draco sneered at it. "And what, exactly, is this?"

Harry looked over from where he had been handing two to Tracy. "They're charmed with a warming charm." He then gestured at Draco's gloves. "You place them into your gloves to help keep your hands warm."

A silky voice then spoke up from near the door. "And why would that possibly matter Potter?"

Harry shrugged as he was the only one in the class who hadn't jumped at the sound of Snape's voice, Luna having warned him. "By keeping their hands warm, it'll prevent them from getting numb. Less chance of an accident that way and helps them when doing things like cutting and so forth."

Snape looked over Harry's face as he walked up. "Hmm... Two points from Gryffindor for not asking permission for this first." Just as he was going to pass Harry, he stopped. "Three points to Gryffindor however for showing that you have something besides empty space between your ears, despite how little there is in there."

Harry just nodded, not rising to the bait. "Thank you Professor." Once the class got over with though and Harry's group entered the corridor near the Great Hall, they came across a strange sight even by Hogwarts standards. For a massive fir tree blocked the hall while Nightmare hung from the "top". As he felt a headache coming on, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you doing Nightmare..."

She just grinned at him as she stopped singing a rendition of 'Oh Christmas Tree'. "_What else does it look like I'm doing Harry? I'm helping Hagrid get this into the Great Hall._"

The group (Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Luna) as one gave her a pointed look as they stared at where her hooves dangled several feet above the ground. Harry then snarked at her. "Ah yes, I see now." As he ignored her widened grin, Harry leaned to the side. "You want any help Hagrid?"

After a moment, Hagrid answered back. "Nah, tha's all righ', 'Arry."

Harry was about to say more when Malfoy bustled past with a sneer. It then turned into a smirk. "Oh Crabbe, I do _so_ feel bad for all those who have to stay here at Hogwarts because no one wants them at home."

On the outside, Harry didn't react past having shoved his hands into his pockets and raised an eyebrow. Unseen by everyone but Luna (the others having focused on Harry) was how a branch glowed softly was it was pulled back into the tree. It was only once the three Slytherins had brushed past where it was that it whipped back out and swatted them all on the behinds which caused them to tumble. Harry then just shook his head with a slight smile. "You should be more careful Malfoy. Those branches do get pretty whippy after coming in from the cold and warming up some."

Draco just glared at him with his face flushed before he and his companions stormed off, laughter following in their wake. Luna just looked at him with the best disapproving look that she could manage, though it was ruined by her having to smother giggles. "Harry James Potter, that was mean of you!"

Harry's lips twitched as he mumbled out the side of them. "And your point?" He then watched as the three disappeared around a corner as his thoughts took a depressing turn. 'They're right though...' That night Harry was laying back on his bed as one hand gently scratched a spot between Luna's wings as he stared at the ceiling. Luna looked over her shoulder with a slightly worried look as she asked him something. Harry shook his head and looked at her. "Sorry, what was that Luna?"

The blue alicorn sighed with exasperation as she rolled over so she could look at him directly. "There's something bothering you Harry. And it's been going on all day, so what's the issue?"

Harry sighed as he rolled over some. "It's nothing to worry about." A moment later he jerked as Luna jabbed him under the ribs with the tip of her hoof which caused him to hiss at her. "Luna! What the hay?!"

She just gave him an even stare as Nightmare watched on in amusement. "You know that, that type of dismissal doesn't work on me, Harry." She then narrowed her eyes as she raised her hoof threateningly. "Now tell me... or _else_."

The wizard gulped a little as he stared at her. "You wouldn't dare..."

Luna then sighed as she lowered her hoof. "Such a shame that you called my bluff..." As he relaxed some, her face twisted into an evil smile. "That is... _if_ it had been a bluff." Harry's eyes widened but before he could do anything, the hoof jabbed out once again, faster than a striking snake. As it dug in right under his ribs, Harry bit his lips as he tried to squirm away. "Now tell us what ails thyself so!"

He was nearly out of her grasp when he noticed Nightmare on his other side just before she did the same thing as her counterpart. "_Just give in and do as the Little Princess asked. It would be so much easier on you._"

It took several seconds of struggle before Harry answered. "O-okay! I give!" After they stopped and he caught his breath, Harry glared at them. "You two are bloody annoying at times, you know that?"

The two alicorns just gave him identical smirks before they faded. Luna then placed a hoof gently on Harry's knee with a worried frown. "Now Harry, what's the problem?"

Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably for a moment. "You know the recent taunts from Malfoy, right?"

Puzzled, Luna nodded as she remembered the recent taunts from Draco after he failed to get a rise with stating how bad Harry was at flying. "Well, yes. But..." She then trailed off in realization as the pieces clicked before she gave him a sympathetic look. "Oh Harry..."

He just looked away as he sighed. "I know, I know. It's stupid and I really should know better." Harry shifted a little as he frowned. "But... I still find myself wishing that I was wanted at home..."

Nightmare grunted as she rolled her eyes. "_You're still a colt, so it's not too surprising that you feel that way. And those foals you call relatives do not deserve to be even distantly related to you._"

Luna stared at her for a moment before she shook her it off. She then embraced Harry. "While I would have put it slightly differently, she's right." She then gave him a soft smile. "But the fact that you wish so and would be willing to forgive them is, to me anyways, one of your better qualities. One that makes you so much better of a person then any of them." Her head shook for a moment. "As to being home for the holidays, the human saying of 'Home is where you make it' is apt here."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Really now?"

She just nodded. "Yes, Harry. It is." Luna then rolled until one of her wings covered her human friends torso. She then gestured around with her head. "Home could be at Privet Drive, here at Hogwarts, our trunk, or mother willing and we can bring you with us one day, Equestria itself. Any of those could be a home for you if you choose so. And you know something Harry?"

Harry slowly smiled. "No, what?"

Luna laid her forehoof on his chest as she smiled. "No matter what you chose in the end Harry, Nightmare and I shall be there right beside you for as long as you allow us to be. And we'll want you right there beside us."

Nightmare snorted as she rolled her eyes. "_Yeah, yeah. What the Little Princess said._"

Harry shared an amused look with Luna before he grabbed the plush. "Aw, looks like someone just wants a hug."

The alicorn struggled some in his grip. "_I do **not** want or need a hug!_"

Her struggles turned out to be in vain though as Harry hugged her and Luna snickered. "There, better?" Having only received grumbles in return as Nightmare turned away and pouted, Harry leaned toward Luna questioningly. "So once most of the students leave tomorrow, what are we going to do?"

Luna became thoughtful as she considered it. "Well, we could catch up with your Equestrian magical studies. You've been making good work on those, but it could be better." She then looked at him. "And it might also be a good idea for you to socialize with some of the other students staying. Who knows? You might find a friend or two that you hadn't noticed."

Harry slowly nodded as he thought about it. "That does sound good." He then hummed a little. "I also have another chat over tea with Flitwick tomorrow." The young wizard then frowned a bit. "I think that I might ask him if he knows anything about possible other relatives that I might have."

Luna smiled as she laid a hoof on his shoulder. "Well, even if there aren't any around anymore besides... them, you'll still learn some more about your family." She then frowned some. "We have also got to see the Deputy Headmistress about what we can do about shopping. While the catalogues are nice, it's not quite the same as actually going to the store, looking, and then buying." Luna then blushed a little. "I had been hoping that with the fact that wizards and witches don't seem to care about Nightmare shopping, that perhaps we could finally find _you_ something for once."

Harry chuckled as he reached out with the arm that wasn't holding Nightmare and pulled her close. "And what have I told you about that Luna? To me, having you and Nightmare here and being my friends are more then enough of a gift to last a thousand Christmases." He then smirked a little. "After all, isn't that not what Hearth's Warming is all about?"

The blue maned alicorn gave a snort before she smiled in fond remembrance as both her and Nightmare gave Harry a nuzzle. "Remember the first time that you asked me to tell you the story behind Hearth's Warming, Harry?

Harry nodded with a smile of his own before he nuzzled the two, the depressing feelings from before having melted away. "I do." He then shook his head. "You telling me it to me has become a favorite tradition of ours, hasn't it?"

As Luna nodded, she softly chortled. "And one that I enjoy greatly." She then looked at Nightmare. "By the way, do you have any plans in particular for this holiday season?"

The alicorn plush shrugged from where she was, having found herself in a comfortable position. "_Well, due to me not being able to amuse myself like I have recently-_"

Harry snorted which caught her attention. "Nim, I don't think that having Hedwig transport you to the roof so that you can dump snow on people passing beneath is a normal form of amusement."

Nim just smirked as she quipped. "_It is for me!_" She then rolled her eyes. "_Anyways... I'm going to solve the greatest mystery of this school!_"

Luna shared a look with Harry before she raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what mystery is this now?"

Nightmare pumped a forehoof into the air as she answered. "_Who the hay is it that cleans up this place!_" She grinned a little. "_It can't be Filch as he can't use magic, but whoever it is seems able to clean things within a minute and without being seen! I must find out who this is!_"

Having heard of her obsession before, the other two just groaned...

* * *

><p>As they stood at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione looked at the clock before she glared up the stairs. "What is taking Nightmare so long?" She then rounded on a nonchalant Harry. "I thought that you said that she wanted to come with us to the train station?!"<p>

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "That's what she told me." A moment later, he heard the door open to the First Year Boy's Dormitories. "Ah, here she comes now."

The blur that is Nightmare skidded down the stair banister before she jumped off and landed on Neville's head with her foreleg's held out. "_10 Points!_" She then faced the crowd of amused Gryffindors and bowed. "_And the Gold Medalist of Downhill Banister Ski Jump of the 1991 Hogwarts Winter Olympic Games is none other then Nightmare Moon!_"

Hermione just placed her face in her hands as both Harry and Luna raised eyebrows at what she was wearing. After a moment, Harry chuckled. "A Missus Christmas outfit Nightmare? _Really_?"

Nightmare snorted a bit as she leveled him a superior look from where she stood on Neville's head. "_'Tis in the spirit of the season, is it not?_" She then looked down at Neville who had been looking up at her and she mock gasped as she held one hoof against her chest. "_NEVILLE! Don't be looking up my dress you naughty, **naughty** boy!_"

Equally amused and mortified, Neville looked at his other two friends with a slight pleading look. "Can we go now?"

Harry chuckled as Nightmare leaped from Neville's head to her usual perch on her wizard's shoulder. "Yes, we can." The five left the Common Room and headed for where the carriages were parked. Along the way, Nightmare sung several carols and other Christmas songs (including "Grandma got run over by a reindeer" as they passed a group of teachers). However, once they got out, only Hermione didn't stop at the sight before them. "What the hay..."

Hermione turned and gave Harry, Nightmare, and Neville an odd look as she saw the emotions on their faces. "Well? What is it?"

Neville gulped before he shakily pointed at the empty space where normally a horse would have been attached to the carriage. "Wh-what are those things..."

As she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, Hermione rolled her eyes with exasperation. "They're the horseless carriages you heard about from the older years talking about."

Now it's Nightmare's turn to stare at her. "_What!?_" She then gestured at the spot that Neville had been pointing at. "_While they maybe only somewhat like horses, whatever those are sure as hay are something to be even a little freaked at!_"

They turned as they heard chuckling to see Hagrid. "So yeh can see 'hem then?"

Harry blinked before he looked at the nearly skeletal horse-like animals and their bat like wings. "Yeah, what are those Hagrid?"

Luna shivered as one looked right at her as if it could _see her_. "I want to know the same thing..." She then frowned a bit. 'Though they kind of look like...'

Hagrid smiled proudly. "Thems thestrals yeh see..."

The Longbottom heir shivered suddenly. "I heard that it's bad luck to see them!"

The Groundskeeper sighed as he shook his head having not noticed Harry walk forward. "Nah, tha's only a superstition and hearsay. Tha' came about because how they look and tha' yeh have ta have seen death an' accept it to see them."

He blinked as he heard Harry speak up from behind. "Huh. Well, that's interesting. And they're certainly quite friendly if a little spooky looking I suppose." They all turned to look and saw Harry gently stroking the nose of a thestral (well, those who could see them as Hermione only saw empty space to her discomfort) as the other hand lightly patted it on the neck. The thestral then licked him which caused him to chuckle. "Hey! Watch that!"

Neville backed away slightly from the sight as he shook. "Harry, those things are dangerous!"

Hermione looked on with a disturbed expression from what she was seeing before she slowly gulped. "Neville's right Harry, thestrals are known wizard killers and quite deadly."

Harry just glanced at her with a raised eyebrow as he continued. "Well, they're being very gentle at the moment with me and they have apparently pulled these carriages for years without any incidents that I've heard of." The other thestral then bumped him with it's snout as Nightmare looked back and forth between them with a thoughtful expression. "Hey! I only got two hands you know!"

While Hermione and Neville looked on in disbelief, Hagrid watched him thoughtfully as he considered the behavior he was seeing. 'They're not treatin' him like a human... they're treatin' him as if he was one O' them... I wonder why tha' is now?'

After a few minutes, they got into the carriage and discussed what happened. First, Hermione turned to Neville. "So you can see them Neville?"

He nodded a bit and spoke in a quiet voice. "I saw my grandfather die a few years back..."

Harry just laid a hand on his friend's shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that. Might not be worth much now, but you have my condolences."

As Nightmare stated the same thing, Hermione turned to Harry. "So why do you see them Harry?" She watched as both him and Nightmare froze and shivered, pure horror on their faces (unknown to her the same thing occurred to Luna) before it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. 'What was...'

Harry swallowed heavily as images from that night ran through his head. "Hermione, there are things that I will not talk about, even in the daytime. This... this is one of those."

Neville and Hermione shared a look before they nodded as the bushy haired girl nodded and grasped Harry's hand. "Okay Harry. But you do realize that if you ever want, you can tell us."

Harry just shook his head as he turned to look outside. "Not this Hermione... not this..." For a very brief moment the clouds had covered the sun outside causing the day to darken as he felt cold inside. He shook it off as the clouds moved away from the sun which turned it back into a bright, if very cold, day. "Anyways, I didn't ask you two anything, but do you have plans?"

Hermione frowned for a moment but let the matter drop. "Well, my parents are talking me skiing in the Alps for the holidays. From their letter they're very happy about me returning home for the holidays and spending time with them."

Nightmare smiled and nodded. "_I must admit, now I wish that Harry and I could go with you instead of being here at Hogwarts._"

The witch looked thoughtful for a moment before she sighed. "Not now at least." At their looks, she shrugged and smiled. "But I'll make sure to bring you back souvenirs from my trip and see what I can send you." She blushed a little as she looked outside. "After all, the wizarding world from my reading barely has an idea as to what the word 'Customs' even means."

The alicorn plush raised an eyebrow. "_Trying to get around if not outright breaking international law?_" Nightmare grinned as she wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "_Oh! I am **so** proud of you!_"

Hermione just gave the plush a blank look before she started to rub the bridge of her nose to ward off an incoming headache as the alicorn began to cackle. Harry just smiled as he turned to Neville. "And you?"

Neville sighed as he leaned back into the seat. "Nothing quite as exciting as Hermione, but I'll be spending the holidays with Gran and my family." He then chuckled. "Apparently I've made her proud as she's heard how much I've accomplished. Especially my grades thanks to you and Hermione."

The two other humans share a smile as they continued to chat. Soon, they're all standing on the platform for the train as they look at each other. Harry makes the first move as he holds out his hand to Neville. "I hope that you have a good trip and holidays Neville."

As Neville shook his hand, Nightmare leapt over and ruffled the boy's hair as she gestured at Harry. "_What he said._"

Neville looked between the two with a slight grin as he let go of Harry's hand. "Thanks you two, I hope the same for you."

Harry then turned to Hermione, only to find himself being bear hugged by the bushy haired witch. He stiffened for a moment as he was still not used to physical contact outside of Nightmare and Luna before he slowly returned the hug. "I hope that you have happy holidays Harry."

He then smiled as he fully returned the hug. "Same to you."

The two separated as the train's whistle blew. After another short goodbye, the two heading out boarded the train and it soon left as Harry stood there and waved with Hermione and the other two doing the same. Once the train was out of sight, Luna smiled as she looked at her friend. "Well, time to head back."

Harry grinned as he started to head back toward the carriages. "Yeah." He then took a deep breath as he let it out in a sigh. "For some reason I can't help but think that this will be the beginning of a series of great holidays..."


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>That afternoon after having returned to the castle, the three friends found themselves once more sharing a tea with Professor Flitwick as had become usual. As he looked away from where Nightmare had been examining a knicknak, Harry suddenly remembered that he had a question that he wanted to be answered. "Professor, can I ask you something?"<p>

He just chuckled as he nodded. "Of course you can Mr. Potter, these meetings are for exactly that after all."

Slightly nervous, Harry licked his lips. "Well... I know abit about my Mum's family, but..." He then took a breath. "Do you know if I have any family out there besides the Dursleys?"

Flitwick leaned back in thought as he considered this. "Blood relatives, I am afraid not." He then hummed a bit. "Or at least none close enough to truly count in the way of such things. Now, I do know some of your third and fourth cousins." The teacher then nodded as Harry leaned forward. "Yes, I do believe that Miss Tonks is a fourth cousin, once removed from you."

Harry's eyes widened as he sat back in surprise. "She is? I didn't know that..." Luna then placed a hoof on his shoulders as sadness and confusion filled his eyes. "Why didn't she ever tell me...?"

The charms professor pondered this for a moment before he provided the answer. "She most likely doesn't quite realize this fact." He sipped his tea a little before he reached for a biscuit. "You must remember Mr. Potter, almost all of the pureblood familes here in Britian are releated to the others in one form or another. While slightly less true for the Potters since they also married families from the Continent, still were related to most families. Your grandmother, for example, was a Black and in particular Miss Tonks' great aunt." he then sighed. "For most wizards, anything farther then second cousins aren't really of note."

Luna grimaced and shuddered a bit. "Reminds me too much of the nobility back in Equestria. Ugh..."

Harry, however, looked like he had bitten into an apple and found half a worm. "That means that _Malfoy_ might be a cousin of mine..."

Nightmare sneered in disgust and made a puking noise. "_Great, that shall be fueling more then a few bad dreams for a **long** time..._"

Flitwick laughed at the responses from Harry and Nightmare before he shook his head. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but the look of horror on your face is simply too much." He then chuckled at the mixture of amusement and annoyance on Harry's face. The professor then smiled. "However, I do believe that we can take comfort in the fact that no matter what, Mr. Malfoy would deny such a connection."

Nightmare then leaped up into Harry's lap and sat down. "_So that would be it for blood relatives I suppose then?_"

The Head of Ravenclaw gave a small nod. "Sadly, yes for blood relations." He then fell silent in thought as he battled with himself to reveal more for several minutes as he enjoyed his tea and biscuits. Harry, having gotten used to this, just waited to see what he might have said next. Flitwick then looked into Harry's eyes and internally sighed. "You do, however, have four godparents. Though only three of them are known to be alive for sure, and none are in any condition to care for you and one of them is a definete no, even if he was able."

Luna frowned as she crossed her legs in thought as she hovered to Harry's side. "I wonder why that might be now..."

Harry cleared his throat to catch the charms teacher's attention before he spoke up. "Why is that Professor?"

The diminutive professor sighed and shook his head. "Two of your godparents are none other then Alice and Frank Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom's parents." He then looked at Harry seriously. "Has Mr. Longbottom told you anything about his parents or their current... _condition?_"

The dark Alicorn plush gave him a suspicious look. "_Not so much besides that they're unable to take care of him and are in St. Mungos._" Her eyes then narrowed some more. "_Why?_"

Flitwick shook his head and sighed. "Then I shall say no more on that as it is Mr. Longbottom's decision. Not mine." He then grimaced. "However, I _can_ tell you that there are worse things then death and those two live such an existence every day of their lives." The professor's face then twisted in a snarl. "The third is none other then Sirius Black himself."

_That_ name rang a few bells in the three friends' heads as Harry felt as if he was punched in the gut and the breath driven from him. "Sirius Black... as in the _Death Eater_ Sirius Black!?"

Despite being surprised, Flitwick nodded nonetheless. "Yes, sadly." He then shook his head in sight amusement. "A part of me is surprised that you know that."

The younger wizard scowled. "Read about it in several books about events surrounding..." He waved a hand in the air. "That."

Flitwick smiled a little. "Hence why I only said 'A part of me', Mr. Potter." He chuckled as Harry flushed. "No need to be quite so embarrassed Mr. Potter. As I have said before, while you may look like your father, but you have your mother's brain and mindset." He then became serious as he picked up a biscuit. "But yes, Sirius Black is indeed your godfather, though his actions took all those who knew him by surprise." He then frowned as he bit into the biscuit. "Though there is much more to what happened there then is stated in the books."

Flitwick then explained more of the background including the fact that Sirius was not only his godfather, but also the Potters' Secret Keeper. Once he was done, Nightmare's scowl was as massive as the rage that boiled deep inside her. '_Well now, it seems that Voldemort, if he is indeed still out there, is now sharing the top spot on my list._'

As he rubbed his thumb over the teacup's rim, Flitwick sighed. "I am truly sorry for piling this onto you Mr. Potter, but I've always been a firm believer in being truthful when asked about most matters."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head. "No, I understand and thank you for that." He then looked at the professor. "Did... did he ever say _why_ he did it?"

Flitwick leaned back into his chair as he looked over his office. "To the best of my knowledge? No. That is very likely a secret that Black shall take to the grave with him." He then became thoughtful. "There are, of course, many theories as to exactly why he did it. Some say that he was always destined to betray his friends due to who his family was. He was a Black after all." Flitwick snorted in derision. "Pure rubbish I say." He then shook his head. "No, him and your father were like brothers while in school. Not to mention he had despised his family's views since his arrival here at Hogwarts." The charms professor then frowned. "_Something_ though, must have happened to him to cause him to turn to the dark. Perhaps the Dark Lord had something on him or important to him. Or maybe there is more to the rumor that You-Know-Who could brainwash good people through dark magics and potions."

Luna shivered some as she frowned. 'That sounds like what Sombra was capable of...'

He then shook his head. "Whatever the case maybe though, we will likely never know the exact truth behind his actions. After all, Sirius had been found standing in the middle of the wrecked street after he killed Pettigrew and those muggles just laughing and crying at once."

As the lunar Princess winced, Nightmare nodded with a blank expression. "_His mind just broke._" She supressed a shiver as she remembered the first years on the moon. Nightmare then frowned. "_Wait, wouldn't there have been something at his trial?_" She then caught the dismayed expression on Flitwick's face. "_There **was** a trial... right?_"

Flitwick then shook his head in disgust. "At the time, the people wanted _blood_ and their pound of flesh. While certain Death Eaters managed to get off either through money or influence, those with neither were given what amounted to show trials to placate the public. A bloody disgusting blot on our society if you ask me." He then scowled. "Sirius didn't even get that _because_ he was your godfather." Seeing Harry's surprised expression, Flitwick sighed. "Family here in the Wizarding World is very important. And becoming a godparent is all but a wizarding oath. It is expected that a godparent would protect their godchild at all cost, even if it meant their lives."

Harry pieced it together rather quickly from that. "And because he broke that trust..." He began to feel slightly sickened as did Luna and Nightmare. "Combined with my then recent rise to fame..."

The charms teacher nodded. "He had no chance whatsoever even if he had been given a trial. Even before his mind broke."

Wanting to turn it away from the direction it was headed in (and resolving to do some research), Harry cleared his throat. "You mentioned a fourth godparent though..."

Flitwick gave a smile and nodded, having recognized what Harry was doing and wishing for the same. "Yes, a godmother." He sighed in remembrance. "Her name was Aletia Selicorn. I may have only met her once or twice, but she was a very good friend of your mother's. Perhaps her best friend alongside Alice." He took a sip of his tea. "Her and your mother met during the summer between Lily's Sixth and Seventh years, during which your mother matured a rather lot." Flitwick then gestured with his hand. "Lily at the time was working on an enhanced version of the vanishing cabinets. Lily despised Portkeys and Floo as she had some... issues... with those forms of travel." He chuckled a bit. "So she came up with a enlarged version that was basically a small room from what I remember of what she explained. A 'Vanishing Room' of sorts if you would." He leaned forward some. "You would walk into the room and close the door behind you. Then, you would walk across the room to the door on the other side and opening it before stepping through. Doing so could have you find yourself half way around the world." Flitwick shook his head. "It was a side project of hers since her Fifth year at the least, though I suspect she had started earlier."

Harry's eyebrows raised and he couldn't help the feeling of pride for his mother. "Did she ever manage it?"

Flitwick frowned for a moment before he shook his head. "To the best of my knowledge? No." He then raised a finger. "She had created a mock-up of it to test the theory behind it, but it destroyed itself in a test. A fickle thing the magics behind vanishing cabinets. Beyond a certain size they become more unstable the larger they are."

Since she knew that the other alicorn there was interested, Nightmare spoke up. "_If that's true, then how exactly was she going to do it?_"

Flitwick steepled his fingers as he answered. "Your mother, much like yourself Mr. Potter, continued her muggle education while she was here." Upon seeing the surprise, he chuckled. "Yes, I know of it Mr. Potter as it was brought up at a meeting." He then continued. "Your mother believed that by using muggle mathematics and physics combined with arthimancy, she could manage it." Flitwick then frowned a little. "Grant you, to this day I still do not know what she meant when she said that vanishing cabinets cross Euclidian space using non-Euclidian corridors and how the work of a Minkowski could help when it came to nDimensional workings..."

Out of all of them there. only Luna had the barest inkling of what that mean due to her reading collage and university level textbooks at the Surrey Library. Harry on the other hand, blinked. "So Mum and this Aletin met while she was doing research?"

Flitwick nodded. "Yes. Apparently her and your mother had crossed paths at one point and found that they were working on very similar projects." He then shook his head in amazement. "Unlike most who would have fallen into fighting, they decided to team up." The old professor then gestured with one hand. "She was quite good with her charms you see. And together with your mother they were a force to be reckoned with."

Harry smiled for a moment before it turned into a frown. "So what happened to her then?"

The charms professor slowly, sadly sighed as he shook his head. "She disappeared around the time of You-Know-Who's fall." He shook his head some more. "She might have gone back to her home country of Canada, though I doubt that. She simply _adored_ you Mr. Potter from the few times I saw her interaction with you when you were a baby. Something about how she, herself, could never have a child of her own. Which, to me anyways, was a tragedy considering how loving and kind of a woman she was."

Nightmare then raised an eyebrow. "_Perhaps she simply thought that Harry had died._" As Luna hugged Harry, Nim shook her head. "_After all, it's not like anyone would expect a baby to survive the killing curse or an attack by Voldemort. She might have gone home._"

Once more, Flitwick just shook his head again. "I am quite afraid that, that might as well have been impossible." He then sighed. "At the time, the British Ministry was expected to collapse at any time. So the other magical governments cut off access to the International Floo system. Also, international portkeys were also highly restricted. So, she would have been trapped in England. And even if she somehow managed to leave, the news that you survived the killing curse made headlines around the world.

Harry slowly blinked as his heart felt heavy. "So... she might well be dead then?"

The head of Ravenclaw nodded sadly. "That is, indeed, the most likely possibility." He then leaned back. "One thing that you must understand Mr. Potter, is that while the Dark Lord's defeat did indeed mark the _Official_ end of the war, his supporters continued to attack and raid for another year, though thankfully they were disorganized. In fact..." He quietened his voice a little. "Just two days after his defeat, a group of Death Eaters used Fiendfyre and torched a small island community close to where your mother constructed her test room. Any that tried to escape were killed as they had blocked portkey and apparation travel." He shook his head. "I, myself, suspect that she either died in that or another attack."

The boy wizard sighed a little before he looked at his tea in thought. "What was she like?"

As he poured himself another cup, Flitwick gathered his thoughts as he considered how to answer due to how little he knew of her. "She was, like Lily, a very wonderful woman. She was warm and kind to her friends as well as very helpful. Just the sort of person that any good being would find themselves being friends with." The professor then chuckled. "And that she was stunningly beautiful did help. Her hair charms were quite odd though as I said." As he picked up his tea, he went on. "From what I learned, she was from some important family in some community and loved the fact that she was treated like a normal person by your parents." Flitwick then laughed a little as he recalled one memory. "She was also quite clumsy at times..."

A few hours later found the three slowly making their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room as Harry was in deep thought over what he had learned. He stopped though just past a female washroom when he had noticed that Nightmare was no longer walking. "Nim?"

Nightmare glanced at him for a moment before she waved him on. "_Go on without me. I want to check something out by myself._"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "You sure?"

The plush just waved at him again. "_Yes, yes. I'm sure Harry. Now shoo!_" Harry and Luna shared an odd look before they continued on. Nightmare waited until they were out of sight before she trotted into the washroom where she had heard soft sobbing coming from someone that drew her in. '_I must be growing soft..._' Once inside, she raised an eyebrow as she could not see anyone. After a moment, Nim heard it again and called out. "_Are you alright?_"

Aside from a sniffle, the response that she got surprised her. "What? What do you care..." Nightmare was about to comment when they continued. "You'll be just like all the others. Seemingly to care, only to make fun of and insult me and talk about me behind my back!"

The dark alicorn snorted at that. "_Trust me, if I had come in here to make fun of you or insult you, you would already know it._"

Her tone suspicious, the girl spoke again. "So why are you here then anyways...?"

Nightmare shrugged and threw her hooves into the air, though the girl couldn't have seen it."_The hay that I know. I heard crying and there was something that told me to come in here._" She then felt like being truthful. "_Normally I would not have bothered at all._"

There was a moment of silence before that was answered. "Oh... I see..."

Once more, the doll shrugged. "_So why were you crying in here anyways?_"

After a few seconds the girl answered. "Peeves." Knowing what the poltergeist in question often gets up to, Nightmare repeated it as a question. "He was playing mean tricks on my like he always does and said some nasty things."

Despite not really caring, Nightmare raised an eyebrow as she turned to a closed stall. "_Such as...?_"

Several sniffles echoed through the air before the hidden girl answered. "Things like how even in death, no one would ever like or even care about me... or have a kind word to say..."

Unseen by the girl, Nightmare bristled at the words as she grit her doll teeth before she exploded. "_THAT INSOLENT FOAL! IF I COULD, I WOULD MAKE HIM REGRET EVER SPEAKING SUCH WORDS AS THOSE!_"

Nightmare snapped out of it as she heard the girl's voice much more clearly. "You... you would do that...?"

The plush scowled as she looked toward the stall door. "_Of course I would! Such venomous words deserve nothing less..._" She trailed off as she saw the head of a girl's ghost sticking through the stall door. "_... You're a ghost?_"

The ghost is stunned for a moment before she began to tear up and glare at Nightmare. "Oh? I see! You thought that I was someone else, huh?! Bet that now that you know who I am, you're just going to be like the rest of them and make fun of poor, weepy, moaning Myrtle!" She pulled back into the door as Nightmare started to walk toward her. "Well! You can just go away then!"

And with that, she dove into a toilet. The plush stood there for a moment stunned. "_Did she just... did she..._" She then began to growl. "_YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!_"

A few bubbled broke the surface of the water as Myrtle's distorted voice drifted up. "No."

Nightmare then snarled. "_Then it seems that I'll just have to **make you!**_"

And with that, she began to make her way out of the washroom, slamming the stall door as she left. Meanwhile, Myrtle was squeezed into an elbow of the piping as she sighed and sniffled. 'And here I thought that this time might be different...'

Almost a half hour passed as she stayed there feeling sorry for herself before the washroom door followed by the stall door were slammed open and she heard Nightmare shouting. "_**One last chance! Come out here right now or else I am going to make you!**_"

Myrtle sniffed as she pouted. "No." She then blinked as she heard the sound of the toilet seat be thrown back, though her expression became one of disgust as she heard something hit the water. 'Ugh... I hate when people do that...' Her disgust turned into shock as she felt herself be pulled back by a form of suction. "Wha... what!?"

Up above, Nightmare furiously snarled as she pumped the plunger again and again. "_If there's one thing that I truly hate... IT'S PEOPLE PUTTING WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!_" Despite her struggles, Myrtle found herself slowly being pulled back as the old cast iron and magically reinforced piping prevented her from phasing through them. "_NOW GET THE BUCK OUT HERE!_" And with one final yank of the plunger, the ghost found herself being pulled from the toilet. Stunned, Myrtle laid there on the floor as she found herself unable to do anything but stare at Nightmare, who had balanced herself on the top of the plunger. "_Now then... what do you say for putting things into my mouth? Hmm?_"

Having finally shaken off her shock, the female ghost gave the plushy a glare. "Why?! You were going to say that anyway! They all do! HEY!"

Myrtle scooted back as Nightmare hopped off the plunger and stabbed it at her with a growl. "_And right **there** is where you bucking screwed up as I never said such a thing! Nor was I going to!_" Nightmare then took a step forward as the ghost scooted back some. "_The only thing was that I was surprised as you were a ghost! HOW DOES THAT BUCKING TRANSLATE INTO ME SAYING SUCH THINGS!?_"

The washroom lapsed into silence as the two glared at each other before Myrtle's softened. "Yu... you weren't...?"

Nightmare simply growled. "_No._"

At Nim's continuing glare, the female phantom looked away with a blush that stained her cheeks silver. "Oh... Um..." She then sighed as she pulled her legs toward herself and clutched them to her chest. "I'm just used to people coming here into my washroom just to bother and tease me."

Nightmare found her anger dissipating as it turned instead into confusion. "_**Your** washroom...? What the hay do you mean by..._" She then blinked. "_You know, I don't even know your name._" She then leaned against the plunger as if it was a sword or spear. "_In fact, I've never seen you around before..._"

Myrtle blinked in some surprise. "My name...?"

The alicorn nodded. "_Yes, your name._" She then snorted. "_And despite how bad some humans are at naming, I doubt very much that your parents named you, and I quote, 'Weeping, Moaning Myrtle'._"

Myrtle slowly sniffled some. "No one's asked me for my full name since I died..."

Nightmare blinked at that icredurous "_**No one!?**_"

She shook her head. "No one." Myrtle then rose off the ground and tilted her head some with a smile as she gave a slight curtsy. "Myrtle. Myrtle de Winter." The ghost then gestured around them. "As for it being my washroom... This was where I died, it must have been fifty years ago now."

The plush blinked for a moment and looked around. "_Hmm... Was a troll involved in it somehow?_"

Myrtle pouted some, though she oddly seemed to be happy to be talking about what should have been a sensitive subject. "No... though that might have made me much more respectable as a ghost, if a bit more messy." She then gave Nightmare (who had her face scrunched up at the image) an odd look. "Why would you ask that...?"

Nightmare shrugged. "_A... friend of mine had holed herself up in a washroom after some insults. I managed to get her out of it and two hours later a troll had wandered in. If she had been there at the time..._" She trailed off as she shook her head. The plush then picked up the plunger and jabbed it in the ghost's direction. "_So then, how **did **you die?_" Unknown to Myrtle, Nightmare had her reasons as she narrowed her eyes. '_Just in case..._'

To Nightmare's surprise though, Myrtle lit up as she pointed at the stall she had been in. "Well, I was sitting in there crying after Olive Hornby teased me again when I heard a boy talking." The ghost sniffed a little. "Of course, I opened the door to tell him to leave because this was a girl's washroom. All I saw where these yellow eyes and... Poof! I was dead." She then shrugged. "I woke up as a ghost a few hours later as Olive screamed when she found my body."

The alicorn rubbed her chin as she thought this over. "_Did you ever find out what killed you? Or take revenge on who or whatever it was?_" When Myrtle shook her head, the alicorn frowned. '_So there's an unknown danger then... but what?_'

Myrtle then lit up. "But I did use the fact that I was a ghost to torment that awful Olive for all she had done to me. Never let her forget that I had been in the washroom because of her." She then huffed. "Though the Ministry got involved when I wrecked her brother's wedding."

Nightmare leaned back with a smirk. "_Using your current state to take vengeance on those who caused you problems?_" At the ghost's nod, her smirk grew. "_Oooo! I like you..._" She then leaned forward with a sparkle in her eyes. "_Please, tell me **more**..._"

* * *

><p>Harry was looking over some notes when he heard the portrait hole open. "<em>Hey, Harry, got someone for you to meet.<em>"

The boy wizard turned and raised an eyebrow as he saw Nightmare leading in a slightly nervous ghost girl. "And who's this Nim?"

She was about to answer when a 7th Year who was staying opened his mouth with a look of dislike on his face. "Why the hell would you invite Moaning Myrtle into our Tower?"

Percy opened his mouth, only to close it as Nightmare grabbed a pillow and threw it into the 7th Year's face with enough force to cause him to stumble. She then glared at him. "_One, her name is **Myrtle**. And two, there are no rules saying that she is not allowed in here. So, in the immortal words of some kids, bugger off._" She then held her head up and trotted to where a slightly amused Harry was watching before she gestured at the nearly awestruck Myrtle following her. "_I'd like you to meet Myrtle de Winter._"

Harry glanced between the two before he gave a small bow. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss. de Winter."

Myrtle blushed silver and did a small curtsy. "Um... hello."

Of course, as the holidays stretched on, Myrtle became a common sight in the Tower as her and Nightmare had discussions much to Harry's and Luna's mutual amusement. Of course, when they started hanging out with the twins, the two felt a feeling of foreboding...

* * *

><p>Snug where he was sitting between Nightmare's forelegs, Harry finished the rendition of the German version of <em>Silent Night<em>. As he sighed, Harry looked around at the castle hall that Nightmare had created in the dreamscape for Christmas, itself being covered in decorations of both Christmas and Hearth's Warming. "Thanks again for this Nim, I appreciate it."

She looked down at him and smiled as she nuzzled the top of his head. "_Think nothing of it._"

Luna had to hold back a giggle as the normally intimidating figure of Nightmare had taken on a slightly comical tilt due to her wearing a Mrs. Christmas outfit. "Well, thanks from me as well." Luna crossed her forelegs some. "I honestly enjoy these holiday gatherings of ours." She then looked around with a sigh. "But I do believe that it is time for us to wake up."

Nightmare nodded as the world around them dissolved before they opened their eyes to see the still darkened boy's dorm. As they stretched, Nightmare grunted as she glared at the pile of presents. "_Seems that they struck again..._"

Harry chuckled as he patted her on the head, to her annoyance. "You'll catch them eventually." He then got up and started to the bathroom. "Though I wish that breakfast was soon. I'm starving and could use a breakfast sandwich..."

The plush chuckled. "_Just the one? And what about to drink?_"

The wizard snickered. "Why? What else? Egg nog." He then went in, though when he came out he noticed Luna and Nightmare staring at a plate of breakfast sandwiches and a jug of egg nog. "What the..."

Luna just gestured at it. "It just kind of... appeared." She then sniffed it as she drooled a little. "Does smell good though." She then glanced at the grumbling form of Ron as he turned in his sheets. "Though I think that we should go into the trunk to continue."

Harry nodded. "Agreed." It took them several minutes, but they moved not just the presents but also the food into the trunk and shut it. Then they began opening them one by one, though Luna only received items from the two. Harry smiled though as he saw Nightmare open a small chest. "Well, looks like you owe Neville."

Nightmare shook her head in amazement as she pulled out a small silver necklace inlaid with jet from the chest. "_You're telling me..._"

As she placed it on, Luna floated over a parcel wrapped in some gaudy paper and looked it over with an eyebrow raised. "Odd..."

When he glanced over and saw the package, Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The lunar Princess held up the package. "There's no name to go with it..." Her horn glowed as did the package before she tilted her head, her frown having become more pronounced. "And it's safe, no obvious threats, though it is magical..."

Harry frowned before he took it and opened it, though his eyebrows raised at the sight of a fluid and silvery fabric that slithered to the floor where it laid in glimmering folds. "Definitely odd..." He then picked it up. "Looks like a cloak of some kind..."

Luna gestured at him. "Well? Put it on."

After he did, her eyes widened as Nightmare dropped a present, both of them saying the same thing. "_**WHAT THE BUCKING HAY!?**_"

Harry looked at them oddly. "What are you two on about now..." He trailed off as he saw himself in the mirror...

Or rather, just his head floating in mid-air.

Harry pulled it off and looked at it as he remembered something. "A invisibility cloak? But who...?"

Luna herself walked over and examined it closely with more then a little interest. "I've heard of various forms of 'Invisibility' spells and even know some myself. But I never expected there to be an actual cloak of invisibility..." She frowned some. "And I am getting an odd vibe from it..."

From where he was looking himself over in a mirror, Harry turned and looked at her. "A strange vibe? Dangerous?"

She shook her head. "No... not dangerous, just... very odd." Luna then looked at Harry. "You know anything about them?"

Harry frowned. "From what I remember from some of my books, they're made from demiguise hair and that's where they get their properties from." He then shook his head. "Other then that... nothing." Harry scowled a bit. "At least besides there being a book called 'The invisible book of invisibility'..."

As Luna gave him a icrederous gaze, Nightmare frowned, though she picked up a piece of paper that she spotted on the floor and looked at Harry. "_There's a note... 'Your Father left this in my possession before he died. It is time that it is returned to you. Use it well...' It then wishes you a very merry Christmas..._"

His eyebrows raised as he looked at the note. "That handwriting seems familiar..."

His lighter blue companion rubbed her jaw, before her eyes widened. "Wait a second..." She went over to a set of drawers and rifled through them until she found a note and brought it over where Harry saw it as the permission slip for Nightmare. Luna then compared the two. "That's Dumbledore's handwriting..."

Nightmare then looked between the other two. "_But what would he be doing with something of Harry's father's...?_"


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>From where she laid on top of one of the Hogwarts' Library massive bookshelves, Nightmare hummed to herself as she flipped a page in the book that she was reading from. Myrtle glanced at her from where she was floating in a prone position above the aisle with an amused look on her face. "That was mean what you did yesterday." At the plushy's curious expression, she giggled. "Having poor Hedwig lift you to the roof just so that you could bombard everyone below with snowballs during the fight."<p>

Nightmare snorted. "_Holding the strategic high ground is just good sense._" She then scowled. "_Though I still say that the twins cheated by using magic to get their snowballs to the roof._" She then gave the ghost a look. "_Besides, if you'd notice, that exhaustion went away quickly enough._" She didn't say the next bit aloud though '_Granted, it was helped along with a small spell, but still..._'

Intrigued, Myrtle changed her hover so that she was behind her friend and looked over Nim's shoulder from her prone position. "By the way, why did you want a book on magical bonds anyways?"

The plush wrote something quickly on her notepad before she answered. "_I've had a developing interest of sorts in them as of late. It's surprising enough an actually fascinating subject considering the amount of material._" She then tapped the book with a hoof. "_There are even some minor rituals in here that deal with bonds in particular, though it notes that they've all pretty much fallen out of usage in some cases as there are spells and potions that do the same thing._"

The spectral girl tapped her chin before she nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds about right. Rituals were much more common centuries ago before they were replaced by modern day spells and potions which do the same things. In fact, alchemy itself uses a combination of potion making and ritual usage."

Nim grunted as she made some more notes. "_Still surprisingly enough though, despite being completely backward, the wizarding world hasn't outlawed many rituals or have rules against their usage except for the obviously evil ones._"

The ghost just giggled some. "Not really." Seeing her friend look at her with a interested look, and ignoring the warmth that spread through her at the thought that she had an actual friend, Myrtle explained some. "If you're given a choice between a highly complicated ritual that involves multiple people, various esoteric ingredients, and hours of chanting to control the weather and a simple spell that could be done in minutes... Which are you going to choose?" She shook her head. "I remember seeing it talked about in a Ancient Runes class a few years ago when I had wondered in invisibly. The Ministry never had to bother making any real laws against rituals as they fell out of favor centuries ago as modern day spells and potions became more and more common and with a greater variety. Whether this was because there were spells and potions that did what the rituals as well or as better with less work and preparation, or simply because such rituals simply were no longer needed is something still debated." She grinned a little and tapped her nose. "Why bother something that no one even really uses anymore outside of specialty jobs besides ones that use things like human sacrifices?"

Nightmare nodded slowly. "_That does make some sense I suppose. Too lazy to bother when the populace does the work for you._"

Myrtle nodded. "Exactly." She then looked back at the book with renewed interest. "So then, which ones are in the book? Besides the marriage ones for things like good fertility and so forth."

The alicorn shrugged. "_All very minor ones really. Hay, there's one in there that even you should be familiar with._" Seeing the intrigued look, she continued. "_Turns out that the old mundane 'Blood Brother/Blood Sister' pact is in fact an actual ritual that's somehow seeped into the mundane world._"

The ghost's jaw dropped at that, which Nightmare noted as odd seeing as it dropped far farther then should have been biologically possible. "You're kidding!"

Nightmare shook her head. "_I'm actually not._" She then snorted. "_It magically strengthens the bond of friendship between two people. It grants an very minor empathic link between the two._" She waved a hoof around. "_Nothing major or really noticeable, it just does things like give one of them a gut feeling of the other one is dead or in danger._"

Myrtle leaned forward as her eyes sparkled, her thirst for knowledge revealing that she had been placed into Ravenclaw when alive for a reason. "Any others of interest?"

The plush frowned thoughtfully as she fought off a chuckle. "_Well, there **is** one that can transform ordinary pets into familiars. Though all it does is create a strong empathic link between the wizard or witch and the familiar as well as increasing the animals intelligence and durability. Possibly strength as well in some cases._" She flips through some notes. "_They were used as helpers and assistants for the wizard or witch, though the practice fell out of favor a couple of centuries ago for some reason that the book doesn't mention besides something else took their place._" She then sighed as she closed the book and then leaned over the side to put it back onto the shelf where it belonged. "_All the same, it's getting late... or early, so that's enough for one night._"

As she giggled while her friend placed her notebook in a small backpack, Myrtle smiled. "So why the sudden interest in magical bonds all of a sudden?"

Nightmare stilled for a moment before she went back to putting her backpack on. "_It's something that I am currently working on... a side project of sorts if you will._"

Myrtle just nodded as she watched the plushy leap across the gap between two library shelving units. In the short time that they had been friends, Myrtle had long realized that Nightmare was no ordinary magically animated doll. She was far too smart and self-aware to be that. And at times she swore (despite how impossible it would be) that she almost performed magic. But Myrtle was anything if not loyal to those who became her friends... a number that she could count on a single hand. 'Like hell I'm going to abandon her...'

After having left the library, Nightmare's ears stiffened as they swivelled here and there. "_Someone's coming..._"

The ghost beside her simply nodded and gestured at a nearby room. "Hide in there." She slowly faded out of view. "I'll stay out here invisible and tell you when they're past."

Nim nodded as she silently slunk into the abandoned classroom, her eyes taking note of the large wardrobe at one end of it before she turned and closed the door softly. '_Much easier to avoid... **situations** now then what it was before..._' Minutes passed as she heard footsteps pass by. Suddenly, just as they had begun to fade, she stiffened as she heard the door to the wardrobe behind her creak open. Nightmare just scowled as she began to turn. "_Look, just stay in there and snog, but be quiet..._"

Anything else she had been going to say died on her lips as she saw what was behind her. Because, there as it slowly stumbled and shambled toward her, was an obviously dead and elderly Harry Potter...

* * *

><p>Outside, Myrtle sighed as she became visible once more, the Prefects having already turned the corner and well out of earshot. "That was a close one... Now to let Nightmare know-" She was cutoff as the door to the classroom slammed open while a tiny black blur took off down the hallway. "What the hell..." She looked down in the direction that Nightmare had taken with a frown. "Nightmare...?"<p>

As for the dark alicorn, she kept running up the hallway until she tripped and tumbled into another empty classroom at the corner. She laid there for a few moments just staring off into nothing before she started to gather herself. It was then that she realized that she was in another disused classroom and jerked her head around to see if there was anywhere for another... thing, to hide. Once she realized that there wasn't, she started to calm down. "_Get a hold of yourself mare... that... that **thing** wasn't Harry._" She then looked around again for a closer look when her eyes caught sight of a magnificent mirror. Drawn toward it, Nightmare slowly walked until she was in front of it when she stopped and went wide-eyed at what she saw. "_How can this be...?_"

There, in the mirror was her reflection. However, it was not a reflection of her doll body, but her actual real form. Beside her to either side was Harry and Luna, though she noted that Luna looked just like she did before she was "Born". The doll's already wide eyes flickered as "Harry" seemed to flicker between being human and a silvery alicorn stallion that was recognizable as him. "_What is going on here...?_" Her jaw dropped though as she saw the familiar form of Celestia walk up behind her. Frightened, Nightmare quickly glanced around, only to see an empty room, which had furniture and chairs stacked across the walls with a single wastebasket in the middle upside down.

She then turned back and felt that if she could, she would have begun crying. For Celestia didn't look at her in either pure anger or hatred as she had so long before, but with forgiveness and pure sisterly love. She then trotted up and laid a wing protectively over the mirror Nim's back causing the real one to shake a bit.

And then came a sight that truly made her heart ache: Her parents and an unknown alicorn that she could only assume was her uncle appeared and took their own places behind and to the sides. "_Mo-mother... Fa-father... is that... you?_" The two just softly smiled as Nightmare's reflection began to cry the tears that the real one could not. Which only got worse as the background changed into a nightime carnival with hoards of ponies laughing and playing as they enjoyed themselves and the night...

* * *

><p>The next night, all was once more quiet in the classroom until the door opened and closed by itself. A few moments later this was followed by the rustle of cloth as Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off him and Nim. He then glanced around the empty seeming room in thought. "Is this the place Nim?"<p>

She just nodded. "_It is._" Nightmare then gestured at the mirror, which was still in the same spot as it had been the night before. "_And there it is, just like I said._"

Both Harry and Luna took several steps forward with Luna being the one to look into it first. Her eyes widened as she glanced around the mirror. "I... I don't believe this..."

As Luna's eyes became misty, the wizard of the group noticed the inscription along the top of the mirror's frame. 'Now what is that about I wonder...' He then took out a notebook and copied jotted down the words there. Once thst was done, he frowned and his brows furrowed as he looked it over. 'Hmm... _Erised stru ehru oyt ube cafru out on wohsi_... What the hay does it mean?'

Still watching the mirror, Nightmare called over her shoulder. "_I have no idea what those nonsense words that you just spoke mean._"

While Harry blinked in surprise, Luna nodded as she frowned and examined her reflection. "While there are two english words in there, the rest sounded like gibberish."

The wizard in training looked between the two distracted alicorns with a thoughtful frown before he smacked his forehead as he mumbled. "I have got to stop thinking out loud..." Harry then gestured at the mirror. "And it's not nonsense... or at the least I don't think that it is." He then pointed at the top of the mirror. "That's what's written there after all.

Nim blinked and looked up. "_Huh. What do you know?_" She then looked at the mirror and then back at Harry. "_What do you think, Harry?_" Nightmare then walked over and sat down before the mirror before she tapped it's frame. "_Well, go on and have a look._"

Harry took a breath before he walked over and stood in front of the mirror before he caught sight of his reflection and his eyes widened some. "I..."

Luna shook her head as she puzzled over what she had seen in the mirror in thought. "Why is it showing us these things? I can't see it being the future because..." She trailed off a bit before she shook her head. "It can't be my future because my parents are likely dead, otherwise they would have come back at some point." The lunar Princess sighed some. "Though I only wish that what I saw could come true..." Her eyes widened alongside the others as they all shared a look. "You don't think..."

The male of the three pulled out the notebook and flipped to where he had written down the inscription. He then held it out toward the mirror so that he could see it and frowned. "Lets see... _ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire_..." Harry's brows furrowed and his eyes closed as he puzzled it over in his head. Suddenly, his face lit up and his eyes opened as he looked directly at the mirror. "'I show not your face but your hearts desire'!"

The Princess of the Night's own eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed as she caught movement off to the side in the corner of her eye. She then looked around only to see that no one was visible. Luna then glanced at Harry's invisibility cloak. 'That doesn't mean that they can't be there though...' As her ears rotated this way and that as they tried to catch some sound, Luna looked at Harry and Nightmare. "You two, there's someone else in the room with us..."

Harry jerked a bit in shock and looked around, his eyes searching for something out of place... which they soon did. But rather then focus on it, he continued as if still searching. "Nightmare, is anything _different_ from when you were here last night?" Having lived with him for years, Nightmare caught his meaning and slowly shook her head. Harry then pulled out his wand and then in one movement pointed it at the upside down wastebasket. "You know, next time you should use something other then an obvious seat all alone in the middle of the room.

A moment later Dumbledore appeared where he was sitting on the wastebasket with a very pleased expression on his face. "A very impressive piece of deduction, Harry. As observant as your mother."

But while Dumbledore may have been impressed, Nightmare was most definitely not as shown when she glared at him. "_Why are you spying on us!?_"

However, it wasn't the Headmaster who answered her, but rather Harry who answered her accusation. "He wasn't spying on _us_ per say." He then looked toward the mirror with a frown. "He was keeping an eye on the mirror I'm assuming." He then gestured at the wastebasket. "After all, if nothing's changed then that was upside down when you had arrived last night."

The elder wizard's eye, already twinkling, lit up even more. "Quite correct. Harry." He then sighed as the twinkle faded. "But you are quite correct in that I was here to make sure that no one, like Nightmare here, discovered the... _delights_... of the mirror of Erised."

Harry frowned some as he ignored how Nightmare glared at the Headmaster for how he referred to her. "'Erised'? So the mirror of Desire then?"

As Dumbledore nodded, Luna frowned as she looked toward the mirror. "Hmm... ask him if it's dangerous. it does have a strange pull toward it now that I look more closely..."

Harry did so while also mentioning the pull which made the Headmaster slowly nod. "There is an minor enchantment that attracts people to look into it." He then sighed. "It is dangerous, but not quite in the manner that you're thinking." Albus then looked at the mirror himself and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. "Do you know what the mirror shows, Harry?"

The young wizard crossed his arms and nodded. "It shows us our desires or deepest wishes."

Dumbledore nodded. "And that is why it is dangerous."

Nightmare shook her head. "_Because due to it showing your greatest desire, you'll become obsessed with what is being shown._"

The Headmaster nodded. "Exactly." He waved at the mirror. "Throughout it's history, hundreds have gazed into it's depths. And many of them have either wasted away in front of it. Obsessed with what they were seeing, or driven mad in the end from wondering if it was true or even possible."

Harry sighed. "Like moths drawn to a flame."

Dumbledore blinked and hummed to himself. "That is a... most apt description of it." He looked at Harry and smiled. "Do you know what the happiest man in the world would see, Harry?"

The younger wizard shook his head. "No idea."

The elderly wizard smiled and chuckled. "Why, he would see his reflection and nothing else my boy." He tilted his head some. "I suppose in a way, it is a test for one's self. You can tell how happy one is by the amount shown in the mirror." Dumbledore then sighed as he looked at Harry and Nightmare. "I would like to ask you though if you wouldn't go looking for it again, either of you." The Headmaster turned back to the mirror. "For it shall be moved to a new home soon, one much more secure then this within the next few days."

The room lapsed into silence before Nightmare spoke up. "_Then what is it you see when **you** look into it?_" At Harry's admonishment, she rolled her eyes. "_No matter what, he **did **spy on me whether he meant to or not. I think that he owes me a small question._"

The elderly wizard chuckled some. "I do not mind, Harry." He then looked at Nightmare and smiled. "Socks."

Harry and Nightmare shared a look as Luna stared at him with a incredulous look before they all said the same thing at the same time. "_Socks!?_"

Pleased with her reaction, Dumbledore nodded and chuckled. "Yes, socks. Thick woolen ones to be exact." He then held up a finger as his eyes twinkled in mirth. "One can never have too many pairs of nice woolen socks I've found." The Headmaster then shook his head sadly with a sigh. "And yet, another Christmas has come and gone and I sadly did not receive a single pair." He then frowned thoughtfully. "For some odd reason people always get me books..."

The plush blinked and then shrugged. "_I suppose us liking socks is one thing that we have in common._"

The twinkle in Albus' eyes increased some. "Quite." He then smiled. "Though I do believe that our tastes in clothing is for the most part different. After all, your dresses look much better on you then they would on me."

He laughed a little at the disgruntled expressions on Harry's and Nightmare's faces as he said that.

* * *

><p>Later while they were headed for the dorms and out of earshot, Luna looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow as she tilted her head some. "You know, he wasn't being exactly truthful."<p>

Harry gave her an astonished look and blinked owlishly. "You mean that Dumbledore would look good in one of Nim's dresses?"

Suddenly he grinned as both Nim and Luna made noises of complete disgust and both of them gave him a whack (Luna on the arm and Nim to the back of the head). "_Ugh! I did **not** need that image in my head again, Harry!_"

Luna nodded, an expression of distaste on her face. "I am in complete agreement with her."

The boy wizard laughed a bit before he shook his head. "Anyways, yes, I do know that he wasn't being entirely truthful with us, Luna." He then gave Nightmare a look. "But then, that was a deeply private question anyways."

The blue alicorn gave her dark counterpart a glare. "Oh, that I agree with you fully on, Harry. It was personal."

Nim for her part just pouted and looked away. "_He was spying on me, it's no less then he deserved._" She then changed the subject as she turned back and looked at Luna and Harry curiously. "_By the way, what was it that you saw?_"

Harry watched in some amusement as Luna blushed and looked away. "Well..." She then sighed and hung her head, a far off look in her eyes. "I saw something very similar to what Nightmare did..." She ignored Nightmare's slightly shocked and pleased expression before she turned to Harry. "And you? What was it that you saw when you looked in the mirror?"

He just chuckled a bit before he shook his head. "You two alongside me, no matter what or how I looked." Seeing their surprise, he stopped before he drew Luna into an embrace that she shared with Nightmare. "It seems that my deepest desire is to stay friends with you two no matter what. No real surprise there for me." He then sadly smiled. "I did see my parents in the background and they gave me proud looks, but you two were at the forefront." Harry then closed his eyes as his smile grew. "Odd that all three of us share at least one desire."

Luna snorted as she pulled away. "It's not that odd, Harry." She then softly smiled. "Or, at least I don't think so..."

Nightmare just clambered up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek affectionately as she too smiled. "_And it happens to be the one desire that with work hopefully might be granted..._"

Harry reached up and gently rubbed her behind her ears. "Maybe..."

The three continued to walk in a companionable silence interspersed with some talking here and there. However, when they reached the potrait of the Fat Lady, they got a surprise as Myrtle was floating there deep in thought with a frown on her face. Once she caught sight of the group (or at least Harry and Nightmare), she shuffled her feet. "Uh..."

Harry looked between her and the confused Nightmare before he gently picked her up off his shoulder and set her down. He then smiled down at her. "How about you have a talk with Myrtle here while me and Luna go inside and have a private chat? Hmm?"

Nim just stared at the two in confusion as they entered Gryffindor tower before she turned to the nervous ghost. "_What the hay just happened here?_" She then heard Myrtle clear her throat which caused her to blink. '_How does one clear their throat if they're a ghost?_'

The ghost girl floated there for a moment while she hanged her head. "Um... Nightmare?" Having gotten a grunt, she continued. "I... want to apologize..."

Nightmare blinked at this in surprise. "_Wait, what? Apologize? Whatever for?_"

Myrtle slowly rubbed her arm as she looked very uncomfortable. "For... how I acted last night." She sniffled a bit. "It took me so long to even go looking for you! I-I..." She slowly floated down as she kneeled and began to cry. "I'm no better then the people who didn't go looking for _me!_"

The dark alicorn looked very uncomfortable as the Fat Lady looked at her before she slowly trotted over. Her mind was awhirl as she tried to figure something out until she remembered some of the things that she had observed others doing. "_Hey, it's okay. It's not that bad you know._"

Needless to say, that didn't help. "Ye-yes it is!" She sniffled some more. "I abandoned you like I-I was!"

As she felt a headache coming on, Nim returned to her usual methods. "_Myrtle... SHUT THE HAY UP!_" As the ghost was too stunned to react, the doll went to jab her hoof into Myrtle's chest, only for it to go through. '_Never mind..._' Nightmare then glared at her. "_I do not know what foalishness this may be, but you didn't abandon me! Hay, you came looking for me, remember!_"

The ghost sniffled a little, though a small bit of hope flared in her chest. "Well... yes... but that was more then an hour later! And what kind of friend does that?!"

Nightmare sat back and crossed her forelegs. "_You still came looking for me._" She then frowned. "_I'm sure that you had a reason for it._"

Myrtle shuffled a little. "I... I just stood there since I didn't know what to do and..." She licked her lips some. "Then I went to find a teacher and let them know about the boggart."

The plush blinked. "_So that was what it was..._" She rubbed her chin a little. '_Yes, that does sound like what I had read in that book about malicious spirits and demons..._' The doll then shook it off. "_And then you came looking for me, correct?_"

She slowly nodded. "Well... yes..."

Myrtle was shocked though when her friend waved it off. "_Then there is no need to be forgiven for abandoning me since that was something that you did not do._" She smirked a little. "_I take it that the boggart was... disposed of...?_"

The ghost nodded. "Of course. It was a threat otherwise if someone who couldn't handle it found it." She gave the smirking alicorn a look of confusion. "Why?"

Nightmare's grin just widened as she held up a hoof. "_Then you weren't abandoning me, but rather getting revenge for me._" Myrtle had absolutely nothing to say to that so she simply smiled, happy that her friend didn't think that she had abandoned her. Soon talk turned to the mirror and Nightmare told her a version of what happened. "_... And that's all._"

The former Ravenclaw's mind sped as she assimilated everything before she frowned. "So the mirror shows what one wishes would come true, correct?" At Nim's nod, she shook her head. "Well that explains what I saw, though not _why_ it would be here..."

Having overheard the first bit, the dark alicorn cocked an eyebrow. "_Oh? And what did you see?_"

Myrtle looked over at her and smirked. "Don't you know that it's rude to ask such things?" Having gotten no other reaction then an eyeroll and a snort, she chuckled. "Thankfully, due to my experiences I don't really care."

Nightmare raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward. "_So...?_"

The ghost sighed as she gained a far off look. "I saw different things. Myself graduating with top honors and as Headgirl as my parents watched on in pride alongside many of those that I thought that could have become friends such as my muggle ones..." She grew slightly misty eyed as her voice lowered. "Finding a boy and getting married... having children... growing old..." Myrtle wiped her eyes a little. "All the things that as a ghost will never happen..."

Nim just made to reach out and grasp her hand when she stopped. She then looked at her. "_I'm sure that your parents still loved you. Did you ever go to see them after..._"

Myrtle shook her head. "Wouldn't have done a thing. As Muggles, they'd be unable to see me except in a place with high magic like Hogwarts or Diagon, places that they were not normally allowed." She then sighed. "Not that it really matters as the next year they were killed by what I heard was a German rocket..."

Unsure what to say, Nightmare change the subject. After a short chat, they parted ways and Nim entered the tower and eventually found Luna in the Common Room waiting. "_Where's Harry?_"

Luna smiled as she sat in front of the fire. "He's currently working a bit on writing the stories that we've told him about our past." As her darker counterpart nodded, she sighed. "And it gives you and I a chance to talk."

Nim crossed her forelegs and grunted. "_Oh?_"

The blue alicorn nodded. "About everything that's happened." She then searched the plush's face. "Harry may be uncomfortable about it, but why did you see a vision of a dead, elderly version of him?" Nim explained things which caused her to give Nightmare a look of compassion. "So your greatest fear is of him dying of old age?"

Nightmare looked down. "_Yeah, and so?_" She looked away. "_Not like that's not your greatest fear as well!_"

Luna sighed before she hugged the smaller alicorn. "And I'm not going to deny that either, Nightmare." She gulped a little. "It's something that I live with knowing each day, which is why I cherish each one of them so much." Luna then raised an eyebrow as she heard Nightmare mutter. "Sorry, what was that?"

Nim frowned before she looked up with a hopeful expression. "_What you said... about your vision being similar as mine... was that true?_"

The ghostly alicorn frowned before she nodded. "It's true." She looked at the fire in thought. "I saw you, Harry, and I. He was shifting just like with yours and then came Celly as well as mother and father."

After she blinked, Nightmare looked up. "_So I really was there?_"

Luna turned to her and saw not just hope, but some vulnerability in her face and softly smiled before she nuzzled her. "Yes." She then chuckled. "It's odd, but for some odd reason I can't imagine you _not_ being there now..."

Nim smiled herself. "_Same..._"


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Having just finished brushing his teeth, Harry swished some water around in his mouth before he spat it out into the sink. "I have really got to find a way to thank Hermione's parents for getting me some more toothpaste, floss, and mouthwash."<p>

Luna watched as her friend washed his toothbrush under the running water of the sink while she nodded. "Agreed." She then sighed. "Though at least now we know exactly how much we need for the year."

As her wing stretched across his back, Harry channeled some magic into her subconsciously making her more solid. He then sighed as he reached for the floss with one hand while with the other he handed her the now rinsed toothbrush. She began to place some toothpaste on it as he shook his head and began to floss. "I still have trouble believing that the school has none."

The alicorn just shrugged as she gestured at him with the toothbrush. "Well, they do have tooth cleaning spells, whitening potions, and breath freshening charms. If they have that, they don't need the actual items, now do they?" She began to brush her teeth with hers and Harry's shared toothbrush. "Magic can be a great time saver when needed and used properly."

Harry gave her a glance. "You never seem to use magic though to clean your teeth." He continued to both talk and floss. "In fact, you mentioned that you used sticks that had an end frayed and something you called 'Breath sticks' to freshen your breath."

Luna grimaced, but nodded. "Yes, well, I _hated_ tooth cleaning spells unlike Celly. Always felt like I took a mouthful of sand and moved it around my mouth." She then sighed. "The breath sticks weren't bad though, especially the cinnamon ones. Just took a large amount and a while to work." Luna smiled as she looked at the mirror. "I am however quite glad that your people invented these toothbrushes, toothpaste, and mouthwash. Much easier and quicker then the methods that I had to deal with. " She grimaced. "Though one could do without the burning of the mouthwash."

The boy just nodded. "Yeah, that can get pretty bad." He then frowned. "Though I doubt that I'm going to be using magic to clean my teeth. Especially that whitening potion."

She just raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And why is that?"

The young wizard in training shrugged. "I just don't trust something that can bleach your teeth and make them super shiny in just a few seconds." He then smiled. "As for the rest... I like just being able to take the time and relax like we're doing now."

Luna smiled and chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that this has become a personal ritual of ours, hasn't it? A time for us to gather our thoughts for the coming day and chat."

The two then fell silent as they continued their daily morning ritual. Suddenly, they grinned and snorted as the same thought occurred to them at the exact same time. Harry glanced at her as he continued to grin. "Time that we've had problems even finding outside of this lately."

The blue alicorn nodded. "It has been a hectic past few weeks hasn't it?"

From her position near the door where she was keeping a look out, Nim snorted. "_Between that foal, Wood's mania over the game against Hufflepuff to the foalish ideas coming from Hermione and Neville about Snape, as well as the time used for your education... one would have to wonder when you **would** find time._"

As he threw away his now used floss, Harry rolled his eyes. "I _still_ have no idea why they thought that Snape would want to referee a match in order to have a chance to kill me. That makes even _less_ sense then the idea that he was when he was in the stands." As he filled a shot glass with mouthwash, he shook his head. "If he even had tried to, everyone would have seen it right off the bat what with him in the middle of the field flying."

Nim's lips twitched as she chuckled. "_Which would be followed by a barrage of hundreds of spells._" She snorted in amusement. "_He may hate you, but he's not **that** blinded by it._"

Harry frowned at that. "I wouldn't say hate, but maybe an immense dislike. Still have no idea why..."

As she shook her head, Luna just shrugged as she rinsed the toothbrush. "Now that is an interesting question, but not one that we're likely to find out about anytime soon I'm afraid." She then reached for the floss. "And as for your friends and their reactions... It may be a bit silly, but it also shows that they care for you."

He just chuckled a bit. "I know."

After Harry started to swish the mouthwash around in his mouth, Luna flossed as she waited for him to finish. Once he had spat it out, she continued the discussion. "I have to admit though, I am quite pleased with how well your studies are going, both mundane and magical, both what I have taught you and what has come from the schoool."

The boy next to her grimaced before he spat into the sink again. "I suppose." He then frowned a little and sighed. "I wish that I knew _why_ exactly I have been having so much trouble with wizard magic.

Luna frowned herself a little in thought. "Perhaps it is simply because you are learning two entirely different styles of magic at once, and thus your attention is split between the two and limits the ability of both." She nodded a bit. "Hmm... if you were to focus on one to the exclusion of the others, then your ability might grow with that particular style much faster then it has thus far." The alicorn then looked in the mirror over at him. "I, myself, remember how Celly had issues time to time as she tried to learn what had been a new school of unicorn magic while also practicing and perfecting pegasi moves that I had learned and passed onto her. In my case, I practiced one until I had it down pat and then moved to my next goal." She chuckled a little. "Celly... always had a bit of a problem with trying to tackle too many things at once." She then shook her head. "Meanwhile, my problem was more focusing too much on one thing to the exclusion of all else."

Harry slowly nodded in thought as he leaned against the sink. "So then, if I focused on just one, then I might be able to improve at a better rate?"

The alicorn shook her head. "In order for that to happen, you would have to drop the other two areas of study, but mundane education and the magical style. And, sadly, I don't think that, that might be the best idea as of right now."

As he nodded, Harry sighed. "That makes sense." He then glanced at where Nightmare Moon was still keeping an eye out. "You've been awfully quiet today, Nim. Something on your mind?"

She just frowned a little as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "_It's about what I overheard Snape and Quirrel talking about when I returned your broom to the shed while you showered up._"

Luna hummed to herself as she finished her flossing. Done, she tossed it into the garbage. "Come to think of it, Quirrel has been seemingly under a lot of stress."

Nim nodded. "_I think it has to do with that conversation. After all, why would he be reminding him of where his allegiances lie?_" Seeing Harry about to answer, she waved a hoof. "_Yes, yes. It could be just office politics, as I believe it is called, but there might be more to it then that._"

Harry shrugged as he shook his head while Luna poured out some mouthwash into the same shot glass that he had used. "Maybe he's allied with some family? If what we've guessed is correct, then that is a possibility and he's simply reminding him that he's Dumbledore's employee."

The plush just shook her head in thought. "_Perhaps. But whatever it was, it truly shook Quirrel and frightened him bady... **very badly** indeed._" Nightmare then frowned. "_I suppose that all we can do though is keep an eye on a developing situation..._"

As the alicorn next to him started to swish mouthwash around her mouth, Harry frowned. "I suppose that, that would be the best that we can possibly do as of this time." After Luna spat it out, Harry snorted as she continued to spit into the sink. "You _really_ hate that stuff, don't you?"

Luna shook her head. "Hate it alone? No. I do like how clean my mouth feels and how fresh my breath is. But hating the burning? Oh buck yes." She then sighed and grimaced. "Still, it beats almost an hour of using the flayed end of a twig and perhaps another two chewing on either herbal leaves or a breathstick made from said leaves to get close to the same result."

* * *

><p>The calm of the day soon disappeared and that night found the three in the trunk as an angry Nim stomped around the room in a fury. "<em>That... that... <strong>THAT BUCKING BASTARD<strong>!_"

As Harry sighed, he fell back onto the recliner while he used his fingers and rubbed the sides of his head as he tried in vain to ward off the incoming headache. "It's not that surprising, Nim. You _know_ that he is biased in favor of the students from his house." He frowned a little as he continued. "Especially when it comes to Malfoy for some odd reason." Harry then shook his head. "And add in that he's been in a massively bad mood lately..."

Nightmare just growled as she stomped toward a pile of cloth pieces that Harry used in his training to boost his control of his telekinesis spell. While she did this, Luna shook her head as she settled on one of the chair's arms. "She has a point, Harry." She grimaced as she remembered what had happened. "Snape allowed for Draco to insult your mother with that... disgusting _word_. And _then_, Snape, went on to insult your _father_." The alicorn poked him in the shoulder. "Being in a bad mood does not excuse what happened."

The plush turned around and growled. "_20 points off Gryffindor for 'Provoking him' and another 10 when he was asked if he was going to punish Malfoy for it! Not to mention four detentions with him!_" She snarled. "_That man...!_"

Luna sighed and looked to the side. "Not to mention Harry, his 'bad mood' is something that he's taking out on everyone around him. It's actually pretty unprofessional and the fact that almost none of the teachers are doing anything..." She shook her head. "No, it doesn't excuse what he said at all."

The wizard in training just ran his hand through his hair as he grimaced. "And I'm not saying that it does Luna, but I can understand that he's likely going to react worse then usual because of his mood."

As she grabbed one of the pieces of cloth near her, Nightmare growled as she tried to tear it apart with her hooves. "_And yet, what happened when you talked with McGonagall? She has even **less** excuse then Snape! She is your head of house and the Deputy Headmistress!_"

Her fellow alicorn rubbed the side of her head as she felt a headache coming on, if only because of her own anger. "I don't understand it either, Nightmare. How the hay she can let Snape get away with such things I don't think that I will ever understand."

Harry shook his head as he rested his chin on one fist. "I'm actually not that surprised." As the other two turned to him, he continued. "From the beginning, she has shown signs that she wants to avoid being confrontational with the other teachers and interfering in what they're doing and their decisions."

Luna frowned a little. "I suppose that due to her also being the Deputy Headmistess she might not want to be seen as having favoritism and above inter-house squabbles. But then, she shouldn't _be_ Head of House and Headmistress at the same time." She shook her head. "One or the other, but not both."

Nim just continued to try and tear the piece of fabric in her hooves as she snarled. "_And yet she goes on and on about fairness! That **hypocrite**!_"

The other alicorn was about to make a comment when Nim made a strangled sound of rage as she bit down on the fabric she held and jerked back with some of it in her mouth, easily tearing it. As Nightmare's head stayed in the back position, Luna looked at the cloth and saw the perfect bite mark in it where she had torn it, before she turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Now that's different..."

Nim, however, dropped it and reached into her mouth, her rage now replaced with confusion and surprise. "_What the hay?_" She then pulled the empty hoof out and looked at it. "_Where the hay did the cloth go?_"

Having raised an eyebrow at her reaction, Harry got off the chair and made his way over. "The cloth? You dropped it Nim." Bending down, he grabbed the dropped piece of cloth and held it up. "See?" Harry then frowned. "Are you feeling okay, Nim?"

She shook her head as she took the piece from him in confusion and then looked around her, her eyes scrutinizing each part of the floor that was within sight. Nightmare then held up the piece of cloth. "_I'm not talking about **this**. I'm talking about the part that I just **bit** off. I can't find it._"

As he frowned, the young wizard in training looked around as did Luna. "Well, it has to be around here _somewhere_ after all. None of us used magic to vanish it after all." After a few more moments of having searched, Harry shared a look with Luna before they both turned to Nightmare, who had stood up and looked underneath her. "Okay, this might be a bit odd." He then frowned. "Let us just examine what happened, shall we?" Harry gestured at the cloth. "So, you grabbed the cloth..."

Nim rolled her eyes as she sighed, but she still nodded anyways as she picked up the cloth. "_Right._" She then looked at the cloth in her hand and began to twist it. "_So, I had been trying to tear this thing apart. But not making any progress, I bit it._" An odd look then came over her face. "_Oddly, it tasted like a dry piece of bread for some reason..._"

Both Harry and Luna gave her an odd look as before the other alicorn commented. "Wait... You mean that the fabric actually _tasted_ like dried _bread?_"

Nightmare rolled her eyes and sighed. "_Yes, but don't bother asking me **how** that is... Anyways..._" She then grabbed the cloth and brought it to her mouth. "_After I bit it, I pulled back like you would after taking a bite out of food like so and..._" She then went through the motions. And then they looked at the cloth to see that another bite had been taken out of it as Nightmare's jaws worked. She shook it off and looked back at the two though. "_And then it was just... gone..._" She trailed off and blinked as she realized, alongside Harry and Luna, that once more nothing had fallen out of her mouth. "_What the hay?_"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he remembered her jaw moving. "Nim... did you just _eat_ that piece of cloth?" When they looked at him, he clarified. "It looked like you were chewing afterward."

She blinked and then looked down at the cloth in her hooves. "_I... don't know..._" Nightmare worked her jaw a little before she shook her head as she frowned thoughtfully as she thought back at what happened. "_I did have this swallowing sensation, but that's impossible._" She looked over at Harry. "_After all, you didn't give this body a esophagus to swallow things **with**..._" Nim then sighed. "_But still..._"

All of them then turned back to the cloth before Luna spoke up. "Well... there's really only one way to find out if you can actually eat cloth I suppose..." Nightmare looked down at the cloth and sighed before she brought it to her mouth and began to 'Eat' it. After several minutes, she was just finishing the last bit as Luna and Harry watched her with widened eyes. Luna then shook it off and leaned down. "Well?"

Nim smacked her lips speculatively as she thought it over before she smiled. "_That was actually... rather enjoyable._" She then cocked her head to the side. "_Hmm... I wonder what other fabrics I can eat..._" Nightmare blinked though as she heard a snort. She then turned and gave Harry an questioning look. "_What?_"

Harry just smirked as he tried to back a snicker. "Well... remember the old joke about dreaming about eating a marshmallow and then waking up to find that your pillow was gone? I think that in your case that might not be a joke."

Nightmare growled playfully before she smacked him in the arm. "_Shut it._" She then frowned as she tapped her chin in thought. "_Though I don't think that I could._"

It was then that her fellow alicorn shook her head. "Actually, I wonder if you could eat a pillow." She gestured at the fabric. "After all, here you are with the ability to eat normal fabric as if it was food of some kind. What about stuffing? Or plastics? What other things could you eat?"

She received a deadpan look from the plush in return. "_I am not some subject for you to experiment on._"

Luna blinked and smiled. "Wasn't that cloth _good_ though...?"

Nim leaned back, somewhat unnerved by the smile on her counterpart's face. "_Er... yes, I suppose so..._"

The smile only widened as Harry tried not to laugh at their antics. "And I distinctly remember someone saying that they wished to be able to eat, many, _many_ times. " She leaned down toward Nightmare's face. "Right...?"

After she saw that she was going to get no help from Harry, Nightmare sighed as she facehoofed. "_Fine..._" She suddenly found a ball of red yarn in front of her before she gave the grinning Luna a level look. "_... Ha. Ha._"

Luna only raised an eyebrow before she gestured at it again. "Well... go on."

Nim looked back at it and sighed. "_You're not going to leave me alone until I do... will you?_" Upon having seen her shake her head, Nightmare sighed and grabbed the loose end of the yarn and put into her mouth. After a moment of chewing, she pulled it out with a thoughtful look. "_Tastes like... licorice..._" Then before Harry's and Luna's stunned eyes, she devoured it within a few minutes until what had been a large ball was gone. Swallowing the last bit, she looked at the now bare roller and poked herself in the stomach. "_That's odd... where did it all go?_"

Harry tapped his chin in thought before he looked at her. "Do you feel any different?"

Her ear flicked as she considered the question before she shrugged. "_Not... really._" She frowned. "_Well, nothing more then feeling more energetic._" She then looked around at the other pieces of fabric. "_I wonder how many other fabrics I can eat..._" By the time they went to bed, they found that Nim could "Eat" any form of fabric or cloth as well as stuffing...

* * *

><p>Having reached a gargoyle with Percy the next day, Harry turned to look at him as he cleared his throat. "Well, here we are Harry, the Headmaster's office. The red haired Prefect frowned a bit before he shook his head and sighed. "As much as I might want you to be able to manage what you are aiming for, the chances of you getting anything done about your issue with Snape is rather..." He looked around for a moment before he leaned toward the younger boy and the doll on his shoulder. "Is rather slim to none I am afraid."<p>

Harry shook his head a little as he scowled. "I have to do _something_, Percy. Otherwise it'll bother me until I _do_.

The Prefect just nodded. "I understand." He gestured with a hand. "I'm just giving you a friendly warning is all so that you won't be too disappointed." Before Harry could have said anything else, Percy turned toward the gargoyle and cleared his throat. "Jelly babies."

Nightmare didn't bother to hide the incredulous expression on her face or the incredulity from her voice as the statue jumped to the side while beside them the unseen Luna facehoofed. "_... Jelly babies... The password to his office... is **jelly babies**...!?_"

Percy just shrugged. "It always has been some kind of sweet from all the times that I've been here or told the password. Asked Dad about it and according to him it was the same during his years as well." He then sighed as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Well then, good luck."

And with those words he turned and left down the hall. As he grumbled, Harry slowly made his way up the revolving staircase though his, Nim's, and Luna's minds wondered at it. 'I wonder how this even works...'

After he reached the top, Harry raised his fist to knock, only to be stopped as he heard Dumbledore's voice drift through the door. "You may both come in Mr. Potter, Miss Moon.

The three friends shared a look before they entered. Once they had, they looked around in interest. Luna, however, gasped as she spotted a red and gold bird on a perch. "That's a _phoenix!_" Her voice then took on a saddened tone. "It looks so much like Celly's familiar, Philomena..."

While Harry leaned into her to comfort her, having made sure that he looked like he was looking at something on the wall, Nightmare frowned a bit as the phoenix gave her a curious look before she focused on the rest of the room, in particular the various knickknacks on a table. '_How interesting..._'

From where he sat behind his desk, Dumbledore observed Harry and Nightmare over his glasses before he saw Harry as he watched the phoenix. "I see that you have spotted Fawkes, Harry. He has been with me for many, many years now." He then gestured at a highbacked chair in front of the desk. "Come, have a seat my boy. You wished to talk with me about something?"

Harry nodded as he made his way to the offered chair. "I did, thank you for seeing me, Sir."

The Headmaster smiled as he reached for a bowl of wrapped candies and offered Harry some. "Lemon drop?" After Harry took one, Dumbledore smiled happily as he took one himself and, after having unwrapped it, popped it into his mouth. "I must say that so few usually take me up when I offer them some that it is quite pleasent when one does." He the steepled his fingers. "Now then my boy, what seems to be the issue?"

Harry gathered up his thoughts for a moment before he began. "It has to do with a recent incident between me, Malfoy, and Professor Snape." There was a flash of pleasant surprise that briefly flickered across the Headmaster's face when Harry referred to his potions teacher by title, though Albus gestured for him to continue which he did. Eventually, Harry slowly finished. "... And it's not so much the punishment that was levied against me that is the problem, though I do think it a bit much, but rather the fact that Malfoy was not punished despite him saying this in front of a teacher. It's unfair that I was the only one punished."

Dumbledore was quiet for several moments as he considered what he had been told before he sighed. "Harry, I am afraid that there is not much that I can do in this particular case." He held up a hand as he noticed Harry about to respond and to forestall the younger wizard's incoming complaint. "Please, let me explain my reasoning for a moment." Harry shared a look with Nightmare who bristled with suppressed rage, but he eventually nodded. "You must understand my boy, that from some... _personal_ experiences, I am of the opinion that a Headmaster should not interfere with what a teacher may do unless it goes too far and crosses some lines. I have myself seen what happens when a Headmaster plays favorites in such a way that it interferes with what teachers may have done"

Though curious, Harry shoved those thoughts to the back of his head before he sighed. "So you're not going to do anything then?"

A slight twinkle entered Dumbledore's eyes as he shook his head. "Now I did not say that, Harry." He raised a finger. "Now while I cannot do anything about your punishment Harry, I shall take your word for it and take three points from Slytherin for such language, but no more as I cannot confirm it one way or the other at the moment. I will also ask Severus to relax a little, though he is currently under a large amount of stress right at this moment you must understand for reasons that I cannot divulge." He then looked over his glasses. "Now then, is there anything else that you wished to discuss?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, Sir."

It wasn't until they had left the office and were out of sight of the enterance that Nightmare finally let out a growl of rage that she had held in. "_I **cannot** believe that man!_"

Luna also shook her head in frustration before she let it out in a sigh. "It was less then we'd hoped for..."

As she trailed off, the young wizard in training beside her finished it. "But more then we'd expected." He then grimaced. "I would say that we should take it a step farther and go to the Board of Directors, but..."

Nim simply grunted in disgust. "_But if Neville is correct and that foal Malfoy's father is on it and got most of them in his pocket, then there's little to no chance there._"

Harry sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "So in other words, we just have to keep biding our time until we get a chance and continue to record what he's been doing like you guys suggested."

Beside him, Luna nodded with a smirk. "And hopefully, the weight of documentation along with your fame behind it, might be just enough to put some pressure for some changes..."

* * *

><p>The months passed as winter became spring, though none of the Hogwarts students got to enjoy it much as the teachers piled on the work. As exams got closer, Hermione started to drive everyone crazy until a solution was found, which found the group (which consisted of Harry, Nightmare, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Myrtle, and Tonks) in the library on a warm spring day as they studied.<p>

After Myrtle quizzed her on some of her subjects, Tonks gave a groan as she laid her head down on the table, looking at the window with a forlorn look. "I am never going to remember any of this or pass the NEWTs I need dammit..."

Nim looked up from where she was checking Neville's work with her eyebrow raised as she adjusted her glasses. "_I very much doubt that with the work that you're putting in._" Tonks smiled and was about to thank her when she continued. "_Though if it is too hard for you as perhaps many things seem to be, you should just give up before you strain something._"

Tonks moved her head some so that she could glare at Nim with one bloodshot eye. "Let me think about that for a moment... Hmmm. I'm going with... _no_." As she spotted the smirk on the plush's face, she sat up straight and ran a hand down her face (while using her powers to make it seem to stretch) before she looked at Myrtle with a thankful look. "Anyways, thanks for the help that you're giving me. It's really helping."

Myrtle just smiled as she floated there. "You're quite welcome." Her smile only widened with her next words. "I'm just happy that I'm finding some use for all those years of having watched classes."

The plush shook her head as she turned to where Harry and Neville were helping each other to study. Suddenly, as quick as a striking snake, Nim struck out and whapped Hermione across the knuckles with a rolled up newspaper as the witch had reached for a book. "_Potions and herbology are scheduled for right now, Hermione. Transfiguration is not for another hour at the least._"

Hermione scowled as she rubbed her knuckles she pointingly ignored as Harry snickered. "Nightmare! I need to prepare for the exams!"

When she reached for the book again though, she just narrowly missed having her knuckles whapped again as she jerked them away just in time. Nightmare for her part just watched her over the rims of her glasses with a slightly amused look though stern. "_Exams are not for a few weeks yet, Hermione. Everything has been scheduled specifically to maximise effectiveness for time spent._" Nightmare attempted to whap Hermione's hand as she tried to grab the book again. "_So Stop being such a fretful mare. Look at Tonks, besides some helf-hearted complaints, one does not see her freaking out. And her exams are much more important._"

Having leaned her head against her open hand, Tonks nodded as she watched the byplay in amusement. "Quite honestly it's a nice break from the madness of the other seventh years in the Hufflepuff common room. And the company's not too bad either." She then straighted up and leaned back as she stretched her arms back, a playful smirk on her face as she saw Neville blush... right before a rolled up newspaper smacked her in the head. "Ow!"

Nim waggled said newspaper at her in mock anger. "_Now, now. You can tease the poor colt later. He _is_ studying right now and doesn't need any... distractions at the moment._"

Tonks grimaced as she rubbed her forehead where it had hit before she spotted something that distracted her from her planned comeback. "Wotcher, Hagrid."

The rest of the group turned to see Hagrid as he stood there and looked completely out of place as he placed something behind him. "Er... 'ello there Nymphadora, righ'?"

She twitched while she hissed at him. "_Yessss..._"

He looked at the group and smiled for a few moments. "You bunch studyin' on a day like today?"

Harry looked at the window and watched a cloud as it passed by though the clear, blue sky. "Well, not like we have much choice with how much the teachers are piling on." He then gave Hagrid a raised eyebrow. "Looking up something Hagrid?"

Hagrid started for a moment before he looked around nervously. "Er... got a new creature tha' I'm be lookin' up to care for..." He then leaned toward the group. "If'in yeh want, yeh could stop by for a cuppa tea later?"

After they nodded and let him know that they would, he left. Nim waited until he was out of view before she jumped off the table and walked to where he was. A few moments later she came back with a deadpan expression. "_He was looking up dragons._"

As she looked in the direction that he had gone in, Tonks blinked. "He did?"

The plush still nodded before she commented in a dry tone. "_In particular books on dragon **breeding**..._"

Neville looked at the area in question with a nervous look. "Dragon breeding has been banned since the 1600s though..."

As he facepalmed, Harry groaned. "He didn't..."


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>After a while of having to convince Hermione, the group left the library and started to walk toward Hagrid's hut. From her position up upon Harry's shoulder, Nim snorted as she smirked. "<em>Remember how you said that he couldn't have?<em>" At Harry's puzzled look, she simply gestured at Hagrid's hut. "_Yeah..._"

It took Harry several moments before he realized what she had meant before he facepalmed and groaned. "He did... he really did..." At the expressions he saw on the others' faces, he turned to Tonks. "Dragons eggs need fire to hatch, correct?"

She slowly nodded, not having caught on. "Well, yes..." She scrunched up her face as she struggled to remember something from her notes and studies. "Dragon mothers breath fire onto their eggs to keep them hot enough to incubate properly. Less fire used means males and the more fire that is used, the higher the chance for females I believe." She then blinked. "Why?"

Harry just pointed at the air above Hagrid's hut with a deadpan expression as he commented dryly. "It's an extremely warm spring day, and yet with the amount of smoke that is coming out of his chimney could only be possible if he had a fire going that would be better for a freezing winter night." He then looked at Tonks as he continued. "Now then, what _possible_ reason could there be for him to have a fire of such size going on a day like today?"

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched her nose as if she was fighting off a massive headache. "And with the books he was looking at... possibly to incubate dragon eggs..."

Beside Harry, Luna rolled her eyes as she commented in a dry tone of voice with an expressionless face. "And that's not mentioning that he has every curtain, window and door closed. Nope! None of this suspicious at all!"

As Nightmare scrunched up her face and snorted, Harry whispered softly out the corner of his mouth. "That level of sarcasm and dry wit is something that I would have expected from Nim, Luna. Not you."

She just grinned as she snickered. "Yes, well, normally I simply chose not be so, even if I could get away with it. After all, Nightmare had to have gotten it from _somewhere_ you know." Her grin then widened with her next words as she spoke them in a mock worried tone with a slight British tinge. "Or perhaps I have simply hung out with you British people and your form of humor and wit has somehow infected me..." She gave him a half lidded gaze as she leaned toward him which caused one of his eyebrows to slowly inch skyward. "Much like a fungus I do believe."

Harry snorted hard at that as he bit back a laugh which caused Hermione to look at him with a raised eyebrow. As he noticed her inquiring look, he waved it off with a small grin. "Just something that Nightmare just said, that's all."

Still slightly suspicious, but also curious, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Really now? And what was that?"

Having thought quickly, Harry gestured at the amused plushy. "She was being her usual sarcastic self is all, Hermione. She was pretty much going on about how all the curtains, windows, and doors being closed are _completely_ not suspicious in the slightest."

After a few moments, the bushy haired witch-in-training nodded before she looked back at the way that they were going as her lips twitched in some amusement. "I suppose that in her usual tone it would be funny."

Neville, however, frowned a bit. "Well... it might not be a dragon egg..." Seeing them having turned toward him, he continued. "There's some magical fungi and plants that need darkness and large amounts of heat to grow..."

The youngest witch there sighed a bit. "That's a possibility... but I can't really see Hagrid going through all that trouble..."

However, with her back to him, Hermione never noticed how Harry was trying to hold back from showing his amusement as beside the group Luna fell into theatrics such as throwing her foreleg over her eyes dramatically. The whole time during which she mock wailed. "Oh! Woe is me! For shall I forever be doomed to have all that I do be accredited to Nightmare Moon? Queen of Darkness? Shall I forever be entombed within that shade she calls a shadow? Oh! OH! Such a terrible fate for one such as I it is!"

As he bit back a laugh, Harry glanced at her and nearly lost it as she stood on her two legs and weaved back and forth with one foreleg over her eyes before he whispered out of the side of his mouth. "Not helping matters at all, Luna." He then slowly smiled as he continued to whisper. "So what has got you in such a great mood then?"

While she fell back on all four hooves she grinned before she skipped a little. "Because it's _Spring_ of course!" She then inhaled through her nose deeply and released is as a sigh. "After such a long, cold, and dreary winter, the sight of life coming back after the snow melts does me good." She then snorted and shook her head. "And I thought that the winter back in Surrey was dreary."

Harry rolled his eyes at this and was about to whisper back when he realized that they were right outside Hagrid's hut. The next moment had Hermione stride forward and knock on the door. "Hagrid, we're here."

After a few seconds passed, Hagrid opened the door and his eyes widened before he blinked at the sight of the whole group on his doorstep. "Er... I didn't mean for all of yeh to come..."

From her position on Harry's shoulders, Nightmare scoffed. "_That was certainly how it sounded to me..._" She then dove off Harry's shoulders and into his shirt as Fang bounded out and tried to jump up him, her grumbles able to be heard through the fabric. "_I really hate that dog..._"

The large man just chuckled as he reached out and grabbed the dog's collar and pulled him back off Harry. "Naw, yeh know tha' yeh don' hate him, Nightmare." Hagrid didn't seem to have noticed the baleful gaze that she had given him which had said otherwise. He then let the others in before he stuck his head out and looked around before he closed the door. "Well then, sommat tea should do thr trick..."

It was only after they turned down some stoat sandwiches that he offered (and which Luna commented was a delicacy among the griffin tribes) that they sat down. As they all, with the exception of Nightmare and Myrtle, sweated in the heat of the hut, Harry gave a glance around. "So then, you had something to show us, Hagrid?"

He wringed his hands as he glanced around at the group nervously. "Well, I didn' expect all of yeh to ter be here, yeh understand..." Hagrid coughed a little. "I had only meant fer 'Arry, 'Ernione, and Nev ter come..." He noticed the glare that Nightmare shot him and nodded at her. "An' Nightmare as well." The large man then ran a hand through his beard as he glanced at the hearth. "As fer what I was goin' ter show yeh..."

Myrtle was the one who noticed it first and she let out a groan as she facepalmed. "A _dragon's_ egg, Hagrid!? _Really?_" She turned and placed her hands on her hips. "I know that back in school you had a love for dangerous animals which has only grown if what I've heard is correct, but this? This is ridiculous, Hagrid."

Hagrid scratched the back of his head as he looked right embarrassed about it before he cleared his throat. "S'not like I took it from the nest that its mommy made fer it." He then straightened some as he nodded. "Won it off'a this nice stranger down afta a game O' cards just las' night. I was down at the village pub, see." The giant man then shook his head in slight confusion. "He seemed like he was quite glad to be rid O' it fer some reason ter be honest."

Hermione took a deep breath before she let it out slowly as she commented. "Yes, how perfectly strange. I have to wonder why myself."

The friendly giant just nodded, happy that someone had understood. "A righ' mystery tha' it is."

He didn't notice the bushy haired witch as she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, though Nim leaned over and whispered into her ear. "_I give you a 8 out of 10. Not bad for a filly and would like to be treated to it again._"

The groundskeeper hadn't seemed to have noticed this as he continued on. "Been reading up on them, see." He gestured at the fireplace as the flames in it roared. "Keep it in the fire ter keep warm, their mothers breath on them yeh know. And once it hatches, feed it a bucket 'O brandy and chicken's blood every half hour." Hagrid then smiled as he nodded. "I even identified what species the egg is. Tha' there egg is from a Norwegian Ridgeback."

Neville then looked around somewhat nervously. "Er... what _are_ you going to do when it hatches Hagrid? You can't keep it here after all..." He then blinked at the confused expression on Hagrid's face. "Right?"

After he blinked for a moment, Hagrid shook his head and chuckled before he patted Neville on the shoulder, nearly having knocked the poor boy over. "Wha' else am I goin' ter do with the little fellow Nev? I'm goin' ter raise 'im meself." He then gestured at the books he had signed out. "Why did yeh think I was lookin' up about dragons?"

For more then a full minute, the group just stared in silence at the pleased man before Hermione commented in a low voice. "Hagrid... you live in a _wooden_ house..."

The giant man just raised an eyebrow and scratched his head in some confusion. "Tha's right. Built it meself after all. Is sommat the matter with it?"

Despite having been made of plush, Nightmare closed her eyes painfully as she somehow made the motions of having taken a deep breath. "_Hagrid, you are going to be keeping a **firebreathing** creature in a hut that is made from **flammable** wood..._" She then grimaced as she remembered something that she had read that was a difference between the dragons of Equestria and this world's. "_And that's not counting how dragons grow extremely quickly and reach their full size in about a year or two..._"

He blinked for a moment before the giant man rumbled in laughter and leaned back against the wall, which caused the plush to become annoyed. Before she could have said anything though, Hagrid stopped. "I know all about dragons an growin', Nightmare. Like I said, I read th' books." He flicked a tear away from his eye before he continued. "Once it grows ter big, I'll take the little fellow out to the Forbidden Forest. I know a place or two close ter the mountains wit some caves."

By now, even Neville shook his head in some disbelief as he glanced at the egg. "Um... Hagrid? You're going to have an animal that is a flying, magically resistant predator which needs a dozen fully trained wizards to subdue... Close to a school full of children..." He looked around nervously. "I... don't think that, that might be a good idea..."

As he shook his head a little, Hagrid chuckled. "No worries, Nev. Mos' dragons are jus' misunderstood is all. Afta' all, Gringotts is supposed ter train their own, so's I should be able ter as well." He then smiled. "'Sides, It'll have plenty to eat out in th' forest."

Harry grimaced as he internally sighed. 'Yeah... like any students nearby or who might be at the edges...'

Having had the same thought, Nim rubbed the sides of her head as she sighed. She then gave Hagrid a level look as she controlled herself so she wouldn't start screaming at him. She had promised Harry to tone it down after all. '_Not to mention he promised to learn that spell to gather silk from spider webs if I tried. Mmm... spider silk..._' She shook her head free of the thought while a small part of her mind commented on how odd it was she had grown to like eating fabric, before she turned back to the matter at hoof. "_Look, all that we're saying is that this is a **slightly** foalish endevor that has many problems in it's implementation._" She ignored Hagrid's slight glare as she looked up at the ceiling. "_This is **almost** as foalish as having a Cerberus guarding the third floor corridor._"

Hagrid's head snapped around to look at her with some surprise. "How'd yeh know about Fluffy?"

The only thing that met this was completely silence, the type that you could hear crickets as they chirped in it or a pin after it was dropped. A silence that was soon broken by Harry, Luna, and Nim as they sputtered and said the same thing while the others just stared. After a few moments, Luna facehoofed. "F... FLUFFY!? He's named a Cerberus, one of the most _dangerous_ and _deadly_ guardian beasts... _**FLUFFY!?**_"

Having taken their stunned silence for interest, and not having heard Luna's exclamation, Hagrid chuckled. "Yup. Bought 'i off a nice Greek chappie down in the pub las' year as a matter O' fact. Just got 'im trained when I gave 'im over ter Dumbledore to guard the..."

As he trailed off, Harry raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yes...?"

The friendly giant, however, pursed his lips before he shook his head. "Ain't sayin' anymore then tha'."

Tonks raised an eyebrow as well, which did meet her hairline, as she crossed her arms. "Hagrid, whatever it is, it can't be _that_ important if it's being guarded in a _school_."

Harry then turned and looked at her a moment later as he frowned in thought. "Tonks, whatever it is, must be pretty important for a _Cerberus_ to be guarding it." He then narrowed his eyes some. "I think that, whatever it is was in the vault at Gringotts that got robbed, I remember us visiting it earlier that day, so someone is after it..."

Anything else that he was going to say was interrupted as Hagrid wagged a finger at him. "Now, don' yeh be pokin' yeh's nose inter tha'. It's between Dumbledore and Nickolas Flamel..." He trailed off as he suddenly realized what he said as Nightmare's head whipped around and looked at him. "I shouldn' have said tha'..."

Nightmare watched him for a moment with widened eyes before she wiped her expression off and replaced it with feigned interest, right before she made a sound like she had cleared her throat. Once she had his attention, she looked at Hagrid and changed the subject. "_Now then... about this dragon egg..._"

The plush ignored all the strange looks she received from the others and after a few more minutes of conversation, the group began to get up as they prepared to leave. Harry, however, turned to the others. "You guys mind going ahead for a bit? I need to ask some things of Hagrid and will catch up once I'm done.

Hermione looked at him with an interested expression on her face. "Really?"

As he chuckled, Harry nodded. "Yes, Hermione." He then shrugged. "I had Hagrid go out on one of his trips and pick some items up that I needed. That's pretty much it."

The bushy haired witch just nodded, having gotten used to her friend's oddities and eccentricies over the past year. "Diagon, I'm guessing then?"

Harry just shrugged in reply before he answered. "Among other places." Despite her still having been curious, Hermione nodded her assent and soon left. After she had done so, Harry turned to where Hagrid was pulling out a bag off a shelf. "Thanks for doing this again, Hagrid. You didn't have to."

He simply chuckled as Harry took the bag from him. "Not ter worry 'Arry. Didn' bother me ter get it for yeh." Hagrid then frowned thoughtfully. "Though I don' know why yeh would need so much fabric, yarn, blankets, and sommat."

The young wizard glanced at him and smiled. "Well, I got a small project going on with Nim at the moment which I need them for."

Hagrid thought it over for a moment before he nodded. "I see, yeh making more items fer Nightmare then?" At Harry's nod, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeh will make some witch very happy, 'Arry."

After he had given the giant man a confused look (while he ignored how Nim and Luna both snickered at him), Harry shrugged. "Well... something like that I suppose.." The young wizard placed the bag into his pocket and was about to say goodbye, when a thought occurred to him. "Hagrid?" The gentle giant nodded for him to continue. "I've been having some... issues... with my magic backfiring when I do a spell and it's kind of... well... embarrassing."

Hagrid chuckled as he good naturedly slapped Harry on the shoulder, which caused him to stumble some. "Yeh haven't got much ter worry about 'Arry." He then remembered the meetings where Harry's issue had been brought up before he began to stroke his bead in thought. "I don' reckon' how I could help yeh though..."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. "Well, being a groundskeeper, I was wondering if you knew of some place where I could go to practice, out of sight you know?"

As he frowned, the groundskeeper tilted his head back in thought. "I mighta know a few places where yeh could practice out of sight. But I'll have to check them first ter make sure they're safe..."

* * *

><p>After having said his goodbyes, Harry left the hut and met up with his friends who had been having a quiet conversation nearby, Myrtle having gone on ahead to the school. With that done, they began their journey back up to the castle. Hermione was silent for several moments before she looked at Harry and spoke up. "So, what did Hagrid get for you." A moment later she blinked before she narrowed her eyes as Harry handed Nightmare a sickle which she placed into her small backpack and caused Hermione to level a glare at the two. "Ha, ha."<p>

Nightmare just gave her an innocent look. "_Whatever do you mean by that?_" She then gave her a slightly annoyed look with a raised eyebrow. "_But really, what have we discussed about being nosy Hermione?_"

The plush got her nose flicked though by Harry. As she scrunched up her face and furiously rubbed at her snout and Luna giggled at her expression, Harry turned to Hermione. "While she may be right, I don't mind telling you in this case." He handed her the bag as they walked and she looked inside. "I needed him to go and buy some things like fabric and clothing that I need for a project concerning Nightmare."

Hermione gave him a nod before she frowned. "Wait, then why did you have to do so privately?"

The young wizard in training sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away. "There... was something private that I needed to ask him about..."

After she thought it over, Nymphadora elbowed him with a sly smirk on her face as she winked. "_Private_, huh?"

As he rubbed his ribs, Harry gave her an odd look. "Er... yeah?"

The bushy haired witch ignored this as she rolled her eyes and turned to Nightmare and huffed. "And you! Why did you have change the subject! Now we'll have to add researching this Nicolas Flamel to our studies!" At Harry's raised eyebrow, she crossed her arms and pouted a little. "Well... whatever is being guarded has to be important right?"

Nim gave her an even look before she began to speak. "_I changed the subject because it was obvious that much more prying would not get us any more information and might instead have us asked to leave. As for Nicolas Flamel..._" She brought her hoof up to her mouth and coughed. "_Nicolas Flamel, famous alchemist, is the only known producer of the mature version of the elusive Philosopher's Stone. A stone which can be used to transform base metals into gold. It can also be used to produce the Elixer of Immortality, which prevents all aging in the imbibber and allows them to live for centuries. The only known users of the Elixer are Nicolas and his wife Perenelle._"

The lighter blue alicorn sighed as she shook her head and muttered as she had already guessed why the plush knew about him. "Oh Nightmare..."

She ignored her lighter counterpart though as she continued. "_Nicolas Flamel is currently six hundred and sixty-five while his wife is six hundred and fifty-eight. While known and seen in the wizarding world, they've mostly avoided the mundane world since they faked their deaths in the fifteenth century, though both were seen in a Paris opera house in 1762._" She didn't notice the stares as she went on. "_Nicolas also took on a student around the fifteenth century who later became known as Count St. Germain, who is sometimes mistaken as being Flamel in mundane literature though the 'Count' is also sometimes thought of as being one in the same with the Wandering Jew. This is not helped by him being an extreme eccentric and stirring up stories in the mundane world about him being such people as Francis Bacon or being a ascended being for his personal amusement. He is believed in mundane literature to be a holder of a Philosopher's Stone, though the signs point more to him having an 'Immature' version then the one that Nicolas has._"

Tonks held up a hand and stopped her. "Wait, wait. An _Immature_ Philosopher's Stone? There's different types?"

Nim nodded. "_According to the legends, yes. A immature one is white to the mature's blood red. It is also weaker and can only transform base metals into silver instead of gold and the Elixer it produces is that of Longevity, not immortality. The Elixer only being able to slow down aging to a crawl instead of stopping it entirely._" She then rolled her eyes. "_Of course, the Wizarding World does not consider it to be a **true** Philosopher's Stone, and so they don't count them as such for that reason._"

As she raised a finger and opened her mouth to comment, Hermione thought it over for a moment before she gave the plush an odd look. "Well... _that_... was rather informative..."

The dark alicorn shrugged. "_The human quest for longevity and immortality is something that I find quite fascinating. Point of fact, there are many legends of 'Elixers of Immortality' going back thousands of years in many Asian countries, though the first Emperor of China thought that he had one which contained mercury. Needless to say that ended about as badly as you might think._" She then waved a hoof around. "_And that's not even getting into the whole bit where there are stories of people who have been born with memories of past lives fully intact. That is something that I find particularly fascinating._"

Both Harry and Luna gave her a look as they guessed why she might be so interested in the subject before he cleared his throat. "Well then, anything else that we might want to know about Flamel, Nightmare?"

Nightmare hummed to herself as she rubbed her chin in thought before she answered. "_Honestly, there's not that much on the Wizarding side of things besides it being noted that he has had a hand in many alchemical discoveries over the past 600 hundred years or so with him taking students every few decades or so. Though I do feel foalish to have forgotten that he has in fact worked with Dumbledore, who first came to his attention when he attended one of Flamel's alchemy lessons way back when he was in school._"

Neville's eyebrows raised as he looked at her. "Wait, we had alchemy lessons?"

The plush shook her head and waved a hoof around. "_Technically, Hogwarts apparently still does, but the course is only taught when enough students sign up for it as an elective. Which... hasn't happened for years, sadly._"

Tonks looked at her. "Anything else?"

Nim thought it over and shrugged. "_While glossed over in wizarding texts, Flamel is supposed to be able to create homunculi._"

Harry frowned as his brows knit. "That sounds familiar..."

The doll nodded before she glanced at him and would have blushed if she could have before she got herself under control. "_Possible, as you have read over my shoulders at times._" Nim then continued after a moment. "_And before you ask, homunculi are artificial humans that according to legend can be created by alchemists. While, like I said, in wizarding books the subject is glossed over, in mundane books they go into more detail._" She tapped her chin. "_According to legend, they're made as the perfect servants for alchemists, completely loyal to their masters. As to what they look like, they appear as short, squat and deformed humans with odd abilities which allow them to serve their masters._"

Unnoticed by Harry, Luna, Hermione, or Nim herself, both Tonks and Neville slowed some as surprise flittered across their faces. The same though ran through their minds. "Wait... that sounds like... but that's impossible...' They then frowned. '...Right?'

As they continued to walk, Harry kept an eye out. "Though that does beg the question... who might be after the Stone and why bring it to the school? Surely Flamel is experienced enough to protect it himself..."

At the same time a thought occurred to him, it also occurred to Luna. "A trap. They're using the stone as a trap for something, but _what_ is the question. That's the only explanation for why I was unable to leave that area." Her mind rapidly grasped something else soon after. "The troll! What better way to clear out the school and make sure that the teachers were all distracted."

Nim frowned as she thought it over before she commented out loud. "_Hmm... with the fact that someone broke into Gringotts, that makes me suspicious of the troll._"

The pink haired metamorph beside her nodded. "A bit too convenient, wasn't it? Every one would be busy with it and not be paying attention if anyone snuck in."

Hermione, however, had a different view. "Harry, didn't you say that you saw Snape changing bandages on his leg while grumbling about a stupid dog when you went down to ask him about your assignment that one time?"

Having guessed where it was going, Harry frowned. "I know what you're thinking Hermione, but I highly doubt that it would be him. Besides, it could have been another dog."

After she snorted, Hermione jerked her thumb back the way that they came. "Like who? Fang?" She scowled. "No, he wasn't with the other teachers when they returned, was he? And when he did come in, he did so with a limp, so he could have been using the distraction to try and sneak by."

The plush on Harry's shoulders sighed. "_Or, perhaps, he thought the troll was suspicious and decided to check in on the hallway and got attacked by... Fluffy._" She shook her head. "_We're working on little information at the moment besides what it is and that someone is after it._" Nim snorted. "_It could as easily be Flitwick or McGonagall as anyone really._" At the looks, she gave them a deadpan expression. "_Immortality and eternal wealth are **powerful** motivators for **anyone**._" Nightmare didn't finish the thought that ran through her mind though. '_Especially in my case..._'

Harry scowled and shook his head. "All we can do I suppose is keep an eye out. That's about it..."

Nightmare then nodded. "_However, we did learn something else of interest..._" At the looks, she continued in a dry tone. "_Apparently there's a thriving trade in dangerous magical creatures down at the local pub..._"

She smirked as the others snorted, chuckled, or laughed at that. Eventually though, the group quietened down a bit before Tonks spoke up. "We should convince him to tell someone though. Perhaps Dumbledore as I can't really see him hanging out Hagrid to dry without trying at least to help him."

The messy haired wizard nodded. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He then slowly smiled. "Not to mention Hagrid trusts him entirely, so he might listen to him..."


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Harry frowned some as he slowly worked his way through a game of Cat's Cradle using only his magic to move the yarn. "I have to admit... this is a lot harder then it actually looks." As he advanced, he shook his head. "Really hard work."<p>

As Luna glanced over to where Nightmare sat, a bag of cotton swabs in her hooves from which she would reach in and grab one before she popped in her mouth. "A number of unicorns actually underestimate it as well. They think that due to it being a simple child's game, that it is useless." She snorted some. "They are, not surprisingly, quite wrong about that." Luna then shifted so that she was laying down more comfortable before she propped up her chin on her forelegs as she observed him making ever more complicated patterns. "While a child's game, this is actually very good for both learning control over one's magic as well as preserving that control as they grow older. Especially for those foals who have control issues."

It was then that the alicorn plush caught something and frowned at her friend. "_Harry... are you squinting again?_" At his hesitation to answer, her frown descended into a scowl. "_When are you going to go and have Madam Pomfrey examine your eyes?_"

He simply sighed before he replied. "I'm waiting until after the exams are finished, Nim. It's only eyestrain after all." After she nodded, though with a scowl, he turned back to his exercise. "By the way, you really are taking this whole bit about making me live longer seriously considering earlier..." Harry then snorted. "In fact, the last time that I saw you this serious was when you tried stuffing all that health food stuff that Aunt Petunia bought into me with vitamins because you heard that it might make me live longer."

Nim gave him a steady stare for several moments before she snorted. "_Did you expect otherwise for some reason?_"

The young wizard rolled his eyes at that. "Not really, no." He then raised his eyebrow at her. "You knowing so much about Nicholas Flamel and the others on the other hand... well, that was a bit surprising to say the least."

After a moment of thought, Nightmare conceeded the point as she tilted her head. "_True._" She then sighed before she shook her head. "_Though most of my research dates back to before Hogwarts and us finding out that Harry was not the only human out there who could use magic._"

That tidbit of information surprised the other alicorn as she looked over with widened eyes. "Really?"

The plush just nodded her head. "_Yes._" She then leaned back on her back legs and spread her forelegs wide. "_Back then, we had no clue that other humans besides Harry had magic or that, indeed, it was possible for humans to have magic of their own. We were, after all, acting under the assumption that it was our connection with him that had somehow given him magic from us. So studying human legends about extreme longevity and immortality seemed to be the right direction in which to take my research._" Nightmare then chuckled. "_Of course, the fact that humans naturally **do** have magic has opened up much better avenues of research with better possibilities. After all, if humans are anything like the magic using races back home, then there are those who have already researched the matter and quite possibly succeeded in some ways at it._"

Harry simply listened into the conversation between the two alicorns, it having interested him. Luna, however, soon frowned. "Be that as it may, even those methods that we have even an inkling of have severe drawbacks to them or are quite vile." She then tapped her hoof against the floor. "Whatever method that Sombra used to make himself as close to immortal as possible, for example, caused his body to disintegrate into mist after Celly and I defeated him while he became something less then a ghost that we sealed away. Then there was also that unicorn mage who we executed once we found out that he was sacrificing foals in a ritual to transfer their youth over to him in order to extend his own life."

Her darker counterpart just grunted, slight disgust in her face from that memory as she ignored Harry as he shuddered at the thought. "_Sadly quite true in some cases._" She then gave Luna a stare. "_However, just having the knowledge gives us the leg up in this. If nothing else it might yield up a clue or two._"

The lighter blue alicorn just sighed, having had this conversation with her before. "Fine, but don't even _think_ of using those methods in this."

Nightmare rolled her eyes. "_What kind of foal do you take me for?_"

As her lips twitched, Luna gave a dry reply. "Do you really want the answer to that?" Not having given Nightmare a chance to reply, she then turned toward Harry and trotted over to him. "Now then, I do believe that we had a test scheduled for you?"

Harry groaned as he looked at her. "Wait, that was tonight?!"

The deadpan look was enough of an answer, though Luna's reply sealed it. "Yes." She then rubbed the side of her head and shook it. "Right now, you're caught up in everything as is and this happens to be the perfect time. After all, we don't know if you'll get into trouble if you continue your magical practice at your relatives' house." To her and the other two, it would never be Harry's home. Luna then sighed. "And we're still testing whether if you learn magic on the moon if it carries over into the waking world as well. We'll be able to determine that with this."

While he rubbed his face, Harry nodded. "Okay, fine." He then looked at her. "Happy?"

Luna grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Very." She then looked over at the chest which contained their practice materials and her horn glowed. A moment later, various items drifted out like a wide bottomed stone bowl which was also rather thick along with others like a plastic cup, a bottle of water, a can, and so forth. She then set them down in between her and Harry as he had gotten out of his chair and sat down in front of her. "Now then, if you'll fill up that cup, we can test out your Freezing Touch and Heated Touch spells."

After he poured the water, he frowned as he looked at the cup before he placed it into the bowl. "Okay... so how exactly do you want me to go about this then?"

As she shifted her position and laid fully out, Luna placed her forehooves under her chin. "I want you to freeze the water as quickly as you can, without freezing any condensation on the outside of the cup. And no, it happening after you're done won't matter for this."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and concentrated as around his finger a soft silver glow gathered, and then around that a bluish one as he cast the spell. 'Okay... you can do this...' He then looked at Luna. "Cup or water?"

She thought it over and then gestured at the cup. "Water. It would be easier that way."

The young wizard then touched his finger to the surface of the water and as he watched, a film of ice grew on it. To his slight amazement, the ice continued to grow downwards until the entire cup was frozen within 30 seconds. He then quickly pulled his finger away. "There."

Thoughtful, Luna examined the cup and slowly nodded. "Very good." She then smiled and gestured at it again. "Now, for the opposite. I want you to use the Heated Touch to melt the ice before making the water boil as quickly as possible... _without_ melting the cup in doing so." The alicorn then held up a hoof. "And I want you to do it through the cup. Not touching the ice." As Harry prepared the spell and his hands glowed silvery-whitish with a red tinge, Luna continued. "Now this, like the Freezing Touch, was a close combat spell. Quite useful when you get up close to somepony and kick them with it on as at the highest levels it would leave burns and even make armor glow." She then held out a hoof. "However, also like it's sister spell, Heated Touch can have more then just combat applications. Can you name them?"

Harry grimaced as he had to focus on both the spell and speaking about the information regarding the spell. "It could also have uses such as heating up water, creating metal work with some metals, and keeping warm by heating up rocks when a open flame might attract attention."

As she both watched the ice as it rapidly melted and listened into Harry's explanation, Nightmare popped another cotton swab into her mouth. '_Hmm... he has come a long way indeed. Much better knowledge and more focus..._' Then after she chewed the puff of cotton and swallowed, she smacked her lips speculatively and looked at the bag. '_I wonder why these taste like blobs of the finest cream..._'

Since Nightmare hadn't voiced her thoughts, they continued the test and Luna eventually examined the cup. "Hmm... not bad, but you melted the cup a little here." She gestured at an area close to where Harry had touched the cup which was crumped a little. "Still, quite a success." As they slowly worked their way through the list of spells, she made mental notes of where to improve. Finally, she reached the last spell. "Okay, the last one is the Shocking Touch." At his look, Luna held up a hoof. "It's the newest spell you got. Now, aim it at the tin can, if you would..."

Harry closed his eyes and slowly concentrated as his eyebrows furrowed. After a few moments he felt the hairs on his arm raise before he smelt ozone and heard the crackle of static. The young wizard then opened his eyes to see small bolts of electricity that arced between his fingers on one hand. "Okay..." He then slowly brought his finger close to the can and once it was nearly touching it, a bolt shot from it causing the can to fly away. "Now that was kind of neat..."

The lighter alicorn slowly nodded. "It certainly was." She then noticed as he shook his hand. "However, it seems like you have not managed to prevent some backlash."

He shook his head. "Still better. Just feels as if it's full of pins and needles rather then the amount pain from before."

As she popped another cotton puff into her mouth, Nightmare smirked. "_Indeed, that is a high improvement..._" She then put the bag down and trotted over to him. "_Now it's my turn to test you. First up, ghost steps._" And once more, Harry went through his list until he reached the last one. As he used it, Nightmare examined the softly flickering, blue flame that covered Harry's arm. "_Hmm... An impressive feat to have the Spirit Flame to extend that far so soon..._" She then patted it with a smile. "_Yes, quite well._"

Harry just shook his head in amazement as he twisted his arm this way and that. "No matter how many times I see this, I just can't get over how wierd it is." He then looked toward the two alicorns. "I can't feel it, but my mind is telling me that I have to be feeling _something_..." Harry soon shook it off and yawned before the three headed back to his bed in the dorms for another night's rest.

* * *

><p>As she looked over the revision tables that she had worked out with Hermione's help, Nightmare frowned as a few things stood out. "<em>If I had not known better, I would have thought that the teachers were trying to overload you with too much work...<em>" She then looked over at the now common sight of Tonks sitting at the Gryffindor table, though the plush had to hold back a snort at how the 7th year was sleeping with her face in a bowl of porridge. "_Now I know that it is simply the way that they have chosen to prepare you for when they actually **do** overload you with work._"

The fact that no one reacted as Nightmare pulled out a camera and took a picture said more then anything else could have how much they had become inured to her behavior. Well, besides Hermione who huffed and crossed her arms as the plush took several pictures. "Really Nightmare?"

Nightmare just grinned widely in response. "_Yes, yes I am._" She then waved a hoof around. "_One day, years from now, we shall look at these pictures and laugh at simpler times and have a sense of nostalgia and enjoyment._"

From where he had been sitting beside her, Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "And I am sure that the fact that this is the perfect blackmail has absolutely nothing at all to do with it, hmm?"

Her smirk caused him to shake his head. "_Well, i would be lying if I said that had nothing to do with it._" She then looked around and before Harry could say anything she grabbed a pair of tongs and fished a ice cube out of a juice pitcher... right before she ran over to Tonks and dropped it down the back of her shirt. "_HAHAHAHAHA!_"

As she laughed, Tonks awoke with a screech as she jumped up and began doing an odd dance as she tried to get the ice cube out of her shirt. "C-cold! COLD DAMMIT!" After several times, it fell out of her shirt and onto the floor. Sadly for the Metamorph, she stepped on it and went flying she landed on her ass. "Ugh!" From where she sat on the floor, she glared up at the laughing plush as people around her snickered. "Why you..."

Nightmare's grin only widened before she pointed upward with a faked surprise look. "_Oh, and it seems like Hedwig has arrived with a letter._" Once the owl had landed, she cooed as she patted her. "_Such a smart and beautiful owl._" Hedwig glanced between Nightmare and Tonks before she seemed to give the plush an annoyed expression, which most people around dismissed as a trick of the light as owls were not that smart. The snowy owl then gave the plush a bark that caused the stuffed alicorn to draw herself up as if offended. "_WHAT!? How **dare** you suggest that I am only saying such to serve as a distraction. For shame, Hedwig my dear friend. For **shame**!_" Hedwig just glared at her levelly for a few seconds before she barked. Nightmare then clutched at her chest. "_Ugh! That hurts me, my fine feathered friend! It destroys me in fact!_"

As she fell back as if she had suffered a heart attack, Hedwig seemed to give an owl's version of a sigh before she walked over toward Harry and held out the leg with the letter. Harry reached out and gently took it before he gave her several slices of bacon which she ate with gusto. Harry ignored the odd look that Hermione had been giving Hedwig in favor of reading it. He read it again before she shook his head and turned to the others and said the two words that they really hadn't wanted to hear. "It's hatching."

Luna rubbed her forehead as she held back a groan. "All I can say is thank Equestria that you are slowly convincing Hagrid that he should involve Dumbledore in this."

The young wizard slowly nodded before he leaned forward and looked at the others. "We should head down on our break, it would give us some time instead of rushing down and coming right back."

Tonks sighed while she shook her head and drew their attention so that none of them saw Nightmare use the tongs to grab another ice cube and place it on a spoon. "You four go. I got too much to do right now to even _think_ of going down there on my break. I _need_ that."

She shrieked a moment later as Nightmare used the spoon to sling the ice cube so it went downt the front of her shirt. The plush then grinned as Tonks tried desperately to get the ice cube out. "_Hey now, why don't you just... **chill**._"

After Tonks finally got it out, the enraged witch's hair turned red and her eyes black as she chased the cacking plush. Harry however chose to slowly lower his head to the table as he sighed. "This is going to be another one of _those_ days, I can tell..."

* * *

><p>By the time that they had arrived at Hagrid's hut on their break, the gentle giant was already there at the door waiting before he ushered them inside. " 'E's nearly out!"<p>

There, on the table, laid the large black egg which slowly shook from side to side as the sounds of cracking issued forth from the inside. It's formally pristine surface was deeply cracked and from some of the larger ones and in the low light of the room, the group could see movement. Then all at once the egg cracked in half as the dragonling fell out. Nightmare raised an eyebrow from where she perched inside Harry's shirt like usual. "_Well... that was rather quick and anti-climatic..._"

The baby dragon then sneezed with caused a cloud of sparks to shoot out it's nose as Hagrid watched with a grin. "Isn' 'E beautiful..."

Harry gave him a glance as he searched for a polite way as he looked at the wrinkly and scaly thing on the table. "Er... I wouldn't go quite _that_ far Hagird..."

As she giggled and flew around the table so that she could look at the hatchling from all angles, Luna playfully gave Harry a glare as she smirked. "That's putting it rather mildly I would honestly think." She then frowned some as she bent down. "It does look rather different from the few dragon hatchlings that I remember having seen..."

The young wizard gave her a glance before he cleared his throat. "Uh, Hagrid? Thanks for inviting us over and entrusting us with this and all, but..." As he spotted Hagrid grimace, the giant already having guessed what was coming, Harry held up his hands. "We just worry for you is all."

Hermione nodded as she added her own bits to the conversation. "He's right, Hagrid. It may only be a baby right _now_ and not that dangerous..." She trailed off as it belched a gout of flame. "Okay, _maybe_ a little dangerous. But like Nightmare said she read, dragons grow up _fast_."

As he shook his head, Hagrid waved them off. "And like I told yeh, I already have it under control and I ain' in any danger from th' little fellow."

After having heard this, Nightmare had quite enough of it. "_And what of the students, Hagrid? Or Fang?_" She glanced at the large dog which had been watching the hatchling with wariness. "_You won't always be in the hut with your duties and the warmer weather. You'd be leaving him alone with the hatchling which won't be small for much longer._" As Hagrid looked at his dog in thought, the possessed plush sighed internally. '_I really don't want to do this, but we're nearly out of time with this..._' She knew that what she was going to say next would get Harry angry at her, but she also knew that someone had to do this. "_And what about Dumbledore, Hagrid? Do you want him to get in trouble over this?_"

The friendly giant didn't notice the slight glare that Harry shot his 'toy' as he answered in surprise. "Dumbledore? Why would 'E get in trouble?"

Nightmare sighed as she felt Harry let out a breath before she shook her head. "_Hagrid, even if you manage to somehow prevent the dragon from hurting anyone, someone is bound to spot it flying above the forest unless you do something like clip it's wings to prevent it from flying._" She spotted his wince and knew that had never occurred to him so she continued. "_After that, there is no way that the Ministry would not be getting involved and if they find out that you had been keeping the dragon illegally..._"

As he shook his head, Hagrid bit his lip as this hadn't occurred to him. "Dumbledore wouldn' get in trouble over tha', would 'E?"

Now it was Neville's turn to frown before he spoke up. "Er, I think that Nightmare might be right, Hagrid..." He ignored the triumphant expression on Nightmare's face as well as the annoyed one that crossed it when Harry flicked her ear. The young wizard then walked up and patted Hagrid on the arm. "Gran told me that when you had gotten into some kind of trouble years ago that Dumbledore had stuck his neck out for you politically to get you the job of groundskeeper." At his worried expression, Neville held up his hands. "She wouldn't tell me what, just that it was something rather big. Though she said that he was fully in the right to do so." He then frowned. "But the point is the same Hagrid. If you get caught with the dragon, it's not just you who would get into trouble."

Hagrid began to pace as he thought it over, every once in a while he glanced at the curious hatchling. "Yeh might be right... but iffin I do tell Dumbledore, I would still get into trouble just the same..."

It was then that Luna pressed herself into Harry's back. "Harry, say exactly as what I am about to tell you..."

Harry cleared his throat to catch Hagrid's attention. "Why don't you tell him the truth and say that you won it in a poker game down at the pub but didn't come forward because you were scared of what might happen?" He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts before he continued. "You could even add that the only reason why you took it was that you were worried about what might happen to it, which is true." Harry then smiled and spread his arms. "See? No lies there."

Still unsure, Hagrid looked back at the hatchling as his eyes teared up. "But what abou' 'im? What will happen ter the little fellow?" He stretched out a finger and the dragon nipped at it. "See? 'E knows his mommy, bless his little heart."

Hermione looked at the others, but before she could say anything, Myrtle spoke up. "Well, it would take the Headmaster some time to actually set everything up without involving the Ministry as I doubt that he would like them poking their long noses into this. So, he'll need someone trustworthy to take care of it that would know what they're doing." She smiled as she saw Hagrid brighten. "And if you ask, I'm sure that he can arrange something so that you can visit the hatchling whenever you want and can do so. Not many would say no to him after all."

As he wiped at his eyes, Hagrid nodded. "I'll think on all that yeh have said."

Harry nodded as he smiled. "Take your time Hagrid." He then sat down on a seat and reached into his backpack. "You don't mind if I make some drawings, do you? Not every day that you get to see a dragon hatch and I want to get it down while the memories are still fresh." Harry then chuckled. "Its almost like how I imagine a dinosaur might hatch."

The gentle giant frowned a bit. "A dinosaur? Wha's tha' 'Arry?"

Both Hermione and Harry stopped what they had been doing before they looked at him as did Myrtle. The bushy haired girl stared. "Hagrid... you really don't understand what a dinosaur is?" She couldn't honestly believe that something that has been so prevalent in the muggle world for so long was seemingly unknown, though his confused headshake said as much as did Neville's. "Er... they're kind of..."

Myrtle shook her head. "They were kind of wingless dragon-like creatures that lived millions of years ago, all dead now and muggles dig up their bones all the time." She then smiled in remembrance. "I still remember my mother and father taking me to the museum in London and seeing that giant long necked dinosaur skeleton on it's back legs..."

Her fellow female muggleborn shook her head. "Not _all_ dead, Myrtle. It's now thought that some dinosaurs eventually became birds."

The ghost just gave her a strange look. "I remember seeing a feathered dinosaur bird thingy..." She then tapped her chin. "Though they did die out during an ice age, right?"

As her and Hermione continued their conversation to the befuddlement of the two wizards, Harry shook his head as he looked at a distracted Hagrid. "So, mind if I make some drawings?" The giant of a man shook his head as he continued to listen with a look of fascination on his face. Harry just chuckled as he brought his drawing supplies out and began to draw the dragon while it watched him curiously...

* * *

><p>As they stepped out the door to head back to the school at the end of the break, Harry stopped to look at Hagrid. "I'll get those drawings to you asap, okay?"<p>

Hagrid just smiled and nodded. "Thanks, 'Arry." He then snapped his fingers. "Before I forget, I found yeh a spot that should be perfect for what yeh needs."

The giant man then gave an obvious wink that caused Harry's eyes to dart around quickly before he shakingly smiled. "Really? That's great, Hagrid. Thanks so much and sorry to trouble you over it and all." Harry then frowned. "Mind showing me where it is later today? If possible?"

His large friend just nodded and waved goodbye as Harry headed back to the school. He walked in silence as far ahead Hermione, Myrtle, and Neville conversed while Nightmare fidgeted in his shirt. After a few awkward moments, the plush sighed before she looked up at him. "_Look... I know that we agreed to hold back on that unless we had no choice... but we were running out of time for this. The longer he has the dragon the more trouble he might get into._" Only silence met her and she hanged her head. "_I'm... sorry._"

Harry just sighed. "I'm not angry Nightmare. Just... disappointed." He then frowned as he shook his head. "I was against using that unless we had no other choice because it smacks too much of manipulating a friend, even if it is for his own good."

Beside him, having spotted Nightmare's ears droop, Luna added her own bit. "Well... I admit that both of you have good points, Harry. What Nightmare did do was the right thing for the situation in this case." She then gave the plush a side-on look. "As long as she understands that this particular way of doing things is not acceptable in every situation."

Nightmare rapidly nodded. "Yes, yes! I know." After a few more minutes, the plush thoughtfully frowned. "_I do wonder what type of place that Hagrid found is..._"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, after 'Norbert' the dragon had been sent to a refuge in Romania and after the students had found a small break from homework, Harry, Luna, and Nim decided it was time for him to practice some. Which is why one could find Harry as he set down a small backpack and looked around what remained of a small building with three crumbling walls being all the remained. He slowly shook his head as the scabbard containing his dagger tapped his thigh from where it hanged "Well... it certainly is isolated, which is exactly what we wanted really..."<p>

From her perch on top of the wall, Nim looked down at him. "_Perhaps..._" She then glanced at the darkened forest that surrounded them. "_Though I have my doubts as to how safe we truly are with this forest around us._"

Luna glanced up from where she was preparing a spell. "Agreed. There's a... _malevolence_ in the air." Her eyes narrowed. "Something wicked is upon the wind."

He waited until after his friend cast a spell, Nightmare casting one of her own a few moments later. "What was that, Luna?"

She chuckled some before she looked at her student directly. "That, Harry, is a special spell which has the purpose of making it uncomfortable for things that would be hostile to those keyed to the spell, in this case you, myself, and Nightmare are the only ones keyed in." At his interested look, Luna smiled. "I'll teach it to you maybe next year depending on how you advance. Probably third though."

Harry just nodded as he looked around and frowned. "How does it work?"

Having easily slid into her position of teacher, Luna laid down upon the bed of ferns that Harry had placed on the ground. "It doesn't actually physically hurt them, it just gives the sensation of painful shocks until they leave the area. Usually doesn't take a creature long to decide to go somewhere else."

He then looked toward Nim who shrugged. "_The spell that I cast is a complimentary one which acts as a repellant to creatures of the night time hours. It's a bit of a double whammy I suppose, but it works quite well._"

Harry just smiled as he chuckled and got out a bottle and set it to the side. "Well, I'm not complaining..." For the next several hours he stayed there as he practiced the wizarding spells he had been having trouble with over and over, a small incremental improvement with each the more he did. "Ugh... Why are these so hard?"

Her forelegs crossed in front of her, Nightmare frowned thoughtfully. "_Is there anything different feeling when you cast them compared to the others?_" At his questioning glance, she gestured at his wand. "_In your magic. How does your magic **feel** when you try to cast the spells?_"

The young wizard frowned for a moment as he thought it over before he rubbed the back of his neck. "It... feels like I'm forcing it somehow, like the magic is trying to do something else and I have to fight it. I can't put it any better then that, really."

Nightmare tapped her chin in thought before she shared a look with Luna. "_I wonder..._"

Suddenly, she stiffened as did Luna and, to both alicorns' surprise, Harry. The young wizard whipped his head around as he scanned his surroundings. He thanked that he had very good night vision as he watched and felt the hairs on his neck rise as he whispered. "There's something out there..."

Luna seemed to teleport as she was suddenly at his side, her countenance turned completely serious. "Yes, but the question is from which direction is it coming from and why would it come so far into the forest's outskirts..." All three peered through the darkness, the normally noisy night gone completely silent. Then Luna took a sniff as a breeze passed them and her eyes widened. "I smell blood... a lot of it both new and old."

It was Nim whose ears had rotated back and forth whom had caught the first bit of sound. "_THERE!_"

Harry turned toward the sound of something as it crashed through the underbrush in time to spot the unicorn as it leapt into the clearing. "What the..." He jumped to the side as the unicorn nearly trampled him, but it was soon trapped in the remains of the former building. And then Harry spotted the blood as it collapsed. "It's hurt..."

He went to take a step forward when Luna spotted the being that had been chasing the unicorn as it silently rushed at toward Harry. "LOOK OUT!"

Not having any time to make a plan in his head, Harry followed his instincts and dropped to all fours on the ground and lashed out with both legs as it caught the creature in what might have been it's chest and sent it flying. Standing up as he tried to find it in the fog that had sprung up out of nowhere, Harry frowned as he could not see whatever had tried to attack him as he fought through a massive splitting headache that had come from nowhere. "Where did it..."

He never saw the blow that caught him in the side and slammed him into the wall, nor did he catch sight of the enraged Nightmare as she dropped down from the top of the wall onto the creature's back. He did however feel her as she was thrown into him and knocked his wand from his hand. Harry swore as the being drew itself up and a voice hissed from it as parts of it spasmed. "_Potter..._"

Harry tried to pull himself up as beside as patted around him for his wand. He hadn't found it before the creature sprang forward with a screech, though his fingers closed on cold metal. No longer even thinking through the pain in his head and back, Harry lashed out with what was in his hand which turned out to be his dagger much to his surprise. A moment later he struck pay dirt as it pierced through the arm of the being.

And then it was gone as quickly as it had arrived, only the screech that issued from it's being the only thing to remain. His headache fading, Harry slowly stumbled to his feet as he looked around. "What... what _was that?!_"

Nim just grunted as she pulled herself up. "_I have no clue, but it smelt of blood and corruption..._" Her eyes then narrowed. "_And it knew your name..._"

They then heard Luna's voice. "Harry!" The two turned to see Luna crouched next to the unicorn. "She's dying..."

Harry slowly walked forward and beheld both the most beautiful and saddest sight he had ever beheld in his life. For there was the unicorn splayed out on the ground with her silvery mane around it as it breathed laboriously. Around it, the ground was stained silver from her blood. "Oh Equestria..." He then swallowed as he looked at the wounds. "What can we do...?"

A voice spoke up from the other end of the clearing which caused the three to whip around. "There is nothing that you can do to save her." Out of the shadows of the tree strode what at first looked like a man upon a horse, until he got closer and they could see it was a silver haired centaur with a palomino horse's body who calmly gazed at them with astonishingly blue eyes. "The wounds were caused by an evil being and thus are corrupted. No magic nor being can heal such wounds inflicted upon a unicorn."

The young wizard snarled as he gestured back at the unicorn. "There must be _some_ way to save her! I can't just let her _die!_"

It was Luna who came to a realization. "The healing spell..." She looked at Harry. "We can use the general healing spell that I taught you to heal her!"

Harry began to turn. "I'm not about to let her go without doing something." Harry then walked over to it and dropped to his knees as he laid his hands on the dying unicorn, it's eye barely turned to regard him. "It's okay... I'm going to help you..."

As his hands began to spark, Nightmare jumped onto his back and whispered to him. "_Luna and I shall give you as much of our magic as you can take... it should help._"

Luna then sided up beside him and laid her hoof on her shoulder. "Don't focus on healing everything, just run your hands over the wounds that you can see."

During this time, the centaur just shook his head. "There is nothing that you can do, child. All this will do is cause you pain..." He then narrowed his eyes for a moment as he watched a pained expression appear on Harry's face, and then widened as he watched the wound that he had been running his hand over slowly close as what looked like steam drifted from it. "What is this...?"

To Harry, it felt like his hands had been placed on a hot stove due to how burned they felt, but he continued to push the spell as he felt Luna's and Nim's magic alongside his own. All three were so focused on their work that they had not noticed as the unicorn's breathing evened out. Nor did they realize that she was watching them. He did notice that they were done with the wounds on that side and was about try and turn the unicorn onto her other side when she did so on her own. Harry just smiled at her through pants as sweat beaded on his forehead and his hands twitched. "Thanks..." He then took a deep breath before he continued to heal her. Finally, he was done and looked her over, the scars from the wounds having already begun to fade before he turned to the shocked centaur. "See... proved... you..."

He got nothing else out as he collapsed from pain and exhaustion as Nightmare and Luna did the same. The centaur watched them for a moment before he turned to the unicorn who had laid a piercing stare upon him and bowed. "Do not worry Pure One, I shall guard you and your saviors this night."

The unicorn just nickered as she moved Harry and Nightmare so that they were laying upon her before she, too, laid back and fell asleep...


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>For Harry, the first thing that signaled his coming return to consciousness had been the sound of the pre-dawn chorus. He also heard a soft thumping sound that came from somewhere nearby. Then came the second sign, his sense of touch.<p>

And with that came the _pain_.

There had not been part of his body which had not ached. Along with that, it also oddly felt as if his body was also asleep if the sensations of pins and needles were correct. The absolute worst was his hands though, for they felt as if they were badly burned and every movement of them shot lances of pain through them. In order for him to distract himself from the seemingly contradiction of sensations, Harry focused on his other senses. He soon gave a soft sigh of relief as he heard both Nightmare and Luna stir as they groaned.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes only to tightly shut them and he hissed as it felt as if hot needles were being shoved into them as his head was split open. "Bloody horsefeathers..."

It was then that a voice that Harry was unable to recognize spoke up. "I see that you are finally awake, Moon Child..."

Harry had felt as both Luna and Nim beside him stiffened at the voice before he slowly tried to open his eyes again. "Moon Child...?"

As he had managed to open his eyes a crack, he watched as the centaur before him observed him right back. The centaur then looked up at the sky through the branches above them. "You are beloved of the moon herself and she shines down brightly upon you wherever you may walk. And even when she hides her face from the rest of the world behind shadows, she still safely cloaks you within her darkness and keeps you safe from that which seeks to harm you."

During this, Harry had managed to open his eyes a little farther, though he did hear Nightmare whisper about how creepy what the centaur had said was. The young wizard just looked at her and nodded before he tilted his head to look upward at one of the gaps in the branches of the canopy, not having noticed Luna give him and Nightmare an odd look. Despite the aching in both his muscles and eyes, Harry jerked as he saw the now much lighter sky. "Aw... roadapples..."

Having shaken herself out of her thoughts, Luna looked up as well. "It was around eleven last night when the unicorn showed up and from the light... it must be sometime around four-thirty. Maybe five in the morning." It was then that she realized something and looked around. She didn't have to search far for there right behind them was the unicorn who watched them from the spot on the ground where she laid. 'Harry must have been laying on her the whole night...' Then, as she looked over the mare more closely, she found something that she had not expected. "Harry... she's with foal..."

The young wizard stiffened before he turned and his own eyes widened as he spotted a few signs. "She's... she's pregnant!?"

As he chuckled, the centaur shook his head. "Indeed she is, young one." He then got up and leaned forward. "Remember, on this night Moon Child, you saved but not one life, but two. And that was despite how it was supposed to be impossible."

Nightmare, however, just looked at him in curiosity. "_I don't believe that we have heard your name. Though considering that we have just met..._"

With a deep, booming laugh, the centaur bowed. "Quite right you are, Dark One. My name is Firenze." He ignored Nim's expression which was equal parts of indignation and confusion as he looked at Harry. "But it is now time for you to return to the human school, young one. You will be safe there."

Harry slowly got to his feet and stumbled a bit. he would have fallen backward, but his fall had been stopped by the now standing unicorn who supported him with her body. As he shook off his light headedness and soreness, he patted her flank with a smile. "Thanks."

While she whinnied toward Harry, the centaur thought something over before he slowly walked over. He then laid down and turned his upper body to face Harry. "Are you able to ride? It would be both easier and quicker for you that way."

It was only after a moment's thought that Harry stumbled over, the unicorn just behind him. "Thank you, Firenze. I appreciate this."

Firenze just turned to face him as the wizard clambered on, Nightmare having jumped into his arms after she had retrieved the knife from where it had lain and sheathed it. "You are quite welcome, Harry Potter." He then frowned as he noticed how Harry's hands shook as well as how his body shuddered every so often. "Will you be able to stay on by yourself?"

As he grimaced, Harry nodded. "I think that I can..."

Still frowning, Firenze gave a short nod. "Very well then, I shall endeavor to make this journey as gentle as possible for you." After Harry had gotten on and they started, the group had not gotten far when Firenze stopped as two other centaurs stepped out of the trees, one of whom caused him to grimace. "Bane, Rowen."

For a moment, the two centaurs took in the sight before them and the lip of the black haired one curled in disgust. "What are you doing Firenze!? You have a _human_ on your back! Do you not have any shame!? Are you-"

He got cut off by a huff as the unicorn lowered it's horn and stepped between the two groups. As it snorted, Firenze looked up with an odd smile on his face. "It seems that the Pure One does not appreciate you disparaging her savior, Bane."

While the now identified Bane stared at the unicorn in some shock, the other centaur, Rowen frowned. "Savior...?"

Firenze just nodded before he replied. "Yes, the Moon Child, Harry Potter, saved her life and that of her unborn foal from the... _creature_ that is stalking the forest." Bane then asked his if he was going to stand against the stars to which Firenze looked at him through narrowed eyes. "No, I stand against evil."

After a few moments as the two centaurs stared at each other, Bane broke eye contact and moved aside. As they passed him, Harry shuddered some as he felt the burning glare as it burned into the back of his head. He waited until they were out of hearing range before he spoke again though. "What was all that about? And why does he dislike humans so much?"

Firenze was silent for a few seconds before he answered Harry's question. "The reasons for his rather large... _dislike_ toward humans are his and his alone to speak of, Harry Potter. All I can tell you is that while I may dislike it, his reasons are sound." He then looked over his shoulder. "As to your first question, Moon Child, what do you know of the stars when it comes to the centaurs?"

As he thought it over, Harry shook his head. "Not much, I do remember reading that you watch the stars."

From her position in his lap, Nim nodded. "_Yes, you use astrology to tell the future. Though sometimes you need special herbs to properly focus on what you are seeing._"

The centaur chuckled and smiled. "Yes, though that is a very simplistic way of seeing it." He gestured upward at the sky above them. "The stars tell those that can see what has happened, what is happening, and what _will_ happen." Firenze continued to walk as he knew that he had his audience's attention captive. "However, one of the laws of the centaurs is that we are never to put ourselves against what the stars say. Since they do not say that evil will win, I am able to interfere."

After a few more moments of silence, Harry cleared his throat. "Er... Firenze? Do you know what that... creature that attacked us was?"

Firenze stopped for a moment and then sighed. "This is not the first time that the creature has attacked a unicorn. It has killed a number of them in recent months, each time draining them of their blood." He then frowned. "Do you know of what unicorn blood is used for?"

Nim just grunted as she shook her head as Luna listened with half a ear, the rest of her mind having been occupied by what had happened. "_No. We use the discarded horns and hairs from the mane and tail in potions with some of the more advanced ones needing hoof clippings, but I have never heard of unicorn blood being used._"

As he shook his head, Firenze grimaced. "No, the reason that blood is not used is because to do so, the unicorn would normally die after, for its blood is tied to itself, its very lifeforce. And by drinking the unicorn's blood, you would be taking it's lifeforce into yourself." He then glanced at the unicorn beside him. "Thus, in order to drink the blood of a unicorn, you must slay it in the end which can save you even if you are an inch from death. Thus, it is a monstrous thing to do to such a being of good and purity. And after, you would only live a cursed half-life."

While his eyebrows furrowed, Harry frowned. "What do you mean by half-life? That they barely extended their lives?"

The centaur shook his head. "No, they would find themselves living a normal span of time." As he could feel the confusion, he continued. "A person who imbibes a unicorn's blood would soon find that all the light has left their life. They will find themselves unable to feel any form of joy, food will taste as if made from ashes in their mouth while any drink becomes as tasteful as bitter water. When they sleep. they will either find nothing or horrific nightmares waiting for them... if they can sleep at all. For some will feel as if they are stabbed by red hot swords whenever they try to rest."

Nightmare blinked and then shivered. "_Yeah... that certainly sounds like a cursed half-life... Who the hay would want to live like that?_"

After a moment, Firenze glanced over at her. "Only one who has nothing left to lose and everything to gain would commit such a crime." When Harry asked who would be that desperate, he looked to the sky. "Who indeed... unless all one needs to do is to wait until they can get a hold of something else... Something that would return one to full life and power while making sure that they can never die." The centaur then looked at Harry. "Could you think of one who might be clinging to life for many years while awaiting a chance to return to their original strength?"

The pieces in Harry's mind as well as the other two's which caused him to shiver. "You mean that the _creature_ that we fought... was none other then Voldemort!?"

Firenze nodded as he looked up toward a gap in the branches to the clear, though currently lightening, sky. "We centaurs have seen many things coming, young Harry Potter." He stopped as they entered a clearing. "Mars is bright in the sky tonight, Moon Child, as is the star Algol." Firenze then sighed. "And they shall only burn brighter as the nights go on."

For the first time in the conversation, Luna spoke up, though her voice had a slightly toneless quality to it. "Mars... from the books that I read on astrology, that means that there is a war coming..."

After Nightmare repeated it, the centaur nodded. "Yes." He then continued on until they reached the edge of the forest, where he stopped. After a moment, he looked over his shoulder at Harry and Nim, not being able to see the exhausted Luna who hung from Harry's back at this moment. "This shall be where we part ways, young Harry."

After he got off the centaur when Firenze laid down on the ground, Harry nodded and gave him a short bow. "Thank you for everything that you've done, I really appreciate it."

While Nim muttered her own thanks, the centaur smiled. "You are most welcome, Moon Child."

And with that, Firenze rapidly turned and disappeared into the forest. A huffing noise next to them caused Harry to turn and smile as he saw that the unicorn that he had rescued was still there as it watched them. "And thank you for watching over me."

He then reached up and gently rubbed it's snout before Luna spoke up as she had noticed something. "We have company..."

Startled, Harry turned in the direction that the tired unicorn had been looking in just in time. As he watched, a herd of unicorns appeared from the shadows as if they were ghosts. The herd soon stopped and regarded the group before them. A single mare, the largest of them, then stepped forward. From where she was in Harry's arms, Nightmare gave a low whisper. "_Be very careful what you do, Harry. Unless I am greatly mistaken, that is the head mare of this herd..._"

Harry just nodded as he replied back in a equally quiet whisper. "I had kind of guessed as much..." The mare continued to walk forward as it looked at the pregnant mare and snorted. The young wizard just watched their interactions in interest. 'Are they... somehow talking with each other?' Finally, it reached the group and stood close enough that Harry could have barely reached out and touched it. However, he stood perfectly still as it looked him in the eyes. The young wizard gulped as he felt as if it was not looking into his eyes so much as judging his very soul through it's gaze, though he was distracted as felt his pounding headache as it increased n strength. After a few seconds of it having just stood there, Harry gave it a shaky smile and waved. "Um... hi?" He was surprised though as she took a final step forward and nuzzled him gently. After the mare turned and the one that Harry had saved followed, they began to leave. "Er... bye?"

The pregnant mare turned for a moment and gave a nicker before she, too, faded into the gloom. Nim however summed up all their thoughts rather eloquently. "_That... was rather odd..._"

The young wizard just nodded. "Yeah, very odd. Right, Luna?" He waited a few moments for her to have replied, but when she hadn't, he turned. Harry then frowned as he found that she was deep in thought about something with a depressed expression. "... Luna?"

Luna jerked a little before she looked over at him. "Hmm? Yes?"

This answer only caused Harry to become more worried as he answered. "Luna? Are you... feeling okay?"

For a moment, Luna watched him before she gave him a very brittle smile, as if she had been trying to convince herself of what she said. "Of course I am, well, besides the same aches that you're feeling that is..." She then looked toward the school. "Anyways, we should start heading over before anyone notices that we're not there..."

She then started to head over to the castle, not knowing that both Harry and Nightmare watched her worryingly. "Nim... do you have enough magic that we can...?"

The plush just nodded as she understood the unasked question. "_Barely enough for that at the moment, but I can manage._" She then frowned as Harry started to walk, her eyes focused on the depressed alicorn ahead of them. "_You're not the only one who's worried..._" They then trudged after the Princess of the Night and into the school. Not long after, they arrived in Gryffindor Tower. Finally, Harry reached his bed and was out before his head had even touched the pillow...

* * *

><p>Luna slowly blinked as she woke up, but to her surprise, she was not on the moon. Rather, she was in her bedroom within the Everfree Castle which appeared much as it had all those centuries ago. "What is going on here...?"<p>

A moment later she got her answer as Nightmare's voice spoke up. "_What is going on here is that I brought us here so that we could get some answers._"

The Lunar Princess swallowed thickly as she looked between Nightmare and Harry as they got up onto the bed, both of them looking solid and real as this was in the dream realm. "You brought me into the dream realm simply to ask some questions? You could have just asked me on the moon..."

Much to her surprise though, it was Harry who answered, not Nightmare as she had expected. "I asked her to bring us here, Luna. I... wanted to talk to you face to face as it were. Not as a spirit as I would be on the moon."

Luna frowned and Harry noticed that she had been looking everywhere but at him as she answered. "I... see. Is this about what happened in the forest?"

For a moment, Harry watched her before he reached over and laid a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jerk. "Its about what happened and how you're acting."

The alicorn gritted her teeth before she bitterly replied. "And I suppose that I shouldn't be acting like this?" She flinched as she watched Harry jerk as if he had been struck. Luna then hung her head in some shame. "I'm so sorry, Harry, you didn't deserve that..."

Nightmare growled at her from her position on the bed. "_Indeed he did not!_" She then glared at her counterpart. "_And I am finding that I am losing what respect that I may have for you. Now what the bloody bucking hay is **wrong** with you!?_"

It was then that both Harry and Nightmare noticed as Luna's whole body had been shaking before she looked up as tears ran down her face. "You want to know what the hay is wrong with me!? Huh?!" She then slammed a hoof down on the bed and caused it to creak. "What is _wrong_ is that I was _right there_ as my first friend was attacked and was in danger... AND I COULD DO _NOTHING_ AT ALL TO HELP! **THAT** IS WHAT IS WRONG!"

Harry just blinked in utter confusion as Luna let out a strangled sob while he worked his mouth for a few moments. Finally, he managed to have shaken it off. "But... Luna, you _did_ help me out back there." As she gave him a small glare while she sniffled, he continued. "You let me know exactly where he was right before he attacked."

For a moment, she stared at him before she seemed to fold into herself. "Right. And a fat lot of good that was." She sniffled a little, now unwilling to look Harry or Nightmare in the eyes. "Nightmare at least was able to physically help you."

Said alicorn grimaced before she replied with an equally bitter tone to Luna's earlier one. "_Right, because jumping on something before being thrown like the doll that I am was **such** a huge help there._"

Luna just glared at her as Harry looked between the two, slightly lost as to what was occurring before him. "You were still able to do much more then me! You've _always_ been able to do more for him then I could!"

There was a long moment of silence after that as Nightmare looked at Luna completely and utterly stunned. "_Is... that what you truly think?_" The sight of the blue alicorn as she looked away was answer enough. "_And yet you have the audacity to say that I act like a foal at times..._"

As Luna whipped her head around and glared at the larger pony, Harry just quietly watched as he had a feeling that this was needed. "Wha... what do you mean by that!?" She then growled at her. "After all, you said as much all those years ago!"

As she looked down at Luna, Nightmare frowned. "_That has something to do with this? What I said way back when I had met Harry face to face?_" She ignored Harry's frown as she gestured at him while her voice dropped in volume. "_Because you're wrong, you know. Who was it between the two of us who became his first friend? You. Who is the first one he turns to when he needs comfort when he is able? Not me, you. Who has gone as far out of her way to help and advise him when needed? Even when the subject matter might well be extremely embarrassing to her?_" She then leaned into Luna's face. "_**You.**_" She then pulled back and held up a hoof as she noticed that Luna was about to interrupt her. "_Don't even try to deny it. As much as I would have hated to admit it even a few years ago, I can freely say that you have done as much, if not more, for him then I have to help him._"

Having caught Nightmare's eye as she had made a slight gesture with her head toward him, Harry nodded as he reached over and grasped Luna's forehooves gently. "You've helped me out so much over the years, Luna. And I mean that, you really have helped."

As she hung her head in denile, unwilling to tilt her head so that she could have looked at him in the eye, Luna sniffled. "No, I haven't..."

Harry just moved forward and hugged her. "You have. You have always been there whenever I needed someone. Whether that was to talk to or simply for a hug, you have been there." He then smiled at her as she looked up a bit. "Who started to teach me things that I needed to know? Or help with? Who always said or did something to raise my spirits when I was down?" He pulled away slightly and poked her in the chest. "You. You did all that and more, Luna." The young wizard then chuckled. "In fact, without you, I would have become mopey and moody."

As she tried, and failed, to stifle a snort, Luna shook her head. "I doubt that, Harry." She then raised her head enough so that she could lean her forehead against his, careful of her horn as her eyes looked into his and shone with regret. "That still doesn't excuse the fact that I was all but useless in the forest when it came to protecting you."

Her body splayed out on the bed as she watched the two, Nightmare rolled her eyes. "_I would not call keeping an eye on things and giving us a warning of when and where an impending attack was coming from as being **useless**._"

Luna just looked between the two as she bit her lip. "But, I..."

The wizard just reached over and placed his finger on her lips. "But you didn't get a hit in, so what?" He shifted his position until he was beside her as he turned the hug into a one arm embrace, his arm hung over her shoulders. "None of us had expected what had happened to happen in the first place. Not to mention that it was over pretty bloody quickly as is."

Nim grunted as she moved up the bed until she was on Luna's opposite side from Harry as the smaller alicorn slowly nodded. Then she laid a wing across their backs. "_Yes, a fact that should be learned from and rectified as we should not have been caught off guard like that so easily._" She then scowled deeply. "_We let down our guard far too much and nearly paid too deep a price for our mistake._" Nightmare then looked over at Luna, knowing that she had understood what she had meant as Harry likely did as well. "_So stop beating yourself up over what happened and concentrate on what may yet happen._"

After a moment of thought, Luna nodded and let out a sigh. "You're right..." She then looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. "Both of you." The Princess of the Moon then frowned deeply. "But now it seems that we have a much larger issue than we had thought that we had..."

Her frown only deepened as she felt a small tremor go through Harry's body as he whispered a name. "Voldemort..."

The larger of the two alicorns growled deep in her throat as part of her mind went back over various tortures that she had dreamed up for the dark wizard. "_Yes, it seems that not only is this self-professed 'Dark Lord' not quite as dead as some might believe, but he is also nearby._" She then narrowed her eyes. "_And while it is quite obvious what his primary target must be considering his state, the Stone, he also seems to have a secondary target though one of opportunity._"

Harry slowly nodded as he stared at the wall in across from the bed blankly. "Me..." He then blinked as something occurred to him before he turned to the other two. "Do you think that he might have had anything to do with the broom incident?"

After a few seconds of thought, the Princess of the Night snorted, slowly having been brought out of her funk by focusing on something that she could help with. "And the troll as well most likely..." She then frowned as she remembered something before she looked at Nim. "Do you remember that conversation between Snape and Quirrel that you overheard?"

Nightmare frowned as some of the puzzle pieces in her mind fell into place and what she had seen she did not like in the least. "_The one where Snape talked to him about choosing between two masters?_" As Luna nodded, her frown became a scowl. "_It does indeed take a whole other bent, a darker one, when examined in light of recent events, doesn't it?_"

As Harry looked between the two of them, his eyes widened some in confusion. "Are you saying that Snape may somehow be involved in all this after all?"

The smaller of the two alicorns sighed as she shook her head in frustration. "We can no longer rule out that possibility any more." She then grimaced. "There no way to be sure, we simply don't have enough information regarding everything to make a sure judgement on this."

Unsure, Harry shifted somewhat uncomfortably as he looked at Nightmare. "As much as I really don't want to think about it, but couldn't you just enter his dreams and find out that way?" He really looked uncomfortable as both Luna and Nightmare looked at him. "I remember you doing something like that with the Dursleys..."

Nightmare gave a snort at that. "_Yes, I did and while I normally would have done so by now in this type of situation, I cannot in this case._"

Surprised, Luna looked at her, a confused expression on her face. "Why not?"

As she scowled, Nim shook her head as she gestured with one hoof. "_He has some form of mental shielding that I would have trouble breaking through and have never seen before._" At the questioning looks, she continued. "_He has a wall around his mind keeping things out. While I **could**, with time, break through it, in doing so I might alert him to my entrance. Worse, I do not know if he wouldn't be able to tell that it was **me** who did so. And therefore it would be inadvisable for me to even try._"

Harry just grimaced. "So basically we're in the complete dark as to what might be going on?"

After a moment of thought, Luna frowned and shook her head. "While not the best position to be in, we're not quite that bad." At his expression, she gave a small smile. "We have an idea as to who, what, and where. Now all that needs to be answered is the when and the how."

The wizard just grumbled. "It's something I guess..." He then spotted Nightmare as she smirked and felt a bit of ice slip into his stomach. "... What is it...?"

She gave a chuckle of dark amusement. "_Well... you are going to have to tell the others about what generally happened... And you just **know** how they're going to react to it..._" Both her and Luna outright laughed as Harry groaned and put his face in his hands...

* * *

><p>Harry winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow... That hurt, Hermione."<p>

Said witch just scowled fiercely at him. "It was supposed to!" She then growled. "Of all the bloody stupid things you have and could have done..."

From where she laid with her head on top of a large book at the library table they were using, Tonks raised a single finger. "Personally, Harry, if I was not so beat to bloody shite due to my exams, I would be kicking your skinny arse from here to the top of the Astronomy Tower, back to here, then down to the lowest part of the dungeons before kicking it all the way back here." She then groaned. "But I can barely muster up enough energy to talk at the moment, so you better hope that I have forgotten about this once I'm not so tired. Heading out into the Forbidden Forest was absolutely idiotic."

As he rubbed the back of his head, Harry gave a sheepish laugh. "Well... it _wasn't_ the Forbidden Forest... technically..." He cringed as the metamorphmagus shifted enough so that she balefully stared with a single bloodshot eye. "It was kind of a glade... that just happened to be on the edge of the Forest... but not the forest proper really..."

Tonks just blinked and sighed. "Hermione? If you would?" A moment later the younger witch smacked Harry in the back of the head again which caused him to yelp. "Thank you."

While he grumbled and rubbed the area he was hit, Harry turned to Neville who watched the whole thing happen. "Well? Aren't you going to back me up?"

His fellow wizard just raised an eyebrow. "Mate, if there's one thing that I have learned from having you for friends, it's that a guy does not want _one_ witch angry with him, let alone _two_."

Harry glared at him. "Traitor."

The wizard shrugged and was going to say something when Nightmare popped up and patted him on the head. "_Good, seems that the training is sinking in then._" As he tried to swat her away, she hopped onto the table. "_As to him being out in the forest... he did have some reasons for it._"

Having spotted the openly questioning looks on his friends faces, Harry sighed. "Remember how my magic is all wonky? I wanted to practice it somewhere no one could see and that there would not be too much problems with collateral damage."

Hermione just gave him an even look. "And you could not use an empty classroom or your trunk for it?"

For a moment, Harry looked at her. "One, with the patrols going around at night, I would have some major issues with possibly being caught by them if I used an empty classroom. Not to mention the possible damage that I might do. As to my trunk, I have items in it that I would rather not get damaged, thank you."

The Seventh Year of the group snorted. "Harry, I doubt that any backfiring spell would be that bad."

Harry just raised an eyebrow. "The campfire starting charm."

Having spotted the winces, Tonks gave the others a look to which Neville answered. "Flitwick was teaching us it and when Harry tried to cast it, instead it was like... what did Dean call it again?"

As she facepalmed, Hermione sighed. "He thought it was a fireball spell from an RPG." She then shook her head. "I'm just thankful that no one was hurt."

The messy haired wizard then raised a finger as Luna watched on, unseen and completely amused. "And then there was the Banishing Charm... The professor had some problems getting that quill out from where it embedded itself in the wood."

After a moment, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes... well, I can see why you might want to practice in private then." She then gave him a look. "But the _Forbidden Forest!?_ Honestly!"

Harry just shrugged. "Well, I tried to get a safe spot, so I asked Hagrid and-"

The tired 7th Year interrupted him as she raised a finger, wagged it around a bit, and then pointed it at him. "And that right there was a major mistake. You were asking _Hagrid_ a question about _safety_." She then let it drop back to the top of the table. "Even cousin Draky's bodyguards would see what the issue with that would be."

While his eyes rolled, Harry sighed. "Getting back to the real question... what do you guys think of the rest of it?"

Neville frowned a bit. "You mean about how You-Know-Who is still alive and killing unicorns to drink their blood in order to stay alive and to gather some power?"

Then Hermione took over. "And that Professor Snape may in fact be involved as we were telling you for a while now?"

His eyes once more rolling, Harry sighed. "Yes, that." He then continued. "As well as him being after the Philosopher's Stone."

Tonks sighed as she moved her head to look at him. "There's not much that we _can_ do." She gestured with her hand from where it was on the table. "You-Know-Who was scared of the Headmaster and so is unlikely to make a move anytime soon unless Dumbledore leaves for some reason. Best that we can do is keep an eye out for anything odd really." The metamorph then sighed as she laid her head back down. "And here I was thinking that I had until I got out of the Auror Academy before I had to deal with this kind of shite."

However, it was Nightmare's next words that chilled them all. "_Well... isn't Dumbledore an important figure in the government who also presides over an international group?_"

It was to everyone's surprise that it was Hermione who had swore long and hard over that little fact...


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, here we go people. And for a special Hearth's Warming gift, I give you, not one, but **TWO** updates rolled up into one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>As he came down the stairs and ran his hand through his shower dampened hair, Harry looked around before he spotted Luna and Nightmare at a table. He smiled though as he saw that Ron Weasley was there with his chess board between him and Nim, the alicorn using the chess pieces that Harry had gotten her as an early "Birthday" gift back at Diagon. "Another game, you two?"<p>

Since Ron was deep in concentration as he planned his next move, Nightmare answered. "_Yes, seems the colt here for all his flaws is a competent enough chess player to make the game interesting._"

Harry leaned his chin against his fist as he looked over the top of the high backed chair in amusement while his dormmate made his move. "Really now?" He then raised an eyebrow. "Then what does that make me?"

The plush didn't hestitate to let him know. "_That you suck at chess worse then a weasel in a hen house._" She ignored his soured expression while she absent mindingly looked over the board. Nim then smirked as she realized something and gestured at her remaining bishop and then to a spot on the board. "_Bishop to B5._" It then marched across the board before it grabbed a pawn and smashed it brutally into the board a few times and tossed it off. "_Checkmate._"

Ron's eyes widened and he looked over the board for several minutes in stunned silence before he shook his head in shock. "Bloody hell... you're right..." He then smiled as he reached across the board and shook her hoof as the pieces walked off and the broken ones repaired themselves. "Blimy, you're good at this!"

With a smile on her face at her "Victory", Nightmare chuckled. "_Yes, well... chess is just **one** of many of my talents you know._" She then gave a thoughtful sound. "_Hmm... you really quite good at this game, have you ever thought of participating in a large tournament?_"

As his chess men filed into the cloth bag that he kept them in, Ron shrugged while his ears reddened. "Well... I have been in a village tournament or two..."

She just sadly shook her head as she put away her own pieces into a small felt bag Harry had made for her which was black with her Cutie Mark on it. "_That is not what I meant._" At his confused look, she sighed dramatically as she waved a hoof around. "_I meant things like the large tournaments such as the district ones or the nationals. One can make a good amount of coin and get some fame if they make it far enough._"

Ron perked up at that. "You can win _money_ and _fame_ in them?!"

Having raised an eyebrow, Nightmare nodded slowly. "_Yes. And depending on which one, the level you participate in, and where you finish, the prizes can run from a few hundred to a few **thousand** pounds._"

From behind the chair, Harry nodded. "Yeah, I have heard of some chess players who have made it into an actual career where they travel around the world to participate in various championships."

The red headed wizard just frowned in thought before he leaned back in his chair. "A career playing chess... Huh..."

Harry just shook his head before he looked down at Nightmare. "Anyways... mind if I have a chat with you, Nim?"

She just nodded as she scrambled over the chair and hopped onto his shoulder. "_Sure, I needed to head back to the dorms to put away my army._"

As Luna grumbled and rolled her eyes in exasperation, Harry smiled. "Well, that takes care of two birds with one stone then." Once they were out of earshot, Harry gave her a raised eyebrow. "So... giving someone a bit of career advice I noticed..."

Nim looked away and shrugged. "_Just pointing out some facts is all. Nothing more and nothing less._"

Beside them, Luna nodded. "And whether he takes the advice is his choice, Harry." She then cocked her head to the side. "I'm guessing that you're wondering what measures there are to keep an eye on the Stone?" At his nod, she tilted her head toward Nightmare. "Why not ask her?"

Her darker counterpart just snorted. "_At least you recognize my brilliance, Harry!_"

Luna gave her a deadpan expression as she spoke in a flat voice. "Yes... about as brilliant as a piece of coal in the depths of the night."

As he ignored the glaring contest, he sighed. "Right... so what have you two put into place?"

Once she broke off from the glaring, Nightmare shrugged. "_At the moment we have Myrtle staking out the area near the door. Her being dead and not needing sleep, while able to hide inside the wall makes her perfect for the job._" At Harry's expression, she held up her hooves. "_Hey, she volunteered for it._"

The black haired wizard gave a frown at that. "Wait... she _volunteered_ for a boring duty like _that?_ Why whatever for?"

While she shook her head, Luna sighed. "Apparently when she was alive she was a fan of pulp stories about spies and detectives. So to her, she's... er..." She trailed off for a moment before she coughed into her hoof. "_Living_ the dream as it were."

Harry just blinked as they entered the dormitory. "Living the dream... right..."

After she hopped off her shoulder, Nightmare shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the bedside desk where she placed her bag into the bottom one. "_She seems to be right excited over it for some odd reason and more then that, is happy to be helping us._" She then noticed that Harry was opening and closing his fists. "_... Are your hands still bothering you?_"

As she scowled, Luna stomped over and grabbed one of them before she looked them over. "Hmm... the burns healed up perfectly."

While she examined them, Harry sighed. "They're fine, Luna. Really." At her disbelieving look, he shrugged. "They just twinge from time to time, that's all."

The light blue alicorn just shook her head as her horn lit up and she began to scan his hand. "Harry, it's been two weeks since the forest, those hands should _not_ still be bothering you." She then frowned. "But for some reason I can't find what is the problem... Is it some form of magical overload I wonder..."

Harry looked at her in interest at that. "Magical overload?"

She just nodded as she turned the hand in her forehooves. "Yes, it occurs when a massive amount of magic is channeled through a part of a pony. Doesn't happen that often as most ponies never have that amount of power going through them. And even then, it's usually a unicorn using some form of artifact to boost their power."

While he grimaced, Harry sighed. "And you think that has happened to me?" Luna just nodded. "Lovely..."

Luna snickered for a moment. "Yes, quite." She then sighed. "The aches and pains are a sign of it... but I don't know since you're a human... Might be different." He then asked her if there was any danger and she shook her head. "No, not really. It's just a real bother to deal with as it takes a while to go away."

After a moment, Harry just flopped back onto his bed. "Great..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the exams let out for the last time, the group gathered underneath a tree close to the lakeshore. While she looked over her exam notes with Nightmare, Hermione frowned slightly. "That... was actually <em>much<em> easier then I had expected..."

Beside her, Nightmare snorted. "_As I have said, you were worried over nothing at all._" She then waved around a hoof. "_After all, these first few years are simply to build the foundation that your later education shall build upon. So of course they would be easy compared to those of later years._" It was then that the plush noticed that Harry was rubbing his scar with a grimace. "_Is your scar acting up once more, Harry?_"

The messy haired wizard sighed as he continued to rub at it. "It's not 'Again'. It's hasn't stopped for the past few days for some reason."

As she looked up from her notes, Hermione bit her lip. "Maybe you should go to Madam Pompfrey and have it checked out if it's bothering you by acting up all the time now."

Harry just shook his head at that. "I'm not sick, Hermione." He then frowned deeply. "I _think_ that it is a warning of some kind... a warning that danger is nearby."

It was the eldest of the humans in the group who spoke up next without having opened her eyes. "Or it could be simply that your curse scar is acting up because of all the stress your under from both the exams and the Stone as well as the amount of magic that you have been using." She opened one eye which was a green identical to his and looked at him with a smirk. "Took a chance to read up on them when I was studying for my Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. Curse scars sometimes act up in times of stress or exhaustion. And with both the exams and the Stone... Well, kind of a double whammy there."

Luna frowned in thought from where she laid on a branch above them, invisible and unheard to all but Harry and Nightmare. "Hmm... she might have something there..." She slowly nodded. "Especially as you only managed to get over your magical overload just a few days ago."

After a few moments, Harry just grunted as he shook his head. "Maybe, I still say that it has something to do with Voldemort."

The alicorn above him shrugged. "Possibly, though I for one would not worry to much about it at this point in time. After all, with Dumbledore around, he's not likely to make a move on the Stone, and even then he would have to get past... _Fluffy_..." She then shook her head. "And since he seems to currently be flesh and blood, I doubt that he can sneak past him."

On Hermione's shoulder, Nightmare nodded and began talking as if she had been thinking to herself, but really participating in the conversation. "_We don't really need to concern ourselves much more right now then we already have. That Cerberus is near impossible to and, say what you will about him, Hagrid is nothing if not loyal to Dumbledore._"

Despite having felt as if he had somehow missed a part of the conversation, Neville nodded. "Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore."

As Harry agreed that Hagrid would never tell someone how to get past Fluffy, Luna suddenly felt a sinking feeling in her gut. 'Never tell...' Her eyes suddenly widened and she nearly fell out of the tree as she straightened. The alicorn then looked down at Harry who had looked up to the confusion of most of the others who couldn't see her. She then spoke in a shaky tone. "Harry, act as if you just thought of something and ask Tonks what the penalties for being caught with a unhatched dragon's egg would be."

He did so and Tonks blinked at the odd question before she thought it over. "Well, they're a Class-A untradable Good. So getting caught with one can lead to either a few hundred galleon fine or jail time, sometimes both depending on how often they've been caught doing it." She then frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Harry and Luna then paled and while Nim's eyes widened as the same thought crossed her mind, the larger alicorn leapt from her perch and took to the air as Harry scrambled to his feet. "Come on, we got to get to Hagrid's _now!_" At their confused expressions, the messy haired wizard looked at them in the eyes. "Think about it for a moment. If just having a dragon's egg could get you into such an amount of trouble..."

The metamorph's eyes then widened as well as the pieces clicked together in her mind. "Then why in the bloody hell would you be showing such an egg and talking about it in a crowded pub just for a _card game_... SHIT!"

Hermione then paled as she rushed to her feet. "And it's not like Hagrid's love of dragons are exactly unknown by people around here. Combined with how he often spills the beans in a conversation as long as he's slightly distracted..."

It was then that Neville got to his feet with a groan. "I don't believe this..."

* * *

><p>It was an hour and a half later which found a dejected group as they wandered the hallways. After having found out that their suspicions were correct from Hagrid that he had told the mysterious man at the pub the secret to get past Fluffy, they had tried to go to Dumbledore. However, they found out that he was no longer there thanks to them running into McGonagall, who they had told. Her reaction to the news was not what they expected though. Her face reddened with equal parts of embarrassment and anger, Tonks lashed out and kicked a nearby door. "That... that... ARGH!" She then clinched her fists as she breathed heavily. "She treated us like <em>children!<em>"

As he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Neville raised a hand. "Well... we kind of are children for the most part..."

He flinched as she shot him a glare. "Well, I'm _not_ a child!" Her scowl, if anything, only became even more fierce. "Not only did she completely give us a brush off, she wouldn't even give us a chance to explain fully!"

Nightmare, however, just frowned in thought. "_While I can see why she may have been annoyed that we had figured out the secret... I'm having issues with why she was so angry over it..._"

Her hair flying out in all directions, Hermione shook her head. "Maybe we should go up there and keep an eye out ourselves..."

From where she trotted beside the others unseen by most, Luna looked over toward Harry. "Repeat what I'm about to say..." She waited until he glanced at her and gave a slight, nearly unnoticeable nod, before she continued. "Hermione, I doubt very much that McGonagall isn't about to check in on the door at some point just to try and catch us at doing exactly that." After Harry had repeated it and she saw that Hermione was about to say something, Luna continued. "We have Myrtle there watching over it anyways. And being a ghost, she can be invisible and sink into the walls or something and not be seen."

The bushy haired witch thought it over for a few seconds and then sighed before she nodded. "That... makes sense." She then groaned as she gripped her hair. "I just can't _stand_ the idea that I don't know what is going to happen..."

Nevile then finished for her. "And not being able to do anything about it..." He then muttered as he frowned. "Not much that we _can_ do though... the one teacher that we talked to practically bit off our heads because of it..."

It was then that Harry stopped in the hallway. "Wait... teacher..." He then sped up. "I have an idea, follow me!" The others shared a confused look, but did as he asked and followed him as he made his way to the staff room and knocked on the door. A moment later, Snape opened it. "Professor."

The potion's professor just raised an eyebrow. "Potter. Any particular reason for you to come here and bother us while we're grading?" He then narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't want us to make a mistake on your grades after all..."

As he took a breath, Harry shook his head as he let it out as a sigh. "Sorry, Sir, but I need to discuss something about my exam with Professor Flitwick." For a few moments, Snape gave him an even look before he nodded and turned around after having told him it would take a moment. Once Flitwick reached the door, Harry looked around. "Um... Professor? Would you mind if we did this... _privately?_"

His eyebrow raised, Flitwick nodded. "If you want, Mr. Potter, we can continue this in my office." At Harry's nod, the group made their way to the charm professor's office and once they had all sat down, he cleared his throat. "Now then... what seems to be the issue..."

Just as he was about to answer, Hermione did. "It's the Philosopher's Stone, Sir, someone is going to steal it!"

As Flitwick gave a sound of surprise, Harry sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I _was_ going to ease him into the conversation, Hermione..."

Having shaken off his surprise, the head of Ravenclaw became serious and spoke in a even tone. "May I please know how it was that you and your friends came across such information? The presence of the Stone is, and was supposed to remain, a secret."

Harry shared a look with the others before he cleared his throat. "Well..." As the student in front of him spoke, Flitwick listened as Harry (with the others also having imput things at different times) explained. Once he finished, he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And... well... that's about everything..."

For a moment, the Charms teacher looked over the students in front of him as well as one plush before he sighed. "On the one hand, I am finding myself rather impressed with how well you have done in finding out the secret. From just a few different clues, you managed piece together the truth of the matter. Rather Ravenclaw, I must say..." He then grimaced. "On the other hand, I am not exactly pleased that a group of students figured out what _should_ have been the most well kept secret in the school."

Nightmare just shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "_To be honest, we caught a lot of lucky breaks such as knowing about the break-in and having some details there._"

They were all surprised when the short teacher snorted. "More of the Devil's luck, I would say." He then turned to Harry and gave him a frown. "And while I, too, was a young man once upon a time and so can understand why you may have gone to that glade... I must say that I am disappointed that you did so. You could have been hurt much worse then you were, Harry."

As she watched Harry as he hung his head, Tonks spoke up. "Er... but what about the... you know..."

She winced a little as the teacher turned to her with a raised eyebrow, after which Flitwick sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "Do not fret, Miss Tonks. While I may understand Minerva's frustration and anger toward this matter, don't fear that I will take it out on you. The only excuse that I can give her is that she is under an enormous amount of stress due to her job of being both a teacher and a deputy headmistress. The business about the Stone has only increased that, unfortunately." Flitwick then leaned back into his chair and laid his hands on his chest as he thought. "I'm afraid to say that while I feel that _most_ of your suspicions might have a basis, there's not much that I can do at this point." Having seen them about to shout, the professor held up a hand. "Please, one moment." Once they had calmed down some, he continued. "I _can_ say that we are most likely fine for a while yet. If for no other reason then a break in while most of the school is awake and active would be an exercise in folly. Any teacher could stumble upon such an attempt."

Neville slowly nodded as he thought it over. "That makes sense..."

With a chuckle, Flitwick leaned forward. "Now, what I _will_ do is to ask Filch if he could double his patrols in the area after curfew just in case. Also, if Albus has not returned by the time curfew has come, I will go myself to retrieve him. Now then, is this good enough?" After he got some nods, he clapped his hands and smiled. "Ah! Very good then. And I must thank you for coming to me with this as I know it could not have been easy after what happened with Minerva. As I told Mr. Potter, my door is always open and I will lend a ear if needed."

Once the small talk was out of the way, the group left the office as Flitwick went back to grading. After they were out of earshot, Hermione sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Well... even though that could have gone better, at least he listened to us."

Beside her, Neville nodded. "And he's going to do something about it."

However, Tonks just groaned. "Yeah... something..." She then let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. "Then again, what happened was about the best that we could have hoped for I suppose..."

* * *

><p>It was well after the last of the Gryffindors had gone to bed that Harry found himself having been jolted awake by a cold sensation. The very first thing that caught his eyes once he had opened them was the sight of Myrtle's head as it stuck out of his stomach and she hissed at him. "Harry!"<p>

Said wizard nearly leaped from his bed as he struggled not to scream, though he clinched a fist to his chest having unknowingly mirrored Luna. "Myrtle? What... I... Bloody horsefeathers! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The ghost winced before her expression shifted to confusion. "Wait... why did I nearly give you a heart attack?"

Harry just stared at her as she brought her arm up through his stomach and scratched her chin in puzzlement. "Right..."

She then shook it off as Luna frowned. "Harry, isn't she supposed to be watching the third floor corridor?

His eyes widened as he grabbed his glasses and then put them on, part of him having noted that his eyesight was still blurred. "Myrtle... aren't you supposed to be watching where the Stone is...?"

She just nodded and her next words caused Harry to leap from his bed. "That's why I came here! Someone in a cloak entered the room and last I heard from the inside was playing a harp before I rushed to the headmaster's office, but..."

The young wizard just groaned as he had already guessed what she had been about to say. "And, lucky us, the Headmaster wasn't there."

As she watched him while he threw on some clothes with her cheeks stained silver from her blush, Myrtle frowned. "I can't see how that is lucky..." Her eyes then widened. "Oh, wait... um... sorry about that..." After Harry waved her off, she continued. "Well, after seeing that the Headmaster was not there, I rushed to Hufflepuff to get Tonks, who was still awake thankfully. And she told me to come here and get you bunch..."

Harry gave a slight nod. "And let me guess, she said that she was going to meet us there?" At the ghost's nod, Harry thought it over as he spotted Neville as he sprung from his own bed. "I wonder how she'll avoid Filtch..."

The ghostly girl just shrugged. "She was using a disillusionment charm." As she noticed his puzzlement, she explained. "It's a spell that makes one mostly invisible, though if one was to look closely or the user was moving fast enough... say, a run, then you could spot them by the slight distortion in the air."

Having heard that, a thought occurred to him which caused him to blink and smile slightly. "So it's like a Predator's cloak then?" At her confused expression, he waved a hand around. "It's this alien hunter from some movies. It hunts humans as the 'Ultimate prey' and then takes their skulls and spines as trophies. It has this ability to become invisible in the way you just described the charm does."

Myrtle just gave him an odd look at that. "Oookay... sure, something like that I suppose..." She noticed Nightmare as she left the dorm from the corner of her eye. "Anyways, she said that she'll meet us there if no teacher arrives first."

With a nod, Harry shared a look with Neville. "Lets just hope that a teacher does show up..." He then grabbed the flute that Hagrid had given him as well as his cloak from where he had stashed them between the bed and the headboard. 'I really hope that happens...'

* * *

><p>After having crept through the halls and having had an encounter with Peeves, the group (consisting of Harry, Neville, Luna, Nim, and Hermione as Myrtle had gone on ahead to check on whether Tonks was there) arrived outside the slightly opened door. As he pulled off the cloak, Harry looked around as he spotted Myrtle where she floated nearby. "Where's Tonks?"<p>

He then winced as he heard and saw a suit of armor as it tumbled to the floor. A moment later, Tonks shimmered into view. "Er... surprise?" She then cleared her throat as she tried to ignore the stares that were shot her way. "Anyways, before you even ask, I found Flitch just down the hallway with Mrs. Norris. Both of them are fast asleep."

Harry frowned as he looked down the hallway and sure enough near the very end he could have just made out a pair of legs on the floor. "He's asleep? Why didn't you wake him then?"

As she grimaced, Tonks shook her head. "Already tried everything and nothing works. Then I looked around and found a broken plate on the floor with what looks like a mostly eaten sandwich on it. Found out using a detection charm that it's doused in some pretty heavy sleeping potion, so waking him or Mrs. Norris is a no go."

Unseen by anyone but Harry and Nightmare, Luna scowled. "Just bloody lovely. That means that if we go to tell a teacher, it'll take too long, especially if we need to convince them..."

Having grabbed a tuft of hair, Harry sighed with a hiss. "And by the time we got to a teacher and convinced them, the thief could have grabbed the Stone and gotten away..."

While she watched him as he turned toward the door, Tonks shook her head. "And if we try to face them, then we're facing someone with capabilities that we don't have the first clue about..."

Luna grimaced and nodded as she had to agree. "It's the perfect example of a Catch 22. Both ideas are good, but also have equally bad sides to them..."

It was then that Neville piped in. "Um... couldn't one of us go get a teacher while the rest stay here or have a look? If need be, we could... I don't know... distract Snape long enough for a teacher?"

The plush member of the group then spoke up as she nodded. "_That's probably the best plan that we have at the moment._" Nightmare then glanced at each of the others. "_But I think it would be best if we don't go and confront the thief directly, so how about we go inside and peer down the trapdoor? After which, Myrtle can go get a teacher while we stand here and keep an eye out._"

As they nodded in agreement, Harry brought his flute to his mouth and began to play a tune that Luna had taught him. Soon after the rather playful notes drifted into the room, the growls inside were replaced by the sounds of a large creature as it slumbered. While he continued to play, Harry gave a short nod and they went inside to have a look...


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

"_**HOW DARE YOU!**_" Traditional Royal Canterlot Speaking Voice

* * *

><p>Once they were inside, they looked around in curiosity. Harry soon spotted Fluffy where he laid. 'There you are...'<p>

Tonks also spotted him and turned to the others. "Okay... there's the dog." She then frowned as she saw something else. "And that harp must be how the thief must have put Fluffy to sleep then."

Beside her, Hermione nodded as she gestured at the trap door. "And there's the way down-" She was cut off as the door slammed shut behind them and they turned in time to see it shimmer. "Oh no..." The others rushed over and Neville tried to open it only to jerk his hand away as if burned. "We're trapped in here..."

Neville nervously looked around as the witches used every spell they knew of to open the door, while at the same time Myrtle called through the door that she was going to get help. "Did he expect us...?"

As the harp started up with a high pitched shriek, Nightmare scowled. "_And we walked right into it..._" It was then that Fluffy leapt to his feet and growled as it shook it's three heads in anger and pain. "_Dammit! It's drowning out the flute!_"

While his hands shook, Harry kept trying to keep up as the Cerberus growled and yelped. In his panic, he hadn't noticed as his magic built up like it had during his earlier episodes of accidental magic. 'Go back to sleep... Go back to sleep... Go back to sleep...'

Suddenly his eyes widened and then closed as his fingers moved and caused the flute to release a different tune, one of a lullaby. From where she was, Nightmare stiffened and then began to sway as the harp seemingly fought with itself and then switched to the same tune as Harry. The plush then closed her eye as she began to sing.

"_A twinkle in the night sky far far away. _

_A golden star I gaze upon in my dreams. _

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone, _

_Tomorrow I'll sing with you on the wings of a dream..._"

Hermione hummed the tune for a few moments alongside the other three until she noticed Harry tilt his head toward the trap door. She then shook off whatever magic Harry had somehow cast (though she found it hard) and shook the other two. "Guys, while it's asleep!"

For a moment, Tonks blinked and then got a hold of herself. "Ri-right..." She rushed over to the door and flung it open and looked down it with a frown. "I can't see the bottom..." The Seventh year then glanced at Harry and noticed the sweat on his brow. "Though I don't think that we have a choice..." After she took a breath, she nodded. "I'll go first..."

The older student crouched and then hopped into the open trapdoor and after a few moments called out that it was fine. Neville soon followed and Hermione was about to when she stopped and hissed at Harry. "Come on!"

Harry nodded and slowly moved to the trapdoor and reached it seconds after his bushy haired friend jumped into it. He then shared a look with Nightmare and Luna who had been singing the lullaby before he scooped up Nim and leapt into the trapdoor. To him, it seemed like minutes before he hit something soft. "Oof!"

As he shifted, he looked over at where Hermione was. "We must be miles under the school..."

While she frowned, Nightmare looked up at the opening in time to hear the Cerberus as the harp started up again, though it was soon silenced with a crash. "_I highly doubt that we are. No... I think it is something else..._" It was then that she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and she turned. "_Horsefeathers, look out!_"

The others soon realized what was the problem as the plant began to curl around them. Out of them though, it was Neville who realized what they were dealing with first. "Devil's snare! Okay, just relax everyone..." As they stopped struggling, Neville reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out what looked like a miniature lantern. "Dies."

Almost immediately, the area was filled with warm, bright light as if it was daytime which caused the vines to pull back and the group to fall to the floor. Together, they stared at Neville, though it was Tonks who gave voice to their question. "How..."

Having realized what he had just done, Neville blushed. "I... have some devil's snare at my house in the greenhouses along with other nocturnal plants. They hate the light and heat as they normally grow where it's dark and damp. As for the lantern..." He looked at it in sad fondness. "It was something that belonged to my mother. From what Gran told me, two of her friends created it for her and she liked to garden." He then shrugged as he placed it back into his pocket. "I use it to keep control of some of the nocturnal plants and on cloudy days to give my plants some sun." Neville then rubbed the back of his neck. "I have trouble with the wand lighting charm, so I brought it along in case we needed it..."

The Seventh year chuckled and leaned forward. "Good thing that you did." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek which caused him to go red as she mock swooned. "My hero!"

Harry just shook his head before he felt his pantleg get tugged and looked down to Nightmare as she looked up at him. "Something the matter?"

Now having gotten their attention, Nightmare gestured at a still flustered Neville. "_No, but would you mind turning that lantern on to drive away the plant again?_" At his confused nod, she sighed and then looked up at Harry. "_I'd like you to then float me up to the shaft._" Having seen that he was still confused, the alicorn plush smiled. "_I want to have a quick look at the shaft while we catch our bearings._" A few minutes later, as Neville extinguished the lantern again, Nightmare nodded. "_I knew that there was something more to that shaft._"

As he frowned, Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She just nodded however. "_The shaft walls are inscribed with runes, can't see what they're there for, but judging about things, I suspect that the time we spent falling was a illusion anchored by them._"

Hermione just nodded at that alongside Tonks. "That... makes sense. After all, if we had fallen that far then even the soft landing on the plant wouldn't have saved us." She then shook it off. "Anyways... we've wasted enough time as is!"

The group then made their way down the hall and slowed as they heard what sounded like a soft rustling and clinking from up on ahead. Harry frowned as he stopped at a corner. "Is that a ghost...?"

After she shared a look with Luna, Nightmare shook her head. "No... it sounds more like wings and metal clinking together..."

With a frown, Tonks conjured a mirror and used it to look into the room. "I'm not seeing anything... except a door and what looks like some brooms." She then noticed movement near the top of the mirror. "Wait... there's something flying around in there."

Neville looked over her shoulder and frowned in confusion. "Is that a... flock of birds?"

For a quick moment, Harry poked his head around the door and looked before he pulled himself back. "No, not birds... they look like keys."

From where she stood in the doorway, Luna scowled as she watched them flitter to and thro. "And considering that there's a door at the other end, want to bet that we need a specific one to get through it?"

Harry grimaced and shook his head slightly as he muttered to her. "No way am I taking that bet, not with our luck." He then turned to the others and gestured before he repeated what Luna had said before he added his bit. "That must be why the brooms are there. You have to catch a specific key."

As she stared up, Tonks frowned a bit. "I'm going to try the door just in case..." Before any of them could have stopped her, she ran across the room and reached the door before she started to cast spells at it. Finally, she shook her head and shouted back. "It isn't any use!"

While he watched the keys, Harry walked across the room followed by the others before he glanced at the brooms. "Well... it looks like we only have one way then." He blinked though as Nightmare grabbed a broom herself. "Nim?"

She just snorted at him before she smirked. "_You're going to need as much help as possible, and I can fly._"

From where she had been examining the door, Luna nodded. "She's right, the more people you have helping the easier and quicker it will be." She then frowned. "And judging by this lock, you're looking for an old fashioned key, probably silver since that is the color of the handle and most of the keys that I can see are gold."

After Harry repeated what she said, the group took off. It did not take them long with Harry's practice at Quidditch having come in handy to find and grab the key. Once they had gotten on the other side of the door and shut it as the other keys all beat on the door, Harry let out a breath. "Well... _that_ was fun..." It was then that he caught sight of the room that they had entered and could just see shapes in the darkness. "Now what...?"

It was then that the lights came on and revealed that they were on the edge of a giant chess board on the black side of it. Tonks then groaned. "Don't tell me that we need to play across the board...?! COME ON!"

With a smirk, Nightmare stepped forward. "_Well now... now **this** I can do..._" She then looked over her shoulder. "_Now, just do what I say and we'll get past this._" She then walked up to a rook and tapped it which caused it to come to life as the horse pawed the ground. "_We each take the place of a piece, correct?_" At it's nod, Nim frowned. "_Each of you follow my directions..._"

As the other headed for their position, Harry frowned. "Why are you making _me_ the King, Nim?"

She just gave him a raised eyebrow before she shrugged and took the Queen's place. "_Because it's the most important piece._" Nightmare ignored the eye rolls that she had gotten for her response while she finished it in her head. '_And thus, it is the most well protected and safest piece in a game such as this..._'

* * *

><p>Myrtle ignored the footsteps just behind her as she rushed to the door. "They were checking out this room when the door slammed on them and-"<p>

At just that moment she touched the door and there was a flash of light before she was violently flung back. McGonagall winced before she walked up to the door and frowned as she waved her wand at it. "This is rather dark magic..." She then looked down the hall where she could just see Filtch's legs where they stuck out into the corridor. "I wish that Fillius had talked to me about this..."

The transfiguration professor turned as she heard a groan and spotted a slightly smoking Myrtle as she floated out of the wall. "Ow... That hurt!" Myrtle then blinked and looked herself over with some confused awe. "That... actually hurt..."

With a wince, McGonagall turned back to the door and began muttering as she cast spells at it, all the time having ignored the growls. 'I can't imagine how it must be when getting hurt is something to be in awe of...' She then scowled as her eyebrows furrowed while behind her, Myrtle asked what was wrong. "Whoever placed these spells was much more knowlegable then I am..."

A slightly panicked expression crossed Myrtle's face. "You mean that you can't get through!?" Having received a nod, she floated downward, a stricken look on her face. "They're trapped in there with a dark wizard and it's all my fault..."

McGonagall glanced at her and sighed as she shook her head. "It's no more fully your fault then it is mine. I should have listened when they came to me, just like they should have tried to contact me or another teacher before they went inside..." She then turned and began to stride toward Filtch's motionless body. "I shall contact Albus and drop off Argus at the infirmary on the way..."

* * *

><p>As Harry reached another door, Tonks tried to keep her eyes from wandering over to what was at one point a large troll as her stomach churned. "Ulp..." After a moment, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she conjured her third glass of water and passed to Neville as he finished puking. "Here..."<p>

He gave her a thank you as Harry opened the door and glanced inside with a frown. "It's... a table." His frown then deepened. "And it looks like there's potions on it..."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "This must be Snape's test..."

From her position on Harry's shoulder, Nim cocked an eyebrow. "_Is anyone else getting a Alice in Wonderland vibe from this...?_" At the odd looks, she blinked. "_What?_"

Beside her, the bushy haired witch opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. "Actually... now that you mention it..." Hermione then gave a slight smirk. "I'll tell you one thing, if there's an opium smoking caterpillar, I am out of here."

Harry just shook his head and just as him, Nim, Luna, and Hermione had stepped over the threshold, a wall of purple flames shot up in the threshold of the door they had just walked through while black flames covered the other doorway, trapping the four between them. Harry looked back as he could _just_ hear Tonks yelling for them over the flames. "Aw, bloody horsefeathers..."

Beside him, Luna winced. "Lovely, I knew that I had forgotten something..."

After having glanced at her, Harry looked to where the potions where as Hermione walked up. A moment later, she waved him over. "Harry, come here."

The plush doll leapt from her perch on Harry's shoulders and raised an eyebrow as they reached her. "_What is it?_" She then frowned a bit as she read the scroll. "_Wait a moment..._"

With a nod, Hermione grinned. "It's brilliant, isn't it?" She looked it over with something that approached awe. "It's not magic at all, but simple and pure logic in the form of a puzzle. Even for all their intelligence and power, many of the greatest wizards don't have an ounce of logic between them. They'd be stuck here for ages just scratching their heads."

Nightmare grunted as she looked it over. "_And, thankfully, we got everything that we need to solve it right here._" She then shook her head as she continued with a tone that was almost respectful in her voice. "_And I must admit, this is rather clever._"

As she nodded, Hermione frowned. "Now then, if you'll give me just a moment..." She narrowed her eyes and muttered under her breath as she pointed to individual bottles before she finally sighed and clapped her hands. "I have it." The witch then pointed smallest one. "That one will get us through to the other side of the flames, to where the thief is. And that one..." She pointed to a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "Will get us back to where the others are." Hermione then scowled. "Problem being that the one to get closer to the Stone barely has enough for one swallow."

Her attention was then caught by Nightmare as she shook her head. "_Not quite. You're forgetting something._" She smirked as Hermione gave her a raised eyebrow. "_The thief has already been through here which means that they took a drink already. So, either the bottle shrinks each time someone drinks some, which is rather doubtful as anyone going through here would drink as much as possible, or..._"

Harry's eyes widened. "Or it refills itself as time passes..."

The plush gave a nod as she gave him a look that was filled with pride. "_Exactly._"

From where she examined them, Luna frowned. "That only helps us so much though." She caught how the two that could see her glanced in her direction. "We don't know how fast it refills, which leaves us at a disadvantage. It could be within a minute or two or an hour." The alicorn then scowled. "We just don't know..."

While she had been speaking though, Hermione examined the potion bottles. "That would mean that all we would have to do is wait until the other refills and then meet up with you."

For a moment, Harry was quiet and then he spoke up. "Hermione, I'll go on ahead, you head back and explain things to Tonks." He then turned to her. "Once the flames die down, she should be the first to follow me." Having spotted the annoyed expression on her face, Harry moved to calm her down. "No offense, Hermione, but it's just that Tonks is a Seventh year with a focus on DADA, she just knows more then either of us when it comes to fighting dark wizards."

As she swallowed deeply, Hermione took a step forward. "But... what if You-Know-Who is there...?"

While he shrugged, Harry gave her a weak smile. "Well... he's tried to kill me before and failed." When she told him that he was a great wizard, he just shook his head. "No I'm not. Not compared to you and the others."

Hermione then hugged him strongly and pulled away. "Oh Harry... What do I have that's so great? Books? Cleverness?" She shook her head as something glistened in her eyes. "You and Nightmare have taught me that there's so much out there that's greater. Friendship... bravery... and..." She then picked up Nightmare and gave Harry another hug, this time with the plush included. "Oh, you two just be careful over there."

After having hugged her and waited until she had left, Harry turned to Nightmare and Luna. "So... what is the plan then?" He raised an eyebrow. "There's not enough for two of us, let alone three of us."

For a moment, Luna looked over the bottles until she shook her head. "Your right, and to complicate matters I would need you here to channel your magic to allow me to drink the potion..."

Their attention was caught by Nightmare as she grunted. "_I think that you two are missing something here._" She then tapped her chest. "_Mainly that if **I** can possess Luna's body, then very likely it can work in the opposite direction and she can... inhabit the same one that I am currently._" She then huffed. "_Just don't expect it to be a common thing, and I am only doing this because the situation calls for it._"

With his eyebrow raised, Harry spoke up in a dry tone. "And how exactly does that help us with the potion issue...?"

It was Luna, however, who came up with a solution as she pointed to his waist. "Your money bag. The flames likely won't effect whatever is inside it and me and Nightmare could ignore the coins on top of us, giving us more protection from the flames." She then waved a hoof. "Then all you have to do is to drink the potion and walk through."

Harry frowned for a moment. "Wouldn't that have been thought of though?"

After a bit of thought, Nim shook her head. "_No, she's right._" She gestured at the potions. "_Remember what Hermione said about wizards and logic? This... is rather logical, so likely not._" The plush didn't bother letting him know the rest of his thoughts. '_And it's rather doubtful that even if my current body was destroyed that it would do more then send us back to the moon..._'

As he nodded, Harry watched while Luna came down and seemed to _step_ into Nightmare's plush body which shivered. After a moment, he frowned. "Is that... everything?"

One of the doll's eyes then opened to reveal a rounded pupil as it nodded and spoke in Luna's voice. "Yes." An element of strain then entered it as it shivered again. "But I don't know how long we can stay like this... This doll was never made to contain both of our essences..."

It was after Harry had picked them up and placed them in his pouch, having waited to hear the jinging of coins to signal that they had dug in, that he grabbed the potion that Hermione had pointed him to and drank it. He held back a shiver as it felt as if his veins had been filled with ice before he took a step into the flames. As he had expected, while the flames licked at him, he could not feel them. His eyes widened as he spotted who was there. "Professor Quirrell!?"

The teacher just chuckled and shook his head as he turned away from the mirror. "Ah, Mister Potter... I was actually hoping to see you soon." When Harry muttered that he knew that it wasn't Snape, the professor smirked. "Yes, Serverus does seem the type to do so, doesn't he?" Quirrel then laughed lightly. "And who would have suspected po-o-or st-st-stuttering Profes-s-sor Qui-r-r-ril?" He then sighed. "Such a shame that after all he has done to protect you, it seems it was all for nought."

Harry narrowed his eyes at that. "You were the one who tried to knock me off my broom... weren't you?"

He outwardly ignored how Luna slipped out of the bag in his pocket and came to float beside him as she glared at the professor. "Harry... be careful. I don't know what it is, but something is wrong with him."

With a belly laugh, Quirrel spread his arms. "Ah, yes! Pity that he used a counter-curse to save you." He then narrowed his eyes. "Though I must admit that was not the only time that I failed to kill you."

The visible alicorn looked around as she watched their surroundings. "Keep him talking Harry, the longer he goes on the more likely that we'll get some backup." She grimaced. "We just need to keep him distracted."

As he watched, the professor smirked and then snapped his fingers as ropes came out of nowhere and bound Harry. "Along with how nosy you have been, I'm afraid that all of Serverus' efforts shall be in vain as tonight, I'll kill you." He narrowed his eyes. "After how you managed to throw out much of my effort on Hallowe'en, I knew that the chances were that you would come for the Stone at some point."

His teeth gritted, Harry hissed. "So you were the one who let in the troll."

Quirrel coldly smiled as he nodded. "I must admit, I do have a way with trolls..." When Harry growled out about the one guarding the Stone, the professor gave a unrepentant shrug. "The dumb beast decided to be a bit uncooperative, sadly for it."

Inside the pocket, within the money bag, Nim slowly reached out and grabbed a small pocket knife that Harry had, one which Tonks had cast a self-sharpening charm on. '_That's it... keep talking..._' When Harry mentioned how Snape hated him and Quirrel replied that it was his father that he hated, Nightmare frowned. '_And with how much Harry is always told he looks like his father..._'

Meanwhile, Harry watched as Quirrel walked around the mirror and muttered as he tried to figure out the trick. It took a few moments, but Harry's eyes widened a slight amount as he whispered to Luna. "That's the Mirror of Erised, isn't it?" She looked herself and then nodded. "And if the Stone is hidden inside..."

The alicorn smirked. "If it's hidden inside then if we need to do is look into it. We want the Stone, but not to use..." She gave a glance to the pocket and frowned. 'Well... Harry doesn't want to get the Stone to use...' Luna then looked toward Quirrel as he called out for his master to help him and quickly swung her head around as she tried to spot who else might be in there. 'Where is...' She then heard another voice tell the professor to use Harry and looked at him with a sinking feeling as she felt sick, a feeling that she shared, unknown to her, with Nightmare. 'He isn't...'

Before Harry could have done anything, he was yanked forward with magic and made to stand in front of the mirror before the ropes that bound him fell away. As he had spotted Harry's hand twitch, Quirrel glared. "And don't even think of drawing your wand or knife, _boy_. You'll be dead before you manage to reach for it halfway." He then sneered. "Who would have thought that Dumbledore's _Golden Boy_ would have such a dark object in his possession or that he would use it."

Harry stiffened a bit. "Oh?"

For a moment, Quirrel grimaced before he pulled up one of his sleeves. "Yes..." Harry and Luna both realized that it was the arm that Harry had stabbed on the creature when they were in the forest. "After all... this is a most troublesome curse."

The young wizard had to force himself not to freak as he finally seen exactly why the sleeves that the professor had was longer then his arm for the past few days as it came into view. For most of the forearm around the stab wound looked as if it had been mummified somehow. 'Amakirah's knife did that...!?'

As he scowled, Quirrel gave him a push closer to the mirror. "Now then... what do you see, Potter?" He then went behind Harry, while, unseen to him, Luna's horn began to glow as she concentrated. The young wizard barely held back a shudder as he felt the professor's breath on his neck. "What... _do you see!?_"

After a moment, Harry saw himself, pale and ashened faced, in the mirror. His reflection's expression then changed from the fear it showed to a smirk as it held up a red stone before it opened it's pocket and dropped it inside. Harry for his part felt the Stone as it dropped inside his pocket. Unknown to him, Nightmare also noticed it and grabbed it before she pulled it into the moneybag, still unable to escape while they were so close to Quirrel. She then glanced at it and then at the small knife and winced as she looked up and closed her eyes. '_I so hate this, and the things that I do..._'

Outside, Harry gulped before he searched his memories. "I see... myself standing in front of the school. I just got the Quidditch cup and have a beautiful girl on my arm..."

Enraged, Quirrel clinched his fist and threw Harry aside as he once more stared into the mirror. After he glanced at Luna, Harry slowly began to crawl back toward the door. Suddenly, all movement stopped as that the unknown voice once more spoke up. "He lies... The boy saw something..."

Quirrel whirled around and glared at Harry as he stalked toward him. "What did you see? TELL ME!"

He stopped once more as the voice spoke up once more and told Quirrel to let him see it. It was not much longer before Quirrel turned his back on Harry and unwrapped his turban. Once that was done, both Luna and Harry felt like they were going to be sick as there, on the back of Quirrel's head, was another face. It's expression was one of pure distain and hatred. "Harry Potter... and so we finally meet..." The young wizard so wanted to take a step back, but found that he was rooted to the spot. "See what I have become because of you? A being of mere shadow and vapor... who only has form when he shares a body with another."

As he continued, inside the moneybag, Nightmare dropped the knife as she dry heaved. "_Oh... Equestria no..._"

Harry finally found the strength to break free of the strange hold and stumbled back which caused the face to sneer. "Don't be a fool. Better to save your own life and join me now and join me while I am feeling... benevolent. Or else you will face the same fate as your parents and die as you beg for mercy, much as they themselves did."

As beside him, Luna's horn grew brighter, Harry growled. "Liar, my parents faced you standing up and unbowed!" He then smirked. "And my Mum kicked your arse."

Voldemort's expression became one of pure rage as he shouted. "SEIZE HIM!"

And in that moment several things happened. One was that Luna finally let loose with her spell which grabbed one of the benches and flung it at Quirrel which caused him to duck. Another was Nightmare finally having leapt from the pocket, her mouth around a knife. And, finally, was Harry as he jumped behind a piller. Once there, he took a breath. "Okay Harry... you got some kind of freaky, horror movie reject coming for you... lovely."

He ducked as several spells shot out and hit the pillar and blasted chunks off it. "Come out Potter... you know that as a first year you have little chance against _me_..." Voldemort spotted something out of the corner of his mouth and smirked. "Or would you like to see your little stuffed friend destroyed..." He flicked the wand and in a moment Nightmare was flung from where she had hidden among the benches dropped in front of him, moments before he froze her in place. "Such an interesting little thing..." As his veins filled with anger, Harry threw himself around the pillar and flicked his own wand as he used the levitation lessons that Luna and Nightmare had taught him to send chunks of rubble toward Voldemort, who simply once more flicked his wand and caused them to avoid him and slam into the mirror, cracking it's surface. "Temper, temper, Potter."

Harry only had time for his eyes to widen before he was yank toward the dark lord and felt a hand close around his neck. In that moment, he felt as if his head was splitting and his blood was on fire and nearly missed that he was dropped. "Master! My hands!"

As he shook off the pain, Harry noticed that Quirrel's hands seemed to have been burned badly as they blistered. 'What...?'

His eyes wide, Voldemort began to snarl. "SEIZE HIM! SEIZE HIM NOW!" Quirrel tried again as he pinned the young wizard under him only to pull away after a few more seconds as his hands smoked. "THEN JUST KILL HIM YOU FOOL AND BE DONE WITH IT!"

It was then that he heard something and Voldemort noticed Nightmare as she jumped onto Quirrel's back and ran up it. "_LIKE TARTARUS YOU SOMBRA WANNABE!_" Before Quirrel could react, Nim smashed the piece of rubble in her hoof across the back of Quirrel's head which caused him to let go, though as he struggled, he flung her off him and Harry lunged and grabbed Quirrel's head as three voices screamed in agony. "_HARRY!_"

Despite the pain, Harry was focused on one thing and one thing alone and that was to stop Quirrel. He only let go as he felt Luna trying to yank him away and let go as his teacher collapsed to the side. The young wizard then looked and immediately wished that he had not as he saw the skin on Quirrel's face was blacked and falling off which caused him to scramble away. "I... I..."

Nightmare walked up beside him as she watched the professor slowly breath his last in one final death rattle before he stilled. "_It's done..._" Her eyes widened though as before their eyes, Quirrel's body seemed to mummify and then disintegrate into dust. Then a shadowy ghost-like figure grew from it as it glared at them with red eyes. "_Oh, just bloody lovely._"

It then rose to it's full height as it hissed at the two. "Potter..." It then caught movement from the corner of it's eyes and turned. 'What is...'

A moment later it's eyes widened as it saw a blurred, shadowy figure moments before Luna slammed into him at full speed, a snarl on her face. "_**IT IS NOW OUR TURN YOU BASTARD SON OF A TROGLODITE!**_" As he was flung away from her, she grabbed the very end of his spirit and yanked it back before she smashed her hoof into his "Face". "_**HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR FILTHY TOUCH UPON OUR FRIEND!? OUR HARRY!?**_"

She then swung him around and slammed him into the floor. To Harry's and Nightmare's surprise, instead of going through it like the spirit that he looked like, he instead broke the tiles around the impact before Luna yanked back and slammed him into the floor on the across from it. Harry just gulped as he felt his strength fade. "Remind me... to... never... have her... angry with me..."

With widened eyes, Nightmare nodded as she spoke with a tinge of awe as she watched Luna lay into the wraith. "_Agreed..._" She winced as she watched as Luna, while she roared, went from the floor to the ceiling in a matter of seconds and reversed suplexed Voldemort's "Head" into it, not having noticed the shimmer around the impact point. "_And I think she may be enjoying this..._" She then noticed that Harry was barely conscious. "_Harry...? Harry! Stay with me!_"

Harry's head lolled to the side to look at her as he slumped. "So... tired..." Her eyes widened as she noticed that his hands were badly burned and that there was a slight amount of blood that leaked from his scar. His eyes slowly closed as she crossed the gap and placed her hooves on his chest and began to channel magic into him as she ignored his labored breathing and pale face. "Mmm..."

As she grimaced and began to channel her magic into him. "_Harry...? HARRY! Stay with me!_"

And despite how much he tried, the darkness at the edge of his vision crept up and the last thing he heard was the door being blasted open...


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>The two Alicorns watched the still unconscious boy in his astral form who had stolen a place in their hearts as their closest friend. As she stroked his translucent hair as her and Nightmare sat on the moon, Luna looked at her dark counterpart with a frown. "How are we going to handle this?"<p>

Nightmare just looked at her confused before she tilted her head. "_Isn't it obvious?_" At Luna's raised eyebrow, the larger Alicorn shrugged. "_We do our upmost to make him ready just in case, as well as plan to kill that arse for trying to harm **our** Harry._"

The lighter blue Alicorn took a deep breath before she sighed. "I mean besides _that_, Nightmare." She grimaced as she noticed the confusion on her counterpart's face. "Harry has killed someone, Nightmare. He's not going to be in a good place when he awakens."

For a moment, Nightmare became thoughtful before she looked around the lunar landscape. She then turned back. "_While that is true, Harry is strong and we can give him the same talk that we have given many a youth after they have made their first kill in battle._" Nightmare then frowned as she thought it over. "_That should do it... shouldn't it?_"

Having noticed that Nim had been looking at her for guidance, Luna shook her head. "No, it would not do it." She then sighed. "Harry has grown up in a time of peace and unlike those youths, never knew war. For them, they knew death as it was common." A grimace then crossed her face. "Harry has been insulated from death and therefor he is likely to be emotionally distressed... to say the least."

Nim frowned for a moment before she raised an eyebrow. "_That's a rather fancy way to say that he is going to be upset..._"

As she felt a headache coming on, Luna rubbed the sides of her head. "Yes, but to be truthful I fully expect that Harry will not take what has occurred here very well..." She then sighed and slumped a bit. "And... I am at a rather loss as to how we can help him through it."

With a groan, Nightmare placed a hoof across eyes. "_Great, in other words we're going to wing it. I **hate** winging it..._"

* * *

><p>Luna was treated to the very disorientating experience of fading in and out between the moon and Earth as Harry slipped in and out of unconsciousness. One moment she would be waking up on the moon and the next she found herself knocking out and awakening in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing right before she knocked out there. Finally, it started to stabilize as she found herself being awake longer and longer in the Hospital Wing until it finally stopped all together. 'About time...'<p>

As the Alicorn shook off the disorientating experience that she had just been through, Nightmare "Woke up" herself and gazed at Harry. Her expression then saddened as she noticed that he seemed in no little amount of discomfort. With a sigh, the plush slowly walked the distance until she was by his shoulder and gently laid her hooves there. "_Come on now, Harry. Time to open your eyes._"

Painfully slowly, two emerald green eyes slowly opened before their owner gazed first at Nightmare and then at Luna. "What... Nim? Luna?" He then realized where he was despite the aches and pains in his body being a distraction. "I'm in the Hospital Wing...? Why...?" Suddenly, it all came back to him and his breath quickened as he slowly curled into a ball and shivered with widened, unseeing eyes. "I... I killed him..."

With a frown on her face, Luna reached over with a hoof. "Harry?" She stopped though when Harry whimpered and curled tighter into himself. Luna shared a worried look with her dark counterpart before she spoke even more softly then she had before. "Harry...?"

He just continued to shiver as he began to hyperventilate. Now really worried herself, Nightmare reached toward him. "_Harry? Calm down..._"

Harry just flinched and tried to withdraw even more then he had. "Don't touch me!" He then softly sobbed. "I... I killed him... Quirrel... I'm a mur-murderer now and... and... you shouldn't be fri-friends with me any more..."

A moment later he was pulled into an hug by Luna. The Alicorn ignored his struggles as he tried to get out of her embrace. "Harry, you are not a murderer in the least. And we are definitely not going to stop being friends with you over what happened at all."

After a few minutes, Harry's struggles against her ceased as he slumped against her and sobbed quietly. "But I ki-killed him you two, and that makes me a _murderer!_" His breath then hitched as he continued. "I went against everything that you two have taught me and... I'm not worthy or deserving of being either of you two's friend!"

He was stunned a moment later as Nightmare growled at him, her mane whipping around a bit in a non-existent breeze. "_That is the biggest load of road apples that I have ever heard!_" An expression of indecision crossed her face for a split second before it turned into one of resolve and she gave a nod. And then both Harry's and Luna's eyes widened as the plush before them actually _grew_ until she was just slightly larger then Luna herself. Nim then joined in the embrace as she spoke more softly to Harry. "_Let me explain a few things to you, Hadrian James Potter. There are **none** in this world or in Equestria who are more worthy of being called our best friend... our life companion... our **Anam Chara**! For Luna and I, there can be no other but you who can be considered such to us!_"

The smaller Alicorn gave a small nod. "She's right, Harry. You are _far_ more worthy of being such then you realize." She teared up some as she saw some of the pain that lurked in Harry's mind behind his eyes. Luna then grasped one of his hands in her hoof before she pulled it away from his trembling body and laid it on her chest. "Can you feel my heartbeat, Harry?" She waited until he nodded slightly and continued. "My heartbeat has not changed at all. In fact, know that inside both Nightmare's and mine hearts that _nothing_ has changed in regards to you with what has happened. You are still our best friend, our Anam Chara."

As Harry buried his face into Luna's soft chest fur, Nightmare nuzzled the top of his head. "_Harry, both Luna and I have killed before. Many have fallen before our hooves in battle. Now does that make us murderers as well?_"

Harry's head whipped around at that in order to stare at Nim, completely stunned at what she had said in pure disbelief. "What?! Of course not!" He then started to look between Luna and Nightmare, turning from one to the other. "You only killed to defend others, yourself, or because you felt that you had no choice _but_ to fight!"

With a sad sigh, Luna nuzzled the top of his head gently. "Yes, Harry, you are right that we fought and killed for such reasons... Though I will note that they were not always the right reasons looking back on them, we had just thought that they were at the time. However, in this case not much is different as you were forced by circumstances to kill." She sighed as he still would not look her in the eye. Luna then leaned forward so that their foreheads touched with her horn laid across part of the top of his head. "Harry, look at me."

Still slightly nervous at what he might see, Harry nonetheless listened and looked up. What he found was unexpected to him as all he saw was understanding and sadness. "Luna?"

She swallowed thickly for a moment at the emotions that swirled in his eyes. "Harry, I had so hoped, as did Nightmare, to whatever divine powers might have been listening that you would never have to kill another for any reason. But it seems that our hopes have went unanswered despite that and I am saddened by that fact as I know Nightmare is as well. And by the fact that you believe, quite falsely I can assure you, that you do not deserve our friendship. Something that could not be more untrue."

Nightmare then leaned her head down so that it rested on top of her human friend's head, her cheek just barely brushing against Luna's horn. "_Indeed, such a truly ridiculous idea._" She then sighed as well as she could as a plush. "_While killing can be considered a dark deed by some, here you had little choice, Harry. Though it may seem like a small and cold comfort, it was done to not only protect yourself, but in doing so you might have saved many others in the process._"

For a few seconds, Harry was silent as he sniffled. "Is that supposed to make me feel better, Nim? Because it _doesn't._"

The giant sized plush shook her head softly as her lower jaw rubbed the top of Harry's head. "_I had not believed that it would. However, you **can** take comfort in how you feel now._" Nim could almost feel his puzzlement before she continued. "_The fact that the act of killing has, and continues to, tear you up inside emotionally shows that you are no murderer. Far from it as a matter of fact._"

Now feeling somewhat emotionally drained from it all, Harry fought off his exhaustion as he relaxed some in the Alicorns' embrace. "I-it does? How...?"

Having waited, Luna then spoke up. "Because, Harry, you are emotionally distressed over what happened, what you did. No murderer would do such." As he started to softly cry again and let his emotions go freely, Luna held him even closer and tighter as she softly sobbed herself. "I am so sorry, Harry... _So_ sorry..."

Both above and wrapped around them, Nightmare found herself in the odd position of being their rock. Part of her cursed her body, however, as she wished that she could just break down herself and join them. But as she could not, she just contented herself with being there for them as the three rocked back and forth on the bed...

* * *

><p>Having fallen asleep after he cried himself out, Harry awoke groggily. For a brief moment, he was about to go back to sleep when he noticed someone who sat on a chair next to his bed who made him blink. "Headmaster?"<p>

Now awake as well, both Luna and a now back to normal sized Nightmare, turned to see Dumbledore, who nodded. "Mister Potter." He seemed to search Harry's face for a moment before he found whatever it was that he had been looking for. "And how are you this morning?"

His throat parched, Harry glanced around as he replied with a depressed tone. "Alive, I guess."

There was no twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes as he sighed. "And that is about as well as can be expected, I suppose." He then handed Harry his glasses before he poured some of what Harry and his friends recognized as pumpkin juice into a cup. "Here, you look like you need a drink."

Harry drank some, just enough that his throat didn't feel like sandpaper, before he held the cup in his lap and stared down into it. "Pro-professor, I... want to know some things..."

As he leaned forward and clasped his hands in his own lap, the elder wizard sighed as both Nim and Luna watched on silently. "The truth... the truth can be a great and yet terrible thing, my boy." He then nodded slowly. "I will answer any questions that you may have as well as I can at this point. I afraid though that some of the answers that you may seek are ones which I cannot give you until you are older." Albus then sighed. "I will not, of course, lie to you."

In an attempt to prevent himself from fidgeting, Harry glanced picked up the cup and drained the rest before he put it on his side table. It was then that he spotted the gifts on a nearby table. "Where did those come from..."

After he glanced at them, Dumbledore gave a soft smile. "Gifts from your many admirers and friends, Mister Potter." He then watched his student closely. "What happened down there is, of course, a complete secret... thus the entire school has an idea as to what happened." Having spotted Harry's face drop, he then gave a slight chuckle as he tried to lighten the atmosphere. "In fact, I believe that Fred and George Weasley tried to sneak in a toilet seat. For some reason though. Madam Pomfrey thought it too unhygienic."

With a wince, Harry placed his hands down in his lap and shuddered. "What is... what is going to happen to me, Professor? After all, I..."

For a brief moment, Dumbledore frowned before he leaned back. "I assume that you are blaming yourself for Professor Quirrel's demise?" Something crossed his face, almost like regret, before it was gone as he sighed. "Mister Potter... no, Harry. There is no need for you to worry, nothing will happen to you. As for Quirrel, he had made his decision and when you and he had met, he already had one foot in the grave and would not have lived much longer as it was."

While Harry's eyes widened, Nightmare looked up at him suspiciously. "_And how exactly is it that you know that?_"

Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed them clean on his cloak. "I have... knowledge of how he possessed Quirrel and it is parasitical in nature. Those possessed in such a manner have both their bodies and magic damaged as the parasitical spirit feeds on them. Eventually, all that is keeping them alive is the spirit itself until even it can no longer do so. After which the parasite will leave and the body will die."

As his throat constricted, Harry looked at him in shock. "But that would mean that..."

The Headmaster gave a brief nod. "Quirrel would have given him the Stone and possibly helped him gain a body, only to die as soon as Voldemort left his body. You see, Harry, he has little more mercy for his followers then he does his victims."

For a few seconds, Harry was quiet before he spoke up, his voice breaking as he did so. "That doesn't help much..."

With a sad sigh, Dumbledore nodded. "No, no it would not I suppose."

After she glanced at the Headmaster, Luna leaned down and whispered something into Nightmare's ear, which caused her to turn and look at the elderly human. "_Speaking of... **that**, do you know the reason behind why Harry's touch hurt him so much?_"

He watched her over the rims of his glasses as he replied to her question after some thought. "As you know, Harry's mother died in an attempt to save him. Such a sacrifice born of the pure love that a mother holds for her child is something that a person such as Voldemort or one whose soul is filled with greed, hatred, and ambition such as Quirrel could never understand. It leaves it's own mark upon a person, but not a physical one. No, you would never find a scar, a marking, or any sign that one can see. It leaves a form of some protection that would remain forever more. One that would be so pure and good that a being such as Voldemort or even, sadly enough, Quirrel, could never stand to touch."

Harry turned this over in his head for a moment or two before he filed it away to talk with Luna and Nightmare about it later. He then looked back at Dumbledore with a frown. "Professor... down in the chamber he mentioned my parents." Harry searched Dumbledore's face. "Why did he go after my parents, professor? Was it because... of me?"

The two wizards watched each other in silence before Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, that is one of the questions that I cannot give a full answer to you as of yet. But as you have proven to be able to handle some..." He stroked his beard a little before he nodded. "I can tell you, however, that your parents had been marked for death by Voldemort before he even knew that you had existed. You see, they were a thorn in his side during the war against his followers, fighting and capturing a number..." His eyes narrowed some. "And yes, it being a war, they had killed some when they had no choice, Harry. And they were not the only ones among the resistance against Voldemort."

As the youngest of the group blinked, he swallowed. "They... they did?"

With a nod, Dumbledore's expression became far off. "Those were times in which they had no choice. It was a dark deed I suppose, but committed against those who had done many dark deeds in a dark time. One must recognize both the circumstances and the nature of such an act when it is committed. Such things were... inevitable at the time." He then snapped out of it. "I myself have killed Harry, in order to protect others. It is a hard thing to deal with once committed and should never be easy. It is the fact that wizards such as I, or you, regret each death that makes sure that we never become like those we fight."

Nightmare gave a slight shake of her head as she whispered. "_He who fights monsters might take care lest he become one. And if one gazes into the abyss for too long, the abyss shall gaze into you._"

She started though as Dumbledore gave a slightly bitter chuckle. "Friedrich Nietzsche, from 'Beyond Good and Evil', I believe." At their looks, an expression of guilt and pain crossed his face for a second before it was gone. "An old friend... was rather fond of him. In fact, before we went our... separate ways, he had gifted me a set of the books that Nietzsche had written..." He shook it off for a moment. "It is something that one should keep in mind, though in any case killing should be used as a last resort after all other attempts to capture or fighting off a foe who wishes you harm or death are exhausted. That's not to say that there's no situations in which taking a life may in fact be necessary."

For a few moments, Harry thought this over as the Headmaster just sat in his chair and watched. Finally, the younger wizard sighed and nodded. "I... need to think on this a bit more before..."

He felt an old hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dumbledore watching with an understanding expression. "Take as much time as you need, my boy. This is not something that one can come to terms with in but a few hours, or even in one conversation. If you do find yourself needing to talk with someone, my door is open as is Professor Flitwick's if you feel more comfortable with him as he, too, has experience in such matters. I find that just speaking with someone who has gone through something similar can help." He then leaned back. "Are there any other questions?"

Harry swallowed a bit and then looked at him. "Professor... about the Stone..."

A saddened glimmer entered Dumbledore's eyes for a moment as he remembered the broken mirror. 'I shall not tell him what truly happened to it.' He then cleared his throat. "The Stone, has been destroyed, Harry. Voldemort nor his followers will gain a hold of it."

As his eyes widened, Harry felt his jaw drop a little. "But... but your friend Nicolas Flamel!"

For the first time in the conversation, a smile crossed Dumbledore's face. "You did do the thing properly, didn't you?" When Nightmare suspiciously asked what he meant by that, Dumbledore held up a hand with a smile. "I meant nothing by it, Miss Moon. Let me ask you something in return, in trying to find out did you not do plenty of research? And once you found out what it could be, did you not become somewhat interested in alchemy?" At their confused nods, his smile grew. "You went looking, of your own accord, for information on something that had caught your fancy and in doing so, you expanded your horizons."

It was then that Nightmare realized something. "_Wait... we weren't the only ones who figured out what was down there, were we?_" At his nod, her eyes narrowed. "_How many?_"

A chuckle found it's way out of Dumbledore's mouth. "If you mean how many have figured out that something important was hidden there, I expect that a quarter to half the school had figured it out by now. Now, the number who have figured out about the Stone could be counted on one hand. Children can be quite curious I find." His expression then became wistful. "Did you know that alchemy is becoming something of a lost art? It used to be rather popular back in the day, but interest had fallen off and it has become in danger of becoming a rare art, despite how useful it is, mainly because the research, patience, and stubbornness needed dissuade some." Dumbledore's eyes then twinkled. "And now this year, I have had a few students asking me questions on alchemy and deciding to pursue self-study in it."

Harry, however, looked at him. "Um... Professor? What about the Flamels? Won't they... die?"

The Headmaster just gently smiled at him. "They have enough elixir to last them long enough to put their affairs into order, then, yes, they will die." His smile grew some at the look of amazement on Harry's face. "To one as young as you, it must seem incredible I suppose. But to Nicolas and Perenelle, it is more akin to going to sleep after a _very_ long day. After all, to the well organized mind, death is nothing more then the next great adventure." Dumbledore's expression took on an almost whimsical form. "The Stone, I suppose, was not exactly all that wonderful when you think on it. All the gold and life as you could possibly want! But then... perhaps it would be a lonely life as those around you succumb to old age. The two things that humans want most, eternal life and money. But humans often pick those things absolutely worst for them."

As the three thought it over (though Nightmare scoffed at it), Dumbledore glanced at the plush. Luna leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, to which he gave a slight nod before he turned back to the Headmaster. "I was... wondering something else... When I got close to him both in the chamber and..."

Dumbledore slowly smiled as Harry trailed off. "And in the Forbidden Forest when he stumbled across you while you were practicing your spells and he was hunting unicorns." At Harry's shocked expression, he gave a short chuckle. "There is an old agreement of sorts between myself and the Head Mare of the Centaur herd, Harry. I have known her for many years and even now, she keeps the old agreements between the school and the herd going." He then gave Harry a look over the rims of his glasses. "One of which is for the herd to inform the Headmaster if they find a student wandering the Forest or having found danger near the fringes."

With slightly widened eyes, the plush gulped as well as she could. "So you know about..."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkled. "About you saving the life of a unicorn mare? Yes, I know and am quite impressed." Dumbldore then turned back to Harry. "I am assuming that you are wondering about your scar?" At Harry's nod, he sighed. "Your scar is... unique, Harry and there is much about it that even I can only guess at. But it seems that he had accidentally given you a... connection of sorts. It is that connection that allows for you to sense when he is close." The elderly wizard then noticed Madam Pomfrey moving in her office and shook his head. "Unless I am wrong, it seems that Poppy will soon be by to ask me to leave."

While he frowned, Harry sighed and leaned back. "Can I ask you one last thing, Professor?" At his nod, he continued. "Down there, Quirrel told me that Professor Snape's dislike for me was because of my father,"

For a few moments, Dumbledore was quiet before he began to speak. "Well, they rather did detest each other for various reasons. Not unlike you and Mr. Malfoy, and then your father did something that Snape could never forget or forgive..." At the twin questioning looks, he chuckled as he imagined what their expressions would be when he told them. "You see, your father, Harry, saved Professor Snape's life."

The response from Harry, Nightmare and the imperceptible Luna was rather expected. "_WHAT?!_"

With a smile, Dumbledore sighed. "Funny how people's minds work, isn't it? Professor Snape could not stand to be within your father's debt. I believe that he has worked as hard this year to protect you in order to repay it. And now that he has done so, he can quite possibly go back to hating your father's memory in peace."

Not long afterward, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and shooed the Headmaster from the Hospital Wing before she set down some breakfast in front of Harry. "Now then, I expect you to eat Mr. Potter, you need the energy to heal."

Once she was gone, Harry frowned a little as he gazed at the food. "I really don't feel like eating."

He turned to offer Luna some, only to see a stern look as the Alicorn jabbed her hoof at the tray. "She's right, Harry. You need to eat and regain your energy." Just as Harry opened his mouth to retort, she cut him off. "No, Harry. You may feel like you have energy right now, but that would have to do with how Nim and myself have pumped you full of our magic when you were unconscious. You _need_ to recover your own." It was then that she noticed that he was squinting. "And you _will_ get Madam Pompfrey to check out your eyes while we're here."

As he picked at a pancake, Harry glanced at Nightmare. "Um... about last night..."

The plush raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "_It wasn't a problem._"

Harry frowned as he laid down the fork. "I was wondering more about what happened. I mean... did you actually grow in size or was it just my imagination...?" At her nod, he frowned. "Wait, you did? Since when could you do that?"

For a few moments Nightmare watched him, and then she gestured at his plate. "_I'll tell you if you'll eat your breakfast._"

She held her stare with a raised eyebrow until he finally scowled and took a bite. "Fine..."

With a slight grin, she patted him on the arm. "_Well, to start with, I only discovered that I could do that myself just a two weeks ago._" At their looks of interest, Nim waved a hoof around. "_You know Johnston? The 7th Year Slytherin Prefect?_" When they nodded, she continued. "_Well, i was out and about one night and he stumbled across me._"

Having remembered how most of the Slytherins disliked her, Harry growled. "He didn't try to hurt you, did he?"

Nightmare's smile widened at that and she nearly purred at his protectiveness, but held it in. "_No, not really, that's not to say that I didn't have any trouble as he had decided to copy Flitch and had his... **beast** with him at the time._"

As she winced, Luna hissed. "That Kneezle/Scottish wildcat hybrid of his?"

While she nodded, Nightmare grimaced in memory. "_He ordered it after me and it chased me. I would have gotten away at some point, but the belshangle kept throwing out curses to herd me._" This time, she growled alongside not just Harry, but also Luna. "_Eventually, I ended up in a dead end facing that... creature of his. He kept guard just around the corner._" She ignored how Harry was closely examining her between bites with narrowed eyes, though part of her was pleased that he had been eating most of his breakfast. "_So, there I was faced with a hellbeast and no way out. It was then that I found myself wishing with everything that I had that I had been my true size as then the fleabag would not have dared challenge me. And that was when I felt it._"

Now intrigued, Luna leaned in. "Felt what exactly?"

The plush frowned for a moment. "_I... can't really explain it. The best that I can say is that I felt like I was a balloon being blown up with my skin stretching out, but not. It **felt** like it should have been really painful, but it didn't hurt._" She then shook her head. "_It took me a few moments, but I realized that I was actually **growing** when I found myself now looking down at the stunned beast. Eventually, I reached my original size as if I was flesh and blood, but I was only plush still though stiff enough that I had little give._"

It was then that Harry remembered something. "Wait... two weeks ago?" At Nightmare's nod, he frowned in thought. "Wasn't that around the time that Johnston was in the Hospital Wing with his head bandaged?"

The expression on Nightmare's face was one of satisfaction. "_Ah, yes. He apparently heard something and turned down the hall in time to catch a flying furball with his face._" Her expression then shifted to a mock saddened one as she shook her head. "_Sadly for him, said furball was both enraged and frightened out of it's wits..._" As the two others snickered, Nightmare shrugged. "_After that, it took me a few days of practice, but I managed to get down my size changing ability perfectly._"

Luna then noticed something as her and Harry snickered and smirked. "Seems that someone was hungrier then they had thought..."

As he blinked, Harry looked down to see his nearly empty plate. "... Oh..." Both Luna and Nightmare turned to each other and gave themselves a high hoof at having distracted Harry enough that he had not noticed that he had eaten most of his breakfast until it was too late...


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Nightmare sat on one of the few clean spots in the owlery and stared at the letter and box that sat between her hooves. A sound almost like a sigh escaped her after a moment. '<em>What has happened to you, Nightmare Moon? Once you were a being feared by all of Equestria... And now look at you, at what you are giving up...<em>' Having heard a hoot, she looked up to see Hedwig as the owl gave her a curious look. "_What?_"

The Snowy Owl landed next to her and then bumped the box with her beak, which caused Nim to shake her head. "_So then, you want to know what you are transporting, hm?_" At the bob of the owl's head, Nightmare undid the twine around the box. She then pulled off the top to reveal a reddish crystal inside. "_Well, there is it... the Philosopher's Stone. An item that can grant one lifetime eternal and riches unending._" The plush then scowled. "_The first one being something that I want for my Harry and the second being a fringe benefit..._" A plastic clad hoof then slammed into the stone floor as the owner scrunched her eyes close. "_And yet... here I am. About to give it to you in order for it to be returned to it's rightful owners with a letter of apology..._"

With the best expression of confusion that only an owl could give, Hedwig cocked her head to the side and let loose a series of whistles, clicks, and barks. As she rolled her eyes in exaspiration, Nim threw her forelegs out wide. "_**Of course** I don't want to give it back! I'd be a foal without compare for wanting to!_" The Alicorn doll then closed her eyes as if in pain. "_The absolutely last thing that I want is for Harry to grow old and die. But..._" She suddenly seemed to deflate. "_You didn't see him after he realized what had happened to Quirrel. He... he was just so **broken**. And... and if I was to keep the Stone and later give it to him? With the knowledge that it lead to the deaths of two others? I don't want to even think about how it would affect him... or how he would think of me. It's simply too painful._"

Nim ignored the saddened look that Hedwig gave her as well as the nuzzle, so lost was she in her thoughts. She shook it off soon enough and turned to Hedwig. "_Anyways, enough of that. Give me a moment to tie this this and..._" It took a few seconds with her magic, but she retied the box and then secured both it and the letter to the Snowy's leg. After she cast another spell on her, Nim waved her on. "_Now go on and make sure that the Flamels get that stone, the spell should make you unnoticable for the next few hours. Go on then before I change my mind._"

For a moment, Hedwig watched her before she hopped over and gave Nightmare's ear a friendly nip. And then she took to the air and flew out of the owlery. As Nim watched Hedwig disappear into the sky, she was about to sigh only to stiffen as she heard footsteps at the other end of the room. Slowly, she turned and felt as if her non-existent stomach turned to lead as she caught sight of an uncomfortable Harry. "Well..."

While she would not know it, the sight of Nightmare fearfully looking at Harry was painful to him. Nightmare seemed to wilt before she looked away. "_You heard everything... didn't you?_"

At first, Harry considered lying, but brushed off the thought. "Pretty much everything from when you started talking with Hedwig." To Nightmare's surprise, Harry walked forward before he scooped her into a hug. "I'm proud of you, Nim."

And while she would never tell him how much that meant to her and would also later deny how a sniffle escaped her, she softly smiled as she felt her worries leave her. "_Aren't you angry with me, though?_"

Harry thought over his answer for a bit before he shook his head. "I'm a bit disappointed, I suppose, that you stole the Stone and hid it from me. But like I said, I'm proud that you did the right thing and returned it."

He could pratically _feel_ the tension drain out of her as she relaxed fully and burrowed her head into his chest. "_I just don't want to lose you to old age and death or to anything else after what happened..._"

It was then that with a sudden, mental clarity that Harry realized that he had not been the only one affected by what had happened. He glanced around to where Luna was standing by the door before he opened one arm. A moment later he found that Luna had joined in the impromptu group hug. "I'm sorry you two, I should have realized..."

Luna just shook her head. "Don't, just... don't. You have no reason to be, Harry. It's just...

After she trailed off, Nightmare took over. "_We nearly lost you... **again**._" She gave a glance toward Luna. "_Losing you is a fact that neither of us want to come to pass, whether that is through old age or something else._"

As he nuzzled the top of her head, Harry let out a sigh. "You shouldn't worry so much about that, Nim. We have decades yet before that becomes a pressing issue. Hay, with how long some wizards and witches have lived for, we probably got a century and a half at least to figure something out about me aging. And with the two most brilliant Ponies I know of working on it, I'm sure that you can figure something out."

The two Alicorns gave a small, weak smile at his attempt at lightening the mood. "_We're the only Ponies that you know, Harry..._"

While he gave a shrug at Nim's response, Harry slowly started walking. "Doesn't make it any less true, you two..." He ignored the snorts as, for the first time in days (though it felt more like months), Harry could feel a weight lifting off his shoulders.

* * *

><p>At the flare in the fireplace, Dumbledore set down his quill and folded his hands as a red haired young man stepped out of the suddenly green flames. "Ah, William, thank you for coming. I do hope that it wasn't too much an imposition to ask for you to come."<p>

Bill Weasley just shook hos head. "No, it wasn't one at all, Headmaster. I don't have much to do anyways until my brothers come home in a few days."

Giving him a look over his glasses, the Headmaster couldn't help but be amused. 'And no doubt avoiding your mother who most likely does not approve of your appearence...' He soon shook it off and gestured at the seat in front of him. "Please, have a seat." Once he had done so, Dumbledore held out a bowl of candy. "Lemon drop?" At the usual denial, Albus sighed before he unwrapped one and placed it in his mouth. "And how is your sister, Ginevra?"

The young curse breaker smiled at the thought of sister and gave a chuckle. "She's excited about coming to Hogwarts next year... Especially as she wants to meet Harry Potter in person."

A chuckle escaped Dumbledore as he shook his head. "Ah, to be young again and excited about such things..." He sighed though as he leaned back into his chair. "Speaking of Mister Potter, that brings us to why I asked for you to come today." Having caught the interest in the younger man's expression, the Headmaster continued as he reached for a locked drawer. "After an unfortunate incident in which Mister Potter was attacked by a assailent, we found a most curious item on Mister Potter's person. An item which I had been hoping that you might able to shed some light upon due to your experience..."

Now extremely interested, Bill leaned forward as Dumbledore lifted a heavy metal box from the drawer. Part of the curse breaker's mind noted that it was a heavy deposit box, and one that was heavily enchanted. "I don't know how much that I can possibly help you, Headmaster. I'm just a curse breaker after all, I have no doubt that you would have a better idea then I would."

As he shook his head, Dumbledore waved his wand over the box in a complicated pattern. "Do not sell yourself short, William. In this, I believe that you likely have far more knowledge then I, being as it has to do with Egypt."

That, if anything, only caused Bill's curiousity to skyrocket. "Egypt, Headmaster?"

Having finally opened the deposit box, the Headmaster turned it around so that Bill could look into it as Albus closed his eyes in thought. "Indeed, it is obviously an ancient Egyptian dagger of some sort and is enchanted with unknown magic." He opened his eyes and was about to continue when he noticed that Bill looked faint. In fact, his freckles which were usually hidden by his normally tan skin, stood out against his suddenly pale complexion. "William?"

The hand on his shoulder shook the curse breaker out of his shock. A moment later, he swallowed as he kept one eye on the dagger as he looked at Dumbledore. "You said that Potter had it?" At his nod, Bill shivered a bit. "How long?"

Now slightly worried, Albus turned to the tea set and poured a cup. After some thought though, he brought out a bottle of brandy and added it to the tea before he passed it to Bill "Here." He watched as some of the calming concotion sloshed out due to the shaking hands that grasped the cup. Once Bill had finished the tea, he took the cup and saucer then placed them beside him on the desk. "As to your question, I can only say almost a year at least since Hagrid had seen it on him when he took him to Diagon." Much to the Headmaster's surprise, the much younger man relaxed a bit at those words. "Is Mister Potter in any danger, William?"

Taking another cup of tea and brandy as it was passed to him, Bill took a sip before he rubbed his face. "No, no. If anything, Potter would be the _safest_ with it. Especially if he has had it at least that long."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he sat back on his desk. "You're making it sound like _we're_ the ones in danger from the dagger, William."

The curse breaker looked up and gave him a completely serious look. "That's because we _are_." With a slightly shaking finger, he pointed at the dagger. "That, right there, is a Dagger of Anubis, Headmaster."

Frowing in thought, Albus hummed to himself as he went through the knowledge that he had accumulated over the years. "Anubis? As in the ancient Egyptian god of death and mummification?"

Still keeping an eye on the dagger as if it was about to rise up and bite him, Bill nodded. "The one and the same, Headmaster." He took a slow breath to calm himself before he continued. "They're relatively rare items to find in tombs being that they were only used by two groups, the High Priesthood of Anubis and a group known as 'Guards of Anubis' whose jobs were hunting down the undead and those who attempted to cheat death."

Now that last bit caught Dumbledore's attention as he thought back to Harry's words as to what happened. 'Hmm... perhaps there is more at play here then I had thought. Still, this can only help Harry in the long run with what he may yet have to face.' He then turned toward Bill and raised an eyebrow as he noted that the younger wizard was now on his third cup of tea and brandy. "And you are _certain_ that no harm will befall Mister Potter from this?"

While he gave the dagger another sidelong glance, Bill shook his head. "No, Headmaster. Like I said, in order for him to have had it at least as long as you think, and for nothing to have happened to him... He must have been given it." The wizard then ran his hand through his hair, the alcohol in his system helping to calm him down. "One can't buy, take, or, Merlin forbid that someone is stupid enough, _steal_, a Dagger of Anubis. It has to be given by the former owner of their own free will. Anyone who is not given one, however, winds up dead a few days to weeks later with the dagger gone."

With a frown as he felt a slight shiver run down his spine, Dumbledore leaned forward in interest. "Dead? How?"

Bill shook his head. "They were pretty much different ways. Some were found having been somehow mummified _alive_, others torn apart as if by wild animals that could enter and leave a secured room without anyone seeing them. The more normal ones are killed either by some kind of bladed weapon or beaten by one with great strength."

As he stroked his beard in thought, Dumbledore nodded. "I see..." He gave a glance at the dagger as he continued to think. 'I shall have to see what I can give Harry to prevent its theft when he does not have it on him, if only to prevent unwarranted deaths.'

It was only a short time later after Bill had left that Dumbledore's flared green, much to his surprise. Surprise that only increased as he heard the voice drift through. "Albus?"

Now utterly surprised, the Headmaster looked into the flames and smiled at the middle aged man that he saw there. "Nicholas! My old friend, it is good to see you."

A smile crossed the ancient alchemist's face for a moment. He soon became serious though as he looked around. "Albus, may I come over? I have a matter of grave importance to discuss with you..." After being granted permission, Flamel stepped out of the floo and dusted himself off as he looked around. "Thank you for seeing me, old friend."

With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore watched as Nicholas walked over to his sweet bowl and took a lemon drop. "No need to thank me, though I am surprised to see you as I thought that you and Pernell would have been crafting your new Stone as everyone believes that the old one is now lost... That, or starting your new lives."

Rolling the sour sweet around in his mouth, Nicholas nodded before he answered. "That had indeed been the original plan..." For a moment, he paused to gather his thoughts. "But then a most curious event occurred which caught Pernelle and myself by surprise." Having seen the curiousity in Albus' eyes, Nicholas reached into his pocket and pulled something out that he tossed to the Headmaster. "That."

As he turned the object over in his hands, Dumbledore felt his lips as they turned downward into a frown. "A Philosopher's Stone... But from what you had told me, it would take time to create another..." Suddenly, the old wizard's eyes widened as he pieced it all together. "Unless this was the Stone that we thought lost when the Mirror of Erised had cracked during the fight..." He continued to turn it over in his hands, no longer examining it so closely. "But then... who...?"

While he stared at a portriat, Flamel made a thoughtful sound. "I had actually been hoping that perhaps you could tell me." Once again, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter which he handed to Albus. "I can tell you that it was delivered into our possession by a most beautiful snowy owl." A chuckle then escaped his lips. "Pernelle was so excited... Well, I believe that the poor thing might have had issues flying with how much bacon my lovely wife had fed it."

Reading over the letter handed to him, Dumbledore nodded at the familarity of the style. "I believe that this had been written by a... most _interesting_ character which we have here in Hogwarts who goes by the name of Nightmare Moon."

At the name, Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Nightmare Moon? Now that _is_ a rather intreguing name. One that is as interesting said person's character, I am assuming?"

A chuckle escaped Albus as he leaned back and shook his head. "You have no idea, my old friend." He then lapsed into silence as his thoughts ran deep. Across from him in his own chair, Flamel did not say a word as he knew that whatever it was, it was highly important. Finally, the Headmaster sighed. "Would you mind if I ran an idea past you, Nicholas...?" Several minutes and cups of tea later after Albus explained his thoughts, he sat back down in his chair. "Am I wrong, Nicholas?"

In the chair that he had sat in, Nicholas tapped his chin in thought. "There is much about the ancient magic that young mister Potter's mother used which is yet still unknown. Add in the possibility that he may contain one of those foul things that you suspect that Tom might have used to assure his survival..." A few seconds passed as he switched to stroking his beard. "If I am understanding you correctly, Albus, you suspect that this 'Nightmare Moon' is more than she appears? Indeed, that she might well be a piece of mister Potter's own darkside given life of it's own?"

The Headmaster slowly nodded. "Yes." Reaching out, he snagged a lemon drop and unwrapped it. "In all my research to as to how to remove a Horcrux from a living being, I have never come across a case where a Human was made into one. Possessed by one, yes. But not made into one, even accidentally." He then grimaced. "And a possession is far easier to remove without harming the host then having been made into one, unfortunitely." However, soon the wizard shook off his old malencholy and then steepled his hands in front of his face in thought. "However, one thing that I _have_ come across is that prolonged contact with a Horcrux has the effect of boosting one's dark side, often causing the person to become more and easier to anger for example."

As he thought it over, the ancient alchemist nodded. "And then you have his mother's protection, which should have the exact opposite effect. Since it was made of love and, from what you have described happened to Quirrel, it should boost mister Potter's more positive emotions as a side effect." A frown then crossed his face. "Both together would cause a person to swing from one emotional extreme to another very easily. They would feel happiness far more strongly, but the same would go for such emotions as anger and grief. Which in turns affects one's magic..." Flamel then looked up with a spark of wonderment. "Truly, her protection may well be one of the most impressive examples of magic that I have seen... and you believe that it left an impression of herself behind?"

Dumbledore slowly nodded. "This impression has taken the form of an invisible... spirit, I suppose is the only way to describe it. It's something far less then a ghost, but those sensitive to such things and the ghosts here in Hogwarts can sense it. Indeed, I have seen mister Potter interact with it many times over the past year and from it I can sense great amounts of affection, love, caring... and protectiveness. A large amount of protectiveness." He then stood up and walked to a nearby instrument and examined it. "All emotions that a mother would feel for their child. The fact that only mister Potter and miss Nightmare can see and hear the spirit only solidifies the possibility that Lily left something... _more_... behind to protect mister Potter then just her love."

While his eyes shifted from side to side and thoughts ran through his head as he considered this, Nicholas frowned. "And miss Nightmare being able to see and hear this spirit also plays into the idea that she is part of mister Potter... as does the fact that she cares for the well-being of him alongside the connection you sensed." He hummed a bit. "Do you have an idea as to how such a thing could have happened?"

After a moment, Dumbledore nodded. "I do." He then sighed and closed his eyes. "It also ties into another fact. Now then, part of this relies on the fact that the protection and the theoretical Horcrux interacting with each other would make a child, who would have issues with swings of emotions under normal circumstances, emotionally unstable. A fact that... to my shame was not helped by placing him in his relatives' home for protection." Nicholas nodded as the memories of how the man before him had gone to both him and his wife asking for assurance that he had done the correct thing after explaining what had happened. "As such, accidental magic would come far more easier to said child, in this case mister Potter." He then glanced at another instrument. "I had kept track of these outbursts just in case so that he would not harm either himself or others. Then, when he was six, they suddenly evened out." Having seen his friend sit up in interest, he continued. "I don't mean that they disappeared as they happened with some frequency, but rather they became much more low key."

As he rubbed his chin in thought, Flamel nodded. "And you suspect that Nightmare Moon was 'born' around then, for lack of better words." A glint entered his eye as his mind behind it worked furiously. "Yes, I can see it now. While he did not realize that his outbursts due to some of the more negative emotions could be dangerous, subconsciously he did. And being as he could not expel the true source, he could shunt them somewhere else. There's also the fact that I believe he was a lonely boy? No one really close to him."

With a grimace and a tone of self-recrimination, Dumbledore nodded as Nicholas looked at him. "Yes, according to all reports I recieved, it seemed that his family went out of it's way to isolate him entirely from others."

The alchemist nodded. "So, not only did he subconciously realize that he needed to expel his negative emotions before they became a true danger to himself and others, he consciously wanted companionship, a true friend who would be loyal unto death itself and would never abandon or betray him as others might have to his view..." He ignored Dumbledore's flinch. "Most children wanting a companion would create an imaginary friend, but mister Potter wanted _more_. And so, in a fit of accidental magic, Nightmare Moon was created to serve that purpose. By being part of mister Potter, though neither may realize that fact, she can never harm or betray him. In fact, she would be pushed to protecting him when possible. And through that connection, he subconsciously shunts the... let's call it the overflow of mostly negative emotions." Flamel then smiled in thought. "While not the same, I _have_ heard of something quite similar..."

That caused Dumbledore to sit up a bit straighter as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? May I ask what it was?"

Nicholas nodded for a moment. "This was back during the 1600s where a witch developed what I believe the muggles call 'Multiple Personality Disorder' seeing as she had more then one personality. Of course, this caused issues until she created a series of constructs and poured her other personalities into them. Each one was it's own separate 'Person', but when she died, they did too, so they were nothing like a Horcrux."

Slowly, Albus nodded as he thought it over. "And if something has been shown to be capable of being done by organized magic, then it is well in the realm of possibility that, though possibly highly rare, it can be done through accidental magic..."

After about a minute, the old alchemist got up and walked toward a window and looked out onto the grounds. Part of his mind noted that strangely a herd of Unicorns had left the Forbidden Forest and had begun grazing near the Black Lake. "If I could, I would like to meet both mister Potter and Miss Moon in person..."

* * *

><p>Having used a directional spell, the two walked along the grounds toward where they knew that Harry was. Once they spotted Harry's friends', Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, mister Potter must be around here somewhere." He glanced with a slightly raised eyebrow at the herd of Unicorns that had gathered around one of the trees that grew along the shore of the Black Lake. 'Odd... normally they don't come out this far...'<p>

It was then that Hermione looked up at him in surprise. "Headmaster!"

A chuckle escaped the old wizard as he nodded. "And good day to you too, miss Granger. I trust that you are enjoying the weather?" The young witch flushed some and replied after which, Albus looked around with a thoughtful expression. "Have you see mister Potter and miss Moon around? My friend here would like to meet them..."

The three friends looked toward Nicholas and suddenly Tonks' eyes widened some and she nearly dropped the bucket of ice and bottles she held. "You... you're Nicholas Flamel!"

Nicholas just smiled at the flustered Metamorph as her hair cycled through a array of colors. "I am, though I would prefer if you would keep my presence rather low key?" At her nod, he chuckled. "Excellent." The elderly alchemist frowned a bit as he noted that a rather large number of students had begun to make their way over to where they could better watch the herd. "Now then... I wish to talk with your friends, and in fact give them some thanks for a rather pleasant surprise that they gave my wife and myself..."

As he took the cue from how both Tonks and Hermione were still speechless, Neville spoke up. "Er... actually, we're looking for them ourselves..." At the surprised looks, he pointed toward the tree. "Harry was napping with Nightmare under that tree when we left to get some drinks, but when we came back, those Unicorns were there and... well..."

A thoughtful sound escaped Dumbledore as he stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm... Yes, it is rather doubtful that mister Potter is near the tree. After all, adult Unicorns do not tolerate men at all, even young boys and will chase them away..." He then narrowed his eyes. "Still, rather odd behavior..."

It was then that a familiar sound spoke up. "Nah, ain' tha' odd, Professor." The group turned to see Hagrid walk up with a joy-filled expression on his face, McGonagall and Flitwick following him. "See how the' Unicorns are gathered? They're sunning themselves, though usually yeh only see them do so this far out from the forest during the Hols whens everyone has gone home." The friendly gigantic man then frowned some as he observed them. "Though..."

Flitwick looked up at him. "Yes, Hagrid?"

Still frowning, Hagrid pointed out toward the herd. "See tha'? I've only seen Unicorns act like tha' when a member of their herd is all distressed... Them comin' out wit' tha' is odd." It was then that Hagrid noticed that Harry wasn't with them and asked why. Once he was told, he chuckled and shook his head. "Don' yeh worry abou' tha'. Let me handle this..." Hagird then cupped his massive hands around his mouth. "'ARRY! WHERE ARE YEH?! 'ARRY?!"

While he winced, Dumbledore was about to say something when he heard an answering shout. "What the bloody hay is it, Hagrid?" Everything when silent as they all saw Harry sit up... right in the middle of the herd. Seeing the Unicorns as some grazed and others lounged around him, Harry frowned. "What the..."

Her eyes wide, Hermione began to hyperventilate as images of her friend being gored or stomped to death by angry Unicorns flashed through her mind. "Oh no... oh no... oh no, oh no..."

With his own face paled, Hagrid took a few steps forward as a good chunk of Hogwarts held their breath. "'Arry... stay still and calm..." He had to stop though as some of the Unicorns stood up and got into a defensive position. "Wha' th'...?"

It was then that the real shocking thing happened as one of the mares that laid next to Harry nuzzled him before it began to attempt to groom his hair. "Hey!" Having felt some movement, he glanced down to see a young Unicorn foal laying against him as it suckled it's mother. Then Harry noticed a slight scar on the Unicorn mare's side and his eyes widened. "Wait... you're..." The mare stopped it's attempts to groom him, leaving a good portion of his hair slimy, and looked him in the eye. Slowly, despite the shouts to stop, Harry reached out and placed his hand on the mare's snout and softly stroked it. A smile bloomed on his face as the mare leaned into his touch. "Glad to see that you're alright."

In his lap, Nightmare looked around in some interest. "_Well now, this was rather unexpected._" She was nearly knocked off Harry's lap as a curious foal came up and bumped her with his snout. "_Oy! Watch it!_"

Luna just giggled as she held her hoof against her mouth. "Seems that you have some real fans, Harry."

Said wizard just rolled his eyes as the mare he had rescued so many weeks ago resumed trying to tame his hair with her tongue and lips. "Gee, thanks." He blinked as another Unicorn dropped a branch into his lap, which he recognized as having gooseberries on it after which he pointed at himself. "For me?"

When it threw back it's head and neighed, Nim smiled. "_I do believe that is exactly what it is saying, Harry._" As he picked a berry off the branch, she climbed more up his chest before she got comfortable and looked at the foal to which she gestured. "_Also, look at that._"

with a puzzled look on his face, Harry looked as well. "Um... what am I missing? It's a foal."

A slight laugh escaped Luna as she floated down and laid on Harry's opposite side, not getting much more then a glance from the adult Unicorns. "Harry... that foal and it's mother were saved. By _you._"

Finally, Harry realized what the two meant as his eyes widened and he shook some. 'I... saved them...' He looked at the young foal and slowly extended a shaking hand to it before he stroked it's still growing mane. "I saved you... I saved you both..."

While she smiled, Luna could see small tears gather in the corners of Harry's eyes, similar ones in her own as she saw that a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He may have killed, but he did so to defend not just himself, but innocent lives caught up in it. "You're not a murderer, Harry... you're a defender for those unable to do so themselves, like this foal. It now can live a life that it would not have thanks to _you_ saving her..."

The foal disengaged from where she was feeding and looked back at the wizard who was stroking her, For a moment, Harry froze as he looked into the young Unicorn's large eyes before he felt some peace come over him and a smile bloomed on his face. "Hey there, Little One..."

Up on the hillside, everyone watched in shock and awe at the sight before them. After he blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing correctly, Hagrid shook his head. "Blimey... They're actin' as if he was part of their herd... As if he was a Unicorn and not a Human..."

As he looked out over the groups of students whispering toward one another, Flamel felt a smile tug at his lips as he looked at his friend who looked completely thrown. 'I do believe that you have realized that there are still things in this wonderful world of ours that can surprise even you, Albus...' He then cleared his throat to get the Headmaster's attention. "Truly, you were understating things when you said that they were rather interesting..."


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling._

"Hello"-Normal Speaking

"_Interesting..._"- Nightmare Moon speaking.

'Huh'- Normal Thoughts.

'_All mine..._' Nightmare Moon's thoughts

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the side of the bed in the Infirmary as Madam Pomfrey looked over something in a book. "So..." Having gotten her attention, the young wizard continued to stroke Nim's mane. "How bad has my eyesight gotten?"<p>

The medi-witch glanced at him. "Yes, I suppose that the eyestrain, the headaches, and such would make one think that your eyesight has gotten worse..." She then frowned a bit. "Mister Potter, may I ask if you had issues getting enough to eat when you were younger?" Upon seeing him about to say something, she held up a hand. "That could be a cause as to your eyesight issues."

With a grimace, Harry slowly nodded. "There were times when... I didn't eat as much as I suppose that I should."

He was caught off guard as Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "Well, you must have been getting enough to eat now." Seeing his confusion, she shook her head. "Your eyesight has improved actually. You see, when you were a baby, your parents brought you to me for your exams seeing as St. Mungos was not the safest at that time. I was even the one who performed a magical eye exam on you at the time to determine any issues, and right now I am happy to say that your eyesight is going to be as good as I expected then."

As she raised her eyebrows, Nim blinked. "_He's not going to need glasses then?_"

Her getting a shake of the head a moment later killed that hope though. "I'm afraid that mister Potter will need glasses for the rest of his life. Even as a baby, it was obvious that he would have some mild vision issues due to being his father's son. However... I am happy to note that all he will need is reading glasses with a prescription."

While he frowned in thought, Harry looked down at Nim and glanced at a happy Luna. "Well, that is better news then I had thought... though I guess I'll need to visit an eyeglass shop soon..."

A chuckle brought his attention back to the school nurse who shook her head. "I can contact the shop in Diagon directly mister Potter and have them send you a brochure as well as a display pair." The confusion on his and Nightmare's face caused her smile to widen some. "The display pair that they send you is connected to the brochure, which contains the different styles and slight enhancements you can add, like making them unbreakable. You tap your wand against the small box next to the style and the pair will transfigure itself to that style. And no, you don't need to worry about the underage magic rule as it won't show up. Once you've chosen a style and any enchantments, you send the brochure back and you will get your glasses within a week."

Nim blinked a bit and hummed. "_Now that is rather convenient, now isn't it?_"

From where she hung over Harry's shoulders, Luna slowly nodded as she rubbed her chin in thought. "It's extremely convenient for our purposes actually. Though we'll have to see what enchantments can be placed on glasses as well... Some might be _very_ useful."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Harry was finally dismissed from the Hospital Wing with a handful of brochures. As they walked down the hall though, Nightmare noticed that he was being quiet with a thoughtful look on his face. "_Is something the matter, Harry?_"

It took Harry a moment, but he shook off his thoughts and looked at the plush on his shoulder. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, just thinking..." He stuck his hands in his pockets as he frowned some. "Just wondering how it is that my eyesight is now better among some other things... After all, my eyesight was pretty bad and now it's way better somehow."

While she frowned in thought, Nightmare hummed. "_Perhaps... it had to do with the after effect of what I did following your fight with Quirrel?_" At the looks, she shifted a bit uncomfortably. "_You were badly hurt, so I spent most of the time when I was laying on top of you channeling that brute force healing spell at a low level into you. No one seemed to have noticed me doing it, so perhaps it had the effect of healing your eyes?_"

Having furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at the ground, Luna shook her head. "That might be what happened... but... something tells me that there's more to it then that." Still puzzling it over, Luna tapped a hoof against her chin. "Perhaps it's a combination of factors? Not just the healing spell, but also you eating much better then you have even recently at the Dursleys. Or perhaps the magic in the air also has something to do with it..."

From her position on Harry's shoulder, Nim chewed it over in her mind before she grumbled. "_Something to look into..._" As the plush shook it off, she turned and looked at Harry. "_You said it was one of the things that was bothering you? What are the others?_"

Shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked along, Harry grimaced. "A lot of things... like what happened when Flamel wanted to talk to me and the book he gave me."

That perked Luna up as she landed to walk beside him. "That reminds me, have you looked inside it? I've been busy searching the area to make sure that... _creature_ is nowhere near..."

A chuckle escaped Harry as he knew Luna was practically salivating to look through it. "Yeah... it looks like it's a beginner's guide to alchemy, except with a bunch of little notes from Flamel in the margins. They explain how to make things easier and more understandable."

He had to raise an eyebrow at the cackle that came from Luna as she rubbed her forehooves together. "Excellent... I can't wait to see what the differences between what I know and what Earth's version of alchemy are..."

Harry gave her a raised eyebrow before he commented dryly. "You're probably going to have to fight Hermione seeing as she really wanted to look through it."

With her own raised eyebrow, Nim glanced over at him. "_I thought that she had some issues regarding it because some of the margin notes did not follow the directions in the book?_"

As he snorted, Harry gave her a smirk. "She mentioned it around Tonks and those two had a talk about it. Tonks explained that there was nothing wrong as it simply showed ways of being more efficient and make it easier on people. After that, Hermione's issues have seemed to disappear and she really wants to read it."

It was all that Luna could do but roll her eyes at that. "Sometimes..." She shook it off though and frowned. "Anything else that's bothering you?"

Giving the corridor they were walking through a glance, Harry frowned. "You know that album that Hagrid gave me? The one with the pictures of my parents?" Both alicorns nodded with frowns. "There were pictures of my mum when she was just a little girl as well as when she was a teen. I'm just wondering who the hay it was that gave those so that I can thank them... Couldn't have been aunt Petunia after all and I remember her telling Dudley that my grandparents are dead."

The plush on his shoulder rubbed her chin in thought. "_That's... now that you mention it, that's rather odd. After all, that means that your mother knew someone when she was a child that turned out to be magical..._"

However, before their conversation could continue, they spotted Snape walking toward them with a tray of bottles. Suddenly, Harry remembered something he had wanted to ask the potions professor. "Um, Professor Snape? Can I ask you something for a moment?"

There was a flash of annoyance that crossed the Head of Slytherin's face before he stiffly nodded as he came to a stop. "Make it quick Potter, this is the last week of school and if history is to go by, Poppy will need these potions before the end of term."

No longer really being phased, Harry cleared his throat. "It's about the no magic rule outside of school, does that include potions? Because I was thinking of creating some cheap ones as practice..."

Taking a breath, Snape slowly let it out. "Yes, potions making is one of the very _few_ forms of magic that you are allowed to practice outside of school. And I... applaud you for deciding to practice. Is there anything else?"

A frown crossed Harry's face before he slowly nodded. "Can I use a Bunsen burner for heating? Or a portable camp stove?"

Once more, Snape had to hold back a biting remark before he gave a very slight nod. "Either of those would do for heating a potion. However, you must be careful of the temperatures that you are using as you might ruin a potion." After Harry thanked him and left, Snape watched him leave. However, at the same time a red haired girl's image was superimposed over Harry's as he remembered a similar conversation he had many years before. 'At least he takes after you, Lily, more then his father in some ways...' Then, without a further thought, he turned and began to walk towards the hospital wing...

* * *

><p>Luna caught sight of something as they walked down the empty corridor and frowned a bit. "Harry... we got company." When he glanced up, she tilted her head some. "Right there, fourth column on the left."<p>

With a raised eyebrow, Harry stopped one column away from the hiding spot. "You can come out now." A moment later he had to blink as two familiar Slytherin girls stepped out from behind the column. "Daphne Greengrass? Tracey Davis?" His eyes narrowed a bit as he frowned and gave a glance around as did Nim in case there was any others. "Could I ask what you two want?"

As she chuckled, Daphne glanced around them as well. "We need to talk, Potter... Not here though."

She then gestured for him to follow and she walked to where her and Tracey had been hiding. She then disappeared behind the column. Unseen by anyone but Harry and Nim, Luna followed her and a few moments popped back out. "It's a small room, Harry. And it's perfectly safe."

While he gave a very slight nod, he walked around the column and noticed a small door in it. Harry stepped through the door and found himself in a small room which had a number of cushions on the floor. Behind him, Tracey closed the door as he looked around. "Nice place."

Having sat down, Daphne smirked. "Thank you, Potter. I was told of this spot by someone who used it for meetings when they needed some privacy. Which, at the moment, we do." The Slytherin then gestured at the cushions around them. "Now then... have a seat."

Once he had a seat across from the two, Harry glanced back and forth as did Nightmare while Luna hung back behind them. "So then... what seems to be the issue? After all, I haven't heard much from either of you two since you slipped me a note about how Draco knew about Hagrid's dragon."

The two girls shared a look before Tracey flipped her hair over her shoulder. "It's mainly because I would hope that you could tell us the truth about something that we have noticed about you..." Though she had seen his eyes narrow, she ignored it in favor of continuing. "And as un-Slytherin it is to ask... you know wandless magic."

Stiffening, Harry's eyes narrowed some more. "And what would give you that idea then?"

Unknown to him, both Nim and Luna cursed in their heads as they noticed the victorious expressions that flashed across the faces of the two girls. Slowly, Daphne leaned back as she had seen her mother do before. "Well... besides your answer to my question... Way back when we had our flying lesson, when Longbottom was falling, I noticed your hand come out without a wand with a slight glow around it. A moment later, Longbottom slowed and nearly stopped when he landed. And that was just the first of many times we spotted something that did not make sense unless it was wandless."

A frown crossed Harry's face. "Oh?"

Tracey just chuckled. "Look, you at least attempt to hide the fact that you can pull off some wandless magic. That at least places you ahead of some of the cretins in this school as most would show it off the first chance they got."

With a grimace, Nim looked toward the two girls. "_So... the question is... what do you two want?_"

They seemed to be taken aback a bit before they looked at each other from the corner of their eyes before they turned back to Harry and Nim. Of course, having spotted that they had been trying to compose themselves and were a bit unsure, Luna snorted. "Oh.. I don't believe this!" With a smirk, she looked toward Nim and Harry. "It seems that they're trying to copy someone, probably their parents."

As she raised an eyebrow, Nim only nodded back to her as she whispered low enough that only Harry and Luna heard. "_That makes sense as their parents are probably their role models in how to be **proper Slytherins**..._"

Having coughed into her hand, Daphne nodded a bit as she composed herself. "There's nothing really that we want now. But we'll keep quiet in exchange for a favor in the future..."

Now it was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow as he leaned forward. "And what sort of favor are we talking about here? I'm not just going to blindly agree to something after all."

Once more, the two girls shared a look before Tracey took a breath. "Well... being as you are the Boy-Who-Lived as well as the last Potter, you'll hold quite a bit of influence in the future. A word or two in our favor in regards to a business dealing or perhaps a political aspect..."

Daphne then piped up. "Or if, as some rumours have stated, the Dark Lord is not dead and returns, perhaps protection either before or after any future war if needed." At his look, she shrugged. "My family is considered rather dark after all, and the climate towards us after the first war was... not conductive to our interests."

While his eyebrows furrowed as if in thought, Luna whispered into his ears. "It's not really that bad of a deal, Harry. In fact, it's rather good as the whole thing is open ended and without anything like an actual contract so you're not fixed into anything at all."

After some thought, Harry slowly nodded before he stuck out his hand to the two girls. "Okay, as long as me being able to perform wandless magic stays a secret, then it's a deal. But if it ever gets out, it's off."

The two girls guessed what he was not saying, but despite that they still shook hands with him and so sealed the deal.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Hermione looked up as the dormitory door opened and Nightmare stepped through. "Yes? Can I help you?"<p>

Nightmare seemed to have ignored her as she walked over before she leapt up onto her bed and laid back. Just as Hermione was about to ask again, Nightmare asked a question that caused her to blink. "_Tell me... do you know if there's been any other wizards or witches in your family?_"

For a moment, Hermione just stared at her before she frowned. "Nightmare... I'm a Muggleborn, I'm the first magical in my family."

The plush just raised an eyebrow. "_Oh?_" At her nod, Nightmare placed her forelegs under her head and stared at the ceiling. "_What about the Statute of Secrecy then? From what I have read, no one is allowed to know that you are a witch outside of your immediate family such as your parents. Your aunts, uncles, cousins and the like would not be allowed to know that you are magical._" She then sat up some. "_And due to that... how would you know if there's any others in your family who could have been witches or wizards at some time?_"

That brought Hermione up short and she frowned in thought. "I guess that I wouldn't know then..." Still frowning, she narrowed her eyes at Nim. "Why would you come up here to have this conversation then unless... you've found someone who might be a relative of mine? Because as far as I know, there's none in Hogwarts..."

While she smirked Nightmare gave a nod. "_Possibly... I was wondering if you could ask your father if there was anyone who went by the last name of Dagworth-Granger in your family, possibly a man by the name of Hector._"

As she shook her head, Hermione chewed her lip. "I don't remember anyone with those names in my family, but... I can send a letter to dad. Maybe he can ask my Great-Uncle Edward." At the look she received, she shrugged. "He's spent his retirement tracking the family history, so if anyone would know, he would." For a moment, she stared down at the end of term homework she had been working on before Hermione turned to look back at the plush. "Why the interest in this?"

With a shrug, Nightmare sat up enough that she could have looked at her. "_I've been working on Harry's family history with what I can find in the library. Tracking down things like his grandparents, great-uncles and aunts... that sort of thing._" A soft smile crossed her face at that point. "_It makes him happy to know more about his family, the little that I've found anyways. Makes the work that I have put into it more than worth it._"

Hermione twisted in her seat to fully look at the plush with a frown. "And that was when you found something in regards to my family?"

Slowly, Nightmare nodded. "_I found a few references to people named Granger, let's just say. Enough of ones that I can't help but wonder._"

Interested herself now, even if she can't help but partially dismiss the thought, Hermione just nods. "Alright, I'll just use an owl and send a letter to my dad and see if he can find anything..."

* * *

><p>And so the final week of school passed slowly and lazily. Before they knew it, the time had come to go home. As they sat in the carriages, Tonks raised an eyebrow at Nightmare who hung from Harry's shoulder. "Er... what's with the lampshade on your head?"<p>

The plush grinned as she pushed the lampshade enough so that she could see. "_Gryffindor won the House Cup last night, so there was a massive party._" Nightmare then let the lampshade drop back down. "_A hay of a party at that..._"

Having leaned back, Harry grinned. "Yeah, last night was certainly something else..."

A sigh escaped Tonks as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ah, yes... Gryffindor parties... I keep forgetting about those..."

Still with a grin, Nightmare once more lifted the brim of the lampshade to look at her. "_Well, you're a rather fine one to talk. Especially considering the show that you and the rest of the Hufflepuffs put on in the Great Hall after being put second, just beating out Slytherin._"

Tonks' face reddened as she was reminded of what had happened. "I swear, despite what they said I _know_ that the Twins were behind it! How else would we have burst into a musical number like that!"

Meanwhile, Harry glanced at Luna who was flying just outside the open window as she sang and danced in the air. "... You're in the right house, baby! You were sorted this way!"

Despite wanting to laugh at Luna's rendition of the song the Hufflepuff's had sung, Harry turned away from Tonks who gave him a slight a glare. "I saw that grin! It's not funny, Potter!"

With a scoff, Nightmare waved her off. "_Actually, it is hilarious!_"

Wanting to stop the incoming fight, Harry coughed into his hand and turned back to the group. "Anyways... I was wondering if we're going to see each other at all this summer?"

Now with a slight frown, Tonks leaned back some. "Well, I don't know about the others Harry, but... I'll try to see you before I head off for Auror training at the end of the summer." At the looks, the metamorph smiled. "They give all incoming trainees about three or so months after school ends in order to get everything out of their system."

While he nodded, Harry turned to Neville who smiled with a shrug. "Gran wanted me to ask you anyways if you could come by at some point during the summer..." A grimace crossed the young wizard's face as he scratched the back of his neck. "I... may have mentioned that you want to know more about your family history since she's more knowledgeable then I am... I hope that you don't mind that."

Now that caused both Harry and Nightmare to blink before Harry slowly smiled. "Honestly, Nev? I don't mind it at all, especially if she can help me learn more about my family."

Nightmare looked up as a thought struck her and then looked over at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "_By the way... speaking of finding out about family histories..._" She waited until Hermione had turned toward her before she continued. "_Did you ask your father if there was anyone named Hector Dagworth-Granger in your family tree?_"

Her eyebrow slightly raised, Hermione ignored the curious glances from both Neville and Tonks as she frowned. "Actually, I did ask my dad if there was actually anyone by that name and it got him curious so he asked my grandfather about it. He doesn't know if we actually had a relative of that name, but according to what he said _his_ grandfather in his later years before he died sometimes raged about having been left with only half of his family name by someone called Hector while also having been abandoned by the rest..." She frowned a little as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why?"

As she furrowed her eyebrows, Nightmare was about to say something when Neville spoke up. "Wait!" The others turned to him and he held out his hands. "Hermione... do you know your great-great-grandfather's name was?"

Now curious, she watched as Neville opened a book that she remembered his Gran had sent him for private studies into Pureblood families (though in reality it was mostly Nightmare who had used it). "Aloysius Granger, why?"

For a few moments, Neville paged through the book before he stopped. "Aloysius... Aloysius..." His eyes widened some. "Aloysius Dagworth-Granger, born 1875, died in 1886, cause of death unknown..."

Hermione shot looks at both Neville and Nightmare before she frowned. "Okay... I'm missing something here... What are you two on about?"

After a second, Tonks glanced at Hermione. "Um... Hermione? There's no way that a death could be thought to be unknown in the Wizarding World, but listing it as such, well..."

With a frown, Neville frowned as he leaned forward. "Right up until the 1940s, if I remember my lessons that Gran taught me, if a child was born a Squib, then they would wait until they reached the age for a Hogwarts letter. If none appeared, then the child was given just enough money to live on for a few months and cast out with them being listed as having died a few months before the letter. Usually the cause was listed as having been unknown. In the case of Aloysius, if he had two names, then he would be given the lesser name, in this case 'Granger'..."

There was a silence in the cabin before Hermione slowly spoke up. "Are... are you saying that I'm a _Pureblood_?!"

While he shook his head, Neville sighed. "No, you're family has mixed with muggles for far too long _if_ you are related to the Dagworth-Grangers. At the very _best_ you would be considered to be half-blooded, but most likely still Muggleborn due to having non-magical parents and grandparents. Of course, Hector Dagworth-Granger managed to out survive his relatives and died in 1895 as the last Dagworth-Granger, and depending on if he had any close relatives, that means there just might be something for you to inherit, though rather doubtful."

Now Nightmare had become even more interested in the conversation. "_I would have thought that with the whole Pureblood nonsense that she couldn't inherit anything._"

A chuckle escaped Neville. "Yes, and no." He reached up and rubbed his face some. "It's... complicated. There's been a few cases where a Pureblood has had... dalliances... with a Muggle that leads to a magical being born within a generation or two. There was even a case where a Squib had a grandson who turned out to be magical and inherited back into the original line but where still classified as Muggleborn as both sets of grandparents did not have magic, even though one was a Squib. So there's a possibility... and it would be helped along by the 'Hundred Year Rule'." Having spotted the others now interested, Neville continued. "Basically, if a line dies out without any relatives close enough to inherit without issue or without a will handing it over, then it and any properties or monies lie fallow for one hundred years while waiting for someone to claim it."

Harry frowned some as he leaned forward, Luna on his shoulder listening in. "And if no one comes forward to claim it? And how does such a claim get proved?"

The normally shy Gryffindor smiled as he slipped into his element due to having been taught by his Gran from a young age. "If no one comes forwards then it's handed over to the Ministry to handle dispensment to whomever they decide are the closest living relatives... which, of course, means that whoever pays them the right amount of bribes in many cases." He ignored the expressions of distaste. "As for how the claim is to be proven? It's one of those cases of blood magic."

With a snap of her fingers, Tonks nodded. "I remember this! Mum told me something about this..." Her eyes unfocused as she thought back. "There's a preserved sample of blood from the last member of the family, which is kept in a secure room in the Ministry. The person who is making a claim goes through a ritual involving their blood and the sample. If it reacts, then they are indeed related closely enough, if it does not, then they're not related at all."

As he nodded, Neville turned back to them. "There's other things as well, the Ministry will have a genealogist examine the claimer's family history and they are very through. In this case, Hermione, if she can get backed by both the genealogist and the blood sample, as well as a Solicitor to get through the Ministry, she can claim right of inheritance... though, she has to do so before 1995 or else she will lose her chance." A slight spark entered Neville's eyes. "I'd have to talk to Gran, but if all that can be proven, then my family can back her and put some weight behind it so that the other Pureblood families couldn't interfere... and it would help if you do so as well, Harry."

While Tonks chimed in that her mother was a Solicitor, Hermione slowly slipped into her seat, completely stunned.

* * *

><p>Having said his goodbyes to his friends as well as having gotten promises to keep in touch and possibly meet up, Harry slowly walked toward the barrier between Platform 9 34 and the outside world. "Rather eventful year..."

A soft snort came from Luna as she shook her head. "That's putting it rather mildly..."

Inside the knapsack, Nightmare grimaced. "_And if what we've seen is anything to go by, it might keep being eventful... so we'll give you a few days Harry while Luna and I work something out. Then we'll see if we can't up your training just in case..._" Unseen by the others, she rubbed her chin with one hoof. "_Possibly look into a self-defence class or two since they would have helped during the... fight._"

As he shuddered from the memories, Harry nodded. "Yeah... it would have helped." The young wizard came to a stop before the barrier and on another platform through the charmed exit and entrance, Harry could see his uncle waiting. "Well... here's hoping that next year won't be as exciting as this one..."

And with those words, he stepped through the gateway and into muggle London...

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

And there we go, Year One is complete and so is this fic in the Lonelyverse. Stay tuned in for the next one, WatLP: Chamber of Secrets!


	32. Author's Note for Sequel Fic

Author's Note:

Attention to all readers, this story is now complete and continues in the sequel fic "WatLP: Chamber of Secrets"! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
